Pour une couronne d'épines
by Himdall
Summary: "Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. Peur qu'il me traque, peur qu'il me trouve, peur qu'il me ramène là-bas…"
1. Six ans

Hello!

Voilà, je reviens avec une petite fanfic bien sinistre centrée sur Cornelia!

* * *

Alors que le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière les gratte-ciels de New-York, prenant dès lors une couleur rougeâtre qui le faisait ressembler à une orange, une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs et raides se frayait un chemin parmi la foule, tenant fermement la main d'une petite fille.

Elle avait mis du temps à s'habituer à la vie new-yorkaise, elle qui avait toujours vécu à Heatherfield il lui avait fallu s'accoutumer aux immenses embouteillages, à la pollution, aux bruits mais surtout au rythme de vie des habitants de la ville. Ils vivaient à cent à l'heure ici, vacant sans cesse à milles occupations, n'ayant jamais de temps de repos et pourtant ne semblaient jamais fatiguer. La jeune femme soupira profondément.

« Maman, Maman ! Dépêche-toi ! Tom and Jerry ! Marmonna la fillette en trépignant impatiemment. Ça va commencer ! »

Sa mère soupira davantage, regrettant amèrement d'avoir introduit la télévision dans leur appartement, sa vie étant dorénavant rythmée par les horaires de dessins animés pour jeunes enfants.

Arrivées dans le hall de leur immeuble, la fillette se précipita vivement dans l'ascenseur, bousculant au passage deux de leurs voisins avant de se dandiner et de sautiller devant les boutons. « Maman ! » lança-t-elle de sa petite voix alors que l'adulte était en train de discuter de la prochaine réunion organisée par le syndicat de l'immeuble. Comprenant que décidément, les aventures du chat et de la souris étaient d'une importance capitale, la jeune femme salua poliment les adultes et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Alors que celui-ci les montait vers leur foyer, elle fronça ses sourcils, fixant sa fille d'un air désapprobateur.

« Milly, on ne bouscule pas les gens quand ils sont dans l'ascenseur ! C'est comme dans le métro ! Ça ne se fait pas, c'est mal élevé. Je ne veux plus te voir le faire, tu m'entends ? ! »

La grondée baissa honteusement la tête, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau bleu. « Milly est désolée, murmura-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres dodues et bien roses."

Sa mère roula ses prunelles azure avant de sourire d'un air plus doux. « Allez, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois si tu me promets de ne plus le faire et d'être bien sage ce soir, je suis vraiment fatiguée, rajouta-t-elle en faisant tourner la clé dans la porte d'entrée."

Alors que la fillette s'installait avec joie dans les coussins du canapé devant la télévision pour savourer avec délice son émission, l'adulte, elle, referma avec mille précautions la porte d'entrée, la verrouillant autant que possible. Elle soupira. Elle savait que s'il voulait venir, ça n'était pas qu'une simple porte – aussi solide fût-elle, qui allait l'en empêcher. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Même s'il voulait entrer, même s'il leur voulait du mal, jamais, jamais elle ne le laisserait faire. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient avec force sur les fenêtres. Non, plus de doute possible, l'automne était bien installé et l'hiver ne tarderait pas à venir, affaiblissant encore plus le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait. Elle grelotta un moment à rester là, devant la fenêtre à regarder le ciel s'assombrir puis alla prendre l'enfant dans ses bras afin de la cajoler. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant le battement de son petit cœur contre son corps que Cornelia se sentit enfin apaisée.

Ne comprenant pas bien ce qui prenait à sa mère, la fillette se retourna légèrement et vînt lui déposer plusieurs baisers sur le visage.

« Maman a peur ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille sache ce qu'il se passait, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle renonce à une vie de petite fille ordinaire. Mais en même temps, elle avait vu avec les parents d'Elyon combien le mensonge était néfaste et surtout inutile. Ses yeux bleus dans lesquels l'inquiétude se reflétait, rencontrèrent les prunelles noirâtres de l'enfant.

« Maman ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête. « C'est rien, Milly j'ai juste beaucoup de travail. Tu me promets d'être sage, je dois me concentrer. »

La petite hocha docilement la tête avant de se replonger dans les aventures du chat et de la souris. Cornelia se releva et alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine après avoir sorti d'une étagère un très gros dossier duquel plusieurs feuilles s'échappaient. Las, elle commença à chercher l'inspiration, cependant, au lieu de songer à de nouvelles décorations florales, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son passé, à tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchainés depuis cette _nuit_ , depuis qu'elle avait fui, qu'elle les avait tous abandonnés. Elle se releva doucement avant de se remettre à la fenêtre et de regarder la pluie s'abattre violemment sur la ville.

« Irma ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix amère entre ses dents, un souffle à peine audible, étouffé par son nœud grandissant. Il lui semblait que chaque goutte d'eau était un doigt accusateur pointé sur elle, il lui semblait entendre la rancœur de son amie dans le bruit incessant des gouttes qui tombaient toujours plus. Elle toussa un instant avant de glisser un coup d'œil à la pendule.

« Milly, retire ton collant, ça va être l'heure du bain ! » lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et y fit couler l'eau. En plongeant sa main dans l'eau chaude, elle se remémora la bataille de la Mine Sous-marine, se rappelant combien elle avait eu peur dans la bulle d'air qui les avait transportés jusqu'à l'installation, il faut dire qu'à sa décharge, à cette époque, elle ne savait pas nager. Caleb l'avait serrée contre lui pendant tout le trajet, cherchant à la rassurer. Sa gorge se serra. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé de leur corps froids allongés, couverts de sang ? De leur regard vide et dénué de vie ? Combien de fois ? Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée en sursaut, couverte de sueur, à cause du rire de Phobos qui résonnait encore dans ses tympans ?

Jamais, jamais il ne les retrouverait. Et quand bien même cela arriverait, elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour que sa fille et elle soient en sécurité, quitte à tout laisser derrière elles à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle savonnait l'enfant, elle sursauta, dérangée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Rapidement, elle se sécha la main sur son jean bleu et décrocha. Elle eut beau appeler plusieurs fois, personne ne lui répondit, elle n'entendit que le grésillement de la ligne téléphonique. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de mettre fin à l'appel et de recomposer un numéro.

« Olivia ? C'est Cécilia. Oui, ça a recommencé… Non-Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller voir la police pour ça, c'était juste un appel cette fois. Mais… Oui, est-ce que tu crois que je peux venir chez toi avec la petite pour ce soir ? Je ne suis pas très rassurée en ce moment… Bah écoute, parfait ! Je la fais dîner puis on te rejoint à ton appart ! Génial ! »

Elle eut un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle se reprit en constatant que la fillette la fixait de ses prunelles brunes. « Maman ? » Elle lui sourit. « C'est rien ma chérie. On va aller chez Olivia ce soir ! Je te fais vite avaler un truc et hop, en route ! » L'enfant baissa la tête un instant, contemplant l'eau savonneuse, l'esprit absent. Ne constatant pas son désarroi, sa mère se redressa, s'éloignant de la baignoire pour aller chercher une serviette dans le placard de la pièce. Milly restait là, toujours l'esprit ailleurs, elle ne tressaillit uniquement lorsque Cornelia lui passa le linge chaud sur ses frêles épaules, laissant celle-ci la redresser et la sortir de la baignoire.

« Maman ? » murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que l'ancienne gardienne s'efforçait à frotter la serviette contre son corps enfantin pour le sécher. « Maman ? » appela-t-elle à nouveau, en posant une main sur le crâne blond de cette dernière qui, sentant le contact, redressa aussitôt la tête pour croiser son regard. « Oui ? »

La fillette se trémoussa, gênée, frottant son pied droit contre sa jambe gauche, montrant ainsi ostensiblement son embarras. « Maman a encore été embêtée ? » osa-t-elle enfin demander. Du haut de ses six ans, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre clairement ce qu'il se passait mais elle sentait que sa mère était préoccupée, qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Oui, elle avait écouté une conversation entre elle et son amie Olivia. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dormir, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se relever pour ainsi espionner, attraper quelques bribes de leur conversation. Cependant, non seulement elle l'avait fait mais depuis, ce qu'elle avait entendu lui avait fait très peur. Quelqu'un embêtait sa mère, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était pour cela qu'elle fermait toujours à clé la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ou qu'elle se retournait plusieurs fois sur le trajet de l'école.

« Milly pourrait protéger Maman ? »

L'ancienne gardienne fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas voir l'impact qu'avait cette situation sur sa fille, cherchant à tout prix à la préserver. Elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien Milly, vraiment rien. Rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas ! Maintenant, va enfiler une culotte et attends-moi dans la chambre s'il te plait. »

Elle se redressa, s'accoudant contre le lavabo alors que la petite obéit. Cornelia souffla longuement avant de se passer une main aux ongles rongés sur le front. Passé un instant, la blonde fixa ses cuticules abîmés, se demandant depuis combien de temps exactement cette sale habitude l'avait reprise. Elle se souvint qu'enfant, elle se mordillait le bout des doigts lorsqu'elle était dans le noir – habitude reprise par sa fille aujourd'hui, qu'adolescente c'était lors des attaques de grandes envergures de Cédric qu'elle portait ses mains à sa bouche. Elle avait dû reprendre ce tic quand elle avait commencé à se sentir observée, épiée, traquée. Où qu'elle aille, elle avait toujours l'impression que, tapie dans l'ombre, dissimulée dans la foule, une paire d'yeux la fixait, la dévorait. Cette sensation ne la quittait jamais, peu importe l'endroit et peu importe qu'elle fut seule ou non. Même en présence Milly ou d'Olivia, cet individu était là, l'étouffant peu à peu. Son amie lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé d'aller voir la police mais pour leur dire quoi exactement ? Qu'elle recevait des appels étranges ? Qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on la suivait ? Ils allaient la prendre pour une dingue et ça n'arrangerait vraiment rien. Pendant une période, elle avait cru que ça pouvait être Phobos mais cette théorie n'avait aucun sens. Il avait vaincu les WITCH, avait écrasé la rébellion, s'était emparé du cœur de Kandrakar. Pourquoi diable la rechercherait-il maintenant qu'il avait tout ? Et puis, elle avait beau le haïr du plus profond de son être, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas le seul dingue de la galaxie. Perdue au fond de ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque son amie l'appela à nouveau, lui demandant si elle voulait qu'elle vînt la chercher. Elle se détendit.

O.O.O.O

C'était toute joyeuse que Milly entra dans « l'appartement » d'Olivia, se précipitant sur le grand lit que la pièce de vingt mètres carrés avait en son centre. Comme elle aimait cet endroit, il lui rappelait un petit nid d'oiseau.

« Va te laver les mains, Milly ! Et enlève tes chaussures ! On n'est pas chez les sauvages ici. » La gronda sa mère. « Olivia va encore penser que je ne sais pas t'élever ! »

« Je n'ai jamais rien pensé de tel ! » rit la jeune femme alors qu'elle refermait la porte d'entrée à double tour.

La fillette s'exécuta rapidement, retirant non seulement ses souliers mais également son collant afin de se glisser sous la couette colorée. « Ça y est, Olivia, elle t'a piqué ton lit ! » soupira la blonde en s'assoyant à la table se trouvant dans le coin cuisine tandis que son amie préparait une tisane pour la nuit. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, amusée. Quand elle lui versa l'eau bouillante dans une tasse, Cornelia posa ses prunelles bleues sur leur hôte, admirant la grâce dont elle faisait preuve. Étant moitié japonaise, Olivia s'amusait à reproduire la cérémonie du thé dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, ne serait-ce que pour divertir ses invités. Il y avait peu d'étrangers les déserts du Texas, elle avait l'habitude qu'on scrutât, qu'on s'attardât sur ses longs cheveux de jais, bien lisses, impeccables ou sur ses yeux noirs légèrement bridés. Cornelia admirait ces traits asiatiques qui lui rappelaient méchamment Hay Lin. Ceux de la gardienne de l'air étaient beaucoup plus longs et plus fourchus à la pointe. Ils avaient l'habitude d'onduler le long de sa démarche, de l'entourer comme une douce aura. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient évidemment beaucoup plus bridés, tous les membres de sa famille étant chinois. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Olivia elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elles étaient semblables physiquement, malgré ces quelques différences.

« Ça va ? »

Cornelia sursauta avant de hocher doucement la tête et de boire une chaude gorgée de verveine. « O-Oui ça va… Je suis seulement un peu sonnée par tout ça… C'est tout. » Murmura-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille afin de dégager une partie de son visage. « Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai vraiment peur… Peur pour moi mais surtout pour la petite… J'ai peur qu'un jour il lui arrive un truc… »

Olivia hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive. Elle avait rencontré Cecilia il y avait trois ans de cela et seulement un an et demi plus tard, celle-ci était la proie d'un cinglé. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de prévenir les autorités mais son amie avait toujours refusé. Et d'un côté, elle devait bien reconnaitre que l'individu n'avait encore rien fait de dangereux. Il ne s'était même pas montré.

« Bon ! Je propose qu'on monte ton lit ! »

La blonde se retourna et rencontra les yeux toujours rieurs de son amie. Elle hocha ensuite la tête et se baissa pour faire glisser l'autre matelas de dessous le lit déjà préparé. Là, elle se pencha afin d'agripper le pied replié, de le redresser et de mettre debout ce nouveau lit d'appoint. La Texane monta ensuite sur un escabeau pour agripper une petite caisse perchée au-dessus des placards du plan de travail de la cuisine, elle la reposa ensuite sur la table et en sortit une paire de draps. Quand le lit fut dressé, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en pyjama, firent leur toilette et se glissèrent sous les couvertures.

Cornelia restait là, ainsi allongée dans la pénombre, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par la respiration régulière de son amie et de sa fille. Si ces deux-là avaient pu tomber dans les bras de Morphée, la blonde, elle, était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Doucement, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux bleus s'humidifier, des larmes couler le long de ses joues roses. Elle hoqueta silencieusement.

Tout l'étouffait.

O.O.O.O

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur les plaines du village, ne laissant aux habitants que la faible lueur de leurs bougies pour seule lumière. Depuis la Dernière Bataille, la situation s'était détériorée : Phobos était sur le Trône pour toujours et à jamais, absorbant inlassablement la force vitale de Meridian. Plus personne, il n'y avait plus de prétendant, plus d'héritière légitime, plus de Gardiennes pour contrecarrer ses plans, en un mot comme en cent, il avait atteint son objectif.

Assis sur son trône majestueux, dans la douce pénombre de la grande salle illuminée d'une sinistre lueur, le Prince savourait son succès en se remémorant ses exploits passés. Il se souvenait du visage apeuré de la Gardienne de l'air alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le lui écraser contre une paroi de son palais, il se souvenait du cri poussé par celle du feu quand il lui avait explosé la cage thoracique, mais surtout, il se souvenait de la lente agonie de leur chef, de la gardienne aux cheveux rouges, qui n'avait succombé à ses blessures qu'au bout de plusieurs heures – plusieurs longues heures. Sans oublier les yeux abasourdis de sa stupide sœur lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris ses véritables intentions. Oh oui, décidément, Phobos éprouvait toujours autant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ces instants de bonheur. Un grognement se fit entendre à sa droite, il tourna son visage et sourit, tendant sa main pour caresser la créature à trois têtes ayant poussé ce râle. La pauvre bête avait faim… Il fallait dire qu'avec sa corpulence ce cerbère devait manger plus souvent que ses autres animaux domestiques. Il roula ses yeux noirs tout en claquant des doigts. Quelques instants plus tard, les lourdes portes de la salle du trône s'entrouvrirent légèrement afin de laisser passer une frêle jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtue d'une tenue de domestique sombre constituée d'une chemise brune, d'un corset et d'une jupe longue noire. Timidement, elle passa une main abimée dans ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés avant de baisser ses yeux bleus vers le marbre du sol. Ainsi soumise, elle attendit qu'il lui donnât un ordre.

« Irma, il a faim ! » susurra-t-il, un sourire narquois dessiné sur ses fines lèvres.

Elle osa lever son regard, elle osa le fixer, lui montrer ainsi l'étendue de sa haine. Oui, elle détestait ce type, elle le maudissait, lui souhaitant de mourir dans les pires souffrances imaginables ! Tout comme celles qu'avaient subies ses amies. La bête grogna, une de ses têtes s'étouffant dans sa bave. « Va-t'occuper lui ! » Elle eut un haut cœur. Cette créature était l'une des plus dégoutantes du bestiaire de Phobos, une des plus dégoutantes et une des plus agressives envers elle. Dès qu'elle s'en approchait, les trois gueules claquaient des crocs, prêtes à lui arracher la main. Alors qu'elle faisait un geste vers lui, un bruissement lui indiqua que quelque chose s'avançait – quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un reptile de plusieurs mètres de haut qui la toisait d'un regard méprisant.

« Allez vite ! Le Prince attend ! »

Elle trembla comme une feuille, hochant doucement la tête avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs en tirant sur la chaîne de métal d'argent qui pendait du collier de la tête centrale. Alors qu'elle puisait dans toutes ses forces pour faire avancer cette horrible bête, Irma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une mine de dégout. Seulement, l'objet de son ressentiment n'était l'animal qu'elle trainait, le Prince débile ou sa saleté de reptile, non, c'était elle. Elle se dégoutait, se dégoutait tellement. Comment avait-elle pu trembler ainsi devant Cédric ? Oh, elle était bien consciente qu'après plusieurs mois de mauvais traitements, de coups, son instinct était devenu docile, n'osant plus afficher une attitude provocante, insolente. Elle s'était muée en une petite servante soumise. Elle rageait intérieurement, tirant plus violemment sur la chaine au grand dam de la bête.

Phobos, lui, écoutait avait attention le rapport de son subalterne. Pendant six ans, il avait consolidé son régime, écrasant définitivement la rébellion, enracinant des gouvernements locaux dévoués à sa cause, mettant en branle une administration centralisée. Plus aucune parcelle de Méridian ne lui échappait. Maintenant, il fallait voir plus loin. La Terre ? Intéressant ! Il hochait la tête, approuvant le projet. Tendant sa main gauche, il attrapa dans une coupe d'or sculptée, une belle grappe de raisin, les gobant un par un d'un air songeur. Les yeux noirs du Prince s'étaient embrumés, pensant à mille et une stratégies, à mille et un sales coups qui le conduiraient à la victoire. Dans peu de temps, le monde des anciennes Gardiennes serait à lui.

O.O.O.O

Milly regardait par la fenêtre, en soupirant, s'ennuyant profondément. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les cours de danse, elle se trouvait ridicule dans son justaucorps rose saumon, dans ses collants de la même couleur. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un gros bonbon. Sa mère l'avait inscrite à l'académie de danse après avoir appris qu'elle passait tous ses cours de judo dans les toilettes au lieu d'aller sur le tatami. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'aimait juste pas le sport. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que sa mère s'efforçait à l'inscrire à des activités sportives le mercredi après-midi quand elle pouvait rester à la maison à regarder la télé ou dessiner. La fillette s'entortilla une mèche de cheveux. Allons bon, voilà que la vieille dame voulait qu'elle levât la jambe. Ce fut en sautillant lourdement, en se maintenant à la barre avec sa main potelée qu'elle parvint seulement à effectuer la figure et à tenir sa jambe gauche droit devant elle, gainée comme un piquet. Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, sa mère vint, enfin, la sortir de son calvaire. Alors qu'elle était dans le vestiaire, qu'elle se débarrassait de son costume de bonbon, la blonde parlait avec son professeur de danse.

« Milly tu es prête ? Il faut que j'aille prendre du lait… »

La fillette se hâta davantage, fermant les boutons de sa robe, enfilant son gros pull vert et glissant ses petits pieds dans ses bottes jaunes. Étourdie, elle chercha des yeux son imperméable couleur poussin, le trouva, le mit avant de se rendre compte que sa poche gauche était beaucoup plus lourde. Elle fronça les sourcils, plongea sa mimine et, ô merveille, en sortit plusieurs bonbons enveloppés dans des papiers colorés. Émerveillée, des étoiles dans les yeux, elle les remit discrètement tout en en portant un à sa bouche dodue. Elle soupira, fermant les yeux, savourant la douceur. C'était à la fois sucré, acidulé. Jamais elle n'avait gouté un tel bonbon. Rapidement, elle se retourna vers ses camarades.

« Merchi pour les bonbons ! Ch'est vraiment sympa ! » dit-elle à une de ses petites amies rousses en lui déposant un baiser bien baveux sur la joue avant de s'en aller rejoindre sa mère.

La petite trottinait gentiment devant sa mère tout en mastiquant assidument sa sucrerie. La jeune femme fronça doucement les sourcils n'aimant pas que sa fille s'adonnât comme ça à des banquets derrière son dos.

« Milly, arrête de te goinfrer, sinon tu ne vas jamais manger le dîner ! » Elle s'arrêta un instant, regardant sa fillette si guillerette. « Qui te les a donnés ? »

L'enfant mâchouilla, profitant des derniers instants de sa douceur, puis lorsqu'elle eut fondu, que le parfum s'estompa dans sa bouche, elle lui répondit enfin. « C'est Sophie, Maman ! » L'adulte fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Sophie ? La petite rousse ? Celle dont les parents tiennent une chocolaterie ? » La fillette hocha doucement la tête. « Elle en rapporte souvent et les partage avec nous ! Elle est chouette Sophie ! » Elle s'arrêta un petit moment, fronçant ses sourcils, réfléchissant intensément. Le bonbon n'avait pas le gout de chocolat. C'était un autre goût. Très bon mais un autre, elle n'en avait jamais gouté de tel !

O.O.O.O

Il faisait beau à New York en ce jour hivernal, les faibles rayons du soleil rendaient étincelant la poudreuse qui était tombée toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'arrière de sa petite boutique, arrangeant au mieux les décorations florales, jouant avec les roses et les jonquilles, elle s'arrêta un instant, contemplant son œuvre. Même durant cette saison, ses fleurs étaient toujours aussi resplendissantes, avaient leurs couleurs aussi vives qu'en été. La fleuriste eut un sourire. Pas étonnant pour une Gardienne de la terre, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur avant que de baisser la tête, incapable de regarder plus longtemps son œuvre. Will était morte, elle le savait… Elles étaient toutes mortes à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle avait été incapable d'affronter la réalité, incapable de se confronter à ses peurs et de se battre parmi ses amies le jour du Couronnement… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être fière de ses fleurs, de ses pouvoirs. Le tintement d'une cloche la tira de ses rêveries et, s'essuyant les mains avec son tablier, elle entra dans la boutique, derrière le comptoir.

« Oh, bonjour Lizzy, comment allez-vous ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle à la cliente rousse qui humait jusqu'à lors, les senteurs des pivoines de la devanture.

« Bonjour Cecilia, je souhaiterais un bouquet de roses, s'il vous plait, comme la dernière fois. Elles étaient si jolies ! Vous avez la main incroyablement verte ! » Répondit-elle en tripotant le bout de sa grosse écharpe laineuse.

La blonde s'exécuta en souriant, appréciant – malgré sa résolution, le compliment que l'on venait de lui faire, attrapa lesdites fleurs et alors qu'elle les dressait en bouquet, lança « encore merci pour les chocolats de mercredi, Milly a tout dévoré en quelques minutes ! Ils avaient l'air vraiment délicieux ! » Sa cliente la fixa un moment l'air étonné. « Mais Sophie n'a rien apporté ce mercredi-ci, on avait une grosse commande à honorer pour un anniversaire… »

Cornelia l'observa un instant, interloquée. « Ah, elle – elle a dû en retrouver dans son manteau et a cru que c'était Sophie… Elle avait dû les mettre de côté, puis les a simplement oubliés dans sa poche, ça arrive – j'imagine. » La voix de la blonde était un peu tremblante, non elle devait se faire des idées. Elle secoua vivement la tête sous l'air surpris de sa cliente. « Excusez-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment… »

Cet après-midi-là, en raccompagnant sa fille après l'école, la blonde se retourna plusieurs fois, aux aguets, scrutant de ses prunelles bleues, un signe, un geste, quelque chose qui lui aurait indiqué qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit et qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui lui suivait. Elle déglutit. Tout semblait silencieux depuis que la poudreuse recouvrait les ruelles de la ville, les bruits étant étouffés par le manteau blanc. Elle étreignit davantage la main gantée de l'enfant qui lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qui justifiait cette pression.

« Maman est énervée ? J'ai rien fait… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant et lui tapota la joue, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait pas imaginé lui faire peur. Doucement elle lui sourit avant de lui poser un baiser sur son petit front.

« Non, non, Milly, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi… C'est juste ma tête qui me fait vraiment mal… On va vite rentrer, d'accord ? »

Candide, l'enfant lui sourit davantage, embrassant la main gantée de Cornelia. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. « On va se dépêcher pour que tu puisses regarder ton dessin animé, Milly. » La fillette sautilla avant d'accourir vers leur domicile. Une fois devant leur porte, l'adulte fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la clé. Milly, elle, trépignait d'impatience, gonflant ses joues pour passer le temps.

« Milly, reste là. »

La fillette stoppa son petit jeu aussi sec, ne comprenant pas le ton grave, sérieux teinté d'inquiétude de sa mère. Cette dernière lui indiqua des yeux d'aller vers la cage d'escaliers, ce qu'elle fit sans vraiment en saisir le sens.

Rassurée de voir la fillette se dissimuler dans la pénombre, Cornelia donna un petit coup dans la porte d'entrée, juste assez pour se glisser à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer. Il n'y avait comme lumière que la faible lueur de la lune, illuminant ce crépuscule d'hiver, ce qui accentuait l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Quelqu'un était entré chez elle, elle en était persuadée, pour une raison simple : en partant, elle avait fermé la porte à clé. Or, quand elle avait voulu tourner la clé dans la serrure à leur arrivée, un seul tour avait suffi, prouvant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'appartement mais n'avait pas pensé à refermer à clé la porte. Elle déglutit. Elle avait fini par atteindre sa petite chambre, au bout de leur domicile et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra.

Là encore, la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité. La blonde ne parvenait pas à distinguer grand-chose. A tâtons, elle parvint à trouver l'interrupteur mais lorsqu'elle l'actionna, la pénombre demeura. L'intrus avait dû couper l'électricité. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, faute de l'avoir vu. Quelque chose entra dans sa peau, la piquait, la brulait. Ne comprenant pas ce dont il s'agissait, elle s'agrippa davantage à ses draps, accentuant ainsi sa peine. Elle se redressa d'un bond, valsant en arrière, retombant contre le parquet de la chambre. La jeune femme gémit avant de saisir de sa main blessée son portable se trouvant dans la poche arrière de son jean. D'une poigne hésitante, elle réussit à enclencher l'application « lampe de poche », parvenant enfin à éclairer la pièce. Finalement, hésitante, elle le dirigea vers son lit et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Étaient flanqués tout au long du couvre-lit et sur les oreillers, des ronces aiguisées, des roses et des pétales noirs. Instinctivement, elle recula de quelques pas avant de sursauter après avoir heurté le grand miroir qui se trouvait dans l'angle de la chambre. Ses prunelles bleues se focalisèrent sur son pathétique reflet. Cornelia était là, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en sueur, les bras ballants, la tête lourde, la respiration haletante. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles, cherchant à taire le rire cynique qui vrillait ses tympans. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent à nouveau.

Elle voyait de la fumée sombre, semblable au brouillard, provenir du miroir comme si ce dernier était devenu une porte ou pire, un _portail._ Elle crut apercevoir une ombre devenant de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus distincte. Son sang se mit à pulser dans ses tempes.

« _Tu m_ _'as beaucoup manqué_ _, Cornelia_ _… »_

La jeune femme sursauta avec une telle force qu'elle retomba à nouveau à terre. Là, la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de se carapater à genoux à l'autre bout de la pièce, se recroquevillant autant que possible contre le coin du mur, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, fixant du coin d'un œil rougi par les larmes, le miroir. Le rire s'encrait dans son esprit. De même, le parfum lourd, enivrant des roses noires l'asphyxiait davantage, lui faisant perdre conscience au fur et à mesure. Tout devenait flou. Elle crut distinguer dans la noirceur de la chambre, une large main qui s'apprêtait à la saisir.

 _« Je vais prendre bien soin de toi, Cornelia. »_

Elle gémit davantage, se recroquevillant encore plus, comme si elle cherchait à disparaitre dans le mur de la pièce. Elle en était réduite à sangloter, à renifler contre ses genoux alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle, que chaque objet était déformé. Relevant la tête, balayant du regard la pièce, elle aperçut, près de la porte, deux grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient, presque teintés d'inquiétude. Cornelia poussa un cri avant de perdre connaissance.

O.O.O.O


	2. Epines

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre 2. Quelques précisions cependant : me destinant à un master 2 de droit du Moyen-âge (ou plus particulièrement du système des ordalies au Bas Moyen-âge si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un), j'en ai profité pour glisser quelques références au droit, à des positions qui existaient au médiéval pour qualifier des fonctions exercées par des personnages à Méridian. En effet, Meridian parait être semblable à notre Moyen-âge, dès lors je me suis dit que cela pouvait être intéressant.

Cedric exerce donc la fonction de Maire du Palais qui est le plus haut rang de noblesse et de pouvoir après le Prince. C'est un peu le rôle d'une Main du Roi dans _Game of Thrones_ avec pas mal de différences quand même puisque le Maire du Palais a un vrai rôle politique et décisionnel, bien que le Prince soit au-dessus de lui et prenne seul les décisions in fine. C'est une fonction qui va bien à Cedric. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, on a tendance à le limiter à un simple Chef de la Garde sauf qu'il y a plusieurs arguments qui vont dans le sens contraire :

\- 1° C'est Réthor (je crois que c'est lui)

\- 2° Chef de la Garde n'est pas une fonction assez haute dans la hiérarchie – notamment médiévale, pour être qualifié de « Lord » or, c'est ainsi que Yan Lin appelle Cedric lorsqu'elle voit le portrait qu'en a fait Hay Lin.

\- 3° Un Chef de Garde est un simple exécutant des ordres du Prince, un simple subalterne parmi d'autres. Or, Cedric est toujours en relation avec Phobos, il le conseille, ils dînent même ensemble !

Ensuite je me suis permis de donner des noms aux différentes places de Meridian. Pour une raison simple, je vais étendre l'univers et il me semble intéressant de travailler sur un matériel que l'on peut nommer (ça rapporte du réalisme).

Enfin, parlons de la time line ! Bon ! J'ai complètement retravaillé celle de Phobos parce qu'autrement il y a trop d'incohérences. En effet, on nous dit que Yan Lin le combattait déjà (il devrait donc avoir un certain âge, ce qui n'est pas le cas). De plus si elle le combattait déjà, cela veut dire qu'il était déjà sur le trône quand Yan Lin était Gardienne. Certes, c'est bien sauf qu'alors comment ses parents ont eu Elyon ? Phobos n'a pas pu les garder en vie puisqu'il est sur le trône à leur place. De même, si j'en crois la page de _Witchwikia_ Phobos a treize ans d'écart avec Elyon. Ce qui revient à dire, qu'un garçon de treize ans parvient à monter un coup d'Etat, tue son père et sa mère (qui était en plein accouchement vu qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de donner un prénom à la petite princesse) et installe, seul, une tyrannie ?

Ainsi, à mes yeux, cette chronologie ne tient pas. Aussi, je me suis amusée à la retravailler. Dès lors, Phobos est une entité maléfique et plus ou moins immortelle, un mal né en même temps que la lumière, qu'il règne en tyran sur Meridian depuis si longtemps que plus personne ne sait depuis quand exactement. Quant à Elyon, elle serait la Lumière de Meridian, l'Élue destinée à le renverser, à monter sur le trône et à apaiser enfin les douleurs de ce peuple (un peu comme une sorte de Messie, j'aime bien l'aspect un peu religieux qu'il peut y avoir derrière).

Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire !

Oh, attendez, dernière chose ! Dans le dernier paragraphe, j'évoque un meuble situé dans un cabinet de curiosité. Il s'agit d'un _Cabinet d'ébène d'Orphée du Roi de Suède,_ avec à la place des petits personnages sculptés, des roses épineuses entrelacées ! Sacré Phobos !

* * *

Il n'y eut rien, rien excepté le vide, la sensation de flotter dans le néant. Pendant ce court laps de temps, pendant cette parenthèse suspendue, tout lui semblait loin, vide, comme si tout avait été mis sur pause. Plus de cris, plus d'angoisse, rien. Simplement le vide. Se laisser flotter.

Rapidement, trop vite, douloureusement, la jeune femme reprit contact avec la réalité. Sa tête était lourde, son esprit légèrement embrumé. Rouvrir les yeux fut l'épreuve la plus douloureuse. Tout était flou, elle ne distinguait que les couleurs, les formes demeurant incertaines. Cependant, presque aussitôt, une poussée d'adrénaline la prit, la secoua si violemment qu'elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Ses prunelles bleues en avaient rencontrée d'autres, très sombres, teintée de noir, à l'instar des _siennes_ …

« Maman ? »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, recouvrant petit à petit une vision claire, nette. A quelques centimètres seulement de son visage gracieux, se trouvait celui, très enfantin, de sa fille qui la scrutait nerveusement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud parfumé au chocolat sur son nez. Malgré elle, Cornelia eut un sourire. En dépit de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère, la fillette n'en avait pas oublié le goûter – moment le plus important de la journée, et avait saisi la première tablette de chocolat avant que l'ancienne gardienne ne s'effondrât.

Doucement, l'adulte déglutit, cherchant à reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Lentement, elle se passa une main blessée et lourde sur le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Tout d'abord, elle regarda les lèvres rosâtres puis, ses joues bien colorées, et enfin, ses yeux noirs, si noirs… Ceux-ci auraient paru étranges à quiconque tant ils étaient sombres et peu ordinaires. Cornelia sentit un spasme lui parcourir l'échine.

« Maman ? Maman a mal ? »

Il y eut un silence. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser. Elle bailla un instant.

« Non, Milly, ne fatigue pas ta Maman. »

Cornelia tourna la tête et aperçut Olivia qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, tenant une tisane dans la main. Celle-ci aida son amie à se redresser.

« T'as d'la chance que je sois une sainte ! Si je n'étais pas venue te rapporter les médicaments, tu serais encore allongée au sol tandis que Milly serait encore en train de se goinfrer dans la cuisine !

— Pourtant j'étais encore au sol… Tu as vraiment bien pris soin de moi ! »

L'invitée sourit à nouveau avant de se retourner vers le lit et de secouer la tête d'un air désolé.

« Qu'est- ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? C'est lui qui l'a fait ? Tu parles d'un romantisme… »

Cornelia hocha la tête, apeurée. Comprenant l'angoisse de la blonde, Olivia se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce avant de lui suggérer d'aller manger des céréales devant la télé, la faisant ainsi déguerpir à toute vitesse.

« On dirait qu'il y a le feu ou qu'elle va se faire manger ! rit-elle en la suivant des yeux.

— Tu es vraiment douée avec les enfants, Olivia, je suis impressionnée.

— Tu sais, je te vois faire avec elle depuis plus de deux ans. »

Cornelia sourit à nouveau, davantage apaisée par la présence de son amie et par ses confessions. En dépit de cette atmosphère apaisante, elle déglutit et se renfrogna, ses yeux s'embrumèrent, son sourire disparut. Consciente de ce changement, Olivia la prit dans ses bras et chercha à la réconforter davantage.

« Il est là… Il sait où j'habite maintenant. »

Olivia la dévisagea un instant, ferma les yeux, fouillant dans son esprit pour trouver les mots justes. Consoler quelqu'un n'est généralement pas quelque chose de très difficile, quelques mots doux apaisent les peines de cœur, quelques caresses, les plus gros chagrins, mais rassurer un être humain devenu proie est plus ardue, et Olivia, en ce moment précis, s'en rendait bien compte. Doucement, elle lui passa une main chaude dans ses longues mèches blondes.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux rougis de son amie, parut hésiter puis, lança « Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais aller à la police… ça va vraiment dégénérer sinon… »

L'ancienne gardienne porta sa main abimée à sa bouche avant de se mordiller le bout des doigts et de la fixer l'air affolée « C'est pas possible… J'y suis déjà allée. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Elle lui avait déjà d'aller se plaindre plusieurs fois mais celle-ci avait toujours refusé, sous n'importe quel prétexte. « Mais, Cecilia, c'est grave tu sais. »

Son amie eut un regard gêné et s'entortillant les doigts, elle souffla « J'y suis allée trois fois, quand ça a commencé, quand il m'a envoyé des photos sur mon portable et quand il a parlé de Milly…

— Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la métisse inquiète, en cherchant à capturer le regard fuyant de son interlocutrice.

— … Ils m'ont prise pour une folle. »

Elle avait murmuré sa dernière phrase avec un ton si discret, si étouffé qu'il en était devenu à peine audible. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre des forces, compréhensive, Olivia l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit après avoir, d'un revers de main violent, les ronces et les roses noires encore présents sur celui-ci.

« Comment c'est arrivé, Cecilia ? souffla-t-elle.

— J'avais si peur pour Milly…, chuchota la blonde, la tête baissée, concentrée sur ses genoux. Je ne pouvais rien faire… Alors la première fois, j'y suis allée en me disant que ça irait, qu'on me protègerait… On m'a ri au nez en disant que ça devait être un amoureux transi et maladroit. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. « La deuxième fois, j'avais les photos sur mon portable, je pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient voir que c'était du harcèlement, que c'était un dingue, mais… Mais quand j'ai voulu les leur montrer, j'étais tellement nerveuse qu'il s'est échappé de mes mains et…

— Ah, c'est pour ça que l'écran est cassé ? »

La blonde hocha la tête sans la relever. « Y avait plus de photos… J'ai dû partir… Puis, la dernière fois, je leur ai dit que ce gars parlait de ma fille, qu'il nous voulait du mal… Le policier qui prenait ma déposition s'est énervé… Il a dit qu'il me signalerait aux services sociaux… Pour me retirer Milly… Qu'une petite fille comme elle n'avait pas à subir mes sautes d'humeur et mon instabilité. »

Cornelia avait cru pouvoir retenir ses larmes mais ne put. En quelques secondes à peine, juste le temps de sortir sa dernière phrase, les sanglots avaient commencé. En quelques secondes à peine, elle était réduite à l'état de loque, affalée sur le lit, incapable de retenir ses gémissements. Doucement, alors qu'elle lui tapotait le dos, Olivia se releva et quitta le lit pour aller fermer la porte de la pièce. Devant l'air interloqué que lui jetait maintenant la blonde, la jeune femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant d'un air bienveillant « Pour ne pas que Milly entende. Elle regarde ses dessins animés, là. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, Cornelia s'efforçant de se calmer, se redressant légèrement et se frottant les yeux. Oui, Milly, pour Milly… Pour elle, la jeune femme devait être forte. Si elle flanchait, l'enfant en ferait de même or, elle était sous sa responsabilité, c'était sa fille. Son amie se rassit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. « Aller, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas dormir chez moi pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que ça se calme, d'accord ? »

Malgré ses yeux encore humides, Cornelia parvint à acquiescer et même à sourire. Milly allait être enchantée, elle qui avait toujours adoré dormir à « l'appart. »

« Tiens au fait, j'ai tes pilules… »

Cornelia lui lança un regard et saisit la boite que son amie lui tendait depuis un moment. « Merci, c'est adorable de ta part. » Olivia l'observait avec bienveillance et lança « Allez, ça va aller. On va rester toutes les trois et ça ira ! »

O.O.O.O

Il faisait frais dans le village d'Ozette, endroit primordial dans la cartographie du royaume puisque situé sur le fief royal. Aucun habitant ne pouvait oublier que son suzerain était le Prince Phobos lui-même et non un de ses vassaux. Si dépendre ainsi directement du Prince comportait bon nombre de désagréments, de dangers, cela épargnait aux villageois de voir leur Maître se promener dans les ruelles en distribuant menaces et mort à quiconque avait le malheur de passer au même moment – tel que le faisaient les nobliaux dans les domaines qu'ils administraient au nom du monarque. En effet, le Prince Phobos ne sortait jamais des murs de son palais, ne voulant pas se souiller en foulant les mêmes pavés que le peuple. Mais, bien évidemment, il envoyait les responsables de sa garde tourmenter la population.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées depuis l'Avènement – jour où le Prince s'accapara le pouvoir pour toujours et à jamais. Si la naissance de la Lumière, si sa venue sur sa terre natale leur avait permis de croire à nouveau à la chute du Règne de l'Usurpateur, les habitants de Meridian n'avaient plus d'espoir. Tout était redevenu comme avant, quand tout était noir, sombre, sinistre, triste. Il était dit que Phobos était né en même temps que Meridian elle-même, qu'il avait toujours régné et que sa fin devait être apportée par la Lumière, par la venue de Cinq Gardiennes et de la Reine, que la Reine monterait enfin sur le Trône et apporterait la paix. Mais la Reine était morte, tuée par les mains du Prince. Reine, Roi il n'y a point, il n'y a que le Prince.

La répression fut terrible – il se murmurait alors que cinquante mille personnes furent exécutées et bien plus, torturées. Tous ceux qui avaient été liés de près ou de loin à la Rébellion, avaient un jour critiqué la politique du Prince voire – pour les plus coupables, avaient critiqué le Prince lui-même, avaient été traqués et condamnés.

Loin de la crainte, loin de la peur, loin du fourmillement de la ville, Cédric avançait d'un pas lent dans les jardins intérieurs du château, savourant du regard les rosiers noirs aux épines dressées qui avaient poussé le long des hautes murailles, les allées de fleurs sombres vénéneuses soigneusement taillées et les quelques plantes carnivores plantées ci et là au gré des envies du Prince. Il eut un rictus. Dire que pendant un temps, ce superbe jardin avait été changé – pour les beaux yeux d'une gamine, en un banal jardin humain, admirable dans n'importe quel palais de rois terriens… Il laissa une main flâner contre les pétales d'une rose noire, admirant chacun de ses fins détails. Dans peu de temps, ces ronces se déchaineraient sur la Terre et s'amuseraient à étreindre ces petits être faibles, insignifiants que sont les Humains. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage pale.

Il continua sa visite pendant environ une trentaine de minutes, puis retourna à l'intérieur du palais gothique. Sa longue robe noire flottait légèrement alors qu'il glissait presque sur les dalles de pierre. Il passa une main sur ses épaulettes, mouvant ses très larges manches verdâtres. Les quelques servantes et domestiques qu'il croisait sur son chemin, s'inclinaient tous respectueusement, cherchant à éviter la colère du Maire du Palais. Il fit quelques pas de plus, il enjamba le grand escalier sculpté et, arrivé au troisième étage, il entra dans une antichambre dont les murs étaient recouverts de lourdes tapisseries richement brodées. Le blond s'engouffra ensuite dans une enfilade de pièces de différentes tailles et finit par arriver dans un petit salon ovale tapissé de noir. En son centre se trouvait une grande cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait. Il s'abaissa pour l'examiner. Au-dessus des flammes, une cage d'acier ensorcelée était suspendue et dans celle-ci, un assez gros œuf noirâtre était maintenu au chaud. Cedric, bien qu'un peu déçu que celui-ci ne bougeât pas, sourit en l'observant.

Presque aussitôt, il sentit la présence d'un individu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Alors il se releva et se retourna pour fixer le nouveau venu de ses prunelles grises.

« Tu es enfin rentrée ?

— Oui, mais il faut que j'y retourne bientôt, ça s'agite.

— Tu vas les mettre au pas, ma douce. »

Il la laissa s'avancer dans la pièce et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, devant la cheminée, lui prit la main.

« Dire qu'il ne bouge toujours pas…

— La nature est lente, elle fait son office lentement pour être sûre de bien le faire. Ne brusquons pas les choses, tout viendra en temps et en heure. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux tandis qu'ils observaient ce mystérieux œuf. Soudain, la jeune femme se retourna légèrement vers l'homme et lui lança « Viens, Cedric, j'ai envie de te capturer dans ma toile. » Il la considéra un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire tout à la fois tendre et moqueur « C'est toi qui sera prisonnière de mon étreinte. »

O.O.O.O

Une ombre se glissait dans les corridors du palais, les bras chargés de plats sales. Le festin avait été somptueux, les convives avaient pu savourer les meilleurs vins, les meilleurs plats. Ils avaient eu tous l'air d'apprécier l'évènement, le Prince lui-même avait paru détendu. La jeune servante se renfrogna davantage, ne supportant pas cette réminiscence soudaine. Comme elle s'était sentie humiliée quand elle avait dû le resservir de vin. Perdue dans ses pensées, Irma n'avait pas vu les gardes postés non loin et sans faire attention, les bouscula. Alors, l'un pris la mouche et, lui agrippant le bras, la projeta contre un mur.

« Fais attention, toi ! »

Irma ne put retenir un tremblement quand elle l'entendit vociférer ainsi. Oui, vraiment, elle était devenue bien docile, un vrai petit animal craintif, incapable de se rebeller contre ses maîtres. Aussi, elle se contenta de baisser la tête, espérant qu'il ne la frappât pas, qu'il estimât qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Alors qu'il cherchait son fouet pour corriger cette écervelée, une voix grave s'éleva dans le couloir, ordonnant au garde de ne pas s'acharner ainsi sur elle. Celle-ci releva la tête et comprit que c'était le Chef de rang, valet principal, coordinateur des différents domestiques. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand, d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'une longue robe grise, bien terne comparées à celle des nobliaux.

« Cette servante est attendue dans les cuisines, elle doit récurer avec les autres, les plats du banquet. »

Sans demander son reste, Irma avait déguerpi, fui comme une petite souri. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre puis entra dans l'immense salle que constituaient les cuisines. Un endroit où d'ordinaire, il faisait une chaleur étouffante à cause du formidable four dans lequel de gigantesques flammes cuisaient les centaines – voire le bon millier, de plats à servir pour nourrir les habitants du château. Cependant, en ce moment, il faisait sombre, la pièce étant seulement éclairée par les chandeliers posés sur les tables de bois où les servantes s'affairaient, trempant leurs mains abimées dans des bacs d'eau glacée pour récurer les casseroles de cuivre et les plats d'or.

« Irma, te voilà ! »

Les yeux bleus de la brune se posèrent sur son interlocutrice, la fixant un instant avant d'hocher docilement la tête. « Oui, Émilie. Désolée pour le retard… Je, j'étais… »

Ladite Émilie la dévisagea avec une moue, puis remettant le bonnet blanc de son uniforme convenablement sur sa chevelure rousse, elle la tança. « Faut que tu arrêtes de penser à ta vie d'avant, Irma, autrement ça va mal se passer avec le Maire du Palais, tu le sais bien. »

Irma ne put retenir un frémissement en entendant le titre de Cedric, dès lors, elle lâcha un faible « oui » et la suivit derrière une table, saisit une casserole graisseuse dans la main gauche et de quoi frotter. Son esprit vagabonda, se remémorant bien des choses. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du moment où elle avait rouvert les yeux après plusieurs jours de coma. Là, elle s'était retrouvée allongée dans un lit d'appoint dans une cellule des donjons de Phobos. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à s'enfuir, son corps lui faisait trop mal tant il était bardé de blessures, de plaies. On l'avait à peine nourrie pendant plusieurs jours, l'épuisant aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Quand elle fut à peu près rétablie, deux gardes l'avaient saisie brutalement pour l'emmener dans la salle du Trône. Elle avait été jetée à ses pieds, vautrée à même le sol. Relevant la tête, ses prunelles avaient croisé les noires du Prince. Il avait souri. Cette ordure avait souri, savourant ce moment. Il lui avait alors dit d'une voix nonchalante que ses amies étaient mortes… Will, Taranee… Hay Lin… Oh Hay Lin... Son Hay Lin… Sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, tuée des mains de ce monstre….

« _Hum, pas des miennes, non… C'est Miranda qui l'a dévorée. »_

La voix du monstre avait raisonné dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit tant il y avait d'échos. Entendre ainsi le tyran dans son esprit la terrorisait encore plus, la rendant toujours plus fragile.

 _« Vos pouvoirs étaient trop grands pour être exploités au maximum par des gamines. »_

Choquée, elle avait placé vivement la paume de ses mains contre chacune de ses oreilles, espérant secrètement le faire taire.

 _« Oh non, Irma, ne crois pas que c'est fini. Ça ne fait que commencer ! »_

Il avait ri, ri si fort qu'elle avait cru que ses tympans allaient exploser.

O.O.O.O

Elle frottait, frottait, astiquait de toutes ses forces afin de faire disparaitre la crasse. Tout devait briller. Alors qu'elle avait commencé à sécher la casserole, Émilie se racla la gorge et lança « Il parait que les chambres ont enfin fini d'être rénovées ! Parait qu'elles sont superbes ! »

Si Irma n'en avait cure de ces chambres, les autres servantes se mirent à piailler, à commenter, à spéculer sur qui en serait les hôtes.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Prince avait des vues sur la fille du Comte de Wellgonie. C'est une beauté resplendissante avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés !

— Oh oui ! Je l'ai vue, elle est sublime ! Ce serait pour elle qu'il a fait rénover ces chambres ? Pour lui faire honneur ? rajouta une camarade qui récurait un bol de cuivre non loin d'elles.

— J'en doute, les deux chambres sont au cinquième. Je vois mal le Prince installer sa belle à un autre étage que le sien, corrigea une autre domestique, occupée à nettoyer le sol.

— Effectivement ! Mais d'un autre côté, ça pourrait rappeler à sa fiancée qu'elle n'est pas encore sa femme ? Ce n'est pas encore la Reine et son père n'est pas aussi puissant que le Maire ou le Chef de la Garde. Il n'est qu'un vassal dans le Nord, raisonna une nouvelle qui venait ranger les assiettes propres.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas un moyen de séduction très effectif ! » renchérit une nouvelle

Irma qui était jusqu'alors concentrée sur sa casserole, se mit à sourire d'un air moqueur. Phobos galant... Allons bon ! Elle avait déjà vu la jeune femme en question il y avait quelques mois de cela. C'était au grand tournoi, un évènement festif où des combattants – plus ou moins puissants, luttaient contre les monstres du bestiaire de Phobos. Tous les vassaux du Prince s'étaient rendus au palais pour voir le spectacle et affronter quelques infortunés dans l'arène. Irma avait vu cette fille de Comte alors qu'elle récurait les escaliers. Celle-ci avait fait quelques pas dans l'allée centrale, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône. Sa ressemblance avec Cornelia avait frappé la servante. En effet, hormis sa taille et ses cheveux ondulés, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la gardienne de la terre. Au même moment, Phobos était apparu et lui avait fait face, lui tournant autour comme un vautour. Un frisson avait alors parcouru l'échine d'Irma.

Cette pensée agita la jeune fille qui se mit alors à récurer encore plus frénétiquement. Cornelia, Cornelia… Celle qui les avait trahies, celle qui les avait laissées tomber, celle qui avait été si lâche ! C'était à cause d'elle qu'elles n'avaient pas pu sauver Elyon ce soir-là ! C'était à cause d'elle que Phobos avait pu absorber les pouvoirs de leur amie ! C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait pu les mettre à terre toutes les quatre ! C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait volé le cœur à Will ! C'était à cause d'elle que les W.I.T.C.H n'étaient plus ! W.I.T.H.

« Avec, hein ?! Mais avec quoi ?! Plutôt _sans_! » siffla-t-elle contre ses dents closes en jetant l'éponge non loin d'elle.

À minuit passé, alors qu'elle regagnait son lit dans le dortoir des domestiques situé dans les combles du palais, dissimulée dans les étroits escaliers de pierre en colimaçon, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur de sa bougie, Irma s'assit contre une marche et, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se blottissant dans son coin, elle chercha la paix. Lui revinrent alors en tête les éclats de rire de Christopher, les tartes chaudes de sa belle-mère, les bougonnements grognons de son père. Comment allaient-ils ? L'avaient-ils oubliée ? Non, elle en doutait. Bien qu'il fût veuf et remarié, son père n'avait jamais oublié sa mère, il lui en avait toujours parlée alors même qu'elle n'en conservât que peu de souvenirs. Elle imaginait sans peine son père la cherchant sans relâche, usant de ses indics pour trouver des indices quant au lieu où elle pourrait être.

« Papa, viens me chercher, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé, la tête adossée contre le mur de pierre froid. »

O.O.O.O

Elle était escortée par plusieurs gardes et avançait nerveusement dans les couloirs du Palais. Le Prince l'avait fait demander. Elle serrait contre elle la lourde cape de velours rouge richement brodée. On la fit entrer dans un boudoir du deuxième étage situé dans le Grand Appartement – les appartements privés du Prince. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil noir, rembourré, soigneusement sculpté et attendit. Passée une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et le Prince apparut. La jeune femme se releva et dans une parfaite révérence. Lui prenant délicatement la main, le monarque l'emmena dans les autres pièces avant de s'arrêter dans ce qui paraissait être son bureau. La blonde caressa le scriban de ses doigts graciles, contournant chacune de ses dorures. Là, sans crier gare, le Prince saisit son visage, la forçant à le regarder et ses lèvres s'abattirent contre les siennes.

Lorsqu'enfin il brisa leur baiser, il la laissa reprendre son souffle quelques instants avant de se détacher d'elle, de faire quelques pas, de saisir la coupe d'or posée sur le bureau et de la lui tendre. « Je ne veux pas d'enfants. »

Docile, elle hocha la tête et ingurgita la potion bordeaux d'une traite. « Viens. » D'un geste presque doux, il l'approcha vers lui, la colla contre son torse et, de ses doigts, commença à défaire le corset qui maintenait la robe de la jeune femme. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure blonde, à la recherche d'un goût, d'une odeur, d'un parfum familier dont il se languissait.

O.O.O.O

Milly jouait tranquillement sur le parquet de l'appartement d'Olivia, remuant les jambes, chantonnant alors qu'elle dessinait quelques personnages sur une grande feuille de papier blanc. Juste à côté, assise sur un tabouret blanc, Cornelia tentait d'avaler une tasse de thé bien chaud. Olivia, elle, n'était toujours pas de retour, ayant été, à la demande de son amie, chercher quelques comprimés.

« Maman ? » demanda la fillette d'une petite voix en relevant la tête vers la blonde. « Maman se sent mieux ? »

Cornelia eut un pincement au cœur, jamais elle n'avait voulu que sa fille se retrouvât au milieu de cette histoire. Elle déglutit, puis, prenant sur elle, se força à lui sourire d'un air bienveillant. « Oui, Milly. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. On est à l'abri, ici. » Elle se releva et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant, lui caressant les cheveux. La jeune femme la considéra un long moment, regardant ses cheveux blancs coupés en carré mi - long. Une telle couleur était fort inhabituelle pour une fillette de son âge. Parfois, il lui était déjà arrivé que des passants, des parents d'élèves ou d'amis de Milly, lui demandât si cette dernière n'était pas atteinte d'une particularité génétique ou la questionnât sur l'origine de cette couleur. Il y avait également ses yeux, ces si beaux yeux noirs, si pénétrants qu'ils paraissaient surnaturels, venus d'un autre monde.

La fillette remarqua l'air absent de sa mère et, vivement, bondit dans ses bras, la flanquant sur le parquet, s'adonnant à un câlin. Cornelia se mit à rire, humant la douce odeur de l'enfant, l'embrassant dans le cou, la chatouillant çà et là. Elle se redressa légèrement, fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Milly aime Maman, Milly va protéger Maman contre le méchant. »

Cornelia sourit et la plaqua contre son buste, lui caressant les cheveux. « Non, Milly, c'est moi qui vais te protéger. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te fera de mal. »

Elles restèrent là, allongées l'une contre l'autre sur le sol de la pièce, au calme, loin du chahut, de la peur. Pendant quelques instants, elles étaient à l'abris, dans un havre. Là, personne ne leur ferait du mal. Rassurée, apaisée, Cornelia ferma les yeux quelques instants et sans s'en rendre compte, sombra dans le sommeil.

La blonde ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard alors qu'Olivia s'affairait dans le coin cuisine, préparant une bonne soupe. La bonne odeur titilla les narines de Cornelia qui, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, se releva péniblement. Milly, elle, somnolait encore auprès d'elle, la joue collée à la feuille de papier sur laquelle elle dessinait tantôt.

« Alors, les belles au bois dormant se réveillent enfin ? »

Olivia avait dit cela en riant tout en continuant de couper en lamelle les carottes et les poireaux. Cornelia, une fois pleinement éveillée, la rejoignit et l'aida en épluchant des pommes de terre. Là, alors qu'elle en saisissait une, celle-ci se mit à germer comme par magie. Olivia regarda l'étrange scène d'un air interloqué, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« T'as vraiment la main verte ! Tu arrives à faire pousser des pommes de terre en plein hiver ! »

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise, elle fixa le féculant un instant. Son amie allait-elle être en mesure de percer son secret ? Non, non, il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrivât, surtout pas !

« Ça doit être une réaction chimique, Olivia, rien de grave ! Si j'avais un tel don, tu peux être sûre que mes compositions florales seraient bien plus belles ! rit-elle, gênée.

— Je ne sais pas … C'est quand même curieux, Cecilia. Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin ? Si ça se trouve tu couves peut-être quelque chose ? »

Cornelia secoua la tête. « Mais non, Olivia. Je vais très bien. Si ça se trouve elle était déjà en germe. »

Olivia haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur sa soupe. Discrètement, Cornelia souffla de soulagement, heureuse de s'être extirpée de son interrogatoire. De son côté, la fillette commençait à émerger à son tour, se frottant ses yeux fatigués, baillant.

« Maman ? Milly a faim. »

Elle roula par terre avant de se relever et d'avancer vers sa mère et son amie. Elle toussa en agrippant le jean de Cornelia.

« On a quoi à manger ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée.

— A dîner, la corrigea cette dernière, il y a de la soupe aux légumes. »

La fillette eut une moue désapprobatrice qu'Olivia eut le temps de voir. Aussi, elle se baissa à sa hauteur et lui lança « Tu sais, Milly, les légumes c'est bon pour toi, ça t'aide à grandir, à devenir une belle jeune fille ! Et puis, il y a du gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. » rajouta-t-elle en se redressant, parfaitement conscience de l'impact positif qu'aurait cette dernière nouvelle sur cette enfant.

Milly entoura une de ses mèches blanches autour de ses doigts, l'air pensive. Elle se rua sur le lit au centre de la grande pièce, étreignant les oreillers et la couette, rebondissant sur le matelas. Aussitôt, Cornelia se tourna pour la gronder et la sommer d'arrêter immédiatement ses bêtises.

« T'es dure avec elle parfois, elle extériorise comme elle peut son angoisse, murmura Olivia qui finissait d'éplucher les pommes de terre.

— Je sais mais la situation est difficile, elle doit apprendre à maîtriser sa colère ou sa frustration. Si elle fait une bêtise, elle risque d'attirer son attention ! »

Olivia hocha la tête, compréhensive. Il fallait ménager la chèvre et le chou. Il fallait d'une part, laisser Milly être une enfant et se comporter comme telle et d'autre part, se faire le plus discret possible pendant un bon moment. La jeune femme souffla. « Allez, Milly reprends ton dessin, tu ne l'as pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde, ta maison n'a pas de toi ! »

Après le dîner, après que Milly fut couchée, les deux amies s'étaient assises à la petite table blanche juste à côté du coin cuisine et sirotaient une tisane. Il n'y avait plus de lumière dans le petit « appart » hormis la petite lampe posée sur la table qui éclairait d'une faible lueur, leur visage.

« Et si tu contactais son père ? suggéra Olivia en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller l'endormie, peut-être qu'il pourrait vous aider ? »

Instantanément, le corps de Cornelia se raidit considérablement. Tout à coup, ses yeux se vidèrent de leur lumière, se muant en simple billes bleues dénuées de vie. « Je ne sais pas où il est. Il m'a quittée quand je suis tombée enceinte. Ensuite je suis partie vivre ici. Rien à ajouter. » Sa voix avait pris un ton mécanique, vide. La phrase avait été dite rapidement comme si chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcés lui brulait la langue, la rendait malade, l'affaiblissait considérablement

Olivia hocha à nouveau la tête, avala une gorgée de la boisson chaude. « Tu as pris tes pilules ? T'as l'air nerveuse… » Cornelia eut un moment d'hésitation, elle secoua la tête en tremblant avant de chercher dans son sac, la boite cartonnée contenant ledit médicament. Là, elle prit trois comprimés et les avala avec l'aide d'une gorgée de tisane.

« Tu te sens mieux, non ? Quand tu prends tes médicaments ?

— Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, heureusement que le docteur Hoffman me les a prescrits. Ça m'aide à tenir bon.

— Tant mieux, alors, lui dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la main. »

La blonde passa ses doigts sur son visage, cherchant à reprendre pied un instant. Il s'agissait des effets secondaires du traitement, tantôt elle était prise de vertiges, tantôt elle vomissait. La jeune femme se redressa et se traina jusque dans le lit d'appoint, s'y allongeant alors même qu'elle était encore habillée. Une fois la tête posée contre l'oreiller, Olivia se fraya un chemin entre les deux lits et, s'assoyant sur celui de Cornelia, elle lui caressa les cheveux délicatement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux, bientôt. » Doucement, sans un bruit, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue gauche de son amie.

O.O.O.O

Les râles avaient cessé. La pièce était encore chaude de leurs ébats. La jeune noble blonde était allongée sur le bureau, à demi-nue, sa robe de velours relevée sur ses genoux, les mollets balançant dans le vide, le buste et la poitrine à l'air, le corset défait. Le Prince, lui, était seulement torse nu puisque ses membres inférieurs étaient revêtus d'un pantalon de toile noir extrêmement serré. Il fit quelques pas pour faire face à la grande fenêtre qui était derrière le meuble et, tout en le faisant, caressa d'une main nonchalante le sein de la jeune femme.

Phobos fixait l'horizon, son jardin intérieur plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ses prunelles perçantes scrutaient chacun des pétales de ses rosiers, chacune des allées de fleurs, appréciant ce spectacle. Allait-elle l'aimer quand elle reviendrait ? Oh, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions, les débuts seraient difficiles, mais le temps et la patience aidant, elle s'y ferait et deviendrait une bonne épouse. De là, son esprit dériva. L'invasion de Zamballa avait été d'une simplicité enfantine avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs et ceux de son armée. Sa main s'attarda sur le sein délicat, savourant la peau douce, l'empoignant parfois. L'aristocrate laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses fines lèvres. Phobos ne prêta, cependant pas attention à elle, tant il était absorbé par ses rêves de gloire et de conquête. Il était en effet, surprenant que le Prince n'eût pas encore attaqué la forteresse de Kandrakar. Il était parfaitement conscient que l'Oracle et les Sages n'attendaient que cela et, il fallait bien l'avouer, les faire languir l'excitait au plus haut point. Il jouissait pleinement de son succès. Il devait, néanmoins, admettre qu'il y avait comme un manque, un vide. Ce vide n'était pas la soif de pouvoir, non, puisqu'il ne restait que peu de lieux où la lumière de l'espérance brillait encore, bientôt il n'en y aurait plus. Alors d'où venait donc ce goût légèrement amer qui lui ternissait le goût de la victoire.

La jeune femme miaula tandis que la main du souverain s'attardait de plus en plus vers son bas ventre. Puis, deux doigts s'aventurèrent plus bas. Il entendait son souffle s'accélérer, il l'entendait haleter, supplier, quémander à nouveau ses caresses, ses honneurs.

Mais Phobos ne la regardait pas, trop occupé à observer par la fenêtre. Alors que son index et son majeur s'étaient légèrement humidifiés, il les retira d'un coup, laissant la blonde pantoise, docile, soumise. Il se retourna enfin vers elle, la dominant de sa grande hauteur. « N'abusons pas des bonnes choses. » Il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, insistant sur quelques une de ses boucles, jouant avec elles. Il avait ses prunelles noires fixées sur ces mèches de cheveux qu'il regardait d'un air d'abord concentré puis d'un air rêveur, presque plus doux. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, il s'écarta de la jeune femme allongée sur son bureau, prit une autre coupe et se servit une autre boisson violâtre qu'il sirota, pensif.

Une servante, vêtue d'un uniforme différent de celui que portaient les servantes ordinaires, entra discrètement dans la pièce et aida la jeune femme qui s'était redressée, à renouer son corset. Elle passa ensuite un linge humide entre les cuisses de la blonde pour y nettoyer le sang qui y avait coulé. L'aristocrate descendit du meuble et, avec l'aide de la domestique, remit de l'ordre dans sa robe. Elle fit une révérence au souverain qui, de bonne grâce, lui caressa le buste, lui adressant un sourire. Alors qu'elle quittait le bureau, Phobos eut un sourire en coin à la voir tituber légèrement. Ah, les vierges…

Soudain, il se retourna et avança dans l'enfilade d'antichambres, de grands et petits salons qui constituaient son Grand Appartement. Là, il s'arrêta devant une porte de bois d'ébène sculptée et entra. Il s'agissait d'un cabinet de curiosité où le Prince aimait collectionner divers babioles, trophées lui remémorant de grands exploits. Il ouvrit un meuble incroyable, semblable à aucun autre – aussi bien sur Meridian qu'ailleurs, fait d'ébène et d'or sculpté, représentant aux côtés des petites ouvertures, de grandes roses épineuses entrelacées. En son centre, reposait sur un petit coussinet de velours noir, une petite mèche de cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Délicatement, avec mille précautions, le Prince la saisit et s'assoyant dans un fauteuil de bois laqué aux couleurs sombres, la tint devant ses yeux, la scrutant.

« À très bientôt, Cornelia. »


	3. Se reconstruire

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 3! On entre dans le vif du sujet! Ça peut aborder des sujets sensibles!

Ahlala, dire que j'ai mes examens blancs dans quelques jours et que je n'ai fait qu'écrire... PROCRASTINATION, TU ME TUERAS!

O.O.O.O

Milly jouait tranquillement dans le jardin d'enfant, faisait de la balançoire, s'aventurait avec joie dans la neige. Après avoir escaladé la cage à poule, elle retourna vers le toboggan et le descendit avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme grand, blond, à lunettes, vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Il lui sourit. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Comme elle hésita un instant, l'inconnu se mit à sa hauteur et la regarda. « Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde, petite fille. »

La fillette papillonna des paupières, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherchait. « Tu sais, je connais un autre monde, un royaume où tu as ta place, petite Milly. » L'enfant était de moins en moins tranquille, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Allait-il lui faire du mal ?

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile chez toi, à la maison, que ta Maman fait ce qu'elle peut mais que tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? » Il la considéra un moment avant de lui caresser le visage « Et si je te disais que je connais un endroit où tu serais gâtée, où tu serais choyée ? » Elle toussa. « Dans cet endroit merveilleux, il y a ton Papa qui t'attend avec impatience, Milly. »

Cornelia fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la scène qui se passait quelques mètres plus loin du banc sur lequel elle était assise. D'un bond elle se redressa et s'avança, cherchant à faire reculer l'adulte. Lorsqu'elle fut face à eux, son cœur rata un battement.

« Cedric ! Lâche la! » cria-t-elle.

Le blond lui coula un regard en souriant d'un air mauvais. « Je suis ravi de constater que tu te souviens de moi, Cornelia. Mais, vois-tu, je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête. Le Prince attend des résultats ! » Alors qu'il parlait, une liane couverte d'épines surgit des buissons alentours et étreignait l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer.

« Cedric ! »

Le seigneur se contenta de hausser les sourcils et les tiges s'entourèrent autour de la frêle nuque enfantine pour la stranguler. Cornelia paniqua et se jeta sur elle, essayant, tant bien que mal, de desserrer leur étreinte, et cela malgré les épines qui lui entraient dans les mains. Les oreilles de la blonde vrillaient tandis qu'elle entendait la petite suffoquer et le serpent siffler. Tout tournait, devenait de plus en plus noir, de plus en plus flou.

O.O.O.O

Un souffle. Elle se réveilla d'un coup, haletant bruyamment, secouant vivement la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait. Face à elle, il y avait le visage paisiblement endormi de Milly qui, bien loin des cauchemars de sa mère, rêvait aux nombreux chatons qu'elle désirait tant. Faiblement, rassurée bien qu'encore en sueur, Cornelia saisit l'enfant et la serra contre son cœur, n'étant apaisée qu'en entendant le petit organe battre tranquillement.

Non loin d'elles, de l'autre côté du lit, Olivia paraissait dormir, loin du tourment de son amie. Cornelia enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la fillette et inspira sa douce odeur. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer mais elle avait eu une réminiscence. En effet, elle se souvint que la grand-mère d'Hay Lin leur avait dit un jour, qu'une Gardienne pouvait avoir des rêves prémonitoires. La jeune femme se passa une main sur son visage en sueur avant de se rassurer en se murmurant que la vieille femme ne devait parler que de sa petite-fille, la Gardienne de l'air et qu'elle, celle de la terre, n'était pas concernée par ce pouvoir.

Elle caressa un moment les cheveux argentés de sa fille. Elle _lui_ ressemblait tant. Et si un jour il venait la chercher ? Si jamais un jour il envoyait un de ses émissaires la ramener sur Meridian et l'y tuer pour absorber ses pouvoirs ? Mais quels pouvoirs ? Milly en était dénuée. Elle n'avait pas une once de magie en elle, aucune trace d'enchantement dans ses veines, aucun don de Gardienne. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille de six ans avec de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux d'argent, qui rêvait aux Princesses et aux chatons.

Réveillée par les caresses de sa mère, la petite fille bailla un instant et redressa son petit nez pour l'enfouir à son tour contre la joue de poupée de Cornelia. « Maman n'arrive pas à dormir ? » souffla-t-elle, inquiète. « C'est encore le monsieur qui fait peur ? »

La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Non, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille s'inquiétât pour elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pensât qu'on allait leur faire du mal. L'unique chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout était que sa fille ait une vie normale, ordinaire, pareille à celle de toutes les petites filles, loin des tourments de la magie et de Meridian. Oh oui, loin de cet endroit, loin de cet enfer. Posant sa main contre le crâne de l'enfant qu'elle enfouit davantage contre elle, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, une larme se mit doucement à couler de ses prunelles humides. Elle se remémorait de tout, de la peine, de la douleur, du sang. Cette si vive douleur qui avait précédé l'écartèlement de ses cuisses. Rien ne s'était effacé. Si le temps pouvait apaiser, il n'était pas en son pouvoir de faire disparaitre les cicatrices purulentes hantant toujours son esprit et son inconscient.

Son souffle s'était grandement accéléré, la rendant haletante, lui faisant manquer d'oxygène. Oh oui, les souvenirs sont quelques choses de très vivaces – particulièrement lorsqu'ils sont liés à des évènements traumatisants, et, semblables à des harpies, ils prennent plaisir à torturer la pauvre victime, à le lui faire revivre sans cesse telle une infernale spirale. Elle poussa un râle avant de se donner un violent coup de tête contre l'oreiller, perturbant à nouveau le sommeil de l'enfant.

« Milly, ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je te protègerai, je le ferai, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Moi, je te protègerai, tu ne seras pas toute seule, jamais… Jamais tu ne seras seule face à lui. »

Non, jamais elle ne sera seule. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait comme elles l'avaient abandonnée. Jamais. Lors de cette nuit, elle avait été seule. Elle avait beau avoir appelé Elyon, les avoir appelées, personne n'était venu. Après tout pourquoi venir ? Elle avait volé le cœur de Kandrakar, s'était déguisée en servante et avait été livrée à ce monstre. Qui l'aurait aidée ? Celle qui l'avait jetée en pâture en ordonnant au garde de l'emmener auprès de lui ? Celles qui l'avaient ensuite confrontée en lui reprochant son idiotie, son manque de courage, sa trahison ce soir-là ? Celui qu'elle avait aimée mais qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'il apparaissait ?

Mais elle avait pu s'en sortir ! Elle avait survécu ! Elle avait repris sa vie en main ! Elle avait fui Hearthfield et avait rejoint New York où elle avait accouchée de Milly ! Elle avait même trouvé un petit appartement, un job et avait pu repartir à zéro.

Adonc, elle sanglotait maintenant, accrochant désespérément ses bras autour de son enfant, enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers mouillés. Perdue dans son chagrin, elle ne put remarquer qu'Olivia, réveillée par les pleurs de son amie, s'était redressée et la fixait de ses yeux gris.

O.O.O.O

Il faisait encore nuit tandis que les paysans commençaient déjà à s'activer dans leur chaumière. La journée de corvée débutait lorsque les premières cloches raisonnaient. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, l'hiver n'était pas encore là, les récoltes devaient être faites avant que les températures ne chutassent et que les cultures ne gelassent. Aussi, à la lumière des bougies, les cerfs et les paysans s'habillèrent et rajoutèrent par-dessus leur chemise de coton, de lourds manteaux faits de morceaux de peau de bête grossièrement cousus. Ils protégeaient leurs jambes du froid grâce à une paire de braies et de chauds houseaux.

Les femmes, elles, avaient rajouté par-dessus leur corset, une large tunique de laine, fermement attachée à la taille par une grossière ceinture de cuir tanné et une lourde jupe doublée afin d'éviter le froid. Elles portaient également de chauds collants de laine ainsi que des sabots.

Ils étaient là, une fois que les cloches eurent sonnés, réunis dans les champs et commencèrent à travailler sous le regard des gardes de leur suzerain. Tout ce blé qu'ils amassaient, qu'ils nettoyaient avant de l'attacher en bottes et de les ranger dans les caves réservées à cet effet dans les domaines du château. Alors que les faucilles s'agitaient dans les champs, soudain, une horde de cavaliers sortit de nulle part et se précipita, sans faire attention aux pauvres bougres sur son chemin, vers la demeure seigneuriale.

« Gabrielle n'est pas enceinte, le Prince n'entend pas avoir d'héritier ! » lança un chevalier alors qu'il retirait son heaume dévoilant un visage extrêmement pâle et balafré avec lequel ses yeux rougeâtres contrastaient remarquablement.

« Le Prince n'a pas besoin d'héritier, le Prince est immortel ! » lui répondit une autre voix, plus grave qui venait d'un homme toujours perché sur la scelle d'une créature à deux têtes. Celui-ci avait encore dissimulé son visage et attendit d'avoir posé un pied sur le sol pavé de la cour d'entrée du château pour le retirer. « Il a seulement besoin d'une compagne, d'une jolie poupée à culbuter ! » glapit-il, un sourire malotru flanqué sur sa face bleue. « J'aurais cru que ta gentille petite sœur aurait pu avoir ce rôle ! Il lui fait honneur de temps en temps mais pas plus qu'à celles qu'il trouve dignes de lui… »

Le balafré fronça ses sourcils blancs puis lâcha un soupire. Son ami avait raison. S'il en avait fait sa favorite, la puissance de sa famille aurait été assurée… L'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il prît Gabrielle comme favorite, après tout, celle-ci avait été éduquée pour cela. On lui avait appris à broder, à chanter, à être douce tout en demeurant innocente, connaissant le goût des souverains pour les colombes. Elle avait eu toutes les cartes en main pour assoir une certaine influence sur le Prince et pourtant, pourtant celui-ci la considérait comme toutes les autres. Son frère enrageait. Certes, jamais il n'avait envisagé prendre le titre de Maire du Palais, jamais ! Lord Cedric y était trop bien installé. En revanche, il aurait pu être nommé à la tête de la Garde au lieu de Rhétor ou bien être adoubé d'un plus haut rang de noblesse. Mais comme cela n'était pas le cas, il était condamné à demeurer au fond des territoires du Nord de Meridian.

L'autre chevalier se passa une main dans sa chevelure argentée puis, tout en avançant vers l'entrée principale de la demeure, lança « Si ce n'est pas par le lit que notre lignée gagnera de l'influence, ce sera autrement… Reste à voir quel moyen…

— Je sais que le Prince a envoyé un émissaire sur Terre.

— Un seul ? Faible pour une armée.

— Je crois qu'il a une autre mission, Rescevind, lui expliqua le nobliau à la peau bleue et aux cheveux d'argent.

— Une mission de reconnaissance ? demanda ledit Rescevind, interloqué.

— Pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt qu'il traque quelqu'un, probablement la dernière Gardienne. »

Rescevind regarda son interlocuteur un instant, n'avançant plus, songeant à un plan. « Dis-mois, Hergild, est-ce que tu sais qui cet espion pourrait être ? Traquer une proie, c'est le rôle même du Traqueur. Pourtant, je doute que ce soit lui au vu de son apparence… »

L'homme à la peau bleue se frotta la joue de sa grande main. « C'est un Métamorphe, c'est sûr, autrement, jamais il n'aurait pu passer incognito sur Terre. Or, ce n'est ni mon cas, ni celui du Traqueur. En revanche, c'est celui de Lord Cedric ! C'est comme ça qu'il a gagné la confiance de la Lumière, en se glissant dans la peau d'un simple libraire !

— Lady Miranda ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on la voyait moins souvent à la cour ces temps-ci. »

Hergild considéra un moment ses petites griffes – qui venaient d'être coupées, et lança « Non, j'en doute. Il parait qu'elle mate une tentative de rébellion dans le Sud, en tout cas officiellement. Ou alors, peut-être que la grossesse l'a épuisée et qu'elle a eu besoin de prendre l'air. »

Le balafré haussa les épaules, une mine de dégout flanquée sur son visage. Qu'un serpent et une araignée copulassent lui paraissait contre-nature. Après tout le Basilic n'était-il pas le plus grand ennemi des araignées ? Il pouvait aisément – et à son grand regret, imaginer le Lord enrouler sa queue visqueuse autour du corps de la jeune femme avant que celui-ci ne se changeât en immense tarentule qui, à son tour, emprisonnât le seigneur dans sa toile. Bref, des jeux d'étreintes, d'attaches où le jeune noble ne se sentaient guère à l'aise. Il y avait une pointe d'envie dans l'esprit de Rescevind. En effet, étant simplement humain, celui-ci ne devait son titre qu'à son ascendance qui, elle, regorgeait de Bêtes.

Rescevind coula ses yeux rougeâtres vers Hergild qui, ayant repris sa marche, était maintenant entré. Hergild, lui avait de la chance. Il était de la caste des Bêtes bien que sa famille fût moins élevée socialement que la sienne. Dans peu de temps, sa force se décuplant, ce dernier pourrait réclamer un titre plus honorifique, la monarchie du Prince se fondant uniquement sur la force et la puissance. Et à ce jeu, les Bêtes étaient forcément favorisées. C'était parce qu'il était le plus fort de toutes les Bêtes, que Lord Cedric était devenu Maire du Palais. C'était parce que Lady Miranda était une Bête très puissante qu'elle avait été titrée Duchesse.

« Et c'est parce qu'ils ne sont rien que les humains sont des paysans… »

O.O.O.O

Des doigts agiles s'affairaient, travaillaient dans la longue chevelure d'argent. Il fallait que les nattes fussent lâches à la perfection. Si le moindre cheveu dépassait, les servantes savaient parfaitement ce qui les attendraient. Le Prince est sans pitié, c'est pour ça qu'il est Prince.

Lorsqu'on lui déposa sa coiffe noire plaçant avec minutie le joyaux pourpre au centre de son front altier, le souverain se redressa. Là, les jeunes femmes s'agenouillèrent devant lui, au niveau du bassin et fermèrent les boutons de ses bas noirs, en évitant soigneusement de poser leurs yeux sur les parties intimes du Prince. Vint ensuite la longue robe noire aux larges manches bordées de bordeaux, puis les larges épaulettes qui lui donnaient tant de prestance.

D'un simple geste, il congédia ses domestiques qui déguerpirent, sans oser lui tourner le dos, tout en demeurant inclinés. Seul le Prince compte.

Il fit quelques pas lents dans ses appartements, regardant ses jardins par les fenêtres, admirant de sa hauteur ces roses qu'il avait créées. Elles étaient sa plus grande fierté, une telle beauté. Mais il y en avait encore une, une secrète qu'il dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Ces regards la souilleraient. Elle était unique, si spéciale, si particulière que nul n'en était digne – à part lui, bien sûr. Il se détourna alors de la contemplation et avança dans ses boudoirs. Là, il fit apparaitre entre ses doigts une fine clé d'or qu'il passa dans la serrure de son cabinet d'or et d'ébène, en écarta les deux volets et accorda un regard à la mèche de cheveux reposant sur le petit coussinet noir.

« Si tu savais, Cornelia. »

Avec mille précautions, il referma le cabinet à double tour, fit disparaitre la clé et continua sa marche dans ses antichambres. Dans une de celles-ci, teintée de noire, se trouvait un magnifique guéridon verni sur lequel une cloche en cristal était posée. À l'intérieur de cette dernière, plusieurs de ses roses noires poussaient paisiblement, écartant aussi bien leurs pétales que leurs épines acérées. Phobos sourit. Mais ces roses-là, il y en avait plein ses jardins. Ce n'était pas elles qu'il fixait, mais la frêle petite tige dorée, d'une délicate et fragile petite rose, qui poussait entre les épines – protectrices, des autres roses. Si fragile, si délicate, si pure…

Cette rose, il l'avait créée en utilisant un fin cheveu doré de sa belle. Il l'avait créée pour qu'elle ne pût pousser que sur la tige, robuste, des roses noires, qu'elle en fût dépendante tant elle était fragile.

« Cornelia, j'espère que tu aimeras cette rose autant que moi, murmura-t-il avec un rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres alors que deux ronces enserraient ladite fleur pour que celle-ci reposât ses pétales sur elles. »

Il suçota sa lèvre inférieure un moment avant de quitter la pièce non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard aux roses. Il fit quelques pas, se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs et entra dans l'une des chambres dans lesquelles les ouvriers s'affairaient encore. Dès qu'ils le virent, ceux-ci descendirent de leur échelle, laissèrent tomber les étoffes qu'ils tenaient et s'inclinèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux touchassent le sol. Sur un simple geste, ils sortirent de la pièce en le rasant.

Phobos se mit à inspecter chacun des recoins de celle-ci, s'assurant que chacun de ses ordres avait été respecté. Il fallait que l'armoire d'ébène nacrée fût placée là, que le lit à baldaquin fût recouvert d'un couvre-lit violet avec des roses noires brodées, que les guéridons placés aux côtés de la tête de lit fussent parfaitement vernis. Le problème demeurait les vêtements. Il n'avait aucune idée de la taille que faisait maintenant la demoiselle. On lui avait dit qu'elle avait pris des formes puis qu'elle s'était, soudainement, mise à maigrir dramatiquement. Que d'informations contraires. Il soupira. Son espion leur rapporterait bien assez tôt certaines de ses robes et ainsi, les couturiers pourront lui en faire de nouvelles, saillant davantage à son nouvel environnement et à son nouveau rôle.

Quant à elle, elle, la petite chose qu'elle avait mise au monde. On lui avait dit qu'assurément, il en avait la paternité au vu de ses yeux – aussi sombres que les siens, au vu de ses cheveux d'argent. Mais que faire d'une petite bâtarde ? Il lui avait été rapporté qu'elle n'avait même pas de pouvoirs, la petite chose. Probablement qu'il allait pouvoir en user comme moyen de pression sur sa belle. Que ne ferait pas une mère pour protéger son enfant et être sûre que celui-ci aille bien ? S'il enfermait la gamine dans une tour, menaçant de la tuer, elle en serait réduite à ses quatre volontés, peu importe l'ordre qu'il lui donnerait, elle s'exécuterait aussitôt. Tentant.

Il fit quelques pas de plus, sortit de la future chambre et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir sombre où une autre petite pièce était refaite. Pour y parvenir, il fallait remonter quelques marches, en descendre d'autres, tourner à droite, à droite puis à gauche. Ses cheveux argentés flottaient autour de lui au fur et à mesure lui donnant cet aura que tous redoutaient. Il y entra puis en ressortit immédiatement. Il allait être l'heure de la réunion de son Conseil et avait autre chose à penser que l'agencement des meubles de son palais. Les récoltes, les taxes, la persécution des quelques rebelles qui résistaient, tout cela était bien plus important.

Aussi, d'un pas lent, altier, il fit son entrée dans la salle du trône où son Maire attendait déjà. En arrivant, celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement alors que le Prince s'assoyait sur son trône, derrière les immenses racines ornées de ronces aiguisées qui absorbaient toujours plus le pouvoir de l'univers. Son trône était en quelque sorte un immense réceptacle d'énergie, aussi s'y assoir y était toujours agréable puisqu'il se retrouvait ainsi enveloppé d'une source de pouvoir sans égale.

« Au rapport, mon cher Cedric !

— Les taxes ont bien été perçues, mon Prince. Les quelques rares opposants ont été neutralisés et pendus en place publique. Le trésor royal a bien été alimenté, quant aux récoltes, elles sont plutôt bonnes pour l'instant. L'afflux d'énergie que Son Altesse a bien voulu laisser parcourir les terres ont permis aux graines de bien pousser cet été et de nous donner assez de blé et d'autres denrées et…

— Cedric, aucun intérêt.

— Patience, mon Prince, j'y viens. L'infiltration sur Terre se déroule parfaitement selon nos plans. Nos Metamorphes ont déjà pris leurs fonctions auprès des organes dirigeants comme ce que les Terriens appellent la Maison Blanche ou l'ONU… Des termes bien étranges, mais bon, chaque peuple a ses particularités, j'imagine, rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Et elle ? »

Cedric cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de se clarifier la gorge. « La Gardienne de la terre ? Elle est toujours sous surveillance rapprochée et son état mental se détériore selon les dires de notre espion. Il va continuer à la harceler en prévoyant des stratagèmes toujours plus inventifs…

— Bien, bientôt son esprit sera brisé et la façonner en sera d'autant plus facile. »

Le Prince sourit, imaginant la recueillir comme on recueille un animal blessé et laisser ses épines se refermer sur son si joli corps. Elle mettrait du temps à s'acclimater, cela allait s'en dire, mais avec beaucoup de patience et un peu de menaces, il était persuadé qu'elle parviendrait à se faire parfaitement à son nouvel environnement, qu'elle serait parfaite à ses côtés, assise sur un petit trône ou debout dans la Grande Salle, l'écoutant patiemment. Conscient de son caractère, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'il y aurait des moments où son tempérament fougueux et fier l'empêcherait d'être soumise, mais ça, il était prêt à le laisser passer.

O.O.O.O

Cornelia écoutait le tic-tac de l'horloge posée sur le mur face à elle, derrière le siège du médecin. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ce rythme, quelque chose de presque hypnotisant. Elle se sentait en sécurité entre les quatre murs du cabinet médical. Là, assise, regardant son docteur droit dans les yeux ou simplement ses genoux, elle pouvait évoquer, parler, raconter, mettre des mots sur ses douleurs, en un mot comme en cent : se libérer. L'homme ne la jugeait pas, il écoutait, lui donnait des conseils et, toujours, une prescription de médicaments pour l'aider à faire face tout en lui rappelant que ça n'était pas la solution, que ces doses n'étaient que temporaires comme pour anesthésier des douleurs trop vivement évoquées lors des entretiens.

Il y avait toujours un moment de silence d'abord, Cornelia ne sachant que dire et l'homme attendant en réajustant ses lunettes carrées. Elle se raclait souvent la gorge comme pour se donner du courage, pour faire sortir les mots pénibles.

« La dernière fois, vous m'aviez dit que Milly vous faisait peur ? »

La jeune femme sursauta un instant, peu habituée à ce qu'il commençât l'entretien. Elle tenta de se reprendre un minimum et de répondre, en essayant de ne pas être sur la défensive « Je sais que c'est terrible de dire ça, mais, ses yeux, elle _lui_ ressemble tant, elle ressemble tellement à… » Elle ne parvenait plus à sortir le moindre mot de sa bouche qui se tordait, serrant les mains, ses ongles longs entrant à s'en abîmer la paume.

« Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père ? À l'homme qui vous a violée, c'est ça ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel seule la respiration accélérée de Cornelia se faisait entendre. Il avait demandé cela de la voix la plus douce du monde mais c'était comme si chacune des syllabes, chacun des mots l'agressaient, comme si cela mettait au clair une situation qu'elle avait longtemps, patiemment, méticuleusement cachée à tous : oui, elle avait été violée.

« J'ai essayé d'avorter » finit-elle par lâcher entre deux sanglots. « Mais, ça n'a pas marché, l'embryon… Le… Elle… » Elle se plaqua les mains sur les yeux et, sans s'en rendre compte, se renfrogna comme pour se protéger des attaques qui pourraient venir. Elle avait honte, si honte. Honte que ça lui fût arrivé, honte d'avoir séduit Phobos, honte d'avoir essayé de tuer sa fille, honte d'en parler ainsi aujourd'hui.

« Cecilia, vous devez bien comprendre que rien de ce qu'il s'est passé n'est de votre faute. »

La blonde se blottit sur elle-même, les larmes coulant davantage. « Si je n'y avais pas été…

— Mais vous avez été. Et vous devez bien comprendre que ce n'est pas vous la responsable. Les choix que vous avez été conduite à faire ensuite, sont le résultat de son action, expliqua-t-il en instant avec force sur le « son ». Ce n'est pas la vôtre qui est à l'origine d'une chaîne d'évènements qui vous font souffrir aujourd'hui. »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se rongeant violemment les mains, cherchant sincèrement à être apaisée par les paroles du médecin. Mais elle s'en voulait trop. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir volé le cœur à Will, elle s'en voulait d'avoir menti, elle s'en voulait d'avoir dérobé les habits d'une servante, elle s'en voulait d'avoir apporté à Elyon des fraises, elle s'en voulait d'avoir plu à Phobos, elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être débattue suffisamment de peur qu'il ne découvrît le cœur de Kandrakar, elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée emprisonnée à nouveau alors que ses amies se battaient contre des monstres dans ce Colisée, elle s'en voulait d'avoir trainée, une fois libérée, pour aller réveiller celle qui l'avait livrée, elle s'en voulait des mensonges qu'elle avait dus dire pour justifier ses absences, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fui, elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu avorter, elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait tellement.

« Mais aujourd'hui, vous êtes une bonne mère pour Milly. Vous vous en occupez le mieux possible.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle dans un souffle. Milly est la seule chose qui me maintienne à la vie… A la base, j'avais prévu d'accoucher sous X, de la laisser à l'adoption… Mais…

— Mais ? l'encouragea-t-il

— Quand elle s'est mise à pleurer, à crier, quand j'ai vu ses petits yeux plissés plein de sang et de larmes… J'ai… Je me suis rappelée comment j'étais quand… quand il me… quand la chose se faisait. Je pleurais, je le suppliais, j'appelais mes amis… Personne n'est venu, jamais. Je voulais pas qu'elle soit toute seule…. Quand finalement je l'ai prise dans mes bras, qu'elle a serré son petit poing contre moi, j'ai eu la sensation que toutes les deux, toutes les deux on pourrait peut-être survivre. »

Adonc elle lâchait ces mots, elle eut, malgré ses larmes, un sourire. Oui, Milly était difficile, sa vie était difficile, leur vie était difficile mais, toutes les deux elles étaient bien. Elles allaient s'en sortir. Ça serait dur, oui, elle en était consciente mais elles iraient mieux. Elle inspira intensément et, alors qu'elle se détendait un peu sur le siège, ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet posé sur le bureau du médecin. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il eut un regard interrogateur avant de regarder à son tour et de lui lancer, en souriant « Un blason. C'est une relique que l'on estime du Moyen-âge. Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme le fixa un instant, se demandant où elle avait pu apercevoir ledit objet. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle devait se faire des idées.

« Cecilia ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Elle sursauta avant d'hocher la tête à nouveau. « C'est juste… C'est un peu… » Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence, le médecin ne voulant pas forcer la blonde, préférant lui laisser un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, reprendre confiance en elle. Certains sujets étaient difficiles à aborder.

« Et avec Rick ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Vous arrivez à avoir une relation saine ? »

Elle souffla. Rick… Rick était un jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré au parc alors qu'elle gardait Milly et lui, son petit frère, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Il était brun, d'une taille appréciable avec des épaules musclées par le rugby. Il avait également ce sourire qui permettait à la blonde de rêvasser, de se sentir à nouvelle belle, propre, respectée.

« On va aller au ciné, là, dans quelques jours… Juste tous les deux…

— Sans Milly ?

— Milly, elle, elle sera gardée par Olivia. Elle m'a dit que ça lui ne lui posait pas de problème, de la surveiller de temps en temps. Puis, on vit chez elle, en ce moment.

— Et comment est-ce que Milly vit votre relation potentielle avec Rick ? »

La blonde fronça les sourcils un instant, semblant ne pas comprendre. « Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, est-ce qu'elle est contente de voir qu'éventuellement, un homme pourrait entrer dans votre vie à toutes les deux ?

— Oh, elle a déjà l'habitude d'avoir une autre personne qui la surveille, notamment Olivia ! Si j'étais totalement seule, je n'aurais jamais pu…

— Non, non, je vous parle d'un homme, d'un individu qui va – potentiellement, devenir le conjoint de sa mère et donc avoir une autorité sur elle, pouvoir la punir si nécessaire, la gronder, lui imposer des limites. »

Cornelia fuyait son regard, cherchant comment échapper à ce type de question, sachant pertinemment que la réponse allait la baisser. Son souffle s'accéléra à nouveau. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, le médecin fronça les sourcils avant de lui demander, d'une voix plus douce « Vous lui en avez déjà parlé ? De son père ? »

La patiente sursauta. Serrant davantage ses mains, enfouissant davantage encore ses ongles dans sa paume, elle lança « Je… Quand elle a commencé à poser des questions… J'ai… Je lui ai dit qu'on était des ados lui et moi, que c'était au bal du collège… Qu'il était parti du jour au lendemain… Elle est trop jeune pour savoir et puis même, un enfant n'a pas à savoir ça…

— Je comprends votre position mais est-elle tenable sur le long terme ? Quand Milly sera adulte ? Peut-être qu'il serait bon qu'elle sache la vérité ? Un secret peut être dangereux, Cecilia. »

Oh oui, la dangerosité des secrets... Elle connaissait bien. Si seulement les parents adoptifs d'Elyon lui avaient tout dit, si seulement ils n'avaient pas inventé ces histoires de « tantes vivant loin, dans d'autres pays, » si seulement à treize ans ils lui avaient dit qui elle était, quitte à lui faire peur, quitte à ce qu'elle prît la mouche… Et si seulement, Will l'avait écoutée, si seulement les autres avaient bien voulu lui dévoiler son identité ! Pourquoi sans cesse mentir, sans cesse cacher…. Tout ce qu'elle avait dû dire à sa meilleure amie pour cacher leurs activités de Gardiennes, tout ce qu'elle avait dû dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter… Et lorsqu'enfin, bravant l'ordre de la Gardienne du Cœur, elle avait osé venir la voir pour tout lui dire, son ancienne amie l'avait livrée à son bourreau… Oui, vraiment, la dangerosité des secrets, Cornelia connaissait.

Devant le silence de sa patiente, le médecin prit alors la parole. « Je vous propose de continuer les anxiolytiques pour l'instant, ils ont l'air de vous faire du bien, puis on décidera d'abaisser les doses quand vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha de la tête encore une fois, prit la prescription qui lui tendait, paya la consultation, lui souhaita une bonne semaine et s'en alla chercher sa fille à l'école. Celle-ci l'attendait, léchant une sucette rosâtre sur le parvis de l'école en compagnie d'autres enfants, sous la surveillance d'une maîtresse. Quand elle la vit, la fillette se mit à accourir vers elle, l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Cornelia serra l'enfant très fort dans ses bras, en profitant pour la réchauffer. La fin novembre se faisait vivement sentir, le vent pinçait légèrement les joues de la fillette. Celle-ci éternua.

« Maman ? »

La jeune femme s'écarta un instant et la regarda, interloquée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-elle en la reposant sur le trottoir. « Un monsieur, il m'a demandé de te donner ça ! »

L'enfant se retourna et fouilla dans son petit cartable rose que des centaines de stickers à l'effigie de ses personnages préférés décoraient. L'adulte fronça ses sourcils en se penchant sur elle tandis qu'elle s'affairait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en ressortit une belle rose noire. Le cœur de Cornelia s'accéléra à nouveau, sa tête tournait. « Qui te l'a donnée, Milly ? Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a donnée ?! »

La fillette fronça ses sourcils, peu contente de se faire ainsi réprimander alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir sa maman bondir de joie. Elle fit une moue boudeuse avant de lancer « Il y a quelques minutes, quand on sortait des classes ! » Puis, reprenant un air enjoué, elle rajouta « Mais il était beau, Maman ! Un grand garçon, blond, avec des cheveux comme toi quand tu es dans la boutique… » Une queue de cheval, pensa alors Cornelia. Cette description la fit frémir tant elle paraissait correspondre à celle de Cedric quand il avait pris cette forme de libraire.

« On va rentrer vite, Milly, d'accord ? Olivia nous attend ! »

Elle hocha la tête, se demandant quand même quand est-ce qu'elles pourraient retourner chez elles. Le beau monsieur blond lui avait dit que bientôt elle serait chez elle. Mais quand ? Il avait l'air si gentil. Peut-être était-ce lui son Papa ? En regardant ses pieds, elle eut un petit sourire triste. Comme elle avait envie de le connaitre, de jouer avec lui, que sa Maman fût bien et heureuse. Alors qu'elle serrait la main de sa mère, elle ferma doucement les yeux et se mit à rêver à la douce vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir tous les trois, elle aurait probablement même eu une petite sœur ? ou un petit frère ? ou un chat !

« Maman va voir Rick, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix pour essayer de changer les idées de sa mère. » Cette dernière continuait à avancer avec une démarche assurée, rapide, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule tout en maintenant fermement la main de la fillette.

« Oui, je vois Rick ce soir, Milly ! » Elle avait répondu au tac au tac, un peu énervée, avant de se retourner, fronçant les sourcils. « Comment t'es au courant, toi ?! » Celle-ci eut un air gêné. « Ben, la nuit, Olivia et Maman parlent… Moi, je préférais le garçon d'aujourd'hui… ou Papa… »

Cornelia se stoppa d'un coup net, elle jeta un regard en biais à l'enfant, un regard mêlant l'incompréhension, la peur, l'énervement… La fillette, elle releva le sien et sembla perdu. « Milly ! Oublie ton père, c'est mieux ! Il ne reviendra jamais ! Il est parti, il nous a oubliées, point. »

Elle sentait l'énervement de sa mère dans la manière dont elle lui avait répondu. Les larmes commençaient déjà à humidifier ses prunelles noires. La petite fille ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal à dire qu'elle voulait voir son père, le connaitre, elle ne comprenait pas que cela provoqua de telles réactions. Non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Et comment aurait-elle pu ?

Quand elles furent dans la cage d'escalier menant à l'appartement d'Olivia, la jeune femme prit la fillette sous son bras, l'aidant à monter chacune des marches. « Milly, je sais que c'est compliqué, que tu ne comprends pas tout… Mais sois tranquille, on sera bien. Puis tu sais, Rick, je l'ai vu deux, trois fois, pour un ciné… C'est rien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes ! C'est comme pour les problèmes de sous qu'on a eus ou ceux avec le monsieur… Ce sont des problèmes d'adultes que les petites filles ne doivent pas connaitre. »

La fillette roula des yeux tout en continuant de suivre sa mère. Si seulement Papa était là, avec elles, il pourrait les protéger, il pourrait les aider. L'enfant toussota en sentant son cœur se serrer davantage. Elle n'aimait pas penser à lui parce qu'alors elle ne cessait d'imaginer ce qui aurait été leur vie avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu des oncles et des tantes gentils ? Milly devait avouer qu'elle enviait ses amies qui avait tant de famille autour d'elles. Elles avaient des grands-pères et des grands-mères, des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, des cousines… Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette assemblée de personnes parentes dans l'inconscient de l'enfant, l'impression que quoiqu'il se passât, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour protéger le plus petit. Si le méchant monsieur faisait du mal à Cornelia, Milly serait toute seule.

O.O.O.O

Alors que Cornelia finissait de baigner Milly, Olivia, elle, s'affairait pour préparer à dîner. Elle passa la tête dans la salle de bain et lança « Milly, ce soir, pâtes avec du ketchup devant _La Belle et la Bête_! » La fillette eut un sourire tandis que sa mère la sortit de la baignoire, la sécha et lui mit une chemise de nuit bleue avec des fleurs imprimées dessus. Là, ensuite, elle prit une brosse et doucement, lui brossa ses beaux cheveux argentés. Olivia lui prit la main et l'entraina dans le coin canapé du petit appartement alors que la blonde se préparait pour son rendez-vous. Elle prit une douche rapide, se brossa les dents, enfila un jean et un joli chemisier blanc par-dessus duquel elle rajouta un tricot de laine bleu avec des boutons multicolores, vint ensuite une paire de bottines noires. Là, elle se tressa les cheveux et sortit d'un placard une petite trousse dans laquelle se trouvait toutes ses anciennes affaires de maquillage. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'y avait plus vraiment touchée – à l'exception d'un peu de fond de teint et de l'anticerne, Cornelia avait cessé de se maquiller. Maladroitement, elle saisit le blush et s'en mit un peu sur les joues – histoire de se donner meilleure mine. Ensuite, elle prit le mascara et se le passa sur ses cils, intensifiant son regard. Pour terminer, elle mit un peu de gloss sur ses fines lèvres et, après s'être regardée dans le miroir, s'estima suffisamment prête pour ce soir.

Avant de sortir, elle prit son manteau noir et une écharpe bleue et embrassa Milly sur le front. Olivia, elle, lui tapota l'avant-bras en souriant. « Amuse-toi ! »

La blonde descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, excitée pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une adolescente qui revivait son premier rendez-vous. Les baisers de Phobos – les premiers qu'elle eut reçus – ainsi que ses caresses – les premières qu'elle eut senties – lui paraissaient bien loin, si loin. Elle se sentait fraiche, nouvelle, pleine d'espérance.

Puis, enfin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portée d'entrée, elle tomba sur lui. Il était là, un sourire rassurant dessiné sur son visage. Il avait l'air de l'avoir un peu attendue. « Tu es très jolie ! » lui lança-t-il d'une voix assurée. Cornelia se mit à rougir malgré elle – oui, comme une collégienne. « Viens, faut qu'on se dépêche. Tu aimes les popcorns ? » Elle sourit et le suivit avec joie.

O.O.O.O

Il était tard, très tard lorsque Cornelia et Rick revinrent près de la portée d'entrée de l'immeuble de son amie. Après la séance, ils avaient décidé de faire une longue marche, se promenant dans les jardins et les grandes allées de New-York. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, beaucoup parlé. Elle avait presque osé lui dire son vrai prénom tant elle avait fini par se sentir proche de lui, mais un dernier réflexe, peut-être un instinct de survie, l'en avait empêché. Là, sous le porche, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer, Cornelia le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, plein d'espoir. Elle rencontra son regard franc, rassurant. Elle ne savait que faire, n'ayant jamais embrassé qui que ce fût, se sentant comme une adolescente de quinze ans, comme avant. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il n'y eut rien d'autre. Là, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et referma la porte sur son chemin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme se mit en route vers son propre domicile. Il faisait de plus en plus nuit tant l'heure était tardive. Il suivait scrupuleusement les lampadaires qui éclairaient les rues enneigées, mais il n'avait pas fait quelques mètres de l'immeuble d'Olivia qu'il entendit un étrange bruit, un grincement ou plutôt le bruit de quelque chose projetée à pleine vitesse. Il se retourna plusieurs fois avant d'être secoué. Il baissa alors les yeux et constata qu'un trou béant perçait son torse. Du sang, beaucoup de sang se mit à couler. À terre, il hoqueta quelques instants, cherchant de l'air et de l'aide. Soudain, une silhouette parvint à sa hauteur. D'une main ensanglantée, il saisit sa cheville dans l'espoir que celle-ci l'aidât. Mais rien ne se fit.

« Personne n'empiète sur les plates-bandes du Prince, lança la personne d'une voix enjouée. »


	4. Piégée

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais avec mes partiels, mes oraux, mon inscription en master 2, ça a été un peu compliqué ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à signaler pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est que l'identité du stalker est dévoilée. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en sachant que j'avais fait attention à glisser certains indices (mais pas trop !) Ça se corse un peu pour Cornelia !

* * *

Cornelia jetait un coup d'œil inquiet à son téléphone, attendant des nouvelles de Rick. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le jeune homme ne l'avait plus contactée. D'un côté, elle espérait tant bien que mal qu'il ne lui fût rien arrivé mais en même temps, elle avait envie qu'il y eût une raison pour qu'il ne la recontactât pas. Olivia, fidèle à elle, l'avait prise sous son aile et avait tenté de lui remonter le moral. Milly, quant à elle, n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que quelque chose avait changé, préférant regarder ses dessins animés et ses héroïnes favorites.

Là, alors que le soleil de midi continuait à illuminer l'atelier de sa boutique de fleur, la blonde se composait encore un nouveau bouquet. Elle prenait tantôt des jonquilles, tantôt des roses. Quand elle se retrouvait seule, isolée avec ses fleurs, enfin elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Personne ne la fatiguait, personne ne la menaçait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et ses fleurs.

Doucement, elle saisit la tige d'une rose blanche et, soigneusement, caressa ses pétales. Elle la scruta pendant quelques instants. Au moins, sous les rayons de soleil passant au travers du plafond de verre, elle se sentait très bien, épanouie. Elle s'étira avant de reposer sa fleur sur son établi parmi les autres. Cependant, choisir ses compositions l'avait certes calmée pendant quelques instants mais bien vite, la peur revint lui tirailler les entrailles. Rick allait-il la rappeler ? Elle se sentait bien idiote et naïve, à l'instar des collégiennes vivant leurs premières amours. Elle roula ses prunelles bleues, se remémorant cette époque où tout lui paraissait si doux, si tendre, où il s'agissait avant tout de passer des après-midis avec sa meilleure amie à discuter des garçons, des fêtes à venir… Aucun enjeu, aucune force maléfique, aucun cinglé. Tout allait bien. Avec Rick, pendant quelques instants, elle parvenait à renouer avec une vie normale, à avoir des projets. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que son ventre se noua.

Elle avait tant espéré, mis tous ses espoirs dans cette nouvelle relation. Elle s'était même prise à rêver de commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un appartement sympa, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour Milly. Tout aurait pu être si parfait. Tout recommencer. Elle eut un sourire triste et soupira.

O.O.O.O

Une petite souris grise et un chat couleur caramel courraient dans les couloirs colorés d'une maison. Alors que le félin s'apprêtait à dévorer le petit rongeur, celui-ci sortit d'une poche ventrale une tapette à mouche orangée et l'abattit violemment sur le museau de son geôlier. Suite à la surprise mais également à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, le chat glapit et se roula dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Milly ? »

La petite fille aux cheveux argentés se retourna légèrement vers son interlocutrice à savoir Olivia. Celle-ci l'avait gardée à l'appartement parce que l'enfant était souffrante ce matin. Elle lui passa doucement une main sur le front pour constater avec soulagement que la fièvre avait baissé. Cette dernière était donc là, mâchouillant tranquillement des bonbons puis répondit « Tom and Jerry, Olivia. Tu veux regarder avec moi ? » lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.

L'adulte hocha la tête, s'installa à ses côtés et la prit sur ses genoux. « Ils sont si beaux ! murmura-t-elle en agitant ses doigts agiles dans la cascade d'argent.

— Quoi ? demanda l'enfant en se retournant légèrement.

— Tes cheveux, ils sont vraiment très beaux. »

Milly eut un air étonné mais, bien vite, elle lui sourit. Sa Maman ne lui faisait pas de compliment sur sa chevelure, jamais. Pourtant, même elle qui n'avait que six ans était capable de se rendre compte que cette couleur était plutôt rare. « Maman ne les aime pas… »

La jeune femme soupira un instant, la main toujours sur le crâne de l'enfant. « C'est à cause de ton père, non ? Il les avait de la même couleur, je crois. » La fillette hocha doucement la tête, savourant les sucreries, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Tout à coup, elle sursauta, poussant un petit râle de surprise. Là, au pied du canapé, il y avait une énorme araignée noire semblable à aucune de celles qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Elle se mit à trembler de peur alors qu'elle voyait l'animal s'approcher, agrippant avec ses pattes le tissu du meuble. Olivia ne paraissait ne pas l'avoir encore remarquée, elle continuait à caresser la tête enfantine avant de se baisser légèrement vers elle, l'air inquiète « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Milly ? C'est parce que j'ai parlé de ton père ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en lui caressant les joues.

« Olivia, murmura la fillette, il y a une grosse araignée, là… » Sa voix était chevrotante. La jeune femme resserra son étreinte, embrassant l'enfant dans sa nuque. « Je sais, je l'ai vue. » Milly demeura interdite un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. « Mais… Olivia… » Elle croisa le regard amusé de l'amie de sa mère qui lui caressa le nez tandis que l'araignée approchait toujours plus.

« Milly, les araignées ne sont pas mauvaises, elles te protègent de beaucoup de choses… Des moustiques, des insectes… » Elle lui avait lancé cela d'une voix douce et tendre. L'enfant la regarda à nouveau, interloquée. « Olivia aime les araignées ? » finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix. Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant. « Oui, je les aime beaucoup ! Elles sont très gentilles, très douces avec leurs poils sur les pattes et elles sont intelligentes. »

La fillette eut une moue peu convaincue. « Et si je la mettais sur ton bras ? Pour que tu voies qu'elle n'est pas méchante ? » proposa-t-elle doucement en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. La plus jeune demeura silencieuse avant de secouer la tête. « Désolée… Je ne peux pas… Vraiment pas… »

L'adulte haussa les épaules et l'embrassa à nouveau. L'enfant se cala contre la jeune femme qui reprit alors ses caresses. « Est-ce que tu es heureuse, ici, Milly ? »

Cette dernière eut un moment de silence, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ? Là, maintenant ? Pourquoi sur ce ton ? Elle toussa à nouveau. « Oui, ça va. J'aime bien être ici, chez toi, même si c'est plus loin de l'école.

— Mais tu préfèrerais rentrer chez toi ? Avoir tes jouets ? Pouvoir jouer avec tes amies ? »

Un peu honteuse, cette dernière baissa la tête et fixa l'araignée qui escaladait maintenant le canapé. Elle se tut puis lança « Oui… Puis j'aimerais bien retrouver Papa… » La brune eut un sourire et la serra à nouveau contre elle. « Tu vas bientôt rentrer, Milly, rentrer à la maison… »

O.O.O.O

Un feu crépitait dans l'imposante cheminée gothique de la salle à manger, la réchauffant et l'illuminant. Là, assis à une longue table de bois vernis, le Prince savourait un dîner gargantuesque composé de potages de légumes, de viande rôtie et de sculptures de sucre. Cedric était également présent, dévorant à pleines dents de larges cuisses d'un animal savamment rôti. Les yeux noirs du monarque se promenaient sur son repas, fixant les mets, contemplant le travail de ses cuisiniers.

Dans combien de temps serait-elle là ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, le souvenir de la gardienne troublait son esprit au point de le hanter. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la ramener et la posséder, la savoir entre ses roses comme la fleur qu'il avait créée pour elle. Oh oui, il avait grande hâte de la lui montrer. Patience, patience… Il saisit une coupe dorée et la porta à ses lèvres pour savourer la liqueur.

« Cedric, où en est la rébellion ? Je te rappelle que je veux avoir Vathek vivant ! »

Oh oui, il aurait ce traitre. Il espérait qu'aucun de ses soldats ou de ses gardes ne lui fît le moindre mal afin que ce fût lui seul qui en eût le privilège. Lentement, l'humanoïde à la peau bleuâtre agoniserait dans ses cachots et ensuite, lorsqu'il s'agirait de lui faire expier son dernier souffle, le monarque le ferait pendre devant la population d'Ozette. Son corps resterait là, exposé à la vue de tous pendant quelque temps afin d'éteindre pour toujours le feu de l'insoumission qui pouvait encore brûler dans le cœur d'anciens renégats.

« Elle se fait écraser, mon Prince » répondit le serpent d'une voix assurée, la queue fouettant le sol de pierre.

— Je veux que ce chien de Vathek me soit livré en parfait état, pas la moindre cicatrice sur son corps – en dehors de celles qu'il a déjà !

— Il le sera, votre Majesté, il le sera. »

Il y avait environs plusieurs mois de cela qu'un mouvement de rébellion sévissait dans le royaume – dans son royaume. Le Prince avait pensé qu'en écrasant le petit chef en même temps que les gardiennes, cela aurait mis un terme à cette sale organisation ! Mais, il avait eu tort ! Elle avait réapparu ! Cependant, si ce mouvement était agaçant, le monarque devait avouer que, sans lui, régner serait peut-être un peu ennuyeux…

Il roula ses prunelles sombres avant de claquer des doigts. Une jeune servante entra alors dans une parfaite révérence. « Je veux que l'on m'amène Gabrielle de Wellgonie, qu'on la somme de venir dans mes appartements ce soir. » La domestique hocha la tête avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Le Prince but une nouvelle gorgée, savourant le goût de la boisson alcoolisée.

« Quand je pense que nous allons être père en même temps, Cedric ! Ce château va se remplir d'enfants dans peu de temps… »

Le serpent, qui avait entre-temps repris forme humaine, adressa un sourire à son maitre, amusé en effet, à l'idée que son œuf et l'arrivée de la petite bâtarde coïncidaient ainsi.

« Alors ? Miranda pense-t-elle que ce votre premier-né sera fille ou garçon ?

— Je crois qu'elle espère un petit héritier.

— Ce n'est pas aussi ton cas ? »

Le Maire du Palais demeura silencieux un moment avant de relever sa tête vers le monarque et de la secouer doucement, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines. « Je sais comment fonctionne votre royaume, Majesté. Je sais que votre seul intérêt réside dans la puissance d'un être et non dans son sexe. Alors peu m'importe son sexe, qu'il soit garçon ou fille pourvu qu'il soit puissant. »

Ravi de cette réponse, Phobos hocha doucement la tête. Seule la puissance justifiait qu'un être fût distingué ou écrasé, la face contre terre. Cependant, soudainement, il prit un air soucieux, renfrogné et soupira alors qu'il posait son poing sur la table afin de soutenir son menton.

« Quand je pense que la petite bâtarde n'a aucun pouvoir… Une petite chose… Fragile… »

Il avait lancé cette phrase d'un ton calme mais déçu. Certes, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était au courant que cette enfant était totalement ordinaire mais il y avait une grande différence entre savoir quelque chose et l'accepter.

« Mon Prince, vous savez comme moi ce qui s'est passé… » lui répondit son conseiller.

Le monarque soupira à nouveau. Si seulement il avait emprisonné Cornelia directement dans une geôle ou dans une chambre après que ça se fût passé. Quel avait été l'intérêt de la remettre dans sa bulle et la laisser seule dans la salle du trône, comment avait-il pu y ne pas planifier davantage ?! S'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'agir ainsi, non seulement il aurait pu s'emparer bien plus tôt du Cœur de Kandrakar mais en plus, il aurait eu sa belle à ses côtés et prévenir ainsi son acte insensé !

« Voyez cela comme une opportunité, mon Prince. Si elle avait conduit sa grossesse à terme, sans essayer d'éliminer son enfant, peut-être que la tentation aurait été trop grande ? Peut-être que vous n'auriez pas pu vous contrôler et auriez fait du mal à votre héritier pour absorber ses pouvoirs. Dans ce cas, je doute que Cornelia s'en serait remise un jour… » Cedric n'osa cependant pas continuer sa tirade, parfaitement conscient qu'il s'avançait en terrain miné. Doucement, après s'être raclé la gorge, il rajouta « Cette opération a certes, dépouillé votre enfant de ses pouvoirs mais grâce à elle, tous les trois pourrez commencer une nouvelle lignée. Et puis, un enfant fragile rend ses parents plus attentifs. Cornelia sera davantage enclin à la protéger. »

Le Prince haussa les épaules, ayant bien avant son Maire, élaboré quelques plans pour dompter l'ancienne gardienne. Grâce à leur espion, il savait que Cornelia couvait leur fille avec mille soins, toujours prête à la surprotéger et il entendait bien se servir de cette information. De même, si cette petite bâtarde était trop faible, trop innocente, il était bien conscient qu'il devrait assumer et la placer sous sa protection.

« Dans peu de temps, elles seront là, toutes les deux.

— Si je puis me permettre, mon Seigneur, il serait probablement plus avisé d'effectuer le transfert de nuit. Elles se sont installées dans une rue avec du passage, si Cornelia se débat trop ou appelle à l'aide, nous risquons de nous faire repérer.

— Oui, effectivement et puis, si la petite dort ça sera encore plus simple. »

Phobos se tut, retournant à ses pensées. Il ne fallait, en effet pas attirer l'attention, autrement cela pourrait compromettre la conquête de cette planète. Les Terriens, au contraire des autres peuples qu'il avait soumis, possédaient une technologie très avancée avec de puissantes armes. Cependant, loin de l'apeurer, cela l'excitait davantage. Enfin un peu de challenge ! Un peu d'enjeu ! Dès lors plutôt que d'user de tous ses pouvoirs pour soumettre ce peuple, le monarque avait préféré utilisé une autre technique militaire : l'infiltration ! Il fallait alors que ses petits mignons demeurassent invisibles aux yeux de la population terrienne.

Soudain, le Prince se redressa et quitta la table. À cet instant, on toqua à la porte. Il s'agissait du Chef de rang qui venait avertir son Maitre que les travaux dans les chambres du cinquième étage étaient finis. Tandis qu'un orage éclatait, déchirant le ciel noir avec ses éclairs, le monarque se mit à une des fenêtres, regardant la pluie couler sur les vitraux violets et sourit. Enfin !

O.O.O.O

Il pleuvait et la petite fille s'ennuyait ferme. Elle était là, assise sur le lit d'Olivia à fixer les gouttes s'écraser puis doucement glisser le long de la vitre. Elle soupira avant de s'étaler sur les draps et la couette. Sa mère était encore absente et Olivia, elle, était sortie faire des courses. L'enfant bougea doucement les bras. Comme elle aurait aimé rentrer à la maison, au moins là-bas, elle avait tous ses jouets. Ici, elle avait juste son nounours et la TV et quelques crayons de couleur. En effet, l'appartement de leur amie n'était pas bien grand dès lors, Cornelia avait décidé de tout laisser chez elles.

Elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller à la danse. Elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir au jardin, voir ses amies. Dorénavant, depuis plusieurs semaines, les seules sorties autorisées étaient : les courses avec Maman et l'école… La fillette soupira profondément. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ? Du haut de ses six ans, Milly ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa mère agissait de la sorte ni pourquoi est-ce que des évènements aussi étranges leur arrivaient. Doucement, elle se redressa légèrement, cherchant à s'activer. Elle descendit du lit et se mit en tête de dessiner. Alors, elle saisit quelques feuilles blanches un peu froissées et, après avoir fouillé quelques minutes dans le sac de sa mère, parvint à trouver un Bic quatre-couleurs. Elle s'installa à la table de la petite cuisine et se mit à griffonner. Cependant, passés quelques instants, elle fronça les sourcils, profondément déçue. Les couleurs n'allaient pas vraiment… La fillette sauta de son tabouret et se mit à ouvrir frénétiquement tous les placards de l'appartement, s'engouffrant dans le bric à braque, farfouillant sans relâche. Il devait bien y avoir des feutres, des crayons quelque part… Soudain, alors qu'elle était à quatre pattes dans un placard au fond de la petite entrée étroite, elle heurta un vieux carton. Intriguée, elle en souleva le couvercle et entre-aperçut un beau livre à la couverture toute dorée, toute scintillante. Émerveillée, Milly plongea sa petite main et le saisit pour le contempler de plus près. Qu'il était beau ! Un livre de princesse, comme dans les contes. Elle laissa un doigt dodu se promener sur le symbole gravé sur la page de couverture. Ainsi, elle avait l'impression de tenir entre ses mains quelque chose de magique, de grand. Vivement, elle le retourna et chercha à en voir les pages, devinant combien elles devaient être belles. Cependant, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir ce livre magique. Dépitée mais pas découragée, elle continua pendant un certain à essayer jusqu'au moment où elle sentit quelque chose remuer dans son dos. Aussi, elle chercha à se gratter avec ses petites mains potelées, se tortilla quelques instants puis découvrit, avec horreur, que du carton, plein d'araignées – de diverses tailles, s'échappaient. Elle se mit à crier, à déguerpir, renversant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans le placard. Là, elle heurta violemment une paire de jambes. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard courroucé d'Olivia.

« Depuis quand tu fouilles dans les affaires des autres, Milly ? C'est très mal. » lança-t-elle d'une voix calme, presque sinistre.

La fillette ne répondit pas tant elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle demeurait là, le souffle court, regardant ses mains vides. Elle avait dû laisser tomber le livre au fond du placard quand elle s'était carapatée. « Il y avait un très beau livre, Olivia ! Très beau ! » La brune haussa un sourcil réprobateur. « Probablement. Mais tu ne dois pas toucher à mes affaires. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu me voyais avec tes cahiers de classe ?!

— Ben, je serais très contente, pourquoi ? »

Olivia, furieuse, secoua la tête puis, s'agenouillant face à elle, elle lui dit, en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Tu dois apprendre à obéir, Milly. Autant je suis magnanime envers toi, autant pas tout le monde ne le sera. Si tu reçois un ordre, tu dois t'exécuter, Milly et ne jamais fouiller dans ce qui ne t'appartient pas ou dans la demeure de quelqu'un d'autre » rajouta-t-elle après s'être tue momentanément.

« Je suis désolée, Olivia » dit l'enfant d'une petite voix, la tête baissée, fixant ses petons. « C'est juste que je m'ennuie, y a rien à faire… » Elle se mordit alors violemment la lèvre au point de se faire saigner, tant elle avait regretté le reproche sous-jacent. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis, se relevant, posa une main sur une hanche.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour mal se comporter, Milly ! Imagine que quelqu'un t'invite dans sa grande maison, est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir toutes les portes, entrer fouiller dans toutes les pièces sous-prétexte que tu t'ennuies, non, ça ne sera pas possible ! »

La fillette hocha à nouveau la tête même si elle avouait ne pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi est-ce que la brune lui parlait de s'installer dans une grande maison. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement que leur appartement était tout petit, que sa Maman ne prévoyait pas de déménager, qu'elle ne planifiait pas non plus de mariage dans les jours à venir. Dès lors, les discours d'Olivia sur l'importance de rester sage, dans sa chambre sans fouiller dans les affaires ou les pièces des gens, ces discours, elle devait admettre qu'ils l'embêtaient sérieusement. Cependant, malgré son ennui, elle prit un air désolé et attendit patiemment que tout se finît.

« Olivia, dis, tu savais qu'il y avait plein d'araignées dans ta maison ? »

Celle-ci prit un air interloqué, passant ainsi de la colère à la surprise. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et lui répondit d'une voix posée « C'est normal, c'est un vieil immeuble. » L'adulte soupira ensuite avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine pour commencer la préparation du repas. « Et puis, Milly, je t'ai déjà dit que les araignées ne te feront jamais de mal. Elles sont intelligentes et la seule chose qu'elles veulent ce sont des insectes pour leurs petits. »

L'enfant hocha la tête puis la rejoignit. Elle s'assit à la table et attendit à nouveau. Vraiment Olivia... Elle soupira et posa son menton contre son petit poing. La jeune femme avait déjà mis à cuire plusieurs sortes de légumes – au grand dam de l'enfant.

« Maman rentre quand ? »

L'adulte ne daigna pas se retourner et continua à éplucher des poireaux. « Elle devrait rentrer ce soir, vers dix-neuf heures. »

La petite se retourna vers elle, l'air inquiète. « Mais, d'habitude, Maman rentre plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. « Milly, c'est compliqué. »

La jeune femme se remémorait parfaitement la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Cecilia quelques jours auparavant alors même que le harceleur de son amie s'était encore manifesté via un de ses coups tordus. La blonde avait été très claire et elle entendait mettre assez d'argent de côté pour déménager – comme elles ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement chez la brune. Elle avait alors décidé de travailler d'arrache-pied si cela était encore possible étant donné le temps qu'elle donnait déjà à cette boutique de fleurs.

« Est-ce que ça va se terminer ? »

La fillette avait relevé la tête vers Olivia d'un air inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Milly ? » Celle-ci coula un regard sur le sol et sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux s'humidifier. « Je suis fatiguée, Olivia… » murmura-t-elle en baillant « Je suis fatiguée de devoir changer de maison tout le temps, d'avoir Maman qui pleure et qui panique, je suis fatiguée d'avoir peur… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa le visage, considérant ses yeux rougis. « Milly, je t'assure que ça va bientôt se terminer, que bientôt tu seras chez toi, dans ta vraie maison. Tu seras heureuse, je te le promets » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. L'enfant passa ses bras potelés dans le dos de la brune et s'y accrocha alors que celle-ci la saisit et se releva. Elle fit quelques pas et l'allongea doucement sur son lit, la recouvrant d'un doux plaid. « Installe-toi pendant que je finis la soupe, d'accord ? Reste bien calme. Tu veux un verre de lait chaud au chocolat ?»

Elle hocha la tête et attendit quelques instants. La jeune femme revint vers elle, une tasse à la main et une pastille dans l'autre paume. « Tiens, Milly, prends ça. » L'enfant ouvrit la bouche et Olivia lui déposa le médicament sur la langue. « Bois, ça va te faire du bien. » La fillette obéit doucement puis rendit le verre à la brune. « Ça va juste t'aider à te détendre, Milly. Il ne faut pas que tu restes angoissée comme ça. » Doucement, elle lui prit la main et lui caressa le ventre. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal. »

Milly se blottit contre Olivia, humant son parfum, cherchant son étreinte. La jeune femme lui caressa le dos avec mille douceurs. « Tu peux dormir, Milly, tu es à l'abri avec moi. » Elle papillonna des paupières, baillant de plus en plus alors que la brune la câlinait.

« Il ne viendra pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle en soufflant.

— Non, Milly. La porte est fermée à double-tours. Personne ne peut entrer sans mon accord.

— Et tu ne laisseras personne entrer, hein ?

— Personne, sauf Cecilia, bien sûr.

— Oui, Maman peut revenir ! »

Les doigts fins de la brune faisaient délicatement les contours du nez, des joues de l'enfant qui somnolait maintenant. « Milly, dors » lui murmura-t-elle de la voix la plus douce qu'elle pût prendre. Elle bailla plusieurs fois avant de se blottir contre la jeune femme, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, cherchant un cocon. « Olivia ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix,

« Je suis là, Milly, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, ne parle pas. »

O.O.O.O

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Cornelia quitta enfin sa boutique. Une fois qu'elle eût fermé la porte d'entrée à clé, elle rabattit vigoureusement la chaude capuche de son manteau afin de protéger son crâne de la neige qui avait commencé à tomber.

En longeant les vastes avenues new-yorkaises, les mains gantées dans ses poches, la carrure frissonnante, Cornelia ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément, l'hiver n'était pas sa saison préférée. Elle qui aimait tant le printemps qui annonçait la naissance de tant de fleurs, de toute la végétation, souffrait de voir la nature se mourir, se recroqueviller ainsi, se cambrer sous le poids de la fraiche poudreuse. Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes alors qu'une brise violente vint lui pincer les joues et le bout du nez. Silencieuse, avec uniquement pour bruit de fond le craquement de la neige sous ses bottines, la blonde passa devant la porte de l'immeuble de son appartement. Sa gorge se serra et elle eut l'impression que le vent s'engouffrât violemment sous ses couches de vêtements, secouant contre son corps nu – allant jusqu'à faire frissonner ses os. Ce petit appartement… C'était tout ce qu'elle avait de stable dans sa vie, dans leur vie pour être exacte et pourtant, pourtant, dorénavant celui-ci ne représentait plus leur havre de paix mais une zone de danger, où quelqu'un de malintentionné pouvait entrer sans problème malgré l'alarme, malgré la porte blindée.

« Milly… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir protégée… »

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure au point qu'un goût acre se répandit dans sa bouche. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait, finalement, confié ce petit bout d'Homme à l'adoption ? Cela avait été son projet initial et pourtant, au dernier moment, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle avait fait une croix dessus et avait gardé son bébé, l'avait serré contre son sein. En sentant le petit souffle régulier du nouveau-né sur sa peau rendue humide par la sueur de l'effort, Cornelia sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, pensant qu'à deux, elles pourraient faire face à l'adversité. Mais n'avait-elle pas été égoïste ? Après tout, sa décision ne reposait que sur ce sentiment de sécurité que la présence de l'enfant, que son nouveau rôle de mère lui donnait. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ? Peut-être que Milly aurait été mieux, plus en sécurité dans une autre famille, avec une autre mère ? Une meilleure mère ? Imaginer l'enfant dans les bras d'une autre, lui embrasser la joue, lui faire des dessins fut un véritable déchirement pour le cœur de Cornelia. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, cherchant à éloigner au plus vite cette pensée.

Le vent frais lui giflait maintenant les joues. Aussi, elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, cherchant à y enfouir son nez. Là, la tête lourde, elle se remit en route vers l'appartement d'Olivia où Milly devait jouer en sécurité.

O.O.O.O

Ozette était baignée dans l'obscurité depuis plusieurs heures et les seules lueurs émanaient des bougies que les habitants allumaient. Dans les petites maisonnettes, souvent au rez-de-chaussée, les femmes, épouses ou mères, s'affairaient maintenant au-dessus de leur grande marmite de cuivre, suspendue au-dessus des flammes, dans la grande cheminée du foyer. Elles coupaient en petits morceaux des carottes, des patates, des poireaux – et pour les plus riches d'entre eux –, du lard. Quand la soupe était prête, elles appelaient leur famille afin que celle-ci vînt autour du feu pour le repas. Puis, à la fin de celui-ci, elle remontait dans les étages et, après une courte toilette, toute la famille allait dormir dans des lits de bois.

À quelques kilomètres de la capitale, à l'abri au sein des hautes murailles du palais royal, les servantes travaillaient encore, malgré l'heure tardive. Certaines étaient en cuisine en train de laver la vaisselle dorée du Prince, d'autres récuraient les couloirs, d'autres encore apportaient au monarque le vin qu'il avait demandé, enfin, il y en avait cinq qui finissaient les préparatifs dans deux chambres du dernier étage. Dans la plus grande, deux domestiques rabattaient les lourds et riches draps de soie et époussetaient les oreillers de dentelles.

« La Dame va bien dormir, lança une servante occupée à fermer les rideaux noirs brodés de fils d'argent.

— Alors ce n'est pas la fille du comte de Wellgonie qui dort ici ? demanda une jeune rousse qui apportait des édredons de plûmes supplémentaires.

— Non, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle vient de la Terre…

— De la Terre ?

— Oui, certains bruits disent que l'une des chambres va être occupée par… par l'ancienne gardienne de la terre. »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. La rousse qui s'apprêtait à sortir, en était restée figée. La nouvelle était trop grave. Une ambiance lourde s'installa alors dans la pièce. Le malaise était palpable. Chacune des trois domestiques toisait les deux autres du regard, cherchant à deviner dans quel camp elles avaient été lors de la Guerre. Laquelle avait soutenu le Prince, laquelle avait agi pour la rébellion, rébellion que les gardienne avaient menée ? Il y avait eu des traîtres au palais et lorsque cela fut découvert, une véritable purge avait eu lieu.

Aucune n'osa briser le silence. La rousse finit par s'en aller et se dirigea vers l'autre chambre à préparer. En entrant, elle vit qu'une autre servante était déjà en train de rabattre les draps du lit.

« Irma ? Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais aussi tard ce soir.

— Je remplace Marianne, elle est malade… »

Les dires de l'ancienne gardienne étaient à la fois vrais et faux. Certes son amie était bien malade mais si elle s'était portée volontaire pour faire ce travail, c'était également parce qu'elle avait entendu les mêmes bruits de couloir. Elle avait eu besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Tu sais que l'autre chambre est pour une de tes amies gardiennes. »

Les prunelles bleues se relevèrent et fixèrent l'autre domestique. « Je suis au courant, Émilie, merci. » Irma avait répondu sèchement, légèrement agacée par l'intérêt soudain qu'elle suscitait chez sa collègue. Alors que la brune se baissa pour s'assurer que le tapis sous le lit était parfaitement étalé, la rousse s'avança vers elle et, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, lui lança « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est reçue avec un tel honneur ? Elle devrait travailler, comme toi ! »

Irma eut l'impression que son cœur allait rater un battement, que sa gorge devenait sèche. « Émilie, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! Maintenant aide-moi à finir cette chambre ! » La brune s'était relevée violemment, avait tapoté son tablier blanc et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce.

Émilie balaya l'endroit d'un regard. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que l'autre et était légèrement ovale. La jeune femme remarqua que deux coffres d'ébène sculpté avaient été nouvellement posés dans un coin de la pièce, en-dessous d'une haute fenêtre vitrée. Après avoir hésité, la rousse s'avança, s'accroupit et, discrètement, en entrouvrit un. Elle plissa ses yeux verts et, malgré la pénombre, elle parvint à distinguer une ombre s'apparentant à un ourson en peluche ou une poupée. En refermant le coffre, elle était résolument convaincue qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient de très beaux jouets. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle était dans une intense réflexion.

« Cette chambre est celle d'un enfant » conclue-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le Prince avait-il eu un enfant avec l'ancienne gardienne de la terre ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi est-ce que la jeune femme bénéficiait d'un tel traitement de faveur. Émilie secoua ensuite la tête. Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la mère de l'enfant du Prince que cette ancienne gardienne était traitée ainsi. Le monarque aurait pu avoir des héritiers avec n'importe quelle noble du royaume, or, il était connu que celui-ci n'en voulait pas. Après tout, quel était l'intérêt compte tenu de son immortalité ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas l'enfant qui était important mais sa mère ? Peut-être était-ce cette ancienne gardienne qui avait de la valeur aux yeux du Prince ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle haussa les épaules, dans peu de temps, elle en aurait le cœur net.

Plusieurs étages en-dessous, assis dans un imposant fauteuil, au coin du feu de son immense bibliothèque, le Prince sirotait une boisson chaude avant de reposer son gobelet d'argent sur le guéridon d'ébène et de saisir le livre qui l'intéressait. Il aimait ces instants de repos, entendant d'une oreille distraite le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée. Son Maire du Palais le rejoignit silencieusement et attendit patiemment que son souverain le laissât parler.

« Tout est prêt, Votre Majesté. Chacun est à son poste. Dans quelques heures, elles seront là toutes les deux. »

Phobos sourit. La journée avait été longue. Il avait cherché tant bien que mal à passer le temps mais il devait avouer que cela avait été bien difficile. Il allait enfin la revoir, humer son parfum, la toucher ! Cela avait été si long. Aurait-elle peur ? Probablement, il allait falloir être patient. On lui avait rapporté qu'elle était particulièrement affectée par la situation là-bas. C'était d'ailleurs son espion lui-même qui leur avait préconisé de la faire venir dans les plus brefs délais, estimant que ce jeu du chat et de la souris devait se terminer au plus tôt. Bon prince, Phobos avait accepté.

« Et puis, il y a l'enfant aussi, comment va-t-elle ?

— D'après mes informations, la petite craque émotionnellement et pleure beaucoup. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de câlins pour se calmer. Elle essaie aussi de se protéger et se cache sous le lit pour ne pas qu'on la trouve.

— Oh, dit le Prince amusé d'une voix légèrement attendrie.

— Il vous faudra beaucoup de douceur pour la rassurer, osa conseiller son bras droit.

— Je ferai au mieux… Il faudra aussi l'aider à s'adapter, j'imagine qu'il faudra la rassurer face à mes monstres de compagnie.

— Elle est fragile, Votre Majesté. Elle aura probablement besoin de plus d'attention et d'encadrement que Cornelia.

— Cornelia doit se reposer, reposer son corps mais surtout son esprit. Miranda s'occupera d'elle et de ses journées. Concernant Milly, dès le deuxième jour, je veux que ses journées soient bien remplies, qu'elle joue avec des demoiselles de la cour, qu'elle coure dans le palais, qu'elle fasse des siestes dans mon bureau ou dans son lit. J'aimerais lui faire oublier son ancienne vie le plus vite possible. Plus vite elle sera adaptée, plus vite elle sera heureuse et plus vite Cornelia en fera de même. »

Il ne restait que quelques heures à attendre. Dans si peu de temps, elles seraient là, tremblantes devant lui, même s'il était plus probable que Milly fût endormie à son arrivée. Il ordonnerait à une servante d'aller la mettre au lit dans ce cas afin de pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Cornelia, sans risquer de la réveiller. Et si elle était encore éveillée en dépit de l'heure avancée, il demanderait à la prendre dans ses bras, se présenterait et la rassurerait lui-même. Il se passa une main dans ses longues mèches argentées.

« Je vais devoir y aller, Maître, Miranda m'attend. »

Le Prince hocha la tête, reprit son gobelet et le porta à nouveau à ses lèvres. « Ne me déçois pas, Cedric. »

O.O.O.O

Elle approchait de l'appartement mais pourtant, en même temps, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait. Peut-être la suivait-on ? Aussi, elle accéléra le pas. La blonde était convaincue qu'une ombre était derrière elle. Lorsqu'enfin, elle s'approcha de l'immeuble d'Olivia, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se pressa dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'étage, elle sonna plusieurs fois et attendit que son amie lui ouvrît.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air affolée. »

Cornelia ne répondit pas, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. « J'ai eu peur dans la rue, je suis certaine qu'il m'a suivie.

— Ton stalker, tu veux dire ? »

Elle hocha la tête puis, s'étant calmée, retira son écharpe et son manteau. « J'en suis persuadée. J'étais en train de rentrer puis… J'ai senti un regard sur moi… » Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à trembler. Olivia eut un sourire triste, lui passa un bras dans le dos pour la rassurer et l'entraina dans le petit appartement où Milly somnolait tranquillement.

« Allez, viens, je t'ai préparé à dîner. »

Cornelia s'assit à la petite table et s'émerveilla du repas préparé par son amie. Elle lui accorda un grand sourire tant la soupe avait un arôme envoutant. Cependant, passé un moment, elle eut un haut le cœur et se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cecilia ? » demanda la métisse avec inquiétude.

La blonde secoua la tête plusieurs fois. « Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste mal au cœur. » Elle papillonna des paupières. « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je dois surement couver quelque chose, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Olivia lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. « Si tu te sens mal, tu devrais juste aller te doucher et te coucher. » Cornelia acquiesça et alla dans la petite salle de bain. Là, elle se déshabilla promptement, laissant ses affaires sur la cuvette des toilettes et d'un pas, entra dans l'étroite douche. D'un coup, l'eau se déversa sur elle, la faisant frissonner. Elle saisit le gel douche, s'en étala dans la paume et se l'appliqua sur le corps. Une douce odeur d'amande s'éleva bientôt. Passé quelques instants, elle sortit de la douche, agrippa une serviette mais, alors qu'elle tentait de se sécher, sa tête se mit à lui tourner avec une telle violence qu'elle dût s'assoir sur le sol mouillé.

« O-Olivia ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer avant de se recroqueviller, appelant son amie. Cette dernière se précipita et, s'agenouillant devant elle, lui caressa les joues avant de l'aider à se relever.

« Oh, Cornelia, comme tu as l'air mal… »

En dépit de son état second, la blonde tiqua. Elle demeura interdite, silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses tempes. Sa respiration également devenait lourde et ses jambes engourdies. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues.

« Tu m'as appelée comment ? » murmura-t-elle dans un faible souffle.

Olivia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lui sourire. « Par ton prénom. » La blonde eut un malaise, son corps devenait trop lourd à porter. Elle parvint néanmoins à se détacher de l'étreinte de la brune et se cala contre le mur, une serviette nouée au niveau de la poitrine comme seul vêtement pour cacher sa nudité. Elle se laissa glisser et s'accroupit. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains quelques minutes avant de la relever. Son cœur rata un battement.

Face à elle, tout près du lit, se trouvait un grand homme blond vêtu d'une longue robe verte et noire. Bien qu'il lui tournât le dos, Cornelia sut parfaitement de qui il s'agissait et elle déglutit tant bien que mal alors que de la sueur commençait à perler de son front. Ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent le nœud de sa serviette afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne tombât pas.

« Cedr – Cedric… »

Le Lord ne daigna se retourner vers elle, bien au contraire, il ne bougea même pas. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et put distinguer qu'il tenait dans ses bras, Milly toujours endormie.

« L-Lâche-la, Cedric ! »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à dévisager l'enfant. Il souffla doucement sur son petit nez droit et sourit en la voyant balbutier dans son sommeil. Les traits de son visage juvénile étaient bel et bien un mélange de ceux de son suzerain et de l'ancienne gardienne : le nez retroussé et les lèvres de sa mère, la chevelure argentée de son illustre père.

« C-Ce-Cedric ! »

Il se retourna légèrement, assez pour qu'elle pût voir le regard – pareil à celui d'un prédateur -, qu'il lui lançait. « Je suis ravi que tu te souviennes de mon nom, Cornelia. » Il y eut un petit silence seulement brisé par la lourde respiration de la blonde. « Aide la à se vêtir » lança-t-il en direction d'Olivia qui hocha la tête avant de se lever et d'aller saisir des sous-vêtements, un jeans et un haut dans l'armoire. La brune s'agenouilla auprès de Cornelia et lui prit doucement la main. « Allez viens, Cornelia, on va aller t'habiller dans la salle de bain. »

Le corps de la blonde continuait de trembler et ses yeux étaient maintenant vides de tout expression. Inconsciemment, elle portait ses mains à sa bouche, se rongeant à la fois les ongles et les peaux. « Viens, Cornelia. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans cette tenue… » Son amie lui prit la main qu'elle essayait de mordre. Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de l'ancienne gardienne, parvint la soulever et l'entraina dans la salle de bain.

Là, lorsqu'elles furent seules, Cornelia s'effondra en sanglot dans la minuscule pièce. « O-Olivia, je, c'est l-lui… » Elle la considéra un instant avant de l'aider à enfiler sa culotte et son jean. Sans même s'en rendre compte, bien vite, son amie l'avait habillée. Cornelia en profita pour se passer de l'eau très fraiche sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Olivia lui tapota doucement l'épaule comme pour l'apaiser.

« Viens, on va y aller. »

Elle se stoppa net, le regard perdu dans le lavabo. Tout tournait encore un peu autour d'elle. Elle se souvenait du prénom qu'avait employé Olivia. Ce prénom que personne à New-York ne connaissait. Elle avait pris celui de Cecilia afin d'être sûre qu'on ne pût pas retrouver sa trace trop facilement. Et puis, cela lui avait permis de commencer une nouvelle vie, de repartir de zéro. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de Cornelia Hale à qui que ce fût. Alors comment ?

Soudain, elle sentit la douce main d'Olivia contre son épaule, l'enserrant dans une étreinte. Les yeux de la blonde devinrent humides puis, de lourdes larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. La brune lui caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu as compris, alors ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans oser regarder son ancienne amie mais ne put retenir un sanglot. « Viens, autrement, le Prince va attendre » lui dit-elle en rouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

A l'évocation du monarque, le corps de Cornelia fut parcouru de spasmes. « N-Non, n-non, s'il vous plaît ! P-Pas… » Elle ne parvenait plus à articuler tant sa bouche se tordait. Elle déglutit violemment. « P-Pas là-bas. S'il vous plaît ! Y a plus de gardiennes, i-il a tous l-les p-pouvoirs ! Je, personne ne s'opposera à lui… » Elle baissa ses prunelles bleues vers le parquet de l'appartement, évitant soigneusement leur regard.

« Effectivement, les gardiennes ne sont plus et leurs pouvoirs sont au Prince. De même, tu ne constitues pas une menace pour son trône, ni pour ses plans de conquêtes. » Le pouls de Cornelia ralentit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, emplis d'une espérance nouvelle. Sa gorge se desserra alors qu'elle fixait le Lord. « Néanmoins, les ordres ont été très clairs, Cornelia. Cela fait trois ans que Miranda veille sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? » rajouta le blond en lui adressant un sourire sardonique.

Ce que craignait la jeune femme était en train d'arriver. Elle coula son regard sur son ancienne amie dont le visage se modifiait. En quelques secondes, des taches de rousseur apparurent autour de son nez, ses yeux prirent une forme féline ainsi qu'une teinture vert-gris non naturelle. Même si elle avait vieilli, Cornelia ne put que reconnaitre la véritable identité de celle qui avait prétendu être amie.

La blonde recula afin de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux et elle. Cependant, elle se retrouva rapidement contre le mur et ne put alors que se recroqueviller. Miranda fit quelques pas dans sa direction, la faisant trembler davantage. « Cedric, donne lui Milly. Autrement, elle pourrait avoir un malaise, elle est fragile, je t'ai dit. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui déposer la fillette dans ses bras tremblants. « Ne la fais pas tomber » lui lança-t-il sans aucun égard. La blonde hocha la tête bien malgré elle et la serra contre elle, reniflant sa douce odeur, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

« Viens, Cornelia, il faut qu'on y aille » finit par ajouter Miranda.

Celle-ci la cessa de fixer sa fille et lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. « Mais où ? » murmura-t-elle en reniflant violemment à cause de ses larmes. La brune haussa les épaules avant de lancer « Au palais. Il vous attend avec beaucoup d'impatience. » Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et finit par rendre le peu qu'elle avait avalé sur le parquet, aux pieds du serpent qui leva alors un sourcil en faisant une mine dégoutée. Il s'avança de quelques pas, ouvrit sa main droite et, en un instant, un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre et un portail – pareil à ceux qu'elle avait vus dans son adolescence – apparut. « Allons-y ! »

Miranda hocha la tête avant de prendre Cornelia par l'épaule doucement et de l'entrainer de l'autre côté. En voyant les monts enneigés perdus dans le brouillard de la nuit, en se retrouvant dans cet endroit silencieux, le cœur de la blonde rata un battement. Le portail les avait transportés sur une falaise d'où le bourg d'Ozette pouvait être vu ainsi qu'au loin, le Palais dont la simple silhouette avait suffi pour faire suffoquer la jeune femme qui serra alors la petite fille contre son corps.

« On va se mettre en route, maintenant » assena le reptile sans laisser à leur captive le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de calmer ses tremblements. Quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci entendit des galops au loin se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un carrosse noir richement décoré tiré par quatre chevaux de couleur sombre et à l'apparence menaçante arrivât à leur hauteur. Alors que le seigneur fit quelques pas, le cocher vêtu d'une tenue aussi noire que la suie, sauta afin de lui ouvrir la portière. Cedric s'engouffra alors à l'intérieur en faisant bien attention à ne froisser aucunement sa longue robe et s'assit sur la banquette de velours violet dans le sens de marche. Là, constatant que Cornelia hésitait à faire un pas, Miranda lui tapota le dos avant de la pousser doucement. « Monte. Regarde, Milly a froid à cause du vent. » Frémissante, la blonde hocha cependant la tête et parvint à se glisser – avec l'aide de Cedric qui lui attrapa la main – dans le carrosse et s'assit face au serpent. Lorsque Miranda s'installa aux côtés de son amant, le cocher referma la portière, se rassit à son siège et fouetta les chevaux afin qu'ils s'élançassent.

« On devrait arriver dans quelques heures » indiqua la brune alors qu'elle s'étirait afin de se mettre à l'aise. « Je suis tellement contente d'être rentrée, fini ces horribles guenilles ! » rajouta-t-elle en désignant son jean et son haut bleu à manches longues. « Et surtout, vivement que je retrouve notre œuf… Heureusement qu'il n'a pas éclos pendant mon absence. »

Loin des préoccupations de l'araignée, Cornelia avait calé sa tête contre le petit crâne de l'endormie, enfouissant sa tête contre son sein afin que le voyage ne la réveillât pas. De plus, ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur la moquette du carrosse – évitant ainsi soigneusement leur regard. Dieu qu'elle avait peur. Le revoir… Non, pas le revoir… Malgré elle, un long sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, elle renifla plusieurs fois et releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes pour fixer le seigneur.

« Je t'en supplie, Cedric, gémit-elle, je suis u-une vendeuse de fleurs… Je … Je… M-Milly n'a pas de pouvoirs, elle ne pourra pas réclamer le trône ou l-l'aider à devenir plus puissant… Dis-Dis-lui, Olivi… Miranda, dis-lui ! »

La brune la considéra un instant avant de se racler la gorge. « Cornelia, Cedric et le Prince sont déjà au courant de votre situation. Ils savent parfaitement que la petite n'a pas de pouvoir ou que tu ne représentes pas une menace. » Elle se tut puis regarda son amant avant de revenir à la captive « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le Prince ne te veut pas de mal, bien au contraire. »

Cornelia renifla à nouveau, serra encore davantage Milly contre elle et demeura silencieuse durant le reste du trajet. Si elle n'était pas assise dans le sens de la marche et dès lors, ne pouvait voir leur avancée, néanmoins, elle put parfaitement dire quand est-ce qu'ils furent arrivés à Ozette grâce aux bruits des sabots sur les allées centrales de la ville. Sachant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle n'arrivât dans le palais et qu'elle le revît, la captive se recroquevilla contre l'enfant et se mit à sangloter silencieusement.


	5. De l'autre côté

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que ça va ! De mon côté, j'ai enfin reçu le mail de mon directeur de master me donnant enfin la date de la prérentrée ! Je dois juste commencer à penser à mon sujet de mémoire. J'aimerais bien le faire sur le rôle des arts dans l'apparition de l'Etat – notamment dans l'absolutisme de Louis XIV.

Effectivement, c'était bien Miranda qui était le stalker depuis le début – sinistre n'est-ce pas ? J'aimais bien l'idée que celle dont Cornelia se sentait la plus proche était en réalité son tortionnaire depuis le départ. : D

A l'origine, ce chapitre aurait dû comporter deux scènes supplémentaires mais je le trouvais déjà assez long (mais avant tout, j'aimais bien l'idée de terminer sur les pensées de Phobos). Il a été assez dur à écrire notamment parce que je me mettais la pression pour la rencontre Phobos/Milly (du coup, il y a au moins trois versions de ce moment ! Une très douce, une beaucoup plus violente et une autre, dans le milieu).

Le terme d'hybris est un terme grec qui fait référence à la démesure, à la violence inspirée par les passions (et notamment l'orgueil). Quand j'ai décidé de faire de Phobos davantage une entité qu'un individu, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal de le lier à cette notion, qui était pour les Grecs le sentiment le plus noir, le plus dangereux et le plus haï par les dieux – notamment parce que celui qui commet l'hybris cherche à avoir plus que ce que le destin et le cosmos lui ont donné.

Concernant le premier escalier décrit, je me suis inspirée de celui de l'opéra Garnier.

Bonne lecture!

O.O.O.O

Lorsque le carrosse arriva à vive allure dans la cour intérieure du palais, la secousse réveilla la blonde qui sursauta, faisant sourire l'araignée. Cornelia, tétanisée par l'angoisse, avait succombé aux bercements de l'attelage et s'était assoupie. Elle glissa ses prunelles bleues sur sa fille qui elle était toujours endormie, puis renifla plusieurs fois.

« Viens, il vous attend. »

Elle regarda Miranda. La jeune femme s'était déjà extraite du carrosse et avait posé un pied dans cour pavée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la blonde se redressa, se pencha légèrement, attrapa la main gantée que lui tendait le cocher, parvint à poser un pied dans l'étrier et enfin, les rejoignit à l'extérieur. Elle ne put, cependant, pas s'empêcher de frémir en voyant les différentes gargouilles de pierre qui leur jetaient des regards malveillants.

« Viens, Cornelia. »

A contrecœur, la captive n'eut d'autre choix que de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs sombres du château, suivant de près ces deux bourreaux qui allaient la conduire à celui qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Chaque pas était lourd, difficile tant ses entrailles se nouaient. Bien vite, elle en devînt nauséeuse. Ces grandes allées décorées de portraits sinistres ou de tapisseries richement brodées narrant l'Histoire de Meridian lui semblaient interminables, à l'instar d'un long tunnel sans fin. Ils montèrent ensuite un escalier semblable à nul autre pareil puisqu'il s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de haut, était construit en marbre blanc avec des rampes sculptées et une double révolution. Dans un autre contexte, Cornelia se serait bien évidemment arrêtée pour l'admirer mais dans cette situation-ci, l'unique chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de fixer les marches parfaites afin d'éviter que son regard ne portât sur autre chose.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage, Cedric les guida dans le dédale de couloirs et de corridors. Ses prunelles bleues se posèrent sur une des servantes encore occupée – malgré l'heure tardive – à retirer la poussière des toiles accrochées au mur. Devinant ses pensées, Miranda posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la captive. « Elle rattrape son travail, Cornelia, n'y prête pas attention. »

Elle serra davantage l'endormie dans ses bras comme pour la cacher aux yeux des serviteurs du Prince, de ses gardes monstrueux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'eux, de leur poigne qui avait plus d'une fois agripper son pied alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir par les airs. Alors qu'elle sentait leurs regards sur sa frêle silhouette, elle déglutit difficilement. Miranda lui tapota doucement le dos. « Courage, Cornelia. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cedric s'arrêta devant une imposante porte sculptée puis toqua. Un des immenses gardes cuirassés qui patrouillaient, attendit quelques instants avant d'entrouvrir la porte afin que le Lord et les deux femmes entrassent dans cette pièce. Il s'agissait d'une antichambre richement décorée qui donnait sur le bureau du Prince. Miranda s'accouda nonchalamment contre le beau scriban d'ébène alors que le serpent s'en était allé dans l'autre pièce afin d'avertir son maître. La captive, elle, demeurait là, inerte, enserrant toujours plus Milly. Soudain, on entra derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. C'était une servante brune avec de longues tresses. Cornelia lui donna un regard en biais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait faire ici alors que Miranda se contenta de soupirer.

« Elle vient chercher Milly. La petite a un lit tout prêt qui l'attend. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, la blonde poussa un cri et se recroquevilla afin de protéger l'endormie. Non, non, ils ne la lui prendraient pas, non, non ! Elle fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que la domestique, interloquée par la réaction de la dame, s'avança. « Cornelia, sois raisonnable, le Prince a fait préparer une chambre pour Milly, tu la verras demain » la tança l'araignée. Elle secoua alors la tête violemment. « Non, non ! »

La brune fronça ses sourcils et fit quelques pas vers sa proie pour la raisonner tandis que la servante en demeurait pantoise, ne sachant que faire. Le Maire du Palais et le Prince avaient donné des ordres, l'enfant devait dormir dans la chambre qui lui avait été dédiée. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le monarque accompagné de son Lord. Aussitôt la domestique s'agenouilla dans une respectueuse révérence tandis que Miranda se contenta d'abaisser légèrement le torse. Quant à Cornelia, elle, la présence du Prince accentua davantage sa crise de panique. Elle se mit à pleurer davantage et à hoqueter contre l'endormie jusqu'à en perdre la respiration.

« Eh bien, que de larmes. »

Les prunelles noires scrutèrent la fragile silhouette secouée par les sanglots. Effectivement, Miranda avait raison, son état était bien plus instable que prévu. Enfin, Phobos était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pourvu qu'elle se rétablît. Le Prince était, en effet, extrêmement patient, toujours prêt à attendre son heure. C'était pour cela qu'il avait attendu que la « Lumière » de Meridian fût mûre, la couvrant de mille attentions afin qu'elle se trompât sur sa gentillesse et ne vît rien du piège qu'il avait planifié. S'il n'avait pas fait tout cela, son pouvoir n'aurait pas atteint son apogée et le bénéfice n'aurait pas été aussi important. De même, la traque à laquelle il s'était adonnée avec Cornelia lui avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir, beaucoup plus que la simple capture.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, la faisant se recroqueviller davantage. La fragile petite chose craignait les coups, craignait la furie du Prince. Son petit cœur battait à tout rompre, au point de lui faire mal dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait peur, si peur de lui, de ce qu'il représentait, de son pouvoir. Allait-il la faire enfermer dans son donjon ? La faire travailler dans une de ses colonies, à Cavigor ? Et Milly ? La tuer ? Avec toutes ses questions lui encombrant l'esprit, elle ne parvint pas à refouler un faible gémissement.

« Que se passe-t-il ici, pourquoi tous ces cris ? demanda le Prince en s'arrêtant près de Cornelia tout en fixant Miranda d'un regard étonné.

— Votre Majesté, le… La servante est venue chercher Milly pour la mettre dans son lit. Seulement, comme vous pouvez le constater, Cornelia ne souhaite pas la lâcher.

— Effectivement… »

La blonde sentit les yeux du monarque se poser à nouveau sur elle, la faisant gémir une nouvelle fois. Il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se mit à sangloter davantage et l'enserra un instant. « Cornelia, j'ai fait préparer une très jolie chambre pour Milly. Il faut bien qu'elle dorme tranquillement, non ? Nous avons à parler tous les deux, nous risquons de la déranger. » Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué, les yeux rougis par les larmes, serrant encore davantage – s'il était possible – l'enfant contre elle. « La décision t'appartient, Cornelia, mais elle serait bien mieux dans son lit. Elle ne craint rien, je te le promets. »

La blonde coula un regard sur Milly qui, étonnement, dormait toujours. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, toutes ses pensées lui donnaient le tournis tant elles allaient dans tous les sens. Elle toussa quelques instants. La servante, encouragée par le signe de la tête que lui avait fait son souverain, se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur le corps de l'endormie, puis, voyant que la dame ne manifesta aucun refus, la prit avant de disparaitre après une dernière révérence, laissant Cornelia en larmes qui croisa alors ses bras contre sa poitrine et baissa la tête afin qu'il ne la vît pas pleurer.

« Viens, Cornelia, allons dans mon bureau. »

Il fit quelques pas et l'entraina à sa suite en posant sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Il put alors sentir sa peau se hérisser à son contact – ce contact qui la rendait nauséeuse. Une fois dans la grande pièce, la porte se referma d'elle-même tandis que le Prince se dirigea vers son imposant bureau d'acajou et d'or, sans toutefois s'y assoir, demeurant à la hauteur de la blonde. « Assieds-toi, tu es pâle à faire peur » lui dit-il en désignant un siège.

Elle hésita un instant avant d'obéir en tremblant et en portant ses mains à sa bouche, se recroquevillant légèrement. « J'ai mis tellement de temps à te trouver, Cornelia » murmura-t-il en caressant la nuque de la blonde, la faisant sursauter et gémir de peur. « Eh bien, je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout en continuant ses caresses. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Cornelia, ici tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera pas de mal, personne. Tu seras bien, j'y veillerai personnellement. » La jeune femme demeurait là, inerte, la tête baissée fixant désespérément le sol, pleurant silencieusement, subissant sans se plaindre le contact de sa main contre sa nuque ou dans sa chevelure. Soudain, la porte du cabinet de travail s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Miranda et faisant sursauter la captive.

« Escorte la dans sa chambre, Miranda. Elle est fatiguée, très fatiguée. »

Ladite brune hocha la tête. D'un geste presque galant, le souverain tendit sa main droite à la blonde afin que celle-ci la saisît et se relevât, ce qu'elle finit par faire en tremblant. Elle sentit alors la main du seigneur se refermer sur la sienne, la tirant sur ses faibles jambes encore tremblantes. Cependant, même une fois debout, il ne la relâcha pas, tenant sa main captive un peu plus haut, la soumettant à son expertise. « Tu t'es méchamment abimé les doigts à force de les ronger ainsi » murmura-t-il alors que de sa main libre il les lui caressa doucement. « Miranda, fais en sorte qu'elle cesse cette habitude. »

A nouveau, l'araignée s'inclina et attendit. Le monarque baisa doucement la main abimée de la jeune femme avant de la lâcher et de s'en retourner à son bureau pour rédiger quelques lettres closes et ordonnances. « Allons-y, Cornelia » lui lança Miranda en souriant alors qu'elle attrapa son bras pour l'entrainer dans les couloirs du palais. Elles avançaient lentement, la noble ayant parfaitement conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la prisonnière. Il y aurait besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Très vite, elles se retrouvèrent face à un escalier sculpté dans la pierre blanche dont la rampe était faite d'arabesques. Encore une fois, si elle eut été dans une situation différente, Cornelia aurait pris le temps de l'admirer. Il lui sembla alors que Phobos avait fait bien des travaux dans son château qui, tout en le rendant bien plus impressionnant, ne retiraient absolument pas le caractère sombre et terrifiant de celui-ci. Elles montèrent les marches et finirent par atteindre l'ultime étage, le cinquième. Là, Miranda la guida au travers des corridors pour finalement s'arrêter face à une lourde porte noire, gardée par deux soldats armés de lances et d'épées qui dès qu'ils virent les deux femmes, la leur ouvrir.

« Voici ta chambre. »

Il s'agissait d'une assez grande pièce richement décorée par de lourdes tapisseries aux murs et éclairée par de nombreuses bougies. La porte d'entrée de la chambre se trouvait à la droite d'un grand lit à baldaquin dont les courtines étaient faites de velours noirs brodées de fils d'argent et le châlit et la tête de lit, de bois noir précieux sculptés afin de représenter des roses dont les tiges s'entrecroisaient. Doucement, la blonde s'en approcha et passa sa main sur le couvre-lit noir. Que la matière était belle. A côté de lit, il y avait un guéridon d'ébène et, un peu plus loin, contre le mur, une grande armoire de bois taillée. Enfin, face au lit, se trouvait une grande fenêtre composée de vitraux de couleur sombre donnant sur les jardins intérieurs du château. Au milieu de la pièce, une grande bassine de bois contenant de l'eau chauffée avait été posée.

« Déshabille-toi, Cornelia. Il faut te laver. »

Obéissante, n'opposant plus de résistance, elle retira ses chaussures, son T-shirt et son jeans, puis, ses sous-vêtements. Deux servantes entrèrent à leur tour. Une se saisit de la pile de vêtements et disparut aussitôt, l'autre attendit que la blonde entrât dans la bassine et, avec un petit linge blanc et un savon, récura doucement ce corps offert et tremblant de peur. Miranda, elle, ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une longue chemise de nuit à manches longues avec quelques roses noires brodées autour du col et au bout des manches.

La servante tendit ensuite un drap blanc afin que la jeune femme s'y enveloppât et fut séchée par elle. Enfin, Miranda lui passa ladite chemise de nuit tandis que la domestique alla fermer les longs rideaux de velours de la fenêtre puis alla défaire le couvre-lit afin que la prisonnière pût se glisser aisément dans le lit. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'inclina face à la noble et la blonde avant de sortir de la pièce avec la bassine de bois dans les mains.

« Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, Cornelia » lui sourit l'araignée en l'escortant jusqu'au lit afin de l'aider à s'y allonger et l'y border.

Après avoir soufflé les chandelles, la brune revînt auprès de la captive qui s'était mise à sangloter contre les oreillers de soie. Là, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos. Elle l'entendait pleurer, renifler. « Repose toi, Cornelia, c'est la seule chose que le Prince souhaite. Il veut que tu ailles mieux… » La blonde ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son désespoir. Il allait revenir… Il allait recommencer, rien ne la protègerait, personne ne la défendrait. Caleb… Caleb ô si seulement il était là, si seulement il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Elle renifla bruyamment, en essayant de remonter les draps et les couvertures sur son corps fiévreux.

« Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état. » La prisonnière ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits, pensant tour à tour à ce que le souverain avait derrière la tête mais surtout à ce qu'il pourrait arriver à la petite. Elle l'avait vu faire avec Elyon, elle l'avait vu la charmer, l'embobiner, la monter contre ses amies… Cornelia se frotta violemment les yeux afin d'en essuyer les larmes. « Milly… » souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

L'araignée cligna des yeux et se redressa légèrement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Milly dort paisiblement dans son lit. Il ne vous arrivera rien » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque tendre. La Bête devinait bien le désarroi de la blonde, ayant été si proche d'elle pendant trois longues années. C'était elle qui avait convaincu le Prince qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la traque, estimant que l'état de son amie était devenu assez instable pour passer, même contre son gré, les portails et être ainsi amenée à Meridian et qu'il était donc inutile de poursuivre ce petit jeu. En effet, afin qu'un habitant de la Terre vînt dans leur monde, il était nécessaire que celui-ci fût consentant, autrement la Muraille ne le laisserait pas passer. C'était pour cela que son amant avait dû isoler la Lumière de ses amis, de sa famille afin qu'elle acceptât de rejoindre le royaume du Prince. Si une très jeune enfant endormie – comme Milly – pouvait plus facilement la traverser, une terrienne de l'âge de Cornelia n'aurait pas pu duper la Muraille. Il avait donc fallu triturer, fatiguer, épuiser l'esprit de la jeune femme en la rendant fragile et instable émotionnellement. Ainsi seulement, la Muraille l'aurait laissée passer en dépit de son refus évident de venir à Meridian. Alors pendant trois ans, Miranda avait joué avec les nerfs de la victime, avait accompli sa mission avec, néanmoins, de plus en plus de scrupules…

« Passe une bonne nuit, Cornelia. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonne cette clochette » lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant du doigt le petit objet d'argent posé sur le guéridon près de la tête de lit « une servante viendra te voir. » Alors qu'elle allait se relever et partir afin de rejoindre son amant dans leur appartement, elle se retint et, se penchant légèrement sur elle, lui murmura à l'oreille « Ne tente rien d'idiot, Cornelia, ne cherche pas à t'échapper. Repose-toi, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit puis se referma presque instantanément, laissant la captive seule dans la chambre plongée dorénavant dans l'obscurité – Miranda ayant soufflé la dernière chandelle. Là, elle parvint cependant à se relever et à s'assoir contre la tête de lit, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Après quelques moments d'hésitation et s'être habituée à la noirceur de la pièce, elle réussit à sortir du lit ainsi qu'à faire quelques pas vers la fenêtre, écarta les rideaux et, après plusieurs essais, put ainsi ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce qui la frappa de prime abord fut le vent froid qui vint gifler ses joues violemment, ensuite, il y eut la sensation de vertige qui la prit révélant la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait et enfin, l'obscurité. Elle ne pouvait rien distinguer. D'un côté, il était certain que les villageois d'Ozette que l'on devinait au loin étaient tous couchés d'une part à cause de l'heure qu'elle imaginait tardive et surtout d'autre part, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité à Meridian. Ici, le seul moyen d'avoir de la lumière dans la nuit était d'allumer des bougies. Elle soupira et se pencha légèrement. Il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun balcon et les quelques terrasses protégées par les remparts étaient bien gardées. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de retourner se coucher dans ce lit, à la merci du Prince. A l'évocation de cette pensée, tout son corps se mit à trembler, se rappelant parfaitement de la douleur du traumatisme. Des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Caleb, s'il te plaît, reviens, s'il te plaît… » sanglota-t-elle, recroquevillée par terre, sous la fenêtre, les cuisses fermement serrées contre sa poitrine.

O.O.O.O

Lorsqu'Irma se réveilla ce matin-là, elle eut l'impression que cette journée allait mal se passer, que rien n'irait. Cela avait commencé avant même qu'elle n'ouvrît les yeux puisque son sommeil fut interrompu de la pire manière à savoir par une vive secousse. En effet, ayant un peu trop dormi, une de ses amies avait dû se dévouer pour la réveiller et avait opté pour ce faire, de la secouer bien vivement avant qu'elles ne prissent trop de retard. La toilette fut expédiée en quelques secondes – l'eau glacée ne donnant pas envie de s'y attarder – si bien que très vite, trop vite, l'ancienne gardienne se retrouva face contre terre à récurer avec une serpillère et un seau d'eau froide savonneuse ces si beaux escaliers. Il fallait absolument que tout fût prêt avant que le Prince ne se levât.

Lorsque cette première corvée fut faite, Irma fut envoyée dans les écuries et dût, à nouveau nettoyer les excréments de biens étranges créatures à quatre pattes, souvent flanquées d'une paire d'ailes noires qui, à plusieurs reprises tentèrent de lui croquer la main. Alors qu'elle était en train de balayer, une novice arriva en courant, les bras chargés d'un grand panier d'osier dans lequel diverses brosses se trouvaient afin de brosser le poil des monstres – tâche réservée aux écuyers.

« Cours pas, Jeannie, autrement tu vas tout renverser » l'avertit une blonde dont les cheveux bouclés étaient maintenus dans un parfait chignon.

« Pardon, Frosine, où est-ce que je le mets ? »

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce avant de désigner du menton, un coin près d'Irma. La brune finit aussitôt de nettoyer cet endroit avant de se décaler de plusieurs mètres. « Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état, Jeannie ? » lui demanda Irma d'une voix moqueuse.

La plus jeune se précipita et posa le panier là où on le lui avait indiqué. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle quelques instants, s'étira et épousseta son tablier blanc. « Le Chef de Rang m'a confié une mission ! I-Il m'a désignée pour apporter le plateau à l'invitée du Prince ! C'est une grande dame du royaume qui est logée dans une des chambres du cinquième étage ! Une grande dame ! Le genre qui prend un bain tous les jours ! E-Et à qui on apporte des viennoiseries, des gâteaux ! »

Irma coula un regard désabusé sur celle-ci. Jeannie était désespérante de naïveté et de candeur mais peut-être que son jeune âge en était la cause. Elle ne s'était probablement pas encore assez confrontée à l'âpreté de la vie. Elle la fixa en train de ranger les brosses dans les coffres prévus à cet effet. Qu'elle était mignonne avec ses joues rosies, ses grands yeux verts, ses lèvres à peine esquissées mais toujours en mouvement et ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. On aurait dit une véritable poupée.

« Je-Je vais y aller ! On m'attend aux cuisines pour le repas de la dame ! » lança-t-elle en se remettant à courir en direction de l'intérieur du palais. Quelques instants plus tard, Frosine, se passant une main sur son front en sueur, poussa un soupire. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de l'ancienne gardienne sur une botte de paille.

« Elle a quel âge, Jeannie ? demanda Irma en soufflant.

— Douze. C'est la plus jeune des novices…

— Je ne savais pas qu'on prenait des jeunes filles aussi jeunes dans les rangs des novices… J'avais deux ans de plus qu'elle quand j'ai été enrôlée… et j'étais la benjamine… »

Frosine haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. « Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi on l'a choisie elle pour servir l'invitée du Prince…

— Comment ça ?

— Ça m'étonne qu'on lui ait donné ce rôle… C'est quand même une personne importante, cette noble… Certains disent même que c'est une ancienne gardienne… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une novice aussi inexpérimentée s'en occupe ?

— Si c'est vraiment une gardienne, peut-être que le Prince veut être sûr qu'elle ne dévoilera aucun secret ou bruit de couloir ? proposa Irma en écorchant le terme de « Prince » au passage.

— Ça n'a pas de sens… Au contraire même… Il faudrait mieux envoyer une fille qui a des décennies de loyaux service pour être certain qu'elle ne le trahira pas…

— Mais alors pourquoi avoir demandé à Jeannie ? »

La blonde repassa une main sur son visage pour se débarrasser du reste de sueur. Elle détacha également ses cheveux avant de refaire son chignon. Après s'être tue quelques minutes, elle reprit la parole d'une voix moins assurée « C'est possible qu'il cherche à faire pression sur elle via Jeannie… Par exemple, si la dame ne mange pas son plateau, Jeannie sera battue… Si cette femme est vraiment une ancienne gardienne, il est probable qu'elle prenne davantage en pitié la petite Jeannie qu'une vieille peau habituée aux coups… »

Irma en demeura interdite, pantoise. Sa gorge devint sèche. Une chose pareille était inimaginable pour elle. « Attends, Phobos est cruel, certes mais pas à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son amie lui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus « Tu ne connais pas assez bien notre histoire, c'est pour ça. C'est encore nouveau pour toi… Il y a environ quatre cent ans, deux grandes familles se sont alliées pour renverser le Prince… ça a donné lieu à la Grande Purge. Il n'a épargné personne, pas même les serviteurs et les paysans de ces familles… Quant à leurs enfants… Ils ont été éviscérés sur la grande place d'Ozette, à la vue de tous les habitants, puis leurs cadavres ont été utilisés comme engrais pour les roses noires du Prince… Il utilise toujours les corps de ses ennemis comme engrais… C'est pour ça qu'elles sont aussi belles... Il n'y a que la petite fille d'un précepteur qui ait échappé au carnage parce qu'il la trouvait à son goût…" Elle se tut un moment, laissant à son interlocutrice le temps d'appréhender cette nouvelle, puis, reprit d'un ton plus posé et réfléchi " Phobos n'est qu'hybris, Irma, que ténèbres et qu'hybris… C'est pour ça qu'on pensait que la Lumière allait pouvoir le détrôner mais on a eu tort… »

Irma sentit les yeux de sa collègue sur elle, aussi releva-t-elle la tête pour croiser son regard. Pour la première fois, une des servantes avait évoqué une rébellion contre le Prince mais surtout avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle ne soutenait pas le monarque alors même que Frosine savait pertinemment ce qu'elle risquait en agissant de la sorte.

« Il y a beaucoup de bruits qui courent sur toi aussi, Irma. Certaines personnes insinuent que tu serais une ancienne gardienne… »

Celle-ci eut un sourire pâle et se passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés pour les rattacher en queue de cheval. Elle déglutit. « Si jamais vraiment été une gardienne, tu crois que Phobos m'aurait gardée comme servante ! » La jeune femme ne voulait pas que l'on sût sa véritable origine. Certaines l'avaient déjà devinée et, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait l'être étant donné leur franche inimitié – surtout concernant une rousse –, elles avaient toutes choisi de garder le silence sur cela, ne sous-entendant son identité véritable que lorsqu'elles étaient seules.

Frosine hocha la tête après s'être tue quelques instants. « Évidemment… Humilier une de ses ennemies sur le long terme est jouissif… A chaque fois que tu souffres de ta condition de servante, il est rassasié. Tuer quelqu'un, ça se fait en quelques secondes, c'est excitant les premières fois mais la quatrième… »

L'ancienne gardienne en demeura interdite. Non seulement son interlocutrice avait évoqué les gardiennes mais en plus, elle avait parfaitement raconté leur dernière bataille. Le corps d'Irma se mit à trembler, se souvenant de la peur, du froid, de la douleur… Elle se rappelait de Taranee qui avait perdu connaissance en plein vol et dont le crâne avait été explosé sur un rocher, des gémissements de Will mais surtout, oui surtout, la frêle silhouette d'Hay Lin disparaissant auprès de l'horrible araignée hantait littéralement son esprit.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue creuse.

O.O.O.O

Dans un lit beaucoup trop grand pour sa petite taille, une enfant aux cheveux argentés dormait paisiblement, loin de se douter de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La tête enfouie dans les nombreux oreillers moelleux, le corps couvert par les couvertures et les draps de belle facture, la fillette semblait rêver à tant de choses toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Elle était allongée sur le dos, la main gauche posée dans les oreillers, près de sa joue et la droite agrippant la couverture dans un petit poing. Doucement, ses lèvres rosées remuèrent. Un long doigt vint caresser ses joues potelées pour ensuite faire le contour de son nez retroussé, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils et tourner la tête.

L'individu eut un petit rictus en la voyant s'agiter. Elle était là, la fragile petite poupée, fruit de leur nuit. Doucement, en se gardant bien de la réveiller davantage, le Prince passa un bras dans son petit dos pour la redresser légèrement et mieux l'observer. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Cornelia avait eu un enfant, il avait craint pendant un moment qu'il n'eut été celui du chef des rebelles et puis, aux dires et descriptions de Miranda, sa paternité lui avait été assurée. Cette petite était la sienne, la leur. Un mélange de Cornelia et de lui-même. Elle aurait pu être si puissante, une vraie source de pouvoirs mais un acte dément de sa mère l'en avait privé. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux ? Avec de tels parents, elle aurait eu un tel don qu'il lui aurait été difficile de résister et de ne pas la tuer pour l'absorber. Là, aucun risque. Il baissa son regard pour regarder ses traits fins, sa petite bouche qui lui rappelait tant celle de Cornelia, son nez droit, ses joues à croquer.

Il avait grande hâte de la voir ouvrir ses petits yeux et ainsi découvrir ses prunelles qui faisaient tant peur à Cornelia car si pareilles aux siennes. Doucement, son doigt caressa ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres, son nez, son cou. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser sur tout son petit corps, s'enivrer de son odeur si familière – un doux parfum mélangeant son essence et celle de Cornelia. Le ventre de la gardienne de la terre avait été un bon terreau pour ses graines. Seule une terre aussi féconde avait pu donner une créature si parfaite. Avec une grande douceur, il la replaça sur les oreillers de soie et recouvra son frêle corps avec les couvertures. Il se releva en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, se dirigea vers la porte et, alors qu'il l'ouvrait, se retourna pour donner un dernier coup d'œil à l'endormie. Voilà à quoi devait ressembler une Princesse, à une belle poupée sage et obéissante et non à une adolescente survoltée, naïve, pleine d'idées toutes plus nauséabondes et idiotes les unes que les autres – telle que la bonté, la générosité –, tant de concepts bien dangereux pour les Grands de ce monde.

La petite ouvrit finalement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières afin de réveiller son esprit tout en demeurant allongée. Elle poussa un long bâillement. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à émerger, les brumes du sommeil lui semblant toujours très attrayantes. Sa mère n'était toujours pas venue la réveiller pour aller à l'école.

« Maman ? » appela-t-elle doucement, sa voix encore endormie ressemblait davantage au miaulement d'un chaton.

Elle bailla à nouveau et s'étira. Là, davantage éveillée, elle tiqua sur le plafond que ses yeux fixaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte. Il était beaucoup plus haut que d'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que ses prunelles se posèrent sur son lit. Il était immense, jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi grand. La tête du lit était collée contre un mur de la chambre qui était décoré avec plusieurs voiles de différentes couleurs sombres, suspendus par des attaches en or. La fillette se redressa et s'assit au milieu de sa couche, cherchant sa mère avec inquiétude.

« Maman ? Maman ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle baissa la tête, fouillant dans les draps chauds afin de retrouver son doudou, un ourson violet qu'elle avait depuis ses trois ans. Elle eut beau chercher à tâtons, elle ne le trouva pas. Aussi elle se fraya un chemin dans le lit pour se faufiler sous les oreillers afin de se cacher dans un petit cocon de coton. Passé quelques minutes, elle saisit un oreiller et, le collant contre elle, descendit doucement du lit en faisant bien attention – le lit était bien haut. Elle posa délicatement un pied nu à terre et s'efforça de faire quelques pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu une pièce pareille, grande, haute de plafond avec une telle architecture. Elle avait peur. Son petit corps se mit à trembler. Elle souffla, serrant davantage l'oreiller, cherchant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par l'étrange fenêtre. Mais celle-ci était bien trop haute. Dès lors elle se retourna et fixa les différents meubles de la pièce : une grande armoire en bois verni, ce lit très haut sculpté dans du bois noir, trois coffres sombres pareils à ceux des contes de fée. Au-dessus de son lit, il y avait plusieurs toiles de soies noires et pourpres suspendues. Sa chambre rose ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle-là.

Elle tremblait. « Maman... » appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'une petite voix étouffée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit et deux jeunes femmes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et entreprit de la dévêtir alors que l'autre s'affairait auprès du lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je la prépare pour le Prince, on ne va pas la présenter dans cette tenue, hasarda la servante en regardant sa collègue alors même que ses mains froides s'acharnaient sur les boutons de la chemise de nuit rose.

— Oublie ! Le Prince la veut immédiatement.

— Mais, mais, elle n'est pas apprêtée ! »

L'autre lui jeta un regard furibond alors qu'elle tendait le couvre-lit. Aussitôt, sans ménagement, elle saisit la petite dans ses bras et sortit en marmonnant que décidément, la novice était bien malhabile et empotée. La fillette, elle, jetait de part et d'autre des yeux terrifiés par cet étrange endroit si sombre. Au détours d'une allée, Milly poussa un cri effrayé lorsqu'elle entraperçut une des créatures du maître des lieux – bien plus inquiétante que les gardes ordinaires qu'elles avaient pu croiser.

« Chut ! » la remontra la jeune femme.

Elle renifla bruyamment et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de la domestique, appelant sa maman sans relâche. L'adulte finit par s'arrêter devant la grande porte conduisant au cabinet de travail de Phobos. Un des gardes la laissa entrer dans l'antichambre où elle attendit quelques minutes avec une enfant sanglotant coincée dans son étreinte. La servante devait admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle faisait là avec une petite fille dans les bras, ne saisissant pas l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter son Maître. Peut-être détenait-elle un grand pouvoir et qu'il allait l'absorber ? Cela paraissait plausible étant donné ce qu'il avait fait à la Lumière ou à d'autres... Elle eut alors une grimace en jetant un coup d'œil à la fragile victime – espérant alors au moins échapper au spectacle.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendait la voix grave du Prince l'y autorisant qu'elle entra. Il était là, assis à son imposant bureau, une belle plume à la main en train de signer quelques documents dont il ne détacha les yeux qu'après quelques instants. Là, il releva simplement ses pupilles noires et fixa l'enfant qui tremblait maintenant de peur et pleurnichait toujours autant – voire plus. Il finit par se lever et doucement, fit quelques pas vers elles.

« Eh bien, Milly, tu as l'air bien paniquée, qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer comme ça ? »

La petite le fixa de ses yeux grossis, rougis par les larmes et les sanglots alors que l'homme lui caressait doucement les joues.

« Maman… Maman… » appela-t-elle sans cesse, hoquetant entre les sanglots.

Il lui adressa un sourire presque attendri tandis qu'il la prit dans ses bras avant de signifier à la domestique d'un revers de main qu'elle pouvait disposer celle-ci s'exécutant dans une révérence parfaite. Le Prince cala l'enfant contre son torse, la faisant blottir sa tête contre sa large épaulette, lui tapotant l'arrière du crâne de sa main droite.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas si sensible, Milly. Pleurer ainsi alors que tu es à la maison, c'est déconcertant. »

Elle se redressa légèrement en entendant son prénom et le considéra en hoquetant et en reniflant. Il posa alors son front contre celui, fiévreux, de la petite fille et de sa main libre, lui caressa ses belles mèches aussi argentées que les siennes.

« Tu es une très belle petite fille, Milly. Je n'ai jamais espéré une petite fille aussi parfaite que toi. »

Elle le regarda de ses yeux rougis, se frotta le visage pour essuyer ses larmes et commença à mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche. Là, il attrapa sa petite main potelée et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. « Tu te fais mal aux mains comme ta Maman. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Obéissante, apeurée, elle hocha la tête « Je ne le ferai plus… » promit-elle d'une petite voix en agrippant une de ses larges manches brodées de velours cardinal. Il lui sourit à nouveau et baisa son front doucement. « Et si nous allions prendre un petit déjeuner ? Tu dois avoir faim. »

D'un pas altier, il traversa de nombreux couloirs. A chaque monstre croisé, la fillette se recroquevillait contre l'épaule de l'individu, dissimulant son regard. Enfin, il entra dans une grande salle à manger qui était d'ailleurs, aussi sombre et peu accueillante que le reste du château.

Les prunelles encore rouges de l'enfant la balayèrent, fixant d'abord l'immense lustre bardé de bougies qui l'illuminait, puis la grande cheminé très imposante sculpté dans du marbre noir dans laquelle un feu crépitait et enfin, la longue table de bois noir verni sur laquelle des fruits dans un grand bol de porcelaine, des confiseries et des gâteaux dans de belles assiettes étaient posés. La fillette ne put retenir une mine d'émerveillement. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de belles choses.

L'homme s'assit au bout de la table, dans un fauteuil ressemblant davantage à un trône tant il était imposant, la fillette sur ses genoux. « Milly, mange ce que tu veux. » lui dit-il en lui caressant ses cheveux argentés encore emmêlés. Après quelques hésitations, elle esquissa un sourire, renifla et considéra les plats. Naturellement, le bras dodu de l'enfant se dirigea vers les gâteaux, croquant, savourant leur goût si mielleux, si doux, si délicieux. Ils avaient le même goût atypique que les bonbons qu'elle avait mangés, une fois, à la danse. Jamais elle n'avait pu manger un tel repas pour le petit-déjeuner, sa maman n'avait, en effet, pas le temps pour cela et se contentait de lui donner un bol de céréales avec du lait.

« C'est très bon, merci Monsieur. »

Elle sentit alors la poitrine de l'homme se soulever plusieurs fois et, comprenant qu'il riait, elle redressa sa petite tête vers lui, le regardant l'air surprise.

« Milly, je pensais que tu avais compris… Mais peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair, lui dit-il en lui caressant à nouveau les cheveux. Je suis ton père, Milly. »

Il y eut un grand silence. La petite fille le fixait intensément, cherchant à donner un sens aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Voulaient-elles vraiment dire cela ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'elle qui leur faisait avoir ce sens-là ? Doucement, avec mille hésitations, elle posa sa petite main contre le torse du Prince. Les mots qu'il avait dits tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à lui en donner le tournis. Elle avait tant rêvé de cet instant, tant rêvé qu'il vînt la retrouver, qu'il vînt l'embrasser, qu'il vînt les retrouver et recommencer à former une famille tous ensemble. Et maintenant, il était là, devant elle, à la prendre dans ses bras, à lui faire manger toutes ces choses merveilleuses. Mais cet endroit ? Sa Maman ? Inconsciemment, elle porta à nouveau ses doigts à sa bouche. Phobos lui attrapa aussitôt le menton pour plonger ses prunelles noires dans les siennes.

« Je suis Phobos, Prince de Meridian. Et je suis également ton père, Milly. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Doucement, elle passa ses menottes dans les lâches mèches du Prince, examinant avec attention leur couleur aussi argenté que celle de ses cheveux. Elle se hissa légèrement afin de regarder ses prunelles noires de plus près. « Papa » souffla-t-elle finalement.

Phobos eut un instant de recul. Papa… Miranda lui avait expliqué que c'était ainsi que les enfants terriens appelaient leur père… Autant il avait pu se résoudre au « maman » autant le « papa » lui semblait bien étrange pour le moment. Néanmoins, il sourit de bonne grâce et l'embrassa sur le front. « Oui, Milly, Papa. »

Une servante entra alors dans la pièce afin de servir un bon lait chaud à l'enfant. Celle-ci attrapa la belle tasse de porcelaine et la porta à ses lèvres barbouillées de marmelade. La boisson était chaude, onctueuse, crémeuse. Jamais elle n'avait gouté de lait pareil. Après s'en être léché les babines, elle saisit une nouvelle pâtisserie et l'engloutit aussitôt.

« Eh bien, quel appétit, petite Milly. Je ne te savais pas si gourmande. »

Elle releva légèrement la tête de son assiette et constata qu'un autre homme – blond celui-là – était présent, à côté d'elle. Lui aussi était vêtu d'une longue robe avec de longues manches amples mais, contrairement au Prince, la sienne était noire et verte avec de beaux motifs brodés avec des fils d'argent. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au visage du nouvel arrivant, l'enfant se rappela qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

« Bonjour, petite Milly, je m'appelle Cedric. Je suis le Maire du Palais de ton père » lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce en se penchant légèrement sur elle. L'aristocrate fixait ces prunelles noires qu'il n'avait pas pu admirer la veille. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi est-ce que Miranda lui disait sans cesse qu'elle ressemblait à leur Prince.

« Et comment va Cornelia ? »

Le monarque releva la tête vers son conseiller et haussa les épaules. Il saisit une coupe d'or posée un peu plus loin afin que l'enfant ne pût la renverser par inadvertance et la porta à ses lèvres afin de boire la liqueur qu'elle contenait.

« C'est un peu compliqué, à vrai dire… » soupira-t-il. Préférant ne pas trop en dire devant la fillette, le vassal se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que son suzerain reporta toute son attention sur elle qui sirotait tranquillement une autre tasse de lait.

« Quand est-ce que je rentre chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix après avoir reposé sa tasse une fois vide.

Phobos la regarda, légèrement interloqué par sa question. Il pensait vraiment avoir été assez clair à ce sujet mais peut-être était-ce nécessaire de donner encore plus d'informations aux jeunes enfants. « Milly, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis ton père et tu es à Meridian, dans mon royaume, dans mon palais. Tu comprends ? Tu vas vivre ici, c'est ta maison ici maintenant.

— Ma maison ? Tout ça c'est à Papa ? Mais, mais c'est grand ! »

Il eut un rictus alors qu'il passait sa main contre le ventre rond de l'enfant pour l'étreindre davantage. Les yeux de la petite se posaient sur tous les objets brillants, imposants de la pièce. Ça valait de l'argent tout ça. Si Papa en avait plein, qu'il était un prince ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il était riche, qu'il pourrait aider maman aussi, qu'elles seraient bien et qu'elle aurait enfin un chat. Elle eut un sourire apaisée.

« Oui c'est grand mais c'est normal. Je suis un Prince. Un Prince ne loge pas n'importe où. »

La fillette hocha la tête. « Alors Papa protègera Maman et moi ? » Alors que le monarque l'embrassa sur le front, elle se blottit davantage dans ses bras, se couvrant de ses larges manches. Il lui caressa doucement le dos puis, quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle servante entra dans la salle à manger. « Milly, Milly » l'appela-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule « Tu vas aller dans ta chambre avec elle, elle va t'habiller. Ma petite princesse ne va quand même pas rester dans cette tenue ! »

Docile, elle descendit des genoux de son père et fit quelques pas vers la domestique mais, se retourna bien vite, lui adressant un regard inquiet. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Milly, on sera tous les trois réunis très vite. Tu vas juste mettre une belle robe et puis on ira déjeuner tous ensemble. »

Rassurée, elle prit la main tendue par la jeune femme et disparut avec elle dans les couloirs du palais. Phobos se saisit à nouveau du gobelet d'or et à nouveau en but une gorgée.

« Elle est beaucoup moins insupportable qu'Elyon… » lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte à son sbire tandis que celui-ci prit une pomme et la croqua.

— Elle est beaucoup plus jeune, mon Prince, sa candeur parait moins niaise étant donné son âge.

— La petite chose tremblait quand je l'ai récupérée ce matin, rajouta le monarque d'un ton méprisant. Elle avait peur des servantes, des gardes, des monstres, du noir – bref de tout.

— Encore une fois, Votre Majesté, elle est très jeune et n'est pas habituée à tout cela. Songez qu'hier encore, elle vivait dans un tout petit appartement avec sa mère et Miranda et avait une petite routine très établie. Tout cela est un grand chamboulement pour elle. Mais elle a l'air de s'être attachée à vous, mon Prince » rajouta le reptile d'une voix douce. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina alors sur les lèvres du souverain. Évidemment qu'elle s'était attachée à lui. De ce qu'il savait d'elle, elle avait eu une vie difficile avec sa mère, il n'était alors pas étonnant qu'elle eût ainsi espéré la venue de son père – ne serait-ce que pour aider Cornelia à stabiliser son foyer. Une créature faible et pitoyable cherche toujours la protection du plus fort. Milly était faible, Milly était pitoyable, un pauvre être sans pouvoir, sans aucun intérêt et pourtant, oui pourtant, elle l'agaçait beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

O.O.O.O


	6. Auprès de toi toujours

Coucou !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien! De mon côté, l'administration de ma fac m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs!

Le titre de ce chapitre vient du titre du roman de Kazuo Ishiguro _Auprès de moi toujours (Never Let Me Go)_ qui est un chef d'œuvre! Il a juste été nommé par le _Time magazine_ comme le meilleur roman de 2005 et comme étant l'un des meilleurs romans anglais depuis le début du XX. Cet auteur est incroyable, si vous avez l'occasion, vraiment, aller lire _Les vestiges du jour_ ou _Auprès de moi toujours._ Vous avez remarqué à quel point le titre français de _Never Let Me Go_ est beau, quoiqu'un peu étrange grammaticalement parlant. Bref, je l'ai juste modifié pour donner _Auprès de [toi] toujours_ qui est comme crié à un des protagonistes.

Ah oui, l'émission visionnée par les protagonistes est un hommage à _Non élucidé_ qui passait sur France 2. Ma meilleure amie et moi sommes de grandes fans d'émissions policières et notamment de celle-ci. Du coup, je m'en suis servi dans cette histoire ! Pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais c'était un essai de style! haha.

Juste pour info, au Moyen-âge, on disait d'une femme qui avait ses règles qu'elle avait ses fleurs.

O.O.O.O

 _Chaque année 1000 homicides sont commis sur notre territoire._

 _Dans 80% des cas, l'auteur est appréhendé._

 _Mais 200 meurtres restent non élucidés_

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avançait alors, les cheveux blonds savamment coiffés volant au vent, vêtu d'une chemise dont les deux derniers boutons n'étaient pas fermés ainsi que d'un pantalon gris clair.

« Cela fait six ans jour pour jour que quatre adolescentes âgées de quatorze ans ont disparu alors qu'elles assistaient à leur cours au collège Sheffield. Jamais leurs corps n'ont été retrouvés et ce malgré les moyens mis en œuvre par les autorités. Nous vous proposons ce soir de revivre l'enquête, de plonger dans les dossiers de cette affaire criminelle qui reste aujourd'hui encore non élucidée. »

 _Le jour de la disparition_

Une femme âgée aux cheveux gris retenus dans un strict chignon était assise face à la caméra. Avant de parler, elle retira ses lunettes afin de les nettoyer et les remit sur son nez. « Lorsque Wilhemina Vandom, Taranee Cook, Irma Lair et Hay Lin ont été signalées absentes au cours suivant, j'ai immédiatement envoyé un des surveillants voir si elles n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie… Quand il s'est avéré qu'elles n'étaient plus dans l'établissement, j'ai bien entendu contacté leur famille et ensuite, je me suis tournée au plus vite vers les services de police… »

Aussitôt, un homme de cinquante ans environs, au visage fatigué et aux cernes proéminentes s'adressa à la caméra. « Quand la directrice du collège a signalé cette disparition, on a pris ça très au sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première disparition, vous savez. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que des gens disparaissaient à Sheffield. La première avait eu lieu le soir même d'une réunion parents-professeurs et la deuxième, plusieurs mois plus tard. Ça fait quand même un total de trois disparitions inquiétantes dans un même collège d'une ville de taille moyenne » lâcha-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

La caméra se focalisa maintenant sur l'homme à la crinière blonde qui marchait dans une rue, pas très loin dudit établissement avec à ses côtés, un autre homme plus âgé, avec une tignasse de boucles grises et une paire de petites lunettes rondes. Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond prit alors la parole « Jean-Marc, tout de suite les policiers réagissent en associant la disparition des quatre collégiennes à celle de Cornelia Hale et à celle d'Elyon Brown et de ses parents. Pensez-vous que cela était légitime ?

— Ça fait beaucoup de disparitions, en effet. Je comprends que les enquêteurs se soient penchés là-dessus. En plus, il ne faut pas oublier que d'après les dires des témoins, Cornelia Hale et Elyon Portait étaient non seulement très liées mais en plus, faisaient partie du même groupe d'amies que les disparues. Il est donc probable qu'il y ait un lien, oui.

— Mais, dans le cas de la famille Brown, la jeune Elyon a disparu avec ses parents. On pourrait penser qu'ils soient seulement partis en vacances ou qu'ils aient simplement déménagé.

— En effet, mais certains éléments demeurent troublant tout de même. Ils sont partis sans alerter personne, sont partis dans la précipitation après cette réunion parents-profs, n'ont pas pris d'argent, ni leurs papiers. On sait également que leurs cartes bancaires n'ont pas été utilisées depuis… Il est fort probable qu'ils cherchaient à fuir quelqu'un de malintentionné qui les a rattrapés. »

Il y eut un petit flash et aussitôt, la caméra se concentra encore sur le deuxième présentateur.

« Commence ainsi l'enquête au cours de laquelle l'histoire, la personnalité de ces jeunes filles va être scrupuleusement analysée par les policiers dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. »

 _L'étude de la personnalité des jeunes filles_

 _Wilhelmina Vandom_

« Wilhelmina était une jeune fille assez sportive, pleine d'énergie. Je sais que ses débuts au collège ont été difficiles, elle était timide, n'avait pas très confiance en elle » raconta la femme aux lunettes et au chignon. « Je sais qu'elle avait des problèmes avec sa mère – mais quelle adolescente n'en a pas ? Quand j'ai vu qu'elle s'était intégrée dans la bande, j'étais soulagée. Il y avait de bons éléments dans cette bande Cornelia Hale était une très bonne élève, Irma Lair était insolente mais bonne comme du pain, Taranee aussi était une excellente élève, Hay Lin était une grande rêveuse et Elyon était une gentille fille, consciencieuse. »

« À la question : est-ce que Will aurait pu fuguer, je répondrais non. Je sais qu'elle est partie de chez sa mère plusieurs heures parce qu'elles s'étaient disputées mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps dehors. Elle est revenue au bout de quelques heures. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fugue » expliqua un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns avec quelques piercings aux oreilles « Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle ait fait une mauvaise rencontre. Will était peu sûre d'elle, elle ne faisait pas confiance facilement aux autres. »

 _Taranee Cook_

« Taranee était une élève appliquée. Elle ne faisait pas parler d'elle, elle s'était bien intégrée, puisqu'elle était arrivée un an avant Wilhelmina. »

« Son frère nous disait tout le temps que c'était une trouillarde, qu'elle avait un peu tendance à avoir peur de tout… Après, leur mère était juge, peut-être qu'elle leur racontait les affaires qu'elle traitait et que ça effrayait Taranee, c'est possible. Mais en tout cas, pour son frère et sa famille, elle n'a pas pu fuguer, elle était trop casanière pour ça, raconta à nouveau le jeune homme brun. »

 _Irma Lair_

« Comme je vous ai dit, Irma était une jeune fille avec un caractère bien trempée et qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Mais honnêtement, les études n'étaient pas vraiment son fort » rajouta une ancienne professeure aux cheveux blonds.

« Irma était pétillante, loin des problèmes et des soucis. Je sais qu'elle avait eu des hauts et des bas avec sa famille après la mort de sa mère… Elle lui manquait, c'est normal. Mais, elle aimait sincèrement Anna et Christopher et son père bien sûr. Irma ne pouvait détester personne, Irma était joyeuse, optimiste, tendre ! Elle était merveilleuse ! E-Elle est merveilleuse » corrigea, affirma un jeune homme blond avec de grandes lunettes perchées sur un petit nez.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de — »

On venait d'éteindre l'écran de la télévision. Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns venait d'entrer à l'instant dans le salon. « Arrête de regarder ce truc, c'est vraiment déprimant » lâcha-t-elle en direction d'une autre jeune femme qui lui ressemblait énormément et qui elle, regardait cette émission.

« T'as raison ! Courtney ! » répondit celle-ci au tac au tac en se levant d'un bond. Là, elle épousseta son jean, passa ses mains sur son chemisier blanc et bleu, remit vite fait de l'ordre dans sa coiffure et, attrapant rapidement un blouson marron ainsi qu'un gros sac à bandoulière, sortit rapidement de leur petit studio. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de courir quelques mètres dans la rue où le vent de l'hiver lui giflait les joues, puis, arrivée à la station de bus, attendit quelques instants et saisit son smartphone. « _Aurai de l'avance ! »_ envoya-t-elle comme SMS. Passée une bonne dizaine de minutes, le bus arriva enfin.

Après un long trajet, la jeune brune entra en trombe dans un petit établissement avec une ambiance assez cosy : plusieurs hauts tabourets avec du vieux cuire devant un haut bar, plusieurs vieux fauteuils rembourrés, une petite cheminée… Elle s'assit alors que le barman s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire tandis qu'il nettoyait un verre.

« Salut, Bess, ça va ?! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin en hochant la tête puis, fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un vieux calepin abimé et un crayon enfin, posa ses coudes sur le bar alors qu'elle commandait une bière pression.

« Et toi, Nigel ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tranquille. » Il déposa sa commande auprès d'elle et se retourna pour en préparer d'autres. Après un moment passé à considérer sa boisson avec un regard vide, la jeune femme se redressa légèrement. « Dis, tu connaissais bien Taranee, non ? »

Le garçon s'immobilisa un instant et se passa une main dans sa longue chevelure châtain. « Ouais, c'était une fille cool, pourquoi ? » finit-il par répondre en se retournant vers elle, un sac de moka à la main.

« Pour rien, je regardais une émission sur les crimes non élucidés quand ma sœur a éteint la télé… D'ailleurs, ça m'a fait drôle de revoir la vieille Knickerbocker. Mais t'étais proche de Taranee, non à l'époque ? Tu sais des trucs sur l'enquête ? Si y a eu des suspects ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit même plusieurs minutes, cherchant à se remémorer ces détails. « Je sais juste qu'ils ont lié sa disparition à celle de Cornelia – Cornelia Hale si tu te rappelles – et à celle des Brown et de ce libraire, là, dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, marmonna-t-elle en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Je ne les ai pas oubliées, aucune d'entre elles et me dire qu'on ne saura probablement jamais ce qu'il leur est arrivé…

— Tu sais que Martin continue de croire qu'Irma est vivante quelque part ? Il est infatigable ce type, dès qu'il peut, il épluche les nouvelles sur Internet pour voir si une fille lui ressemblant n'aurait pas été signalée quelque part… Moi qui pensais que c'était juste une amourette de collégien…

— Ouais, je sais ! D'ailleurs c'est avec lui que j'ai rendez-vous, là, dans quelques minutes. Il voulait attendre la fin de l'émission pour qu'on se voie. Comme Courtney a éteint en plein milieu, je l'ai prévenu que je serai en avance.

— Ah ? Cool ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Ils continuèrent de bavarder, Nigel l'abandonnant quelques fois pour aller servir les rares clients présents. Alors qu'elle buvait sa bière en gribouillant dans son calepin, la porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer un homme grand, d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtu d'un jean et d'un long manteau gris. Lorsqu'il reconnut son amie, il s'assit à ses côtés en commandant lui aussi un verre de bière et en retirant son manteau. Là, une fois posé, il retira ses grosses lunettes rondes et les nettoya avec un mouchoir blanc qu'il sortit de son jean.

« Mais t'es allé chez le coiffeur, Martin ! le taquina-t-elle en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds jusqu'alors parfaitement coiffés.

— Oui, ce matin !

— Ça te va super bien ! commenta le barman entre deux services ».

Si au début, les trois amis parlèrent de leur vie respective, de leurs soucis – notamment d'argent, Bess étant une grande dépensière – bien vite la discussion s'orienta vers l'émission diffusée cet après-midi. Alors qu'elle attendait une autre bière, la jeune femme ne put se retenir davantage et demanda au blond de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué.

« Ils ont juste parlé de l'enquête, des suspects… Pauvre Matt, quand je pense qu'il a été interrogé par la police…

— Matt, Matt Olsen ? demanda Nigel.

— Ouais, comme ils étaient ensemble avec Will, les flics ont pensé que peut-être il était au courant de quelque chose – sauf que l'interrogatoire a été assez musclé vu que Matt était de mauvais poil…

— J'me demande ce qu'il est devenu, lança Bess, un peu rêveuse.

— Il est passé professionnel. Il joue comme guitariste dans un groupe qui marche fort… Je crois qu'il sort avec une fille qui bosse avec lui, d'ailleurs.

— Il a pu tourner la page, lui ?

— Faut bien, tu sais, c'est plus sain. Il n'y a que les dingues comme moi qui s'accrochent à une fille qui n'a pas redonné signe de vie depuis des années. »

Il se tut un moment en regardant la mousse de sa bière puis, se mit à souffler dessus. « C'est normal d'essayer de passer à autre chose, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on les oublie, seulement qu'on continue à vivre. » Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques instants et but plusieurs gorgées. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Faudra que j'y aille dans quelques minutes, je donne un cours ce soir ! »

O.O.O.O

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'affairait derrière les fourneaux. Elle était de taille moyenne, légèrement enrobée, avec de beaux cheveux bruns. Celle-ci se baissa et ouvrit le four pour en sortir un soufflé parfaitement cuit. En entendant la sonnette, elle retira ses gants, les jeta sur la table de la cuisine et se précipita à la porte.

« Bonsoir, Martin ! »

Il lui sourit en la saluant et la suivit à l'intérieur. Là, elle lui proposa un café qu'il accepta avec entrain. Alors que cette dernière retourna en cuisine pour le préparer, les yeux verts de l'invité se posèrent sur une photo posée sur une étagère dans l'entrée. Cette photo, il avait l'habitude de la regarder minutieusement chaque fois qu'il venait ici. C'était une photo ordinaire, pareille à des centaines d'autres puisqu'elle représentait un portrait de famille. Sur la gauche, assise dans le canapé du salon, il y avait Anna, la belle-mère, souriante dans une robe orangée, au-dessus, accoudé sur le dos du canapé, il y avait le père, Tom, vêtu d'un polo vert et d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes. La main droite de l'homme était posée sur l'épaule d'un petit garçon brun en pyjama rouge et jaune, tout souriant. Et au centre de la photo, il y avait une jeune adolescente en jean et en T-shirt bleu et rose avec également deux petites couettes. L'ayant vue de nombreuses fois, Martin en était venu à penser qu'elle avait été prise juste avant son entrée au collège.

« Irma serait très touchée de savoir que tu prends autant soin de son petit frère. »

Il se retourna brusquement et fit face à la belle-mère de ladite disparue qui lui tendait un café dans lequel elle avait ajouté les deux sucres habituels.

« C'est très gentil, madame, mais vous savez que c'est normal. J'aimais beaucoup Irma, c'est normal que j'aide Christopher, ça a été dur pour lui. »

Anna hocha la tête. Oh oui, la disparition d'Irma avait été très éprouvante pour toute la famille. Personne n'avait été épargné, la douleur avait été vive aussi bien pour son fils et pour elle-même mais encore plus foudroyante pour son époux qui avait déjà subi la perte de la mère de sa fille. Cependant, même si leur vie était devenue chaotique, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'ils pussent divorcer – à l'instar des parents d'Hay Lin. La mère de celle-ci n'avait pas pu supporter l'obsession de son mari qui continuait à chercher leur fille alors qu'elle voulait panser ses plaies et se reconstruire.

Quand il eut bu son café, Martin tendit la tasse vide à la maitresse de maison et monta les escaliers pour venir toquer à la porte fermée de la chambre de l'ado de la famille, n'entrant qu'après y avoir été autorisé. Christopher était assis par terre, au milieu d'une chambre devenue un véritable capharnaüm. Il y avait des comics américains de super-héros flanqués par terre à côté des chaussettes, des crayons de papier aux quatre coins de la pièce, des jeans, des pulls qui avaient été jetés par-ci par-là, une guitare était aussi posée en travers du tapis. Quant au lit, celui avait été défait aussitôt que l'adolescent était revenu des cours, faisant de sa couette bleue un gros tas sur le matelas. Le bureau de la chambre, lui, avait quasiment disparu sous les piles de livres, de jouets, de bandes-dessinées… Sans un mot, Martin s'assit à côté du brun et défit la fermeture éclair de son manteau gris pour le retirer.

« Ça ne va pas fort aujourd'hui, hein, Chris ? »

L'ado ne répondit pas, gardant les lèvres closes. Martin soupira un moment. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque sa chambre était dans cet état, l'esprit de son jeune protégé était bien tourmenté. Prenant son mal en patience, il reprit son manteau d'une main et de l'autre, fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en sortir son smartphone et se mit à jouer à Candy crush sous l'œil interloqué du plus jeune. « Non mais tu sais toi-même que je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me dire ce qui ne va pas, alors en attendant, je joue. »

Chris cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, après quelques hésitations, lâcha « C'est rien, sale journée…

— Je dirais même très sale journée, commenta le blond les yeux rivés sur son écran. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Christopher se mordillait compulsivement la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il cherchait à retenir les mots qu'il voulait pourtant prononcer. Il était grand maintenant, il avait douze ans, il était rentré au collège – le même collège que sa sœur… Doucement, Martin passa sa main sur la mèche de cheveux bruns qui cachait les yeux de l'adolescent. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Chris. » Les prunelles marron de ce dernier fixèrent alors le tapis, évitant scrupuleusement de fixer l'ami de sa sœur.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque et… Je ne sais pas, c'est venu d'un coup… C'est vraiment idiot mais… D'un coup j'ai eu l'impression qu'Irma pleurait… En fait, je me suis demandé si Irma avait pleuré, si elle avait eu peur, si je lui manquais… Si elle était morte, si Papa et Maman faisaient tout ça pour rien… »

Martin passa un bras dans le dos de ce dernier. Il savait combien ça avait été dur pour lui de se retrouver du jour au lendemain sans son modèle – parce que oui, Irma était son modèle notamment en matière de bêtise ! Il savait combien le petit garçon avait attendu, espéré le retour de sa sœur.

« Comment t'as fait pour te concentrer pendant les concours, toi ? lui demanda-t-il en reniflant contre la manche de son sweat-shirt bleu.

— Ah, t'as du mal à te concentrer pendant les cours ? Ben, je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'Irma soit fière de moi, qu'elle ne se dise pas que sa disparition ait entrainé la chute de mes résultats ou le fait que je me sente mal. Comme ça, quand elle reviendra, elle ne se sentira pas coupable, lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

— Ouais, d'accord, mais toi t'es doué ! T'es dans la meilleure université… »

Martin le regarda et tapota le bout de son nez deux, trois fois. « Oui, j'avais des facilités mais j'ai surtout beaucoup travaillé. Comme je t'ai dit, je pense qu'Irma voudrait nous voir épanouis et heureux. Or, quand j'étais en première, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'intégrer le programme de cette université alors je me suis mis à vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup bûcher pour réussir les concours en me disant qu'Irma m'encourageait de là où elle est. Quand on la retrouvera, elle sera tellement contente de voir qu'on a réussi à atteindre nos objectifs, à gérer nos vies.

— Si elle revient, je ne pense pas que nos soucis la dérangeront, tu sais ! Elle sera trop mal, je crois, pour se soucier de nous…

— Je ne pense pas. Regarde. Quand elle reviendra, elle devra probablement se soigner, reprendre ses études, se reconstruire mais si elle apprend qu'on ne va pas bien depuis sa disparition, qu'on n'a pas avancé, elle va s'en vouloir terriblement, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce au petit de douze ans. Autre exemple, tu vois qui est Bess Grumper ?

— La fille en école de journalisme ?

— Exact ! Ben tu vois, quand elle était au collège, c'était une vraie peste ! Elle faisait enrager ta sœur. Mais à partir de la troisième, elle est devenue plus attentive aux autres, a commencé à s'ouvrir et à être plus tolérante. Aujourd'hui, c'est une de mes bonnes amies qui aide pas mal ton père dans ses recherches – ouais elle écrit des papiers sur l'affaire et les publie dans le journal qu'elle gère. Je suis sûr qu'Irma sera heureuse de voir combien elle a changé ! Mieux on réussit malgré son absence, mieux elle sera quand elle reviendra ! »

O.O.O.O

La petite fille jouait sagement, assise sur les chauds tapis de sa nouvelle chambre. Après son petit-déjeuner, des servantes l'avaient ramenée ici et l'avaient habillée avec la plus belle robe qu'elle avait pu voir. C'était une robe rose pâle de taffetas, assez large, avec de belles broderies faites au fil d'or représentant des petits oiseaux. Elle avait aussi de longues manches bouffantes que les domestiques avaient rabattues sur ses petits poignets avec deux bracelets en or. Sous cette magnifique robe, la fillette avait dû enfiler une tunique en coton, presque aussi longue, ainsi qu'un petit caleçon, toujours en coton. Ensuite, une servante avait pris une brosse et doucement l'avait coiffée d'une jolie barrette en ambre. Une fois vêtue, la fillette fut emmenée à nouveau auprès de son père, pour sa plus grande joie. Aussi, elle se précipita bien vite dans ses bras et put déjeuner tranquillement avec lui dans la même salle où le petit déjeuner avait été pris. Quand elle avait évoqué sa maman, le Prince avait simplement répondu que celle-ci se reposait. Lorsque le repas fut englouti, le monarque s'était levé et, en lui caressant les cheveux, lui avait indiqué qu'elle devait aller faire une sieste dans sa chambre et qu'il reviendrait la voir ce soir.

Alors, après s'être assoupie dans son lit pendant quelques heures, la petite avait ouvert les deux coffres de bois présents dans la pièce et s'était emparée des poupées de porcelaine qu'ils contenaient. Jamais l'enfant n'avait eu entre ses petites mimines de si belles poupées aussi bien habillées ! Elle avait joué avec celles-ci tout le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'au soir. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, la fillette demeurait imperturbable comme absorbées par ses poupées. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix grave de son père qu'elle se retourna et courut vers lui pour attraper sa longue robe noire entre ses petits poings. Doucement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux argentés et lui sourit. « Je suis content de voir que tu aies pris possession de ta chambre et de tes jouets. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui attrapant la main, y déposa un doux baiser. « Merci, Papa ! »

La porte de la pièce se rouvrit à nouveau laissant entrer une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une longue robe de velours rouge sang dont les longues manches ainsi que le bas étaient brodés d'hermine. Milly cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant cette tenue aussi incroyable que magnifique. La nouvelle venue s'arrêta au niveau de l'enfant et s'agenouilla pour plonger ses prunelles gris-vert dans les siennes.

« Coucou, Milly, lui dit-elle d'une douce voix, tu me reconnais ? »

La fillette fronça les sourcils et la scruta de ses yeux noirs sans toutefois parvenir à l'identifier. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette voix mais ni la démarche assurée, ni les taches de rousseur de la jeune femme ne lui étaient familières. Alors qu'elle lui souriait, le visage de l'inconnue se mit à changer pour révéler celui de celle qui avait tant pris soin de sa mère et elle.

« Olivia ! cria-t-elle, en s'agrippant à sa robe. Tu es là, toi aussi !

— Oui, Milly. Mais mon vrai prénom est Miranda et ma vraie apparence est celle-là, lui expliqua-t-elle alors que son visage se modifiait à nouveau. J'ai une autre apparence pour passer inaperçue sur Terre et vous protéger au mieux, ta Maman et toi.

— Tu nous as protégées ? Du méchant ? Tu le connaissais ?

— Ton père et moi avons pensé que ceux qui vous voulaient du mal étaient des rebelles… Des gens méchants qui ont déjà fait tant de mal à ta Maman.

— C'est quoi des rebelles ? demanda l'enfant en regardant Phobos d'un air inquiet.

— Des rebelles, Milly, ce sont des êtres méprisables qui luttent contre mon pouvoir. Ils veulent me renverser. Et… Il faut que tu saches qu'ils ont fait beaucoup de mal à Cornelia, que c'est pour ça qu'elle a fui… »

Phobos sentait bien que ses explications étaient trop complexes pour la petite chose, aussi, la prit-il dans ses bras et s'assit-il sur le lit avec elle, sur ses genoux, alors que Miranda restait debout à ses côtés. « Milly, Cornelia a fait partie d'un groupe de rebelles appelé les gardiennes qui luttaient aussi contre moi. Mais, un jour, lors d'une bataille, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Elle a alors décidé de se rendre pour qu'on puisse être heureux. Seulement, elle n'est jamais venue au rendez-vous qu'on avait fixé. Jamais, j'ai eu beau l'attendre pendant des heures… Plus tard, j'ai appris que les rebelles l'avaient menacée et qu'elle avait fui sur Terre. On l'a longtemps cherchée et quand je l'ai retrouvée, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait eu une petite fille, une merveilleuse petite fille.

— Moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en caressant du bout des doigts les broderies de sa robe rose.

— Exactement. Mais on a aussi découvert que vous étiez traquées, que quelqu'un vous voulait du mal… Alors j'ai envoyé Miranda venir auprès de vous pour vous protéger, le temps que tout se calme ici.

— Mais pourquoi on veut du mal à Maman ? Maman est gentille !

— Je sais mais pour les rebelles, elle est une traîtresse… Cornelia n'aurait jamais dû les rejoindre, elle s'est mise en danger…

— Mais on est en danger, ici ?

— Non, Milly, au contraire. Je les ai punis, il en reste peut-être un ou deux mais ils seront écrasés.

— Papa les a punis ? Plus jamais ils pourront faire du mal à Maman ? Ou à moi ?

— Non, Milly, plus jamais, assura-t-il d'une voix posée. Ils ne le pourront pas parce qu'ils sont morts, Milly.

— I-Ils sont m-morts ? répéta-t-elle.

— Oui, bien morts, j'y ai veillé personnellement ! »

La fillette leva des yeux inquiets vers le monarque et lui demanda d'une petite voix si cela voulait dire qu'il les avait tués. Attendant la réponse, son souffle s'accéléra, son sang pulsait, ses poils se hérissaient. Le regard du Prince coula vers Miranda. Celle-ci sourit et se pencha sur l'enfant en posant une main dans son petit dos. « Oui, Milly, c'est le Prince qui les a tués. Mais, c'est parce que — »

Sentant que la peur la tenaillait, Phobos resserra son étreinte autour de Milly, agacé par le manque de répondant de sa subalterne. D'un doigt, il redressa son petit menton et l'obligea à le regarder. « Milly, un Prince doit être fort, cruel parfois. Si j'avais laissé ces méchants impunis, j'aurais été un mauvais Prince parce que ta mère – et toi – vous auriez soufferts pour rien. Un Prince protège, punit et surtout, il rend la justice. »

Elle hocha la tête, enfin un peu rassurée. Phobos l'embrassa alors à nouveau sur le front. « Et Maman ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

— Milly, ta Maman est malade. Je ne voulais pas te le dire tout de suite pour ne pas t'inquiéter mais elle est très malade, très fatiguée.

— Maman est malade ? répéta-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la peur.

— Oui, Milly. Tu te rappelles quand elle pleurait, qu'elle se tenait la tête dans les mains ? Eh bien, c'est sa maladie, elle a très mal à la tête au point de la faire pleurer, expliqua Miranda qui s'était alors agenouillée devant l'enfant.

— C'est pour ça qu'elle a des médicaments ? »

La brune hocha doucement la tête. « Les médicaments sont là pour l'apaiser mais pour l'instant, ils ne font pas effet. Alors, il vaut mieux que tu la laisses se reposer. »

Milly hocha la tête à nouveau tandis que Miranda lui caressait doucement les genoux. « Dès qu'elle ira mieux, tu seras la première à la voir » rajouta le Prince.

La fillette eut un sourire apaisée. Elle aimait être dans les bras de son père, elle aimait cette étreinte qui la protégeait. Elle avait enfin l'impression que quelqu'un veillait sur elle et sa maman, qu'on allait tout faire pour les protéger. « Alors Maman sera heureuse ici ? »

« Évidemment, Milly, lui répondit le Prince. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a peur… Elle a peur des rebelles, de Meridian et sûrement de moi aussi après tout, elle doit probablement croire que je lui en veux, rajouta-t-il avec une mine contrite. Tu devras l'aider à s'habituer à sa vie ici, d'accord ? Si elle voit que tu es heureuse ici, ça sera surement bien plus facile pour elle.

— Oui, Papa ! J'aiderai Maman ! Promis ! »

Miranda lui adressa, elle aussi, un grand sourire puis, demanda au Prince la permission de se retirer pour rejoindre Cedric qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle obtint l'autorisation, elle s'éclipsa et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers du palais pour arriver au troisième étage et entrer dans leurs appartements. Alors même que la porte venait seulement de se refermer, elle sentit des bras l'enserrer, des baisers se poser sur sa nuque, une main parcourir sa silhouette avant de s'attarder sur son corset afin de le défaire maladroitement. « Tant pis ! » N'y tenant plus, une immense main griffue déchira et le corset et le dos de la robe pour en libérer le corps de son amante. Là, une queue de reptile s'enroula autour de sa taille gracile pour l'emmener plus rapidement dans la chambre conjugale. La posant délicatement sur leur lit à baldaquin, la jeune femme se retrouva allongée à moitié nue alors qu'une immense bête pareille à un reptile ayant une forme humanoïde se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu es bien impatient, Cedric, minauda la jeune femme en riant. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite tant il était occupé à humer le parfum de sa chère et tendre. « Tu n'as pas idée ! Je n'ai pas pu te voir depuis ton retour à cause de la petite bâtarde et de sa mère ! J'ai eu tellement d'affaires à régler. » Le bout de sa longue queue fouettait l'air alors qu'il sifflait montrant ainsi son énervement. Pour le calmer, la jeune femme caressa doucement les épaules du reptile.

« Je sais, mon beau, je sais. Elles t'ont donné beaucoup de travail. »

Il enserra sa frêle silhouette dans ses bras puissants, collant son torse contre le sien alors qu'elle écartait doucement ses jambes pour les refermer autour de son corps, sentant ses écailles vertes contre sa douce peau fragile. Elle ferma les yeux, songeant alors que ses doigts fins entraient en contact avec les lambeaux de sa robe, que celle-ci était bel et bien fichue et que décidément son amant avait bien de la fougue.

Alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur le royaume, Miranda était assise à sa coiffeuse en train de s'étaler des onguents parfumés à la rose ou au miel sur la nuque afin d'apaiser sa peau rougie par les morsures que son amant lui avait faites. Elle haussa ses épaules, songeant à la balafre qu'elle lui avait infligée le long de son torse. Pour leur propre sécurité, il leur faudrait vraiment apprendre à dompter leurs pulsions… Mais à leur décharge, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment d'intimité tous les deux !

Enfin, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir afin de laisser ses deux femmes de chambre entrer. Celles-ci étaient venues l'aider à se préparer pour le banquet de ce soir qui en dépit de l'état de la prisonnière et bien qu'elle n'y assistât pas, avait été maintenu. La robe qu'elle avait choisie était parfaite pour cette occasion et si elle était triste de ne pas y voir Cornelia, cela lui laissait une dernière occasion d'être la plus admirée à une festivité ! La jeune noble se leva, retira le long drap blanc qu'elle avait noué autour de sa poitrine pour cacher sa nudité après avoir fait sa toilette et les servantes l'aidèrent à enfiler une première chemise en lin ainsi qu'un petit caleçon de coton brodé, vint ensuite le corset pour soutenir sa poitrine, puis on attacha son vertugadin à son corset noir par des petits rubans solidement noués. Par-dessus, les servantes la firent enfiler une lourde robe de velours vert brodée de pierres précieuses. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aristocrate déposa ses pieds délicats dans de magnifiques chaussures à talon, surmontées d'une belle boucle polie – les chopines étant passées de mode.

Habillée, elle se rassit – difficilement à cause du vertugadin – à sa coiffeuse et laissa une de ses femmes de chambre se saisir de son poudrier afin de donner de la couleur à ses joues blanches. Une autre, lui brossa doucement ses cheveux de jais et les attacha avec une magnifique barrette faite d'un diamant sculpté. Enfin, elle lui tapota les lèvres d'un petit pinceau couvert d'un rouge pigment. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Miranda se contenta d'un geste de la main pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps qu'elles quittassent la pièce.

Elle inspira puis se redressa et fit quelques pas pour sortir de leur chambre conjugale et s'avancer dans leurs appartements. Arrivée dans un boudoir sombre où leur œuf était maintenu au chaud, elle vit son amant assis dans un fauteuil confortable. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui sourit et se leva.

« Tu es ravissante. »

Elle le dévisagea et acquiesça, ravie de la robe qu'il avait choisie. En effet, celle-ci était droite, de velours sombre avec de très longues manches turquoise et des saphires incrustés. Il avait coiffé sa longue chevelure blonde d'une belle queue de cheval. Il lui attrapa la main, lui caressa la nuque doucement et l'embrassa.

« Arrête, on va finir par être en retard, murmura-t-elle lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. »

Il lui sourit et lui flatta doucement le menton. « À tes ordres, ma douce. » Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses fines lèvres et lui offrit son bras gauche qu'elle accepta volontiers. Ils sortirent de leur appartement, marchèrent dans les couloirs et descendirent le grand escalier décoré avec d'incroyables roses noires dont les tiges s'entrelaçaient au niveau des rampes – où certains convives comméraient avec joie – pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et la grande salle de bal, cœur des festivités.

C'était une immense salle avec un sol en marbre blanc et plusieurs piliers sculptés sur lesquels des fleurs en arabesques avaient été déposées. De même, il y avait plusieurs banquets où les mets rivalisaient entre eux pour enchanter les invités. Il y avait d'immenses sculptures de sucre de toutes les couleurs, des potages froids, de la viande braisée, des chaud-froids de volailles, de la poularde farcie aux truffes noires, des galantines d'agneau avec une sauce aux noisettes, des bouillons mais aussi de grands plats d'argent garnis de tous les légumes possibles. Les vins, l'alcool étaient servis abondamment, enivrant les heureux favoris du régime.

Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait également un orchestre composé d'une vingtaine de musiciens dont le talent n'était plus à démontrer. Inlassablement, ils jouaient tout le répertoire classique des opéras, des chants de Meridian, tous écrits à la gloire du Prince. Les éléments variant d'une composition à l'autre étaient soit le rythme, soit les instruments puisque les canons de la musique n'avaient cessé d'évoluer au fil des époques. Ce qui n'avait pas changé : le Prince, immuable figure à célébrer.

Miranda commença à parler avec d'autres dames toutes vêtues de robes sophistiquées, de robes de taffetas, de soie, d'organza qui avaient nécessité des mois et des mois de travail. Au détours d'une conversation, l'œil acéré de la noble se concentra sur une nouvelle venue, portant une simple robe longue bleue en mousseline avec des manches trois-quarts légèrement bouffante et un collier de perles pour tout bijou. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans la douceur de la nuit. Se rendant compte des yeux posés sur elle, l'inconnue regarda dans la direction de Miranda et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« C'est elle, Gabrielle ? » demanda-t-elle à Cedric lorsque celui-ci s'était rapproché d'elle.

Le serpent hocha la tête. « Oui. Cette douce poupée est honorée par le Prince depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

— Elle est ravissante.

— Et d'une grande douceur et elle joue merveilleusement bien de la harpe et de l'orgue.

— Ah bon ? Tu l'as déjà entendue jouer ? demanda la brune avec une petite moue.

— Oui, plusieurs fois dans le petit salon en compagnie du Prince.

— Ah quand même, lâcha la jeune femme.

— Oui, elle lui plait beaucoup. Et plaire au Prince est un privilège. Alors comme c'est une faible humaine, il pense la marier à un riche seigneur du continent celsien afin qu'elle soit protégée et que sa descendance soit faite de Bêtes, rajouta le Lord en esquissant un sourire taquin. »

Miranda ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la blonde qui parlait avec deux autres aristocrates. Alors comme ça la petite ingénue était une humaine ? Oh, l'araignée devinait fort bien l'éducation qui avait dû être la sienne, sa famille avait dû tout mettre en œuvre pour s'assurer que Gabrielle devînt le centre des honneurs du Prince afin d'accéder à une place importante à la cour – place qu'elle ne pourrait atteindre par la force étant donné sa race. Elle eut un sourire alors qu'elle se glissa au bras de son amant.

« C'est tellement dommage que Cornelia ne soit pas là, murmura-t-elle en attrapant un amuse-bouche et le goba. »

Cedric demeura songeur, regardant les plats alors que sa douce goûtait à tout. « Son état ne s'améliore pas ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle alors que Miranda se léchait les babines. »

Son aimée secoua la tête. « Non, elle est toujours prostrée, en larmes… »

Une trentaine de minutes passèrent et enfin, le Prince fit son entrée dans la salle de bal. Aussitôt, tous s'agenouillèrent. Alors qu'il descendait le grand escalier, sa longue robe bleu nuit semblait flotter doucement et les cristaux purs incrustés reflétaient la douce lumière des bougies de même que le diamant finement taillé au centre de son couvre-chef. En un mot, sa nature surnaturelle transparaissait dans cette aura, cet auréole de lumière pale qui émanait de ses joyaux, de ses longs cheveux argentés flottant librement.

Après avoir fait honneur à certains membres de sa cour en les saluant personnellement, le Prince se dirigea vers son Maire qui, respectueusement, posa sa main droite sur son cœur et pencha son buste légèrement. Gracieusement, Miranda en fit de même.

« Votre bal est une grande réussite, mon Prince, le complimenta la jeune aristocrate en le gratifiant d'un beau sourire. »

Il inclina la tête. Evidemment que son bal était une réussite, le Prince réussit toujours tout, autrement il n'est pas Prince, pensa-t-il. En revanche, quelque chose empêchait le souverain de savourer pleinement ces festivités. Celle qui aurait dû être à son bras cette nuit était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, probablement en train de se ronger les mains, de s'ébouriffer, de se gratter violemment en ce moment même. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui laisser la petite bâtarde ? Non, cela n'aurait pas été une bonne chose, son état était trop instable, trop impressionnant pour une enfant. Si elle l'avait vue ainsi, Milly aurait été choquée et il aurait été probable qu'elle finît tout aussi prostrée – et là, elle aurait perdu tout intérêt. Phobos soupira. Vraiment, s'il avait été plus précautionneux cette nuit-là, jamais il n'aurait eu à endurer tous ces soucis.

Alors que Cedric attrapa un fruit confit, Miranda murmura le prénom de Milly. Intrigué, le monarque leva un sourcil alors que son amant la considérait avec effarement. « M-Milly adore les fruits confits. Elle est très gourmande, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant.

— Effectivement, j'ai pu le constater ce matin, dit le Prince dans un léger sourire. »

Miranda haussa les épaules et croqua dans la sucrerie que le reptile lui avait donnée. Elle sentait ses yeux gris la dévisager, comme s'ils essayaient de lire en elle, de comprendre ses intentions, de saisir la raison de son lapsus. Elle répondit à ses interrogations par un sourire malicieux, puis, une fois qu'elle eut englouti la friandise, elle s'excusa quelques instants pour aller saisir une coupe de liqueur à l'un des buffets.

« Miranda semble s'être prise d'affection pour ma fille, constata le Prince d'un ton amusé.

— Elle s'est aussi sûrement attachée à Cornelia, ce qui explique qu'elle était aussi prompte à la faire venir et à cesser sa mission… Je suis navré, profondément navré, Votre Majesté. »

Les yeux noirs du Prince fixait la frêle silhouette de l'araignée qui s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin, la coupe d'or à la main, afin de saluer quelques amis de la cour. Effectivement, si Miranda avait fini par éprouver de la compassion pour sa proie, cela avait pu influencer l'exécution de sa mission – en mal comme en bien. « Au contraire, Cedric, au contraire. »

Il adressa un sourire à Miranda qui venait de les rejoindre puis, après avoir discuté avec son bras droit et l'aristocrate, le Prince rejoignit Gabrielle de Wellgonie qui s'était assise près d'une grande fenêtre avec quelques amies. Là, alors que l'orchestre commençait à jouer un air de valse, il lui tendit la main que la blonde saisit en rougissant de l'honneur qui lui était ainsi fait.

O.O.O.O

La petite fille ne dormait pas. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était très tard, qu'on la gronderait si on la trouvait toujours éveillée à cette heure. L'enfant se redressa légèrement, s'assit dans les draps de ce grand lit et serra dans ses petits poings les riches couvertures brodées de fils d'argent avant de se rallonger, la gorge nouée. Elle n'aimait pas cette pièce, elle avait peur toute seule dans le noir... Si peur qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement contre les doux oreillers.

Milly aurait dû dormir dans sa propre chambre mais le Prince avait donné d'autres ordres aux servantes. Il avait exigé que l'on la fît dormir dans la sienne. Aussi, une fois lavée, vêtue d'une belle chemise de nuit en dentelle bleue et après avoir avalé son dîner, une servante l'avait escortée jusque dans les Grands Appartements, soit les appartements privés du Prince. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans cette chambre, l'enfant avait eu le souffle coupé. Sa taille était gigantesque, sa décoration était lourde, sombre, ne laissant aucune source de lumière l'éclairer et, pire que tout, au-dessus et derrière le lit à baldaquin noir se trouvaient des centaines de racines, de ronces épineuses qui se mouvaient doucement comme si elles étaient vivantes. Milly avait tremblé, elle avait voulu fuir quand elle avait les avaient remarquées mais la servante l'agrippait bien trop fermement. L'enfant s'était donc contentée de couiner plusieurs fois alors que la jeune femme la bordait. Quand celle-ci était sortie des appartements, Milly les avait entendues se mouvoir, ramper, s'amonceler aux bords de l'alcôve du grand lit, l'y emprisonnant comme la Belle au bois dormant. Elle avait même senti une ou deux ronces frôler son cou.

Cependant, quelques temps plus tard, des notes de musiques s'était élevées jusque dans cet endroit si sombre, la réconfortant presque. Elle avait entendu des serviteurs parler d'un bal ce soir. Sa gorge s'était alors nouée violemment. Comme elle aurait aimé y être invitée. Dans son imaginaire d'enfant, les bals étaient de grands évènements durant lesquels il y avait des princes et des princesses qui dansaient dans de beaux costumes… Et il y avait de très bonnes choses à manger… Et parfois même, des fées ! Elle aurait aimé pouvoir sortir de ce lit, de cette chambre qui l'effrayait tant et se faufiler parmi les invités mais avec ces ronces, elle avait dû renoncer. Peut-être qu'elle y aurait retrouvé sa Maman ? Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis hier matin quand elle l'avait déposée à l'école… L'école… Est-ce qu'elle y retournerait un jour ? Sophie… Elle aurait aimé la revoir, Sophie, elle qui lui donnait de si bons bonbons. Elle aurait tant aimé les revoir, revoir Maman, Sophie… Et c'était à cette pensée que Milly s'était mise à pleurer.

Soudain, alors qu'elle entendait les ronces se mouvoir, elle sentit une main caresser sa joue humide pour essuyer ses larmes. « Eh bien alors, Milly. Non seulement tu ne dors pas mais en plus, tu pleures. » Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et constata que son père était enfin revenu, qu'il était assis au bord du lit auprès d'elle à la regarder d'un air inquiet. Ni une, ni deux, la fillette se jeta dans ses bras, se blottit contre lui. « J'ai eu peur, Papa ! sanglota-t-elle la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule. » Phobos lui caressa doucement le dos. « Mais de quoi, Milly ? Tu sais bien que tu es chez toi, il ne peut rien t'arriver. »

L'enfant releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux mouillés, elle renifla plusieurs fois sans détacher son regard. Obéissante, elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Il lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle le dévisagea et constata qu'il était torse nu, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile blanche très serré.

« Eh bien, Milly, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et passa ses mains potelées dans ses longues mèches argentées. Aussitôt, Phobos attrapa la petite fille par la taille et s'allongea dans le lit alors que les ronces se remirent à recouvrir le lit.

Là, allongée, la tête dans l'oreiller, elle bailla plusieurs fois puis se tourna pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Prince.

« Le bal… Le bal était comment, Papa ? »

Il la considéra quelques instants avant de lui sourire. « Comment es-tu au courant, toi ?

— Les dames… Les dames qui s'occupent de moi…

— Les servantes… Les servantes sont vraiment de vilaines pies… Oui, j'ai organisé un joli bal, ce soir. J'aurais aimé que ta Maman y soit mais malheureusement, elle était trop malade…

— Et moi ?

— Toi ? Comment ça toi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, tu aurais aimé venir ? Milly, à Meridian les petites filles n'assistent pas aux bals. Elles y assistent quand elles ont fleuri, Milly.

— Fleuri ? »

Il lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. « Ça veut dire quand elles ont grandi, Milly, quand elles deviennent des jeunes filles. » Il passa une main sur sa joue et lui frotta doucement sa frimousse. « Allez, Milly, dors maintenant, que dirait ta Maman si elle te voyait toujours réveillée ? Oui, je pense aussi qu'elle serait fâchée. C'est ça, ferme tes petits yeux, dors tranquillement, Papa est là. »

 _Milly, Meridian a des traditions vivantes que tous doivent suivre_

 _Les petites filles ne vont pas au bal avant d'avoir fleuries_

 _Mais comme jamais tu ne fleuriras, petite Milly_

 _..._


	7. Méphistophélès

Coucou à tous!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien! Les choses se corsent davantage! Quelques petites précisions:

"Erlkönig" veut dire "Roi des Aulnes". C'est un poème de Goethe qui raconte l'histoire d'un cavalier transportant son enfant au travers d'une forêt poursuivi par le Roi des Aulnes qui est une figure maléfique hantant les bois à la recherche d'enfants. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça m'a fait penser à un oiseau à l'aspect sinistre qui pourrait sévir à Meridian.

Le personnage de Mme de Noailles mérite deux informations. D'une part, c'est un personnage historique car elle était la Dame d'honneur de la reine Marie-Antoinette qui la surnommait "Mme Étiquette". D'autre part, son aspect bestial m'a été très fortement inspiré par celui des Wendigos dans _Until Dawn_ (allez voir si vous n'avez pas trop "peur", ce genre de trucs me fait toujours flipper grave!). Pauvre Milly!

J'ai aussi toujours pensé qu'Heatherfield se situait en Italie (notamment parce que la BD est d'origine italienne). Dès lors, j'ai donné des noms italiens aux personnages secondaires qui pourraient intervenir ("Alescio"est l'italien d'"Alexis").

Le terme de "Reichsfreiherr" veut dire "baron" en allemand. Oui, littéralement, le personnage s'appelle "le baron Baron". À ma décharge, je trouvais que "Reichsfreiherr" sonne super bien comme nom de famille glaçant. Toute façon, tous les mots allemands ont la classe puissance mille. Autant, je trouve qu'ils ont rarement une consonance douce, autant je trouve qu'ils font souvent très badass! (Rien que le titre "Kaiser"! Tu sens la puissance qui se dégage du [k]!)

Le titre de ce chapitre provient de _Faust_ écrit par Goethe (oui, la langue allemande m'a beaucoup inspirée ces derniers temps). C'est le nom que prend le Diable lorsqu'il passe son pacte avec le docteur. Ah, Méphistophélès!

Enfin, je voulais adresser un petit message à mes lecteurs étrangers (qui sont assez nombreux d'après les statistiques). Déjà, je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites en lisant cette fanfic qui est écrite en français. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous utilisent google traduction (ou d'autres sites) et dès lors, si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissement sur une phrase que vous ne comprenez pas, laissez moi un message privé et je vous l'expliquerai (en anglais, par contre).

* * *

Le soleil d'hiver inondait la grande chambre, ne dérangeant cependant pas le sommeil de l'aristocrate qui dormait, protégée par les courtines pourpres de son lit à baldaquin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement un œil, la brune préféra demeurer ainsi allongée dans ses oreillers de soie, de dentelles, dans ses édredons de plumes d'oie, dans ses draps et couvertures brodées de fils d'or. Elle finit cependant par se relever légèrement, se hissa au bord du châlit, parvint à passer son bras au travers des lourds rideaux de velours pourpre et saisit la petite clochette pour appeler ses domestiques. Aussitôt – ou presque – une jeune servante blonde entra dans la pièce avec un immense plateau d'or entre les mains, fit une révérence impeccable devant la noble et posa ledit plateau sur la couche, tout près de l'aristocrate. Alors que celle-ci attrapa quelques fraises de Meridian tout droit sorties de la serre royale et les goba, la servante écarta les rideaux des fenêtres et les ouvrit pour aérer la pièce.

Miranda demeura assise dans son lit moelleux, savourant les fruits frais, les tartines de miel chaud et de marmelade, les deux ou trois madeleines confites ainsi que la boisson chaude servie dans une tasse de porcelaine absolument ravissante.

Presque aussitôt, une nouvelle domestique entra dans la chambre et attendit, aux côtés de la blonde que l'aristocrate finît son repas. Lorsque cela fut enfin fait, elle décida de se lever et quitta son lit afin qu'une de celles-ci le fît alors que l'autre fermât les fenêtres – préservant Miranda du froid.

Elle passa ensuite dans une autre pièce, bien plus petite, où un grand paravent de bois taillé était posé afin de la dissimuler des regards éventuels alors que les servantes lui retiraient sa chemise de coton blanc pour en lui en passer une nouvelle, plus longue et ample. Vint ensuite un petit caleçon de coton blanc brodé qu'elle enfila ainsi qu'un corset sombre qu'on lui cintra à la taille pour soutenir sa poitrine avant de lui passer une lourde robe de velours rouge bordeaux richement brodée avec des fils d'or. La servante attacha alors le dos de la robe avec un magnifique lacet doré en faisant bien attention de ne surtout pas laisser un espace entre deux nœuds. L'autre domestique s'agenouilla devant la noble, lui prit délicatement les pieds un par un pour les enfermer dans une paire de chaussures finement travaillée avec une belle boucle polie.

Ensuite, une des deux soubrettes attrapa une brosse en écailles alors que l'autre alla chercher une belle barrette dorée afin de la coiffer. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après quelques soins apportés au visage, après quelques poudres et pigment pour colorer ses lèvres, Miranda était enfin prête, s'admirant dans un grand miroir. Qu'elle aimait s'admirer, se voir ainsi vêtue. Elle qui n'avait rien eu à la naissance, avait finalement tout obtenu. Elle que la vie avait essayé d'écraser alors même qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, aujourd'hui, elle était au sommet. Que pouvait-elle avoir de plus ? Elle était duchesse, un des rangs réservés aux plus puissantes Bêtes du royaume, elle était en couple avec le Maire du Palais du Prince, elle attendait un enfant qui serait lui aussi une Bête puissante. Plus rien ne pouvait la frapper !

Miranda eut un sourire satisfait.

O.O.O.O

Le Lord marchait aux côtés de son seigneur dans les allées sombres de son château, le vent froid lui pinçant les joues, lui rappelant que la saison froide approchait. Il siffla, faisant sortir secrètement sa langue fourchue, signe qu'il appréciait ce moment hostile aux frêles humains. Sa main tapota doucement ses longues manches de velours bleu pâle avant de les rabattre bien convenablement sur sa belle robe vert foncé. Sa prunelle grise se posa sur un des lourds saules pleureurs sombres aux branches inquiétantes qui composaient une des principales allées. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction puis, tout en se gardant bien de ne pas trop s'aventurer, admira l'oiseau qui venait de s'y poser. Il s'agissait d'un volatile assez fin mais à l'apparence terrifiante puisqu'en lieu et place d'un plumage, la bête n'avait que des os saillants. C'était cela, un erlkönig : un oiseau squelettique avec une énorme gueule pointue équipée de crocs aiguisés, des serres qui agrippaient férocement la branche et une paire d'yeux sanguinolents qui fixait le moindre mouvement du seigneur. Cedric ne quittait pas la créature du regard, un sourire légèrement tiré sur ses fines lèvres. Les rares fois où il avait eu la chance d'en voir, cela avait toujours été un bon présage. Aussitôt, il songea à son œuf qui s'était enfin mis à faire quelques mouvements et tremblements. Plus que quelques jours ou quelques semaines avant son éclosion !

« Eh bien, Cedric, que fais-tu là ? »

Aussitôt, respectueusement, il posa sa main sur son torse et s'inclina légèrement avant de se redresser lorsque son souverain arriva à sa hauteur. « Ah, un erlkönig, constata le Prince, qu'ils sont beaux. » Comme si la créature avait compris, elle ouvrit grand sa gueule, produisant un sinistre croassement.

« En revanche, je doute que Cornelia soit sensible à cette beauté… »

Il donna un dernier coup d'œil à la bête avant de se diriger au travers des jardins. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient légèrement dans le vent. Passant en-dessous d'une arche, il arriva dans une nouvelle cour où d'immenses ronces et rosiers noirs poussaient de manière ordonnée grâce au travail de ses jardiniers. Là, il avança, leva la tête et observa la dernière fenêtre sur la droite du cinquième étage. Celle-ci était ouverte, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il eut un soupire alors que le reptile le rejoignait.

« Elle ira mieux bientôt, mon Prince, lui assura son second. »

Le souverain ne commenta pas, perdu dans sa contemplation. Si seulement… Cela faisait bien dix longs jours que Cornelia demeurait prostrée dans ce coin de la chambre, ne laissant personne l'approcher – pas même les servantes pour la laver. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était recroquevillée sous la fenêtre, les mains en sang, en train de sangloter et de trembler. Il ne lui avait pas parlé, s'était contenté de la considérer longuement de son œil acéré et avait finalement préféré sortir de la pièce.

« Miranda m'avait prévenu… »

Oui, la jeune femme lui avait dit que les pilules qu'elle donnait à leur cible auraient des effets secondaires assez importants. L'usage de ces médicaments leur avait été profitable en ce que l'esprit de la blonde avait été en proie à de violentes hallucinations et diverses crises d'angoisse, l'affaiblissant davantage mais il était maintenant indéniable que cela avait endommagé son cerveau. Il ne put retenir un soupire. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la décision d'éloigner Milly, voir ainsi sa mère ou entendre ses gémissements ne l'auraient que déstabilisée elle aussi – déjà qu'elle commençait à peine à lui accorder sa confiance. Amadouer Elyon avait été bien plus facile, il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques mots doux, quelques paroles réconfortantes, quelques gestes de tendresse et en un rien de temps, cette adolescente naïve et imbue d'elle-même lui avait ouvert son cœur. Milly, elle, c'était tout autre chose. Quand il la faisait appeler dans son bureau le matin, elle arrivait derrière les servantes, se cachant un peu dans leurs jupes et le fixait de ses yeux noirs sans un bruit. Quand elle prenait son petit déjeuner, elle mangeait tout avec appétit et babillait, lui racontant deux, trois choses sans grand intérêt – qu'elle aimait la robe d'une aristocrate qu'elle avait vue, qu'elle voulait aller dehors – puis, elle se murait dans le silence. Quand il venait la border dans son grand lit, elle l'embrassait doucement mais ne lui disait rien concernant les racines, les lianes et les épines et quand il la rejoignait sous les draps, qu'il la prenait doucement dans ses bras, il l'entendait parfois appeler sa mère dans son sommeil. Malgré ses tentatives, elle ne s'était jamais confiée à lui, n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie sur Terre comme si elle n'avait pas envie de trahir Cornelia ou comme si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était effrayée par cet environnement plein de monstres et de créatures étranges, il savait que Cornelia lui manquait énormément – Miranda lui ayant dit que jamais elles n'avaient été séparées –, il savait qu'elle avait très envie d'avoir des pinceaux et des feuilles pour dessiner et pourtant, pourtant elle ne lui disait rien, se contentant de se blottir contre lui et d'attendre. Il ferma violemment sa main.

« Qu'on fasse venir Gabrielle de Wellgonie ce soir, dans mon bureau. Quant à Milly, qu'on la prépare, elle déjeunera à ma table aujourd'hui. »

O.O.O.O

Trois servantes étaient venues ajuster sa nouvelle robe. Les jeunes femmes lui avaient dit qu'il faisait bien froid aujourd'hui, que sa robe serait alors doublée de fourrure pour lui tenir chaud. Celle-ci était ample, faite en velours bleu et, aussi bien aux extrémités des manches que du col, il y avait une belle bande d'hermine brodée. Quand on eut enfin fini de la coiffer, une nouvelle femme bien plus âgée, vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre à manches longues et d'un strict chignon entra dans la pièce, la toisant d'un regard bien sévère.

« Je suis Madame de Noailles, votre gouvernante, petite Princesse, lui dit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Je suis là pour vous enseigner l'étiquette – que vous n'avez probablement pas apprise sur Terre. »

Milly la considéra quelques instants de ses prunelles noires sans un mot avant de hocher la tête. D'un geste de la main, la femme signifia aux servantes qu'elles devaient se retirer, ce qu'elles firent dans une parfaite révérence. L'aristocrate fit quelques pas, tournant autour de l'enfant, la scrutant de ses yeux verts. « Assister à un repas du Prince est un honneur, petite Princesse, et manger en sa présence en est un encore plus grand. Aussi, j'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez de manière irréprochable ! »

La fillette hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Depuis qu'elle était ici, on ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était la fille du Prince, que son père était quelqu'un de très important ici. Tout ça, elle le savait déjà. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était où se trouvait sa Maman, c'était quand elle la reverrait. O-Oli – Miranda, Cedric et Papa lui avaient tous dit que sa mère était très malade, que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne la voyait pas, qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Milly n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer et de prendre sur elle. Ici, dans ce château, tout avait l'air très différent. Il y avait des monstres, de longs couloirs terrifiants, des ronces vivantes autour du lit de son papa et il n'y avait pas sa Maman… Ses petits poings se fermèrent, elle baissa la tête, fixant le beau tapis. Les paroles de la gouvernante lui semblaient si loin qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond.

Son regard coula vers la haute fenêtre. Elle entendait le vent souffler contre les vitres. Alors les trois dames avaient eu raison ce matin ? Il faisait bien froid, ici ? Non seulement, cet endroit lui faisait peur mais en plus, elle venait de se rendre compte que le climat n'y était pas non plus clément. À la maison, elle avait le droit de sortir avec sa Maman au jardin et de jouer avec les autres enfants dans la neige mais ici, Papa lui avait interdit de sortir du château et les servantes faisaient bien attention qu'elle ne quittât pas les Grands Appartements. Sans que personne ne lui eût dit pourquoi, Milly n'avait plus eu le droit de retourner dans sa chambre où elle avait dormi la nuit de son arrivée et joué ce jour-là et se retrouvait enfermée dans les appartements privés du Prince – enfin dans quelques unes des pièces qui les composaient à savoir la chambre, l'un des trois boudoirs et l'un des deux grands salons. Les autres pièces étaient soit gardées par d'énormes monstres que l'enfant avait fuis dès qu'elle avait aperçu leur silhouette, soit scellées par ce qui semblait être de la magie. Heureusement, Phobos avait demandé qu'on apportât un des deux coffres de bois sculpté dans le boudoir afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'ennuyât trop.

Ses prunelles noires se posèrent sur ledit coffre. Aussitôt, elle songea à tout ce qu'il contenait : des poupées de porcelaine magnifiques vêtues de robes minutieusement brodées, des tasses et des théières soigneusement peintes, deux petits chevaux de bois… Chez elle, elle n'avait pas tout ça. Elle avait deux, trois poupées assez vieilles, elle avait aussi quelques feutres et surtout, elle avait son vieil ours violet. Leur appartement à New-York n'était pas grand, c'était cela que Maman lui répétait quand elle demandait la même maison de poupée que Sophie ou le même cheval à bascule que Luca. Elle lui avait répondu aussi cela quand la fillette avait demandé un chat pour son anniversaire. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, d'avoir une grosse boule de poils à caler sous son petit bras dodu et plus encore, elle avait rêvé que cette boule de poils lui léchât doucement le visage pour réclamer son lait ou pour la réconforter quand elle avait peur – et du haut de ses six ans, Milly avait souvent peur. En effet, elle avait peur du noir dans sa chambre, elle avait peur de l'orage, elle avait peur quand elle voyait sa mère pleurer dans la cuisine et maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle avait peur des monstres, peur des couloirs sombres, peur de ne plus voir sa Maman et surtout, pire que tout, elle se sentait seule, isolée dans un monde encore plus hostile que New-York.

Ses petites jambes s'affaissèrent, l'asseyant sur le tapis, sous les yeux estomaqués de la noble qui avait continué son énoncé, loin des considérations de l'enfant qui avait, maintenant, collé ses genoux contre son petit torse et enserrait ses jambes avec ses bras afin de se mettre en boule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, petite Princesse ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son effarement mais également son agacement. Où vous croyez-vous ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de relever sur elle ses belles prunelles sombres et de la dévisager. Où était sa Maman ? Celle-là n'était ni sa Maman, ni Olivi – Miranda, ni sa maîtresse et donc, il n'y avait aucune raison d'obéir. La fillette finit par les rabaisser et se mit fixer à nouveau le tapis. Elle l'entendait lui rebattre les oreilles sur combien l'étiquette était importante, combien elle devait bien se tenir et combien elle était mal élevée… La dernière remarque la fit tressaillir, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Maman l'avait bien élevée, elle disait bonjour, au revoir, s'il-vous-plaît et surtout, merci. Elle essayait de ne pas mâcher la bouche pleine, elle prêtait ses feutres quand on les lui demandait gentiment, elle avait appris à ne pas faire de bruit la nuit et allait se coucher quand c'était l'heure – et maintenant, voilà qu'on lui disait qu'elle était mal élevée! La petite fille sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Son regard se posa sur les belles moulures du plafond puis à nouveau sur la grande fenêtre. Sa petite chambre lui manquait terriblement.

« — devoir! Vous rendez-vous compte ?! »

Soudain, Milly sentit qu'on lui agrippait l'épaule. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête avec un air perdu et rencontra le regard sévère de celle-ci. « Vous êtes mal élevée, arrogante, geignarde et surtout, pire que tout, vous êtes faible! » L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de terreur en constatant que l'apparence de la femme avait changé, que sa main s'était muée en une poigne squelettique mais terriblement puissante, que la peau de son visage s'était dissoute pour révéler un simple crâne déformé, des yeux exorbités, une bouche sans aucune lèvre mais dont plusieurs crocs pouvaient être aperçus. « À Meridian, les faibles obéissent, autrement, ils sont écrasés ! »

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues rondes de la fillette alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la créature, comme si elle était hypnotisée par celle-ci. La poigne se resserra un moment et l'approchant davantage de ses crocs, le monstre se pencha sur elle, lui faisant sentir son haleine fétide « Alors maintenant, petite Princesse, vous allez vous lever et obéir, autrement, lorsque le Prince en aura assez de vous, je serai la première à vous déchiqueter ! »

Elle la lâcha d'un coup, faisant tomber une Milly toute tremblante sur le tapis. Un instant après, la créature avait retrouvé son visage humain et une main ordinaire. « Reprenons notre séance, petite Princesse, en tant que fille du Prince vous avez des devoirs, notamment envers lui et — »

Milly ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle recommençait à lui tourner autour tout en lui faisant la leçon. Elle ne parvint pas non plus à sécher ses larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Jamais Milly n'avait eu aussi peur.

O.O.O.O

« Milly ? Milly ? »

La fillette releva les yeux jusqu'alors noyés dans la contemplation de son plat qu'elle n'avait même pas osé toucher. Son regard croisa celui de son père qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Eh bien, Milly ? Tu ne manges pas ? Regarde comme tu trembles. C'est la baronne de Noailles qui t'a fait si peur ? lui demanda-t-il en reposant le morceau de viande faisandée que sa fourchette en argent venait d'attraper.

— Papa, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

— Mais évidemment, Milly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'enfant fixa son assiette une nouvelle fois. « Madame de Noailles, c'est un monstre, Papa. »

Le souverain la considéra un instant, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. « Oui, Milly, c'est une Bête, c'est pour ça. Cedric et Miranda aussi ont une autre apparence, c'est normal ici. Tu as eu peur de sa forme bestiale, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'elle est terrifiante.

— Elle a dit qu'elle allait me « déchiqueter » quand tu en auras assez de moi, sanglota-t-elle dans un petit murmure enroué.

— Ah, tu l'as énervée ? Tu serais donc une petite teigneuse, rit-il en tendant le bras pour lui caresser le nez. Milly, malheureusement, Meridian a connu une guerre terrible, on a eu des temps difficiles… Alors, on a eu tendance à élever nos enfants de manière très stricte, pour les préparer à la cruauté des rebelles… Je lui demanderai d'être plus douce avec toi, c'est promis Milly.

— Merci, Papa, chuchota-t-elle en replongeant son nez dans son assiette.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Milly ? »

Elle demeura silencieuse, comme toujours, se contentant de le regarder avec ses prunelles noires. Son père était face à elle, assis dans cette chaise de bois précieux sculpté, à cette grande table d'acajou verni. Entre l'enfant et le seigneur se trouvaient de multiples plats savamment cuisinés. Pourtant bien qu'ils semblassent fort appétissants, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la nourriture dans sa bouche, ne parvenait pas à mâcher, ne parvenait pas à avaler tant sa gorge était encore nouée.

« Tu ne manges pas, Milly ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête. « Non, non, Papa… J'ai pas très faim, c'est tout, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Phobos allait parler mais se retint et se contenta de lui sourire en hochant la tête. « Viens donc sur mes genoux, Milly, tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Docile, elle obéit et se cala contre le torse de son père, se lovant contre sa longue robe de velours noir. Là, doucement, il lui caressa le visage puis les cheveux. « Goûte, c'est un chaud-froid de volaille, c'est très bon, lui dit-il en lui présentant un morceau d'une viande gélatinée qu'elle finit par gober en silence. « Dis-moi, Milly, je te sens nerveuse depuis quelques temps… Tu n'es pas heureuse ici ? »

Une nouvelle fois, l'enfant demeura muette, se contentant de se blottir davantage contre lui. Il se racla la gorge et soupira. « Milly, je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien mais pourquoi donc t'emmures-tu ainsi ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va. » Non seulement elle ne répondit pas mais en plus, elle mit sa main dans sa bouche et commença à se ronger les doigts. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé, attrapa une coupe d'or et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire la liqueur. Quand il la reposa, une servante entra dans la pièce et attendit quelques instants.

« Milly, tu vas aller faire ta sieste. Si tu as faim, demande à une servante de t'apporter un plateau des cuisines. »

Sa voix n'avait pas le même ton que d'ordinaire. Était-il fâché ? Lui reprochait-il quelque chose ? La fillette ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser et puis, elle avait une si grande migraine. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, si lourde qu'elle avait même du mal à demeurer droite. La sieste était probablement tombée pile au bon moment. Aussi, elle cligna des yeux, l'embrassa sur les joues et descendit de ses genoux pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme et disparaitre, tête baissée, dans les couloirs du palais à sa suite. Phobos saisit à nouveau la coupe et but une nouvelle gorgée alors qu'une aristocrate vêtue de pourpre entra à son tour.

« Notre petite Princesse ne fait pas confiance à son père. Elle est toujours muette comme une carpe… Quand je pense qu'Elyon me gavait avec ses inepties…

— Je suis profondément désolée, mon Prince, murmura la noble en faisant une profonde révérence.

— La terrifier davantage ne servirait à rien… Vous l'avez effrayée et pourtant elle m'en a à peine parlé, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ses excuses.

— Bien, mon Prince. »

Il passa sa main droite sur son visage et se tint le menton quelques instants. Il avait besoin que Milly eût baissé sa défense bien plus tôt pour s'en servir comme appât avec Cornelia. Que de temps gâché ! Si tout s'était déroulé sans accro, elle aurait déjà dû sortir de sa chambre et être à ses côtés, sa superbe poupée. Cependant, lui-même reconnaissait que son plan avait comporté une faille dès le départ à savoir qu'il était parti du postulat que Milly était une gamine de six ans ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas. En effet, non content d'être sa propre fille, elle était également extrêmement nerveuse et potentiellement instable — les gènes de Cornelia sans doute ! Il avait naïvement pensé que comme Elyon, plus Milly serait effrayée par le monde qui l'entoure, plus elle serait encline à le considérer comme une figure protectrice. C'était, effectivement, en montrant à Elyon combien Meridian était dangereux avec les différents monstres, qu'il avait pu obtenir sa pleine confiance, qu'elle s'était totalement abandonnée à lui, à son emprise. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – son enfant ne ressemblait pas à la Lumière.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, une nouvelle aristocrate vêtue d'une longue robe rouge sang entra à son tour. Elle s'inclina devant son souverain et se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête pour l'autre Bête. Aussitôt, le Prince prit une mine attentive, la laissant parler.

« L'état de Cornelia empire, Votre Majesté. »

O.O.O.O

Une belle journée s'écoulait paisiblement dans la ville d'Heatherfield. Les passants se pressaient dans la rue, se hâtant de faire leurs emplettes dans les magasins alors que les faibles rayons du soleil de novembre les éclairaient encore. Dans quelques minutes à peine, la nuit serait tombée et seule la lumière des lampadaires subsisterait.

Un enfant d'environ cinq ans jouait sur le toboggan, une fillette de onze ans à ses trousses pour le sermonner, lui dire de mettre ses deux jambes bien parallèles et de ne pas s'assoir n'importe comment. Le garçonnet finit par glisser, rejoint bien assez tôt par la miss-je-sais-tout, qui, une fois debout sur le sol de l'air de jeux, l'attrapa sans ménagement pour lui fermer les boutons de son petit manteau bleu. Une vraie maman bien maladroite. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, une voix féminine bien plus mûre se fit entendre depuis un banc, les faisant accourir. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison, de se mettre aux devoirs – ou aux dessins animés ! Si la fillette attrapa la main de l'adulte pour marcher à ses côtés, le petit garçon lui, se mit à donner des coups de pied dans les marrons fraichement tombés, dans les tas de feuilles, soulevant ainsi des tonnes et des tonnes de poussière, de sable et de gravillons.

« Alescio, arrête ! le grondèrent aussi bien sa mère que sa grande sœur. »

Il rit à gorge déployée, petit garçon turbulent, bien fier de ses bêtises. Là, il s'immisça entre sa sœur et sa mère, attrapa le manteau de l'adulte d'un petit poing ferme et celui de la pré-adolescente avec une poigne aussi forte. Ainsi, bras dessus, bras dessous, la petite famille disparut dans les arbres du parc, se dirigeant vers la sortie pour rentrer dans leur foyer.

Des prunelles noisette fixèrent leur silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût évaporée, puis coulèrent vers le toboggan. Si ses souvenirs étaient vrais, ils avaient l'habitude de venir là, sa sœur et lui, eux aussi. Eux aussi, ils s'étaient courus après, eux aussi, ils s'étaient bagarrés, eux aussi, ils étaient rentrés en tenant les mains de leur mère. Il posa sa joue droite sur la corde qui tenait la balançoire. Combien de temps était-il resté là, assis sur cette planche de plastique à regarder les familles venues au parc ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Après le cours de maths, il s'était faufilé hors du collège et était venu ici.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Il faisait bien froid, la nuit était bel et bien tombée. Aussi, il bondit de sa balançoire, attrapa son sac à dos _Eastpak,_ le passa rapidement à son épaule droite, referma son blouson, enfouit ses mains dans les poches et tête basse, se mit en marche pour rentrer chez lui, dans le quartier pavillonnaire de la ville. Il y avait pas mal de trotte avant d'arriver mais qu'importe, marcher lui donnait l'impression de se vider la tête. Lorsqu'il quitta le grand parc, il prit la grande avenue menant à l'Institut Sheffield, puis, une fois devant la grille du bâtiment scolaire, descendit la rue et tourna deux fois à droite. A un croisement, il s'arrêta soudainement. Il faisait face au _Silver Dragon_. Normalement, il aurait dû continuer sa route et tourner une nouvelle fois pour prendre la direction du pont mais là, il ne fit pas cela et traversa sur le passage piéton afin de se rapprocher de la devanture. Il posa ses deux mains sur la vitrine pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La salle du restaurant était vide mais propre, les chaises étaient renversées sur les tables – permettant ainsi aisément le passage de la serpillère.

« Que fais-tu là, petit curieux ? »

Il sursauta brusquement, son cœur battant à tout rompre et se retrouva face à une vieille femme chinoise vêtue d'un long manteau noir et d'une écharpe rougeâtre. L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lui sourire. « Vous êtes Yan Lin, non ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête mais demeurait perplexe. Qui était donc ce jeune garçon qui fixait ainsi l'intérieur de leur petit restaurant chinois ? Etait-ce un chenapan qui préparait un mauvais coup ? Si tel était le cas, il verrait, le sacripant, de quel bois, elle se chauffait, elle, Yan Lin !

« Je suis Christopher Lair ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, une main sur le torse, comme pour appuyer sa bonne foi. »

Lair, Lair, ce nom. Elle fronça ses sourcils sombres et plissa davantage ses vieux yeux fatigués. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait ce nom mais alors pourquoi était-elle bien incapable de dire à qui il était ! Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement le cœur qui s'emballait et son souffle qui devenait plus rauque ?

« Je suis le petit frère d'Irma, d'Irma Lair ! »

 _Irma !_

 _Hay Lin !_

Son Hay Lin. « J-je, j-je, el-elles… » Elle avait commencé à bégayer, à fouiller frénétiquement dans les poches de son manteau, à la recherche de ses clés, n'accordant aucun regard à l'adolescent.

« Calmez-vous ! J-Je ne suis pas venu vous embêter. »

Mais Yan Lin ne paraissait pas l'entendre. Quand enfin, elle attrapa entre ses doigts noueux la clé, elle se précipita — avec une agilité déconcertante compte tenue de son âge — sur la porte, l'ouvrit et se faufila à l'intérieur sans oublier de vite refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant un Christopher abasourdi sur le trottoir. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que la vieille femme disparut à l'intérieur de la salle du restaurant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, il soupira et la tête baisse, se remit en route, la tête chambardée de questions sur cette vieille femme bien étrange. C'était bien la grand-mère d'Hay Lin, non? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir proposé un thé? Irma disait toujours que la famille de son amie était très accueillante. Il l'aurait accepté, ce thé et aurait aimé parler avec elle, parler d'Irma et de sa petite-fille. Qui connaissait mieux sa sœur autre que sa meilleure amie ? Chris crèverait pour des détails de la vie de sa sœur — même les plus insignifiants.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent sursauta en entendant une voiture s'arrêter au bord du trottoir à sa hauteur. La vitre du conducteur s'abaissa et laissa apparaitre un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtain au volant et sur le siège passager, une figure familière qui lui souriait.

« Chris, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Il fait nuit noire, tes parents sont morts de trouille ! »

Il eut un air gêné et regarda ses baskets. Martin avait raison. Agir comme ça était vraiment idiot.

« Allez, monte ! Bess, tu lui fais de la place ? »

Christophe posa la main sur la poignée, ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra à l'arrière, à côté de la jeune femme brune qui lui sourit en rattachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Il tira sur la sienne et s'attacha derrière le conducteur qui démarra à nouveau.

« Ta mère m'a appelé, il y a environ quarante minutes. Elle ne savait pas où tu te trouvais, franchement, ne refais pas ça, c'est vraiment pas cool pour elle, lui dit le blond en tournant la tête vers la banquette arrière.

— J'y ai pas pensé, je suis désolé, lança-t-il en regardant ses pieds, mort de honte. J'étais au parc, j'avais juste envie de me balader, je ne faisais rien de mal.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que tu faisais quelque chose de mal, Chris, juste que tu dois prendre en compte tes parents. Honnêtement, n'importe quel parent aurait flippé. Un ado de douze ans ne reste pas seul jusqu'à dix-neuf heures sans en avertir ses parents.

— C'est vrai, mec, crut bon d'ajouter le conducteur en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. »

Chris regarda par la fenêtre dorénavant, n'écoutant que vaguement les remontrances des plus âgés. Il ne faisait que penser à la réaction de la vieille femme, cherchant désespérément un sens à celle-ci. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose ? Peut-être avait-elle pris peur ? Il se racla la gorge et lança à Martin : « Dis, tu connais madame Yan Lin ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers lui. « C'est la grand-mère d'Hay Lin, non ? Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vue ces derniers temps ?

— Je l'ai croisée aujourd'hui, devant le _Silver Dragon._

— D'accord et, euh, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— En fait, quand je me suis présenté et que je lui ai dit que j'étais le frère d'Irma Lair, elle a eu comme un moment d'absence, de flottement puis elle a commencé à s'agiter, à parler d'Hay Lin mais aucun de ses mots n'était clair. Tu sais si elle va bien ?

— D'après ce que je sais, elle a été profondément bouleversée par la disparition des filles. Ton père m'avait confié une fois, que le père d'Hay Lin lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois en larmes au pied du lit d'Hay Lin pendant la nuit, lui demandant pardon, répétant en boucle que tout était de sa faute.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'attend Papa pour l'arrêter ?! s'offusqua l'adolescent en bondissant presque de son siège.

— Calme toi, Chris, c'était des crises de somnambulisme, lui rétorqua le blond d'une voix douce, comprenant l'empressement du jeune garçon. C'est juste une très vieille dame qui se meurt de chagrin depuis la disparition de sa petite-fille et le divorce de son fils. »

O.O.O.O

Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage à tel point qu'elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur la face afin de recouvrer ses esprits mais n'y parvint. Alors, elle jeta sa tête en arrière afin de rejeter sa chevelure de jais et les laissa se répandre dans son dos affaissé. Là, d'un pas lent, l'œil hagard, elle entra dans une pièce jusqu'alors fermée, la referma et inspira profondément. Parmi l'odeur de renfermé de la chambre, il y avait probablement celle de sa petite fille.

Son œil vitreux se posa sur son lit. La vieille grand-mère en changeait les draps tous les dimanches, après avoir fait les poussières. D'une vieille main sinueuse, elle attrapa un petit être vert en peluche le considéra et en fit doucement le contour. Elle l'avait recousu plusieurs fois. C'était cela sa punition pour avoir tué sa petite-fille. Inlassablement, elle devait continuer à veiller sur cette chambre, à la préparer pour quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Lasse, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et pencha la tête vers l'oreiller comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un : « Je n'aurais pas dû, dit-elle, je n'aurais pas dû… Ma Hay Lin. »

Elle clôt ses paupières quelques instants comme pour se reposer, se laisser enfin aller, quitter ses regrets. Cependant, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle posa son regard sur la table de nuit et fixa la photo des cinq amies prise à l'occasion d'une fête. Doucement, d'une main tremblante, elle saisit le cadre et l'apporta sous ses yeux fatigués.

« Oh, Irma… »

Dire qu'elle ne s'était plus souvenue de son nom de famille, que pendant un temps, le nom de Lair ne lui avait plus rien évoqué. Comment osait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'oublier leur nom… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'oublier quoi que ce fut de ces cinq jeunes filles qu'elle avait tuées. En regardant le visage joyeux de la brune, elle eut un pâle sourire. Qu'elle était drôle ! Il y avait aussi la douce Taranee, la bienveillance incarnée et Will, petite chef aux trop grandes responsabilités et Cornelia, la loyauté personnifiée, combien de fois l'avait-elle vue défendre la jeune Elyon quand les quatre autres prétendaient que leur amie les avait trahies ? Elles étaient des jeunes adolescentes merveilleuses qui faisaient le bonheur de leur famille, à qui la vie allait offrir tant de belles promesses, et, elle, elle les avait tuées, toutes les cinq.

Serrant le cadre contre sa poitrine, se recroquevillant au bord du lit, Yan Lin pleura, une nouvelle fois.

O.O.O.O

Le vent soufflait bien fort cette nuit-là. La jeune femme blonde remit son châle par-dessus ses belles manches brodées et le serra contre elle pour gagner de la chaleur. Doucement, elle monta les marches du grand escalier, laissant ses beaux yeux bleus de poser sur les diverses statues, tapisseries et tableaux décorant les murs. Le Prince avait du goût, pour sûr vu que c'était lui qui ordonnait l'univers. Bientôt, même d'autres peuples seraient à ses pieds. La douce sourit à cette pensée et passa un de ses doigts fins sur la belle broche de saphir qui ornait son buste. Le souverain la lui avait offerte il y avait quelques jours de cela après qu'ils eurent passé quelques moments intimes ensemble. Quelle joie quand elle l'avait vu sortir d'un tiroir un petit coffret en acajou et le lui avait tendu alors que ses servantes étaient encore en train de le rhabiller. Elle n'avait pas pu contenir sa joie, s'était précipitée contre lui et, d'un bond, avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait ri.

Arrivée face à son cabinet de travail, Gabrielle déglutit alors qu'un des gardes lui ouvrit la grande porte. Sage petite poupée, elle attendit quelques instants, qu'il vînt la chercher. Lorsqu'enfin, elle vit sa silhouette majestueuse s'approcher, elle fit deux ou trois pas dans sa direction.

« Gabrielle »

Il passa sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme, caressant sa nuque, le haut de son dos, remontant dans sa longue chevelure blonde, humant son doux parfum. En à peine plusieurs minutes, la jeune aristocrate se retrouva nue, allongée sur le large bureau du Prince, gémissant à chacun de ses coups de rein, à chacune de ses caresses, au contact de ses grandes mains ou lorsque ses longues mèches de cheveux argentés venaient chatouiller son visage.

O.O.O.O

Phobos sirotait une coupe d'alcool tandis que Gabrielle tentait de se remettre. Elle demeurait là, allongée sur son bureau, les jambes ballantes. Délaissant la contemplation du paysage depuis la grande fenêtre de son cabinet, le Prince se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser sur son front humidifié par les douces perles de sueur.

« Gabrielle, murmura-t-il alors qu'il jouait avec le lobe d'oreille de la blonde.

— Oui, mon Prince ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix lascive.

— J'ai enfin arrêté mes projets te concernant, lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux azur, tu vas épouser le baron Reichsfreiherr, mon vassal du territoire celcien. »

Le cœur de Gabrielle se serra d'un coup, une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Ce baron était cruel et inique. Il détenait ce territoire riche mais hostile au nom du Prince avec une main de fer et son joug s'était maintes fois acharné sur les populations de ces terres — humaines comme Bêtes. Elle se mit à trembler.

« Mais, Majesté, murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui sourit en lui caressant sa joue de porcelaine. « Il prendra soin de toi, il me l'a assuré et tu lui donneras une belle descendance, j'en suis sûr. »

La jeune femme ne put retenir une moue et déglutit alors que le souverain passa son bras gauche dans le dos nu de la belle, l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta en mariée jusqu'au grand canapé de velours noir présent dans le cabinet de travail dans lequel il la rallongea. Aussitôt, il se mit au-dessus d'elle et replongea la tête dans sa longue cascade de cheveux blonds, humant son parfum.

« Encore, encore, murmura-t-il dans un râle. »

Gabrielle eut un faible sourire alors qu'elle accueillit le souverain à nouveau en elle, l'enserrant de ses doux bras à l'aspect laiteux.

O.O.O.O

La jeune femme tremblait. Son pauvre corps endoloris était parcouru de spasmes, ankylosé de toute part. Elle était là, recroquevillée, sous la fenêtre toujours ouverte, dans l'obscurité totale de la chambre. Le froid et le vent étaient si violents que ses lèvres en étaient devenues bleuâtres. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Allait-elle encore rendre de la bile ? Ses prunelles bleues tombèrent sur sa chemise de nuit devenue grisâtre, jaunâtre voire noirâtre. Combien de fois avait-elle essuyé sa bouche pendante avec ce tissu ? Elle passa une frêle main rougeâtre dans sa longue chevelure blonde, se grattant frénétiquement le crâne. Un long gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa bouche. Entendant des pas approcher dans le couloir, le corps douloureux se carapata aussitôt contre le mur, se recroquevillant encore davantage, cachant son visage dans ses genoux, cherchant à disparaitre.

Elle avait entendu la large porte de bois être ouverte par les gardes en patrouille puis la porte fut refermée. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle cracha un peu de sang mais demeura prostrée dans son coin, refusant de relever la tête, exposant sans relâche sa fragile nuque au vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Elle savait que quelqu'un était là, elle avait conscience de la présence du nouveau venu. Était-ce une servante venue lui apporter à manger comme la dernière fois ? Olivia ? Sincèrement, elle s'en fichait complètement, elle voulait simplement que cette personne s'en allât aussi vite que possible, oui, qu'elle lui prît le pot de chambre dont l'odeur ne la dérangeait même plus et qu'elle disparût aussitôt.

« Tu ne sembles vraiment pas bien, Cornelia… »

Cette voix. Son cœur eut un soubresaut, menaçant de lâcher tant il battait vite. Son sang pulsait dans ses tempes, rendant sa migraine davantage agressive. Ne surtout pas lever les yeux, les garder fermés, contre les genoux, faire comme si tout allait bien, qu'elle ne savait pas qui était là. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de son cou.

« Et dire que tu voulais que Milly reste auprès de toi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait si elle te voyait… Tu n'es pas digne de cette enfant… »

Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure. Un filet de sang coula doucement.

« Non, vraiment, tu n'en es pas digne… »

Elle fut parcourut de spasmes plus violents. De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux fatigués. « Pardon, pardon, sanglota-t-elle avec violence. »

Il la considéra quelques instants. Sa bouche se mua en un fourbe sourire. « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses, Cornelia, mais à Milly. Après tout, tu as été une mauvaise mère pour elle… »

Nouveaux sanglots bien plus lourds que les précédents. « Je-Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle en reniflant contre son avant-bras. »

Elle l'entendit faire quelques pas, s'approchant inlassablement de sa carcasse. Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta, elle sentit son regard acéré se poser sur elle, scrutant la moindre de ses griffures, la moindre de ses taches. Les drogues de Miranda l'avaient non seulement bien fragilisée mais en plus l'avaient bien rendue accro, expliquant ainsi son pitoyable état. « Cornelia, je peux te soulager, tu sais. »

Aussitôt, elle releva la tête et le fixa des ses yeux abimés, vitreux et embués par la fièvre et les larmes, tout en haletant lourdement. A elle qui avait si mal, qui ressentait de violents frissons, d'intenables courbatures dans tout son corps, des bourdonnements incessants et une migraine lourde, si lourde qu'elle l'engourdissait, Méphistophélès lui proposait-il un salut ? Si oui, pouvait-elle se permettre de refuser un léger apaisement ? « T-Tu m'as fait si m-mal, souffla-t-elle dans un éclat de voix. »

Elle le vit demeurer silencieux voire songeur. Le sourire flanqué sur ses lèvres ne disparut pas, bien au contraire : « Je ne regrette qu'une chose : ne pas t'avoir gardée après cette nuit mais certainement pas de t'avoir déflorée.»

Au moment même où il eut prononcé ces mots, les larmes se remirent à couler avec force alors que les souvenirs de ce moment abondaient dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait de la peur, de la violence, de son corps d'homme qui s'abattait sur le sien, de ses cuisses qu'il avait écartées sans ménagement pour se faufiler et enfin, et surtout, de la douleur qui l'avait déchirée. Elle se rappelait aussi de l'après, de comment il s'était dégagé après l'avoir souillée, de la bulle – pareille à celle d'Elyon – dans laquelle il l'avait fait enfermer, de comment elle avait perdu connaissance alors que les gardes la raccompagnaient à la suite du Prince dans la salle du trône en attendant les autres gardiennes. Enfin, elle se rappelait de la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à courir lorsqu'elle avait finalement pu s'échapper et qu'elle cherchait son amie dans le dédale du palais, elle se rappelait de la sensation d'humidité entre ses cuisses. Elle secoua violemment la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ces images douloureuses, puis, eut la bouche déformée par un léger spasme d'angoisse.

« Oui, j'aurais dû ordonner aux gardes de t'installer dans une chambre, peut-être celle-ci d'ailleurs, ainsi tu n'aurais pas pu t'enfuir…. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Maintenant, Cornelia, il va falloir que tu choisisses parmi les alternatives qui te restent. »

Au grand désarroi de la jeune femme, il se pencha sur elle, plongeant son regard noir dans ses prunelles azur rougies, agrandies par la peur, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Il y a deux options, pour toi, Cornelia, la dure ou la douce. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son terne visage. « Tu peux continuer à te morfondre en prisonnière dégoutante, voire même finir par te rendre malade à force de ne pas manger et de vivre sous ta fenêtre ouverte. Dans ce cas, non seulement tu ne quitteras jamais les quatre murs de cette pièce, non seulement tu ne reverras plus jamais ta chère petite fille mais en plus, je viendrai t'honorer très régulièrement – de gré ou de force. J'enverrai deux, trois Bêtes te laver, je leur demanderai probablement de te maintenir fermement au lit, voire peut-être, si le cœur m'en dit, je pourrais exiger qu'elles jouent avec toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Oh oui, voir les pattes de Miranda te caresser, voir les griffes de Noailles te pénétrer, je suis persuadé que cela me comblerait de joie. »

Cornelia était restée silencieuse devant l'horreur que lui décrivait le Prince tandis que celui-ci scrutait ses pupilles dilatées, savourant la terreur qu'elles dévoilaient. Il se passa le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de sa proie battait si vite que l'oreille du souverain aurait presque pu l'entendre. Cependant, celle-ci, après avoir baissée à nouveau la tête pour se recroquevillée davantage comme pour se soustraire à ses attaques, la releva. Elle avait cessé de hoqueter et de pleurer. « E-Et l'autre option ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, peu assurée. »

Il eut un rictus alors qu'il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux graisseux de la blonde, rapprochant encore davantage son visage du sien. « L'autre option est plus douce, bien plus douce – quoique moins excitante. Tu cesses ces enfantillages, tu cesses de te mettre ainsi en danger et tu deviens ma promise, puis ma reine. Je peux t'assurer qu'il vaut bien mieux être ma promise que ma captive, lui murmura-t-il en caressant du bout d'un doigt ses lèvres gercées et abimées. »

Cornelia resta interdite un moment, toutes ses pensées s'entrecroisant dans son esprit. « M-Milly, il-il arrivera quoi à Milly ? »

Phobos eut à nouveau son sourire carnassier et lui lança, tout en lui caressant la joue : « La petite bâtarde serait bien heureuse de te voir, tu lui manques beaucoup. Pas une heure ne passe sans qu'elle ne pense à toi. Cependant, si tu décides de t'obstiner dans ton comportement puéril, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à la garder en vie auprès de moi. Du coup, soit je donne mon accord à Noailles pour qu'elle la dévore vivante, soit je l'expédie dans les colonies pour y travailler – après tout, on a besoin de main d'œuvre – ou sinon, je l'emprisonne à Cavigor jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En revanche, si tu préfères agir enfin de manière raisonnable et responsable, nous aurions la chance d'un nouveau départ tous les trois. Milly serait si heureuse de te serrer dans ses petits bras et si malheureuse dans un cachot ou dans un camp de travail. »

La blonde évita soigneusement le regard du Prince. Celui-ci se redressa et se tint devant elle, rigide, imposant. La main de cette dernière se mit à gratter l'autre violemment, la faisant saigner.

« Tu vas devoir choisir, Cornelia mais choisis bien, lui assena-t-il en lui tendant sa propre main. »

Elle demeura un instant à fixer cette main tendue devant elle, puis, indécise, ferma les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue abimée.

 _Pardon, pardon, Milly, pardonne à Maman, Milly.  
_

 _Pardonne, je t'en supplie._


	8. L'éveil

Coucou!

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'ordinaire tout simplement parce que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer où le couper! haha.

Je me suis rendue compte de la terminologie des repas au Moyen-âge et que si on n'a pas assez de documents pour savoir précisément les choses, il semblerait que le trois repas s'appelassent: déjeuner, dîner puis souper. Alors pour respecter cela, j'ai réintroduit cette dénomination dans la fanfic.

Ah, Phobos... Phobos et Cornelia.

Le baiser vassalique qui est mentionné par Miranda est un rituel tenant à la vassalité, un seigneur devenait ainsi le vassal de son suzerain, c'est-à-dire qu'il se soumettait à son autorité. Cette cérémonie est extrêmement codifiée et si je l'ai esquissée là avec Cedric et Cornelia, je pense surtout la mettre au centre d'un autre chapitre - où Phobos prendra un nouveau vassal peu attendu!

Les choses se gâtent pour la Terre!

Autre chose: j'utilise le terme "énervé" dans son sens premier, dans son sens du XVII c'est-à-dire "être fatigué".

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, quand j'étais petite et que j'avais posé cette question fatidique "Comment on fait les bébés?" on m'avait répondu que lors d'un baiser sur la bouche, il fallait que la dame ouvre la bouche pour recevoir la graine du papa qui remontait par la gorge puis qu'elle redescendait dans son ventre où le bébé se développait. Je me souviens que pour moi, ça faisait tellement sens à l'époque! Du coup, je me suis dit que Cornelia aurait pu donner la même version à Milly.

D'après le wiki WITCH, Galgheita est le prénom de madame Rudolph. Oui, je sais, je trouve ça un peu étrange (le nom en lui-même déjà mais surtout qu'elle n'ait pas changé de prénom entre Meridian et la Terre. Quitte à te créer une fausse identité, autant y aller à fond!)

* * *

Une jeune servante s'activait à récurer la casserole de cuivre dans le puits qui se trouvait dans un coin des cuisines. À quelques mètres, les marmitons s'affairaient au-dessus de leurs bols et récipients afin de composer les recettes qui faisaient tant saliver les aristocrates de la cour.

Quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle domestique entra à son tour, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau d'argent sur lequel des assiettes de porcelaine couvertes de miettes étaient posées. Son ventre ne put se retenir de gronder. Le quignon de pain et le verre de lait qu'on leur donnait au matin étaient bien insuffisants pour combler les besoins de leur corps au vu des tâches qu'elles effectuaient.

Les nobles, eux, avaient le droit à de copieux déjeuners durant lesquels d'innombrables pâtisseries toutes plus belles les unes que les autres étaient servies. Quant à ceux qui préféraient le salé, il leur était possible d'avoir de la chair de cygne fumée agrémentée d'épices. Si les plus hauts personnages de la cour avaient le privilège de se voir apporter le menu de leur choix dans leurs appartements, les autres, eux, aristocrates de noblesse moindre, devaient se rendre dans la grande salle où un banquet hebdomadaire était dressé.

La nouvelle venue passa une main sur son front afin d'essuyer les perles de sueur. Il n'était que neuf heures et déjà, elle était épuisée. Depuis trois heures qu'elle s'était levée, elle avait enchainé sans se reposer une seule fois : elle avait dû aider au rangement des cuisines – que les novices avaient oublié hier soir –, puis elle avait dû nettoyer les premières casseroles utilisées par les cuisiniers, puis elle avait dû poser les lourdes corbeilles de fruits sur le buffet, enfin, elle avait dû monter plusieurs fois les plateaux des heureux privilégiés.

« Ça va, Frosine ? Tu as l'air essoufflée ! »

Ladite jeune femme se retourna légèrement et sourit à son amie. « Ça va, Irma, ça va ! Je reviens de l'appartement du Maire du Palais ! La duchesse doit être en train d'engloutir ses cannelés de vanille, rajouta la blonde avec un ton légèrement envieux. »

La brune ne répondit pas, préférant baisser la tête et se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, finir cette corvée afin de ne plus sentir l'eau froide sur ses mains, de vite les sécher dans son tablier. La blonde lui sourit gentiment avant d'aller parler à Claudine qui s'affairait à ranger les assiettes. Quand Irma fut seule face à son puits, une main chaude se posa doucement sur son épaule.

« Bonjour, Irma, ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle cligna des yeux avant de lui sourire gentiment et de hocher la tête. Il s'agissait de Karl, un jeune apprenti pâtissier d'environs vingt ans. Il n'était pas bien grand et plutôt trapu, avait des cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui tombaient sur ses yeux verts. S'il paraissait assez malhabile, peu agile, ses mains, en revanche, étaient douées d'une finesse hors norme. Avec une aisance déconcertante, elles étaient capables de créer, à l'aide de la technique du pastillage, des sculptures de sucre spectaculaires – que le Prince lui-même admirait. C'était ce don particulier qui avait justifié son enrôlement auprès du Chef des cuisines du souverain à l'âge de neuf ans.

« Je voulais savoir si tu comptais nous rejoindre à la taverne ce soir. Il y aura Claudine et Frosine et Alton et, et Wight ! »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et hocha la tête. « Évidemment ! » La jeune femme n'aurait manqué leur réunion à la taverne pour rien au monde. Ils étaient un peu comme une oasis perdue au milieu d'un désert aride plein de bêtes féroces ! Une fois par semaine, la veille de leur jour de repos, ils sortaient tous ensemble pour se soustraire à la noirceur du palais. Durant ces quelques heures, Irma aurait presque pu se croire à Heatherfield – presque – puisqu'en effet, elle était avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis à parler de tout et de rien, en évitant scrupuleusement d'aborder le sujet épineux du palais. Elle avait également préféré ne jamais évoquer jusqu'à maintenant sa vie sur Terre de peur qu'ils ne découvrissent sa véritable identité. Adonc, elle leur avait dit qu'elle venait de contrées bien éloignées et, lorsqu'ils lui eurent demandé si elle était originaire de Dacie, elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer. Bien qu'elle se fût toujours tenue à cette version, il devenait évident que Frosine, celle dont elle était la plus proche, avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Enfin, depuis quelques jours, elle en était convaincue puisque la blonde lui avait même demandé si elle était une ancienne gardienne. Irma s'était sentie mal après cette conversation, très mal même. Elle savait que certaines domestiques l'avaient démasquée, en particulier cette chère Émilie, et sincèrement, cela lui déplaisait. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on sût que l'ancienne gardienne de l'eau était au service de Phobos, elle n'aimait pas qu'on sût qu'elle était encore vivante alors que ses chères amies avaient succombé lors de la bataille du trône, elle détestait qu'on sût qu'elle en était réduite à craindre les coups de Cedric ou des gardes, elle haïssait qu'on sût qu'elle pleurait son frère et ses parents.

« Tu m'écoutes, Irma ? »

Celle-ci cligna à nouveau des yeux. Le pauvre… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait écouté d'une oreille discrète les propos de son ami. Aussi, elle se contenta de hocher la tête alors que Frosine arrivait à leur hauteur d'un air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda le jeune cuisiner gentiment.

— Jeannie, quelqu'un a vu Jeannie ? `

— Comment ça, elle n'était pas avec toi ce matin ? »

La blonde secoua la tête en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux blonds. « Non, non. Hier soir elle a été appelée auprès du marquis Scaleton. Il a exigé auprès du Chef de rang que ce soit elle qui le serve… »

Karl fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, les domestiques n'étaient que des objets pour les aristocrates, ils étaient tous interchangeables, des êtres sans noms, qui n'avaient pas le droit au respect – après tout le respect est le privilège des Bêtes. L'attitude de ce marquis lui semblait bien suspecte !

« Bon ! Vous me direz si vous avez des nouvelles. On se retrouve dans la taverne à la nuit tombée ! rajouta-t-il en retournant aux fourneaux auprès de son maître d'apprentissage. »

Les prunelles bleues de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son amie qui ne put retenir un soupire d'angoisse. Frosine était lucide et comme Karl, se doutait bien que quelque chose se tramait. « Viens, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres, on a les escaliers à cirer… » Elle fit quelques pas puis, remarquant que la brune ne la suivait pas, se retourna vers elle et lança : « Tu viens ? On va être en retard… » Irma ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pendant quelques instants. Machinalement, elle passa une main sur sa manche longue qui dissimulait son bras ainsi que les nombreuses cicatrices qui le bardaient. Oh oui, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ces Bêtes étaient capables de faire pour briser leur proie… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

O.O.O.O

Elle dormait, allongée dans le grand lit à baldaquin, la tête affaissée dans les nombreux oreillers emplis de plumes, le corps recouvert de draps de soie, d'édredons ainsi que du lourd couvre-lit de velours noir. La jeune femme assoupie était loin, très loin des couloirs du château dans lesquels les domestiques s'affairaient. Pendant dix jours elle n'avait pas connu les délices d'un sommeil réparateur, alors son corps les savourait d'autant plus.

Quand elle eut assez récupéré, ses paupières se mirent à trembler et, doucement, elle rouvrit ses yeux redevenus bleus. Qu'ils étaient beaux ! Leur azur s'était enfin restauré, s'étant débarrassé de la teinte rougeâtre de la fatigue. Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas, refusant de se lever, restant ainsi allongée dans son cocon.

« Bonjour, Cornelia. »

La voix était douce. Un peu hagarde, elle tourna la tête vers sa source sans toutefois faire un autre mouvement. Elle cligna des yeux avant de distinguer une silhouette assise dans le fauteuil rembourré près de la fenêtre.

« Oli – Miranda ? murmura-t-elle en la reconnaissant après un moment d'hésitation. »

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire apaisé et se redressa pour épousseter la longue robe de velours vert qu'elle avait revêtue aujourd'hui. Une fois debout, elle resserra le bord de ses manches longues bordées d'hermine blanche et fit quelques pas vers le lit, s'arrêtant au niveau des courtines.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu as bien dormi, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle. Le Prince m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait quittée que lorsque tu dormais à poings fermés. »

Doucement, elle s'assit au bord du lit, juste à côté de son amie, lui prenant la main droite. « Tu as fait le bon choix, Cornelia. Je sais combien ça a été dur mais c'est le bon choix, je t'assure ! »

La blonde ne répondit pas, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de récupérer ses esprits. Elle bailla un instant. En dépit de sa nuit, elle demeurait bien fatiguée. Se redressant légèrement, elle laissa ses yeux azur vagabonder sur sa nouvelle chemise de nuit : une longue robe de coton blanc, avec des manches bouffantes rabattue au niveau des poignets par de jolis petits rubans bleus noués et un col rond brodé de dentelle blanche. Elle prit entre son index et son majeur une mèche dorée puis, s'assit sur le lit, remontant jusqu'au ventre les couvertures, calant contre son dos les nombreux oreillers et finalement, inspira. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait bien changé depuis hier soir. Il n'y avait plus cette odeur rance, âcre due à son manque d'hygiène, il n'y avait plus non plus le vent froid qui entrait par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, dorénavant fermée.

« Où est Milly ? murmura-t-elle en montant une main à sa bouche.

— Milly ? Oh, elle a sa leçon avec Madame de Noailles, c'est sa gouvernante. »

La noble se tut quelques instants puis, entendant des coups contre la porte de la chambre, se retourna et autorisa la domestique aux bras chargés d'un lourd plateau d'argent à rentrer. Cette dernière fit une petite révérence face à l'araignée puis, une nouvelle face à Cornelia qui eut alors une mine surprise. Ensuite, elle déposa ledit plateau sur le lit et, prenant la belle théière de porcelaine, versa une boisson verdâtre dans une jolie tasse. D'un geste gracieux, elle leva les deux cloches d'argent qui protégeaient les mets qu'elle venait d'apporter. Dans une assiette se trouvait une belle omelette dorée et dans l'autre, un assortiment de petites pâtisseries. La servante disparut dès que Miranda lui signifia, d'un revers de main, que sa présence était de trop. Cornelia considéra longuement le plateau. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur devant cet amont de nourriture. Pendant dix jours, elle avait refusé de se nourrir, rien – à l'exception de quelques gorgées d'eau – n'avait alors franchi ses lèvres.

« Mange un petit peu, Cornelia. Tu dois reprendre des forces. »

Lentement, faiblement, elle se saisit de la fourchette d'argent, parvint à prendre un morceau de l'omelette et réussit à le monter à sa bouche. Quand elle le déposa sur sa langue, elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur parcourir son corps. Elle avait eu la même sensation hier soir quand elle avait avalé sa première cuillerée du bouillon qu'on lui avait apporté. Hier soir tout avait changé. Elle ferma ses yeux clairs.

Quelques heures auparavant

La main de Phobos était tendue, juste sous ses yeux. Ses dires tournaient dans son esprit. Elle releva ses prunelles et vit qu'il la jugeait du regard. Elle se mit à trembler. Si elle tardait trop, qu'il retirait sa main et s'en allait, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ne la laisserait plus choisir ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait de Milly ? Cavigor ? Le camp de travail ? La mort ? Son pouls et son souffle s'accélérèrent. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait rapidement. Milly… Milly… Sans plus réfléchir, sa main se posa dans la large paume du Prince qui, aussitôt sur referma sur la sienne et, sans peine, la tira doucement afin de la hisser jusqu'à lui. Sans force, elle ne put rester sur ses pieds et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber sur le sol de la pièce, elle parvint à se raccrocher à la robe noire du souverain qui passa alors ses bras puissants dans son frêle dos afin de la soutenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs domestiques entrèrent dans la chambre en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le Prince, suivies d'un garde qui apportait une grande bassine de bois. Une fois qu'il l'eut déposée, ce dernier s'éclipsa tout en s'inclinant devant son souverain. Les servantes la remplirent alors avec les seaux d'eau chaude qu'elles avaient préparés. Deux d'entre elles s'affairèrent à déplier le beau paravent d'acajou nacré, une autre se saisit du pot-de-chambre souillé et disparut avec, et la dernière commença à défaire le couvre-lit afin de préparer le lit à accueillir la jeune femme. Une domestique s'inclina devant le Prince et la malade puis lui tendit la main afin de la guider derrière le paravent pour la dévêtir et l'aider à se laver hors des regards. Le seigneur sourit à sa belle puis alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil rembourré.

De là, il pouvait parfaitement savourer la vision de la silhouette de Cornelia déshabillée par ses soubrettes, devinant chacune de ses formes, chacun de ses endroits intimes. Un soubresaut d'excitation le saisit alors qu'il l'entendit entrer dans la bassine où elle fut enfin récurée – des pieds à la tête ! Une servante l'enveloppa dans un long drap blanc pour la sécher quand elle fut propre, puis, à plusieurs, elles égouttèrent et finirent par sécher sa longue chevelure. Finalement, une d'entre elles sortit de l'armoire d'ébène une longue chemise de nuit blanche que la blonde parvint à enfiler avec leur aide. Quand elle fut prête, une servante replia le paravent devant le Prince afin de dévoiler la jeune femme métamorphosée. Aussitôt, ravi, il se releva et s'avança vers elle pour lui offrir son bras gauche et la guider jusqu'au lit où elle finit par s'allonger.

« Tu vas souper, Cornelia, il faut que tu prennes des forces. »

Une nouvelle domestique entra dans la pièce portant un petit plateau d'argent sur lequel un bol en porcelaine fumant était posé. Il y avait également quelques morceaux de brioche. Cette dernière fit la révérence puis posa ledit plateau auprès de Cornelia et disparut à la suite de ses collègues.

Ils étaient seuls, à nouveau et lui était beaucoup trop près au goût de jeune femme. Elle sentit même parfois sa main caresser sa joue, la faisant trembler. Puis, doucement, après avoir été séduite par le doux parfum du bouillon, elle saisit la cuillère d'argent, prit également le bol dans une main tremblante et en mangea plus de la moitié.

« C'est très bien, Cornelia, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude dans le creux de l'oreille alors même qu'elle venait d'avaler une cuillerée. Goûte la brioche, elle sort du four, juste pour toi. »

Elle obéit et dut admettre qu'il avait bien raison : elle était exquise, pleine de saveurs. La pâte était douce, onctueuse, moelleuse et légèrement sucrée si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un soupire de plaisir. Une servante entra à nouveau dans la pièce, fit sa révérence et tendit à la jeune femme une petite écuelle d'argent dont le cœur était empli d'un liquide vert clair.

« C-C'est pour vos dents, finit par lâcher la jeune domestique après avoir longuement hésité - après tout s'adresser ainsi à une invitée du Prince, avec le Prince à ses côtés qui plus est, n'était pas chose aisée pour les servantes. »

Cornelia eut un regard interloqué, se penchant légèrement sur le récipient. Peut-être était-ce l'équivalent d'un bain de bouche? Doucement, elle posa ses mains abimées sur le bord de l'assiette creuse et la présenta à ses lèvres. La concoction était fraîche, parfumée à la menthe. Elle la garda quelques instants dans sa bouche, la faisant aller de sa joue gauche à sa joue droite, finalement, la recracha en faisant bien attention à ne rien renverser sur le lit ou sa chemise de nuit. Elle saisit ensuite le petit linge blanc brodé que la domestique lui tendait avant de reprendre l'écuelle. Adonc, elle se tapota ses lèvres humides avec puis le lui rendit.

La servante posa alors le récipient et le linge sur le plateau d'argent sur lequel le bol de soupe et les quelques restes de la brioche reposaient, puis, ressortit de la pièce, laissant le Prince à nouveau seul avec la blonde qui ne put retenir un bâillement. Là, sans crier gare, il passa un bras sur son épaule et l'allongea doucement dans le lit, enfonçant son crâne dans les oreillers moelleux.

Cornelia s'efforça alors de fixer les courtines et se tourna sur le flanc droit alors qu'il se collait à elle, l'enserrant, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte, épousant chacune de ses courbes. Il posa alors son menton dans le creux de son épaule, lui murmurant des mots que Cornelia n'avait jamais cru entendre de la bouche d'un tyran.

Présent

Elle avait pu avaler quelques morceaux de l'omelette puis s'était rabattue sur les pâtisseries, saisissant entre ses doigts fins un gâteau pareil à une madeleine avec, en son cœur, une rondelle de citron bien dorée. Elle l'avait croqué avec une telle envie qu'un peu de crème s'était logée sur son nez. Miranda avait souri à nouveau et gentiment, du bout de l'index l'avait retirée.

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! Et ça, c'est comme du thé, comme de l'Earl Grey ! lui assura-t-elle en lui montrant la tasse emplie d'une boisson verdâtre. Tu devrais goûter ! »

Cornelia accepta l'anse et la considéra quelques instants. L'Earl Grey… C'était tout ce qu'elle buvait. Pas d'alcool ou de café, juste du thé – et seulement de l'Earl Grey. Miranda avait donc bien rempli sa mission étant donné tous les renseignements qu'elle avait obtenus sur elle ! Un sourire pâle se dessina sur ses lèvres abimées et une boule de rancœur se noua dans sa gorge.

« Je-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en boire…

— Tu peux juste goûter, je t'assure que c'est très bon ! »

À contre cœur, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent passer le liquide. Elle eut un instant de doute puis, dût admettre qu'effectivement, cette boisson était semblable à celle dont elle raffolait. Aussitôt, le feu lui monta aux joues, elle baissa la tête, n'osant soutenir le regard de la brune qui, alors, se pencha sur elle.

« Cornelia ? »

Oh qu'elle avait honte. Oh oui, elle avait honte, si honte. Elle avait honte d'aimer les draps de soie et de satin dans lesquels elle avait dormi, elle avait honte d'avoir ainsi englouti plusieurs mets, elle avait honte d'avoir pris plaisir à sentir la boisson descendre dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce que je peux voir Milly ? murmura-t-elle entre deux gémissements, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux gris de la Bête. »

Elle entendit l'araignée pousser un soupir avant de lui répondre qu'elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle la verrait plus tard. Bien vite, sans lui laisser de temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, la brune passa un doigt sous le menton de la blonde et la fit relever la tête pour plonger ses yeux gris dans ceux azur.

« Cornelia, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, lui dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, vois-tu, j'attends un enfant, un enfant que j'ai dû quitter pour rester à tes côtés sur Terre, cet enfant, il naitra bientôt. Et cet enfant, je voudrais que tu en sois la marraine. »

Cornelia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas vraiment la portée de ce que venait de dire sa geôlière. Depuis quand était-elle enceinte ? Elles avaient quasiment vécu ensemble pendant deux ans, elle aurait dû se rendre compte de sa grossesse ! Et être sa marraine ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle secoua doucement la tête. « Je suis désolée, Miranda, je ne comprends pas…

— Ne t'inquiète pas. En fait c'est très simple, Cedric et moi avons eu un œuf. Et cet œuf, dans quelques temps, va éclore. Le Prince nous a déjà assuré qu'il nous ferait l'honneur d'être son parrain. Mais je voulais également te demander d'accepter d'être sa marraine, non pas parce que tu es la promise du Prince mais parce que tu es mon amie. »

Ladite fiancée en demeura interdite ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Amie… Amie… Ce mot lui fracassait violemment la tête, la rendant presque ivre. Comment osait-elle ? Sa gorge se noua à nouveau, son souffle devint lent, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ses pupilles la brulaient. Elle avait tant envie de céder, de ne plus se contenir et de se laisser aller au chagrin.

« J'avais confiance en toi, souffla-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres gercées. »

Miranda se pinça la bouche, l'air contrite. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle était désolée ? Elle ne l'était pas. En bon lieutenant fidèle, elle avait exécuté sa mission, point. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Rien. Aussi elle cligna des yeux et lui sourit doucement. Si Cornelia gémissait en lui confessant qu'elle lui avait fait confiance, que pouvait-elle répondre hormis que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait bien joué son rôle.

« Je sais, lui répondit-elle finalement en lui remettant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière une oreille. »

La dulcinée n'avait pas relevé la tête, fixant les couvertures du lit, triturant nerveusement la peau de ses doigts. Elle déglutit difficilement. Oui, elle avait fait confiance à Miranda et ça avait été dur, puis après, une fois la confiance établie, la jeune femme était devenue bien plus que son amie, elle était devenue sa béquille, son soutien face aux aléas de sa vie de mère adolescente. Combien de fois s'était-elle réfugiée chez elle quand tout devenait trop difficile ? Combien de fois avait-elle pris soin de Milly ? Elle renifla bruyamment.

« Mais, Cornelia, certes, j'ai été envoyée comme espionne et certes, tu as souffert, mais ce serait idiot de tout renier ! De ne plus penser aux bons moments qu'on a pu partager ! Nos longues promenades à Central Park, nos gavages de confiseries, nos soirées devant les séries ! Nous pouvons très bien recommencer ici ! Nous ferions de longues balades dans les jardins intérieurs, nous nous gaverions des tourtes aux cerises et nous passerions nos soirées devant la grande cheminée, à broder auprès du feu ou à papoter longuement ! Nous pouvons avoir une seconde chance, l'exhorta l'araignée. »

Il y eut un silence. La blonde ne bougea pas, faisant alors soupirer la brune. « Je t'en prie, Cornelia, ne refuse pas mon amitié. »

Son interlocutrice demeurait murée dans le silence, presque détachée, comme si, plongée dans la contemplation des coutures des draps, elle n'avait même pas entendu ce que l'aristocrate venait de lui lancer. Le bruit de ses ongles abimés s'acharnant sur ses plaies rougeâtres raisonnait dans la pièce. Lorsque les ongles ne suffirent plus, elle les mit dans sa bouche. Miranda baissa les yeux avant de se relever. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps ? D'être seule ? D'y réfléchir posément ? Elle fit quelques pas et, après avoir donné quelques coups à la porte de bois afin de demander aux gardes de la lui ouvrir, s'apprêta à s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du palais.

« A-Attends. »

La noble se retourna et considéra la malade qui avait enfin relevé la tête et la fixait de ses yeux bleus. « J-Je ne veux pas être seule. » La brune adressa un sourire alors qu'elle revint auprès d'elle, s'asseyant au bord du lit tandis que la porte était refermée.

« J-J'ai peur, Miranda !

— C'est normal, Cornelia. Tu n'es pas encore habituée. Et, je comprends que tu aies peur de voir le Prince, rajouta-t-elle doucement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait le bon choix, tout se passera bien. »

Elle lui prit une de ses mains abimées et la caressa. « Dans peu de temps, Milly viendra te voir, lui sourit-elle, et, est-ce que tu as fini de déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant le plateau qui avait été relativement vidé de son contenu. »

Son amie hocha la tête, Miranda se saisit alors de la petite clochette en argent posée sur le guéridon d'acajou à côté des courtines et la sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, une servante entra dans la pièce et se saisit dudit plateau avant de ressortir dans une parfaite révérence, laissant les deux jeunes femmes à nouveau seules et recommençant une discussion.

O.O.O.O

Un gobelet d'argent tomba sur le sol de la grande salle. Le coup de poing de colère du maître des lieux l'avait renversé au loin. Son ami se baissa et le saisit avant de le reposer sur la table de bois.

« Je comprends, Rescevind… C'est une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour nos affaires…

— Tais-toi ! »

Le balafré poussa un lourd soupir, s'appuyant davantage sur la table. Malgré tout son travail, malgré tout ce que sa famille avait fait pour elle, Gabrielle avait échoué, incapable d'être la grande favorite ! D'une main rageuse, il froissa violemment la missive qu'il lui avait été envoyée du palais, annonçant le mariage de sa sœur avec le baron Reichsfreiherr. Un beau mariage pour une humaine. Reichsfreiherr était un grand seigneur, un grand vassal du souverain, gouvernant en son nom l'immense continent enneigé de Celsius et possédant dans ses coffres, amonts de pièces d'or. Mais cette union était catastrophique aux yeux du noble de province. D'une part, elle lui flanquait en pleine face son échec ! Jamais sa sœur ne serait reine, jamais le Prince ne lui donnerait une place influente à la cour, jamais sa famille ne retrouverait sa gloire d'antan. D'autre part, pire encore, les liens nuptiaux se substituaient à ceux du sang, lui soustrayant la tutelle de sa sœur. Ce mariage était, en effet, une décision royale et dès lors, non seulement il ne toucherait aucune somme de cette union mais en plus il perdrait toute autorité sur Gabrielle qui ne lui rapporterait plus d'argent. En un mot, Rescevind enrageait.

Sa famille avait tout donné à sa sœur pour qu'elle séduisît le Prince, pour qu'elle devînt son épouse. Il y avait dix ans de cela, à l'occasion d'une fête donnée en son honneur par le duc Warter, le souverain s'était adonné à une partie de chasse qui l'avait conduit au-delà du domaine de son hôte, jusqu'à la forêt qui jouxtait le bord de leurs terres où la petite Gabrielle, âgée alors de dix ans, s'amusait à composer un bouquet de fleurs. De ce que lui avait dit son père, le Prince avait été subjugué par ses yeux bleus et sa peau d'albâtre au point qu'il la ramenât au petit château familial sur son propre étalon noir. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de sa défunte mère lorsqu'elle vit sa fille montant en cavalier, maintenue à la taille par la main de leur suzerain. Une fois qu'il eut posé pied à terre, il était allé jusqu'à aider la fillette à descendre. Après avoir complimentée la châtelaine sur la beauté de sa fille, après avoir assuré à celle-ci qu'ils se reverraient bien assez tôt, le Prince avait donné un coup de rênes à son cheval et il avait aussitôt disparu dans la forêt. Lorsque sa mère avait raconté cela à son père, celui-ci avait immédiatement misé sur Gabrielle, le délaissant, lui, son fils ainé ! Il fallait que Gabrielle eût des cours de danse, de musique, de chant, qu'elle sût parfaitement jouer de la harpe, valser, qu'elle devînt la personnification même de l'innocence et de la beauté. Afin de s'assurer qu'elle fût également une parfaite amante, feu leur père avait dépensé les derniers deniers de leur coffre pour payer une courtisane afin qu'elle apprît l'art de l'amour.

Et là, maintenant que tous leurs efforts auraient dû avoir payés, maintenant qu'il aurait dû avoir été récompensé, il était là, dans son château en ruines, misérable, avec pour seuls gens, ceux qui étaient liés par un serment à sa famille ! Et au même moment, sa sœur était prise sans vergogne et sans même être engrossée, quelle moins que rien !

Du bout de la pièce lugubre, Hergild était témoin du désespoir de son ami. Il poussa un râle désabusé : tout miser sur une jeune humaine ! La famille de Rescevind avait décidément perdu l'esprit. Sa beauté était belle, c'était indéniable mais la marier à un riche fermier aurait été la meilleure chose à faire ! Pourquoi avoir eu besoin d'exiger rien de moins que la place de reine !

« Je peux te faire un prêt, si tu veux, avec tu pourrais acheter une charge et avoir un pécule, finit-il par lui proposer lorsqu'il reposa le gobelet sur la table, regardant son ami dans ses pupilles rougeâtres. »

Rescevind releva la tête et le considéra avant d'acquiescer. En être réduit à ça, à quémander de l'argent pour vivre à son plus vieil ami qui lui, vivait très aisément grâce aux rentes de son domaine mais Hergild était une Bête ! Qu'aurait donné l'aristocrate désargenté pour être de sa race, pour avoir sa peau bleue et sa force herculéenne ?! Il secoua vivement la tête et se redressa.

« Avec ton prêt j'achèterai une charge auprès du Comte Asgarad…

— Son château est très loin, en Francie, si je ne me trompe. Pourquoi allez là-bas ? C'est au-delà des mers ! Le climat est certes plus clément qu'ici mais tu seras loin de ton fief et tout aussi loin voire bien plus loin du Palais.

— On dit qu'il y a de l'or dans les ruisseaux tant cette terre est riche ! Y faire fortune est facile! Et puis, le Comte Asgarad est sénile et énervé et en plus, il n'a pas de descendant connu…

— Je vois, espérons que tu seras une meilleure catin que ta sœur, lui répondit la Bête un sourire moqueur flanqué sur le visage. »

O.O.O.O

Milly montait doucement le grand escalier de marbre blanc à la suite de sa sévère gouvernante, faisant toutefois bien attention de ne surtout pas trébucher sur sa longue robe bleue. Arrivée à la hauteur d'une fenêtre, elle s'arrêta quelques instants non seulement pour reprendre son souffle mais également pour regarder, au travers des vitraux violâtres, la neige qui tombait dans les jardins intérieurs.

« Petite Princesse ? »

Elle entendit la voix de la noble et se retourna vers elle, constatant que celle-ci l'attendait déjà sur le palier du quatrième étage, les bras croisés, la regardant d'un air étonné. « Dépêchez-vous, enfin. »

Ses yeux noirs ne quittèrent cependant pas le vitrail, cherchant à percevoir au loin les silhouettes qui se distinguaient dans le brouillard. Puis, ne voulant surtout pas faire attendre davantage sa préceptrice, elle se remit à monter les marches jusqu'à la rejoindre puis, ensemble, elles continuèrent jusqu'à l'ultime étage – là où se trouvait la chambre où la fillette avait dormi à son arrivée.

« Vous avez peur, mademoiselle ? Vous tremblez, lui dit-elle en se penchant légèrement sur elle alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir.

— J'ai un peu froid, lui répondit-elle.

— Ah, j'ordonnerai aux couturières de rajouter une nouvelle doublure à vos robes, si vous êtes frileuse. »

L'enfant baissa la tête, regardant les paumes de ses mains, attrapant avec son majeur et son annulaire quelques poils de la fourrure blanche brodée sur ses longues manches bleues. Oui, elle avait froid ici, les corridors étaient si grands qu'il était bien difficile de les chauffer avec de simples torches et de longues tapisseries.

« C'est l'hiver, ici ? demanda Milly avant de tousser.

— On ne l'appelle pas ainsi mais effectivement, le froid s'est installé. »

La fillette cligna des yeux avant de se murer à nouveau dans le silence, se perdant dans ses pensées, suivant machinalement la gouvernante. « Ici », c'était ainsi qu'elle désignait le royaume de Meridian, ne parvenant même pas à en prononcer correctement le nom. Vite, ses prunelles se concentrèrent sur ses petits pieds, fixant le sol, évitant soigneusement de voir ces monstres qui servaient de soldats à son père. Ces êtres à la peau grise, au corps démesurément grand, au regard menaçant la terrifiaient bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir à New-York.

Soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte de bois, gardée par deux monstres en armes. L'un d'entre eux, la leur ouvrit. Là, ni une, ni deux, lorsqu'elle eut reconnu la silhouette allongée dans le grand lit à baldaquin, la fillette ne put se retenir et se précipita, finissant par se vautrer dans les lourdes couvertures, se hissant, s'agrippant aux bras de la jeune femme.

« Maman ! »

Cornelia répondit à son appel en l'étreignant contre son sein, l'enserrant toujours plus, enfonçant son nez dans sa chevelure argentée, reniflant sa douce odeur familière. Meridian, Miranda, Cedric, Phobos, l'ancienne gardienne n'en avait plus rien à faire, se concentrant uniquement sur la frêle enfant qu'elle avait entre les mains. Après plus de deux semaines de séparation, enfin, enfin elle pouvait la voir, la serrer contre elle, l'embrasser.

« Eh bien, que de félicité pour vos retrouvailles. »

La fillette tourna légèrement la tête pour constater que son père venait de rentrer à son tour dans la chambre. D'une main douce, il lui caressa le visage avant de s'assoir au bord du lit, juste à côté de la blonde. Milly cligna des yeux.

« Maman, Maman et Papa. »

La main de Phobos quitta le minois enfantin pour flatter les pommettes roses de sa promise. « C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu nous vois ensemble, Milly. Je t'avais bien dit que dès que Cornelia irait mieux, vous seriez réunies. »

Elle fronça les sourcils puis, releva la tête, interpelant sa mère de ses yeux interrogatifs. « Pourquoi ici tout le monde appelle Maman Cornelia, c'est Cecilia son prénom !

— Milly, Cecilia est le prénom que ta maman a utilisé pour se cacher des rebelles dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Elle s'appelle Cornelia, lui expliqua le souverain en lui tapotant le nez gentiment. »

Les yeux bleus de Cornelia s'humidifièrent, sa gorge se noua également. Elle avait tout fait pour que sa fille n'apprît jamais sa véritable identité – tout fait ! Elle sentit le regard de sa fille se poser sur elle. Comme elle devait se sentir trahie par sa propre mère, par celle qui l'avait élevée seule pendant six ans. Elle savait combien la trahison de ses parents avait blessé Elyon… Et Milly ? Si cela la détruisait ? La faisait souffrir ? Elle aurait dû lui dire, la mettre dans la confidence mais alors elle aurait posé des questions, auxquelles sa mère aurait dû répondre et là, Milly aurait pris peur, elle aurait eu peur du grand méchant Prince, de ses sbires et des monstres de Meridian… La tête baissée, n'osant regarder sa fille, elle lui murmura, la voix brisée, étouffée par les remords : « Je suis désolée, Milly, désolée, tellement désolée. »

La fillette demeura interdite et cligna des yeux. Elle resta là, assise dans le lit, juste à côté de la fiancée, la fixant l'air déboussolée. Soudain, Phobos lui passa un bras autour de sa taille enfantine et la hissa sur ses genoux.

« Regarde, Milly, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à ta Maman. »

Une mine contrite se dessina sur son visage rondouillet. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère dans un état pareille. Cette dernière semblait si différente de celle qu'elle était chez elles à New-York. Ses traits étaient creusés et saillants, son teint était bien pâle et de grosses cernes s'étaient marquées sous ses yeux.

« Maman…

— Dis à Cornelia que tu lui pardonnes de t'avoir menti, elle avait peur pour toi, tu sais. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu vous arriver s'ils vous avaient retrouvées, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, lui caressant la nuque de sa main droite. Elle a juste voulu te protéger. »

Il avait raison. Il lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois que ces méchants lui avaient fait du mal mais elle n'avait pas pu tout comprendre, tout lui avait paru si étrange, si lointain. M-Miranda lui en avait aussi parlé mais, mais elle n'avait pas pu saisir ce que cela signifiait réellement. Maintenant, face à elle, il y avait sa Maman, en larmes, toute tremblante.

Alors, doucement, tendrement, elle posa sa menotte sur le genou de la promise et lorsque celle-ci releva la tête et qu'elle put plonger ses prunelles noires dans celles azur, Milly lui accorda un beau sourire et se contenta d'un simple « Je t'aime, Maman. » Là, Cornelia l'attrapa à son tour et la serra à nouveau contre elle, contre son cœur, bredouillant inlassablement des excuses.

O.O.O.O

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les rayons du soleil n'étaient plus, avalés par la sombre nuit durant laquelle la tempête de neige faisait rage. Doucement, elle se redressa légèrement, cherchant de ses yeux bleus sa fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras après avoir diné.

« Enfin réveillée, Cornelia, lui sourit Miranda sans quitter le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise ni arrêter de travailler sur sa tapisserie.

— O-Où est Milly ? demanda l'éveillée d'une voix pâteuse.

— Oh ? Elle est partie prendre son gouter avec sa gouvernante. Elle s'est réveillée bien avant toi, j'imagine que tu étais plus fatiguée. »

La brune posa son regard sur la blonde qui bailla grandement, songeant qu'elle était certes exténuée mais que cela n'était qu'un petit désagrément puisque la jeune promise s'était enfin remise à dormir. « Tu dors beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête. Oui, enfin elle pouvait se reposer et sans vergogne, dès qu'elle était allongée dans ce lit, dès qu'elle était sous les couvertures, elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil, loin de ses préoccupations d'autrefois.

« Est-ce que c'est mal ? »

Miranda cligna des yeux puis lui sourit avant de caler son ouvrage contre l'un des accoudoirs et de faire quelques pas vers elle. « De ? De ne pas lutter davantage contre le Prince ? De t'allonger dans ces draps de soie pour dormir ? De ne pas te laisser mourir de faim et de froid ? Cornelia, la culpabilité mal placée n'est jamais bonne, tu as très bien fait d'accepter ta place auprès du Prince. »

La blonde regarda la brune quelques instants avant de baisser à nouveau de la tête et de poser ses prunelles sur le guéridon. Elle avait été choisie par le Cœur, à l'instar des quatre autres, elle avait été une gardienne, elle avait été membre de la rébellion, elle avait été la meilleure amie de la Lumière, elle avait été l'amante du chef des rebelles et maintenant, elle dormait paisiblement dans l'un des lits de leur ennemi.

« Je suis une traîtresse, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure. »

L'araignée soupira. Que de grands mots, que de psychodrames, de mélodrames. « Tu n'es pas une traîtresse, Cornelia. Le Prince t'a laissé le choix, il aurait été idiot que tu vives un enfer alors que tu as un enfant à protéger et que la guerre est terminée. Ce n'est pas de la trahison, c'est du pragmatisme. Alors, sincèrement, n'aie aucun regret, ni aucune culpabilité ! Tu as très bien fait. »

Elle s'assit auprès de son amie et lui sourit. « Tu seras une reine parfaite. » Il y eut un niveau silence Cornelia déglutit, se demandant malgré tout ce que pouvait bien avoir à faire une reine ici, à Meridian, étant donné que le seul monarque était et avait été Phobos et que de ce qu'elle savait, il ne s'était jamais marié.

« Une reine admirable, même ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la tête au même moment et regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Miranda eut une mine ravie car adossé contre la porte maintenue ouverte par les gardes, les bras croisés contre son torse, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses fines lèvres, Cedric les dévisageait avec des yeux amusés. Celui-ci fit quelques pas vers elles et s'arrêtant à une distance respectable du lit, il inclina lestement le torse en direction de Cornelia qui se repliait discrètement sous les couvertures.

« Comment te sens-tu, Cornelia ? Mieux, j'espère.

— Que fais-tu là, Cedric ?

— Je viens modestement présenter mes hommages à la promise de mon suzerain, Miranda. »

Le seigneur avança à nouveau et tendit la main droite à la blonde qui lui jeta un regard en biais, s'interrogeant sur ses intentions. Elle n'aimait pas son sourire moqueur car elle savait combien la créature était sournoise et fourbe – après tout, il n'était pas un serpent pour rien !

« Donne-lui ta main, Cornelia, lui dit Miranda alors qu'elle enroulait lascivement une mèche de jais autour de son index. »

Avec appréhension, en tremblant, celle-ci s'exécuta et déposa sa main droite dans la large paume du reptile. Il referma alors sa poigne et déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main fragile. Cornelia eut alors un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine en sentant les lèvres froides du serpent sur sa peau. Passées quelques secondes – qui semblèrent une éternité pour la promise – Cedric se redressa et lâcha enfin sa main, qu'elle ramena contre elle aussitôt.

« J-Je croyais que les lèvres ne devaient pas toucher la main, osa-t-elle murmurer en massant sa main droite avec la gauche.

— Pour un baisemain ! Mais ce n'en était pas un ! C'était un simple baiser vassalique, il a préféré te le faire sur la main, c'est tout, lui expliqua la brune en haussant les épaules alors que Cedric avait retrouvé son sourire narquois.

— Je doute que le Prince apprécie que mes lèvres touchent les tiennes. »

Cornelia baissa la tête, évitant de montrer aux amants le feu qui venait de lui monter aux joues. La moindre évocation de Phobos suffisait à provoquer en elle un déferlement d'émotions : de la colère, de la haine, du dégoût et surtout de la peur. Oh oui, il la terrifiait. Quand il était devant elle ou – pire encore – à côté d'elle, elle se recroquevillait, l'observant avec appréhension, scrutant la moindre de ses humeurs afin d'éviter de subir sa volonté – ou au moins de s'y préparer. Perdue dans ses considérations, la jeune femme n'entendait pas la discussion des deux aristocrates. Elle entendit Cedric rire – Miranda avait dû, comme à son habitude, faire un bon mot ou lancer une pique sur un membre de la cour. Cornelia eut un sourire amer se dessiner sur son visage. Elle se rappelait de soirées où elles étaient toutes les deux allongées dans le canapé du salon, à rire aux remarques que faisait la brune sur untel. Celle-ci avait toujours été une vraie langue de vipère : « Pas étonnant que Cedric en soit tombé amoureux, songea la blonde. »

« Être aussi faible devrait être un crime de lèse-majesté ! Je ne comprends pas que le Prince ne lui ait pas déjà tranché la tête ! Non mais c'est vrai, Cedric ! Il est aussi faible qu'un Humain, il ne devrait pas être noble ! Oh, pardon, Cornelia, s'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle constata que la jeune femme avait soudain relevé la tête et la fixait de ses yeux bleus.

— Ah non, ce n'est pas ça… Je… Je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais voir Milly, Cedric. »

Le couple s'échangea un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Le blond, qui était maintenant à côté du lit, face à sa belle, ne put retenir un rictus. L'enfant constituait bel et bien le talon d'Achille de Cornelia. « Je ne suis pas en charge de Milly, Cornelia, mais a priori, étant donné l'heure, j'imagine que sa gouvernante a exigé qu'on lui donne le bain.

— Sa gouvernante ?

— La baronne de Noailles, la femme qui a accompagné Milly tout à l'heure. Celle avec des cheveux gris attachés en chignon et dans une grande robe sombre et des dentelles brodées au niveau des épaules.

— Et – Et elle est gentille ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le blond ne put réprimer un rictus. « Gentille, je ne sais pas ! En revanche, c'est une redoutable chasseresse, dotée d'une rapidité et d'une agilité hors normes. Je crois qu'aucune de ses proies ne s'en est échappée. C'est un wendigo après tout !

— Si le Prince l'a choisie comme gouvernante pour Milly, ce n'est pas grâce à ses qualités indéniables pour la chasse, reprit Miranda d'une voix douce mais ferme tout en foudroyant Cedric du regard, mais certainement parce qu'elle est une des Bêtes les plus puissantes du royaume ! Personne n'osera s'attaquer à Milly ! Ni les quelques rebelles qui subsistent, ni des nobles qui verraient en elle une opportunité pour attaquer la Couronne – une révolte peut toujours arriver ! Et puis —

— Cornelia, le meilleur moyen d'assurer la sécurité de Milly est de ne rien tenter d'idiot et de devenir une bonne reine et épouse. »

La brune s'apprêtait à renchérir mais préféra se retenir et soupira. Son amant avait probablement raison de tout mettre au clair tout de suite. Peut-être valait-il mieux en effet confronter Cornelia à la réalité de ce qu'elle avait choisi ? Mais avait-il besoin de le faire aussi âprement ? La jeune femme s'en serait rendue compte d'elle-même. Elle prit la main de son amie, la serra et tourna la tête vers elle afin de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. « Je t'aiderai, Cornelia. »

Les yeux gris du reptile se posèrent sur elles, dévisageant la blonde avec une légère teinte de pitié dans le regard. Il était indéniable que Cornelia avait beaucoup souffert depuis cette fameuse nuit, qu'elle avait beaucoup compté sur sa dulcinée pour la soutenir, qu'elle était très angoissée par sa venue ici et que seule de la douceur et de la patience pourraient l'apaiser. « Tiens, regardez qui voilà ! » Aussitôt, le visage de Cornelia s'illumina.

La fillette venait d'entrer dans la chambre, suivie de sa gouvernante qui s'inclina devant le lit à baldaquin.

« Que tu es jolie, Milly, lança Cedric, amusé en lui caressant le haut du crâne. »

Celle-ci fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour se rapprocher de sa mère et se mit à tournoyer pour lui montrer sa belle chemise de nuit faite d'amas de dentelles blanches et de nœuds bleus. « Maman, Maman, Madame de Noailles m'a appris à faire la révérence ! Regarde ! dit-elle en s'empressant d'ajouter les actes à la parole en agrippant le bas de la robe et en pliant les genoux. Cependant, elle la leva si haut qu'elle exposa son petit caleçon de coton blanc.

« Tu manques de pratique, Milly, rit Miranda en lui tendant la main pour la hisser sur le lit à son tour. » Là, aussitôt, l'enfant se débarrassa de ses petits souliers et se carapata contre sa mère, s'installant sous les draps et les couvertures, se traînant jusque sur ses genoux et posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. L'adulte passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux argentés alors qu'elle se mit à sucer son pouce en regardant Cedric de ses yeux noirs.

« Miranda, baronne, je suggère que nous nous retirions, le Prince souhaitera probablement passer du temps en famille. »

Si la brune hocha la tête et descendit du lit pour le rejoindre, la gouvernante, elle ne fit pas un pas et se contenta de continuer à fixer Milly de ses pupilles perçantes. « Je suis navrée, Maire du Palais, mais je ne peux quitter la Petite Princesse que si le Prince me donne congé. » N'insistant pas, ledit seigneur quitta la pièce avec sa maîtresse, laissant la fillette et la fiancée du souverain seules avec l'aristocrate qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un iota. Après environs une bonne vingtaine de minutes, soudain, la porte de la chambre fut à nouveau ouverte et, alors que la wendigo s'inclina dans une profonde révérence, le Prince entra.

« Quel plaisir que de vous voir aussi heureuses ! lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en s'assoyant sur le lit, assez près d'elles pour caresser le visage enfantin. »

Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble tous les trois – surveillés du coin de l'œil par la noble –, assis sur ce grand lit. Au bout d'un certain temps, deux servantes vinrent leur apporter de quoi souper sur de beaux plateaux d'or. Sous les cloches d'argent, il y avait de la volaille faisandée, de la purée de pommes de terre ainsi que quelques légumes épicés. Se trouvaient également deux coupes d'or, un petit gobelet et deux belles carafes dans le même métal précieux. L'une des servantes s'en saisit, versa dans l'une des coupes, une boisson violâtre et alcoolisée et dans la seconde et le gobelet, de l'eau plate, puis, s'en alla dans une révérence parfaite.

Câlinée par sa mère, Milly goba quelques morceaux de viande, un peu de légume et beaucoup de purée. À chaque bouchée, l'enfant était encouragée par les caresses maternelles qui lui cajolaient le dos.

« C'est très bien, Milly, continue de manger, lui murmura Cornelia.

— Et toi, Maman ? Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ! Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les légumes ?

— Je n'ai juste pas très faim, Milly.

— Milly, ta maman est encore fatiguée, elle est probablement encore malade, lui expliqua le Prince, mais je suis content de voir que tu te remets à manger convenablement, rajouta-t-il en souriant. »

Le repas se poursuivit paisiblement, la fillette finissant son assiette avec l'aide de sa mère. Puis, elle but son verre d'eau doucement tout en racontant des anecdotes avec entrain à son père.

« Avec Maman, on est parties une fois pour les vacances ! À la mer ! babilla-t-elle en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

— Ah oui ? Vous aimez la mer ?

— Moi, oui ! J'ai même attrapé des crevettes avec mon épuisette ! Mais Maman n'aime pas s'approcher de l'eau ! Elle ne sait pas nager !

— Milly !

— Ah oui, tu ne sais pas nager ? Pourtant si je me souviens bien vous aviez mené une attaque contre ma mine sous-marine. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, de silence que même Milly perçut. Que se passait-il ? Elle leva le nez et vit sa mère, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, sentant sa fille gigoter sur ses genoux, elle sortit de sa torpeur. « Ça a été ma pire mission, pour être honnête ! Je n'étais vraiment pas bien… En plus j'étais déjà enceinte, rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure qui malheureusement, fut entendu.

— Ça veut dire quoi « enceinte » ?

— Cela signifie que tu étais déjà dans le ventre de Cornelia, lui expliqua le Prince en lui caressant les joues tout en observant la jeune femme avec minutie.

— Mais alors ça veut dire que vous vous étiez déjà vus ? »

C'en fut trop pour elle. Aussi la blonde commença à avoir chaud, à avoir du mal à respirer. « Oui ! On s'était déjà vus ! répondit-elle sèchement.

— Alors, vous étiez déjà amoureux ? demanda l'enfant inlassablement.

— Moi ? Très. J'ai aimé ta maman dès le premier instant où je l'ai vue !

— Et toi, Maman ? »

Que répondre ? L'angoisse de Cornelia augmentait ainsi que le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur et les poumons, rendant sa respiration plus difficile. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à perler dans sa nuque. « Pareil, pareil… »

« Et, pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de Maman ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, accentuant le désarroi de la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de Cornelia ? Eh bien, tout d'abord je la trouvais très belle avec ses longs cheveux dorés – ils étaient encore plus longs que maintenant ! – et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle était grande, élancée. Et j'aimais aussi son caractère : autoritaire, sérieuse, altière ! Elle était parfaite pour être reine ! À chaque combat contre les rebelles, je ne voyais qu'elle !

— Alors un jour, tu as voulu lui dire que tu l'aimais ?

— Exactement, tu as tout compris. Quand on a été seuls, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et —

— Et vous vous êtes embrassés et c'est comme ça que la graine est allée dans le ventre de Maman ! »

Alors que le Prince éclata de rire, Cornelia ne put se retenir et eut un haut-le-cœur, provoquant l'angoisse de Milly qui se dégagea de ses genoux légèrement pour mieux voir le visage de sa mère. Celle-ci n'en pouvait plus ! Elle n'en pouvait plus du ton mielleux de Phobos, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'innocence de sa fille, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette cascade de souvenirs douloureux qu'elle devait revivre depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Voyant bien que son état s'était dégradé, le Prince dit à l'enfant d'embrasser sa mère, de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis, ordonna à la gouvernante de la reconduire dans ses Grands Appartements et de la border dans son lit.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Phobos ne quitta pas sa place sur le lit de Cornelia alors que cette dernière reniflait, tentant de calmer ses larmes. Il la regarda faire quelques instants. « Milly est bien mignonne, lança-t-il, en saisissant sa coupe avant d'en boire une gorgée. Mais, je suis contrarié, tu n'as rien mangé, Cornelia, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, rajouta le Prince en la reposant sur le plateau.

— Je sais, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, j-je vais manger, dit-elle en saisissant la fourchette dorée.

— J'espère, ce serait dommage que Milly retrouve enfin l'appétit et que tu te mettes à le reperdre. »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur la purée, se forçant à un avaler un petit peu.

« Elle est curieuse, c'est amusant ! J'ai eu peur un instant qu'elle soit aussi inintéressante qu'Elyon mais elle est tout le contraire, renchérit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je dois bien reconnaître que je suis un peu jaloux : elle n'est pas aussi vive ni aussi bavarde avec moi, malheureusement. »

Cornelia s'attela ensuite aux légumes, évitant soigneusement de rencontrer le regard de Phobos.

« Je pense qu'elle est très contente que nous passions du temps tous les trois. Te voir est la chose qui la ravit le plus au monde ! La vie sans toi est très dure pour elle.

— Étant donné que ce souper s'est bien passé, peut-être qu'elle pourrait revenir demain faire sa sieste ici ? E-Et, souper à nouveau ? s'hasarda-t-elle à demander en reposant sa fourchette après avoir avalé un peu de viande.

— Peut-être, je verrai. Mais il est vrai que je dois t'encourager à continuer dans cette voie ! lui dit-il d'une voix douce en lui attrapant des mèches de cheveux. »

Cornelia n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, aussi elle baissa à nouveau ses pupilles. « Regarde-moi, Cornelia, enfin, je ne vais pas te manger – du moins pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle obéit et plongea ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes. Dès lors, sans crier gare, il prit son visage entre ses mains et avec ses pouces lui flatta les pommettes. Il scruta ses yeux grands ouverts, savourant la peur qu'il devinait dans ses pupilles. « Tu me rends fou, Cornelia. » Celle-ci n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce, se contentant de serrer le plus possible ses cuisses comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel assaut. « Je souhaiterais tant t'honorer maintenant ! » Il vit sa bouche se tordre. « Après tout, tu n'as ni corset, ni dessous sous ta chemise de nuit. » Furtivement, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. « Il serait si aisé de te la retirer. » Cependant, passés quelques instants, il s'éloigna légèrement, lâchant son visage pour se contenter de lui caresser les mains. « Mais je préfère ne pas brusquer les évènements, tu me parais encore bien fragile.

— S-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur le front devenu fiévreux de la blonde, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu te reposes pour l'instant, après tout, nous avons tout notre temps, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le cou. »

O.O.O.O

Deux policiers descendirent de leur véhicule de fonction. Le sentiment d'appréhension qu'ils ressentaient quand ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin de la demeure ne leur était pas inconnu puisqu'en effet, à chacun de leur déplacement, quelque chose de grave arrivait – ou était arrivé. Ils avancèrent. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le voisinage leur signalait que quelque chose se tramait dans cette maison – la maison d'un professeur de mathématique. On leur disait qu'il y avait parfois un peu de grabuge mais surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de passage. C'était le dernier appel des habitants qui leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille : cette fois, il y avait eu du bruit, des cris, puis, plus rien, silence radio.

Ils toquèrent plusieurs fois à la porte mais face à l'absence de réponse, ils se firent une raison et la forcèrent. La première chose qui les frappa – et qui consolida leurs craintes – fut l'odeur pestilentielle qu'ils sentaient dès leur arrivée dans la maison. Ils s'annoncèrent plusieurs fois mais personne ne leur répondit.

Ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs. L'habitation était certes grande mais elle était surtout quelconque, pareille à des centaines d'autres de la ville. Il y avait un rez-de-chaussée comportant un grand salon avec des fenêtres donnant sur le petit jardin, une cuisine et une salle à manger. À l'étage, il y avait deux chambres et une salle de bain. Bref : une maison typique de banlieue. Mais cette odeur, Dio mio, cette odeur !

Une fois leur premier tour effectué, ils redescendirent dans le salon et se mirent à rechercher l'origine de cette effluence nauséabonde. Ils finirent par se retrouver devant une porte située à l'arrière des escaliers – menant à la cave sans doute. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de la forcer également. Il s'agissait bel et bien de l'entrée de la cave. C'était une pièce sombre, sans lumière avec plusieurs marches à descendre. Les deux agents eurent alors le réflexe de prendre la petite lampe de poche attachée à l'arrière de leur ceinture et d'ainsi éclairer leur descente. À peine eurent-ils fait quelques marches qu'ils remarquèrent quelque chose ! Dès lors, braquant leur lampe dans la même direction, ils eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Un corps gisait dans une mare de sang. Ils se précipitèrent mais ne purent que constater qu'il était mort. Cependant – et c'était cela qui les terrifiait davantage – l'individu en question n'avait rien d'humain. L'être avait la peau grisâtre, une queue qui paraissait faite d'écailles, des griffes acérées. Ses yeux étaient clos mais les agents devinaient qu'il n'avait probablement pas des pupilles humaines.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Il fallait avertir les supérieurs ! Alors qu'un des agents s'était éloigné pour appeler leur hiérarchie, son collègue continuait de fixer la victime. Bien vite, il fit un bond de surprise en poussant un cri alors que la créature avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup.

« La garce ! maugréa-t-elle entre ses crocs alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement. »

Sa queue fouetta l'air et en profita pour frapper violemment le policier qui était le plus proche. Le second, toujours au téléphone, n'eut pas plus de chance puisqu'elle s'enroula autour de sa nuque avant de la briser comme de rien.

« Ah, la garce ! rugit-elle en crachant un peu de sang. Cours, cours, vieille peau ! Tu verras ce que je leur ferai à tes protégés ! »

O.O.O.O

La vieille femme descendit difficilement du bus, en faisant bien attention à où elle posait les pieds. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de se réchauffer. Qu'il faisait froid depuis quelques jours – Noël approchait ! Deux garçonnets coururent vers elle, criant à qui mieux mieux, appelant leur mère. Néanmoins, la dame ne se dirigea pas vers les grands magasins chargés de décorations et de publicités, non, elle tourna au détour d'une ruelle et s'avança dans un petit jardin où quelques enfants jouaient encore en dépit de l'heure. Elle s'assit sur un banc, un peu à l'écart de l'air de jeux et attendit quelques instants.

« Bonsoir, Yan Lin. »

Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard soucieux d'une femme blonde d'environs soixante ans tenant une petite valise avec sa main droite.

« Galgheita, pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il y eut un long silence entrecoupé par les cris des enfants. « Il a les noms, Yan Lin, il a mon calepin ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Un Métamorphe a trouvé où j'habite !

— Plus personne ne protège la Muraille depuis la mort des gardiennes…

— Et comme Phobos a le Cœur…

— Il peut donc ouvrir des portails partout… Un carnage s'annonce…

— Je pars pour la France, ce soir, Yan Lin. Si tu veux vivre encore quelques années, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

— Pourquoi fuir ? Il me retrouvera de toute manière. Bientôt, c'est toute la Terre qu'il aura…

— Dire qu'on pensait que jamais la Terre ne tomberait entre ses mains, se lamenta la blonde en retirant ses lunettes pour se passer une main sur le visage. Yan Lin, si tu veux vivre, je te conseille de partir, toi aussi. »

À nouveau le silence se fit, puis, malgré sa fatigue, la vieille carcasse de la Chinoise se releva, fixant son interlocutrice, droit dans ses yeux verts. « Je n'attends que ça, de mourir la tête haute tuée par le monstre qui a assassiné ma petite-fille ! » La blonde hocha la tête, se décalant légèrement pour la laisser passer. Après avoir fait quelques pas, Yan Lin se retourna à nouveau vers Galgheita et lui lança : « Je ne le supplierai pas de m'épargner comme le font ses mignons ! Je ne crierai pas lorsqu'il me tuera, je ne broncherai même pas ! Je mourrai avec honneur, comme ma Hay Lin. »

Le professeur de mathématiques cligna des yeux, puis eut un air compréhensif. « Alors c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, ma vieille amie, lui dit-elle en posant sa main droite sur sa vieille épaule.

— Prends soin de toi, Galgheita ! »

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de Meridian, Galgheita avait trouvé refuge sur Terre auprès des gardiennes de l'époque. Comprenant qu'il lui serait probablement impossible d'y retourner tant que le Prince existait, la jeune réfugiée avait alors tout fait pour s'intégrer à la vie terrestre, apprenant l'italien puis l'anglais et obtenant son diplôme d'enseignement des mathématiques. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle le devait aux anciennes gardiennes. Passés quelques instants, elles se séparèrent, puis, le professeur reprit sa valise dans sa main droite et s'en alla dans la soirée hivernale.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets, Yan Lin ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux qui la fixait depuis un moment.

O.O.O.O

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque Phobos passa la porte de ses Grands Appartements, retrouvant la baronne de Noailles assise dans un fauteuil d'un de ses boudoirs qui dès qu'elle le vit, se releva et s'inclina devant lui. Aussitôt, deux servantes arrivèrent à leur tour pour retirer les larges épaulettes du Prince, sa longue robe de velours noir et son couvre-chef, le laissant simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noire.

« Est-ce que Milly a bien bu la coupe que je lui ai fait apporter ?

— Oui, votre Majesté, cependant, comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai dû employer la manière forte pour qu'elle boive tout.

— Peu m'importe, tant qu'elle la boit, vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Il entra alors dans chambre baignant dans l'obscurité. Non seulement, il pouvait entendre ces ronces et racines se mouvoir paisiblement autour de son grand lit mais s'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait également entendre les reniflements et les sanglots de la fillette déjà sous les draps. Quand il s'approcha, les ronces s'écartèrent afin de le laisser se pencher sur l'enfant qui paraissait paralysée. Elle était là, allongée sur le dos, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, le corps recouverts par les couvertures jusqu'au cou. Sa respiration était haletante et ses yeux, rougis par les larmes qui coulaient en torrent sur son visage de poupée. Phobos s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa le visage.

« J-J'ai mal, papa ! parvint-elle à murmurer sans toutefois bouger ses lèvres.

— Je sais, Milly. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ta gouvernante de ne te faire boire la potion que ce soir, pour que tu sois allongée tranquillement et attendre que la douleur passe. Si tu l'avais prise plus tôt dans la journée, tu n'aurais pas pu faire d'autres activités, lui expliqua-t-il doucement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

— M-Mais pourquoi ?

— Ça, c'est mon petit secret, Milly. Mais tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Le Prince la prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'allongea dans le lit avec elle. « Tu ressembles à une adorable petite poupée, Milly, dit-il en en cajolant les petites paumes enfantines. » Il lui déposa un baiser sur une tempe puis, s'installa confortablement sur les nombreux oreillers, l'allongeant sur son torse, la recouvrant des couvertures. À ce moment-ci, les ronces se remirent autour du lit, à l'instar d'un cocon de racines. « Essaie de dormir, Milly. »

Si tout son corps lui faisait mal, si chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins lui donnait l'impression de brûler, elle tenta de se détendre, de fermer ses petits yeux fatigués. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de Phobos se promener dans ses cheveux argentés, dorloter son crâne, masser sa petite nuque. « Bonne nuit, papa, souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres gercées. »

« Bonne nuit, Milly, bonne nuit ma petite princesse. »


	9. Va, vis, deviens

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai pris (aussi bien dans cette histoire que dans mes reviews/autres chapitres) mais je suis vraiment DÉBORDÉE! Comme une idiote, je me suis inscrite pour passer le barreau cette année, du coup, en plus de mon mémoire (et de mes cours), j'ai la prépa du soir ainsi que des examens qui se passeront au MÊME moment que ma soutenance de mémoire! Vous savez, c'est tellement dans ce genre de situations que tu aimerais contacter ton "toi" d'avant, pour lui dire "NON! NE FAIS PAS ÇA!". Du coup, maintenant, je rentre tous les soirs vers 22h30 chez moi et pour écrire, c'est assez compliqué.

Je sais que je devais faire quelques précisions... Mais je ne me souviens plus lesquelles! ^^'''' Ah oui, si! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, Trump était déjà élu, Hollande était/est encore en fonction. N'essayer pas d'y voir mon opinion politique, j'ai simplement pris le nom des chefs d'État en fonction.

Sinon, il y a des termes spécifiques relatifs aux vêtements du Moyen-Âge comme les "freppes" ou les "houppelandes". Tapez sur Internet, vous aurez de très belles illustrations qui valent mille fois mes explications! %)

 _La Repubblica_ est un grand quotidien d'Italie (je crois que c'est le plus vendu avec _Le Corriere della Sera_ ).

 _Va, vis et deviens_ est le titre d'un film de Radu Mihaileanu qui parle de l'opération Moïse mise en place par Israël pour récupérer des juifs d'Éthiopie. Sans vous spolier, l'intrigue principale est celle d'un jeune enfant chrétien que sa mère a abandonné dans le camp de réfugiés éthiopien et qu'elle fait passer pour juif afin qu'il soit aussi adopté et "sauvé" (dans le sens qu'il quitte le camp de réfugiés et vive une vie d'enfant normal en Israël dans une famille qui aura les moyens de lui donner un avenir). C'est un très beau film et je pensais que la situation de départ de ce film correspondait aux ultimes phrases de ce chapitre.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera prochainement (je pense vers juin/juillet).

Gros bisous

* * *

En dépit des heures qui s'étaient écoulées, la chambre demeurait chaude de leurs ébats. Le corps enfoui dans la douceur de la couette, la joue collée dans un oreiller, le jeune homme somnolait encore. Quand il commença enfin à émerger, il passa un bras de l'autre côté du lit mais, à regret, se rendit compte que celui-ci était vide. Il soupira puis, après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, se décida à sortir péniblement, difficilement du lit. Il se regarda d'un œil encore endormi dans la glace afin d'attacher en queue de cheval ses longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés. « Faudrait vraiment que je les coupe un de ces quatre, songea-t-il. » Vite, il attrapa nonchalamment un T-shirt, l'enfila et sortit de la chambre en baillant.

Dès qu'il fit un pas dans le petit couloir, une vive odeur de gaufres lui chatouilla les narines. Avec un air de bienheureux flanqué sur le visage, il entra dans la cuisine où, assise à la table, vêtue d'une de ses chemises et d'un caleçon vichy à carreaux rouges et blancs, une jeune femme brune avalait goulument les pâtisseries saupoudrées de sucre. Debout, touillant une pâte bien dorée avec une cuillère en bois, un blond s'activait, ne restant pas en place.

« Salut, lança le brun d'une voix endormie alors qu'il s'assoyait à son tour à la table.

— Salut, Nigel, bien dormi ? lui répondit le blond en se tournant vers lui pour l'accueillir d'un grand sourire.

— Ouais, super !

— Tiens, des gaufres ! Martin est venu nous en faire ! »

Il en attrapa une dans l'assiette que Bess lui tendait avec un joli sourire, il eut le cœur au bord des yeux. Depuis quelques temps déjà, des sentiments forts s'étaient développés pour la jeune femme et, trois jours auparavant, il avait fini par se déclarer et à sa grande joie, elle l'avait embrassé. Lorsque leur ami s'éclipsa quelques instants, l'apprentie journaliste ressentit le besoin de justifier sa présence de si bon matin à son petit ami. « Il m'a envoyé un SMS ce matin, vers sept heures, il n'était pas très en forme, du coup, j'lui ai dit d'passer...

— Vers sept heures ?! répéta le jeune homme abasourdi, mais il n'avait pas une soirée hier soir ? Un cinéma, non ? Avec une fille de son université ?

— C'est ça… Elle s'appelle Enrichetta, elle est très gentille et c'est une fusée en science… Elle lui a dit qu'elle en pinçait pour lui…

— Il a mal réagi, hein ?

— Pas mal, c'est Martin, quand même. Il lui a dit qu'il était très flatté mais qu'il y en avait une autre…

— C'est quand même pas très sain, finit par dire Nigel après un temps de silence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il est persuadé qu'elle est vivante. Il a déjà essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles mais ça n'a pas tenu longtemps, rajouta-t-elle comme pour justifier le choix de son ami. »

Nigel retourna à sa gaufre, plongeant ses dents dans la pâtisserie. Il tendit ensuite la main pour saisir la tasse de café chaud que sa petite amie venait de lui verser. Heureux comme un chanoine, il sirota la boisson en la regardant de ses yeux encore endormis. Ah, le dimanche matin…

« Vous avez vu ce qui se passe ?! »

Bess cligna des yeux alors que Martin était revenu dans la cuisine en courant, les fixant d'un air paniqué. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par le ton de la voix de son ami. » Nigel à son tour posa son regard sur le blond cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait justifier une telle panique. « T'as vu une araignée ? hasarda-t-il. »

Martin ralluma son smartphone et le leur brandit sous le nez. Aussi bien la brune que le châtain restèrent bouchée bée. « T'es sûr que ce n'est pas une intox ? finit par lâcher le barman.

— Franchement, ça m'étonnerait, c'est _La Repubblica_ quand même… répondit la jeune femme qui venait de saisir son propre smartphone et en tapotait l'écran avec dextérité, contactant ses amis pour leur soutirer davantage d'informations.

— J'ai vérifié sur _CNN_ , ils disent la même chose !

— Nigel, allume ton ordi ! lui intima-t-elle alors même que celui-ci venait d'appuyer sur le bouton d'allumage de la machine. »

Les trois amis s'installèrent devant l'écran, assis à la table de la cuisine. Bess attrapa un plaid bleu et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, se couvrant avec. À sa droite, son petit ami lui caressait doucement la main, cherchant à la rassurer, alors que ses yeux châtains étaient rivés sur l'écran. Le visage entre ses paumes, absorbé par l'ordinateur, Martin ne prêtait plus attention à rien si ce n'est aux dires de la présentatrice de la chaîne d'information en continue qu'ils regardaient. Un frisson d'horreur leur parcourut l'échine, leur gorge devint sèche et une boule d'appréhension se noua dans leur estomac.

O.O.O.O

La jeune femme dormait du sommeil des bienheureux, allongée sur le flanc droit, recroquevillée en chien de fusil, la joue enfouie dans les oreillers de plumes. Ses fines paupières furent saisies de tremblements, puis, soudain, elle ouvrit ses yeux et, après avoir demeuré quelques instants, immobile, savourant la douceur des draps et couvertures, elle se redressa légèrement et constata, à son grand étonnement que les lourds rideaux de velours noir brodé avaient été tirés par les servantes après qu'elle se fut endormie. Elle attendit, plusieurs minutes, ainsi installée dans le lit, puis, elle entendit la porte de la chambre être ouverte et sut que plusieurs personnes – surement des bonnes – entrèrent. Quand elle vit une main entrouvrir les rideaux, elle comprit qu'effectivement, les domestiques étaient venues lui apporter son petit déjeuner – non, son déjeuner.

Lorsque les rideaux du lit furent écartés, ainsi que ceux des fenêtres, la blonde constata que les rayons du soleil inondaient sa chambre, l'illuminant. Elle cligna des yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de découvrir cette pièce tant elle était surprise de la voir ainsi. La jeune femme remarqua enfin les belles tapisseries qui recouvraient certains murs de celle-ci. Ces dernières étaient larges, richement brodées, représentant des hauts faits de l'histoire de Meridian.

Un plateau d'argent fut délicatement déposé sur son lit, juste à côté d'elle. Précautionneusement, elle saisit une petite pâtisserie et la croqua timidement, cherchant de ses pupilles l'araignée. Être seule avec les servantes la dérangeait atrocement, tant elle redoutait qu'une d'entre elles ne lâchât une parole à propos de l'ancienne gardienne. Ô non, elle mourrait de honte si jamais une d'entre elles lui jetât un regard suspicieux, l'accusant d'avoir rejoint leur ennemi, d'avoir abandonné le peuple de Meridian à de nombreux tourments alors qu'elle se remplissait la panse et dormait dans des draps de satin. Elle ne put réfréner un tremblement de peur alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer celle que Cornelia attendait.

Les yeux bleus de se posèrent sur la tenue de la nouvelle venue : une lourde robe de velours mauve brodée de perles sombres, avec de belles pelleteries de zibeline agrémentant les freppes de ses larges manches tombantes. Son cou était mis en valeur par le joli décolleté arrondi ainsi que par la pierre violâtre montée sur un fin collier. « Comment te sens-tu, Cornelia ? lui demanda celle-ci en s'arrêtant face au lit. »

La blonde répondit par un murmure, lui assurant qu'elle avait bien dormi. Miranda lui sourit et finit par s'assoir à côté d'elle, tout en attrapant du bout des doigts, une petite madeleine et la croqua. « Tu as une bien meilleure mine, on voit que tu dors mieux depuis quelques jours. » La malade se contenta d'hocher à nouveau la tête, n'évoquant pas ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. En effet, la seule pensée qui l'aidait à dormir et à tenter de s'adapter au mieux était la présence de Milly. Depuis qu'elle s'efforçait de contenter les aristocrates, Cornelia avait pu voir sa fille quelques fois – bien que cela lui parût insuffisant. À chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, elles avaient été surveillées puis séparées par la gouvernante de l'enfant sans que sa mère ne pût rien dire, se contentant de baisser la tête et de regarder Milly suivre cette femme.

« Est-ce que tu te sens assez en forme pour te lever et t'habiller ? De très belles robes ont été faites sur mesure par les couturières de la cour pour toi. »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et attrapant la main que Miranda lui tendait, elle parvint à se mettre sur pieds. Aussitôt, plusieurs femmes de chambre entrèrent, les saluèrent puis, ouvrirent la grande armoire d'ébène. Une servante escorta la promise jusqu'à la petite coiffeuse de bois qui se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce. Là, elle se saisit d'une brosse à poil de sanglier et d'un peigne et entreprit de coiffer sa longue chevelure dorée alors que Cornelia demeurait sans bouger, lascive, offerte, se contentant de s'observer dans la glace et d'écouter d'une oreille distraite Miranda parler du programme de la journée. Une nouvelle domestique vint apporter une petite coupelle contenant la lotion que la blonde prenait pour se laver les dents alors qu'une autre tenait entre les mains un seau rempli d'eau qui venait d'être chauffée et que la troisième, après avoir fait le lit de l'invitée du Prince, étalait sur le couvre-lit les différents composants de sa tenue.

O.O.O.O

Irma récurait par terre, concentrée sur sa tâche ingrate, les mains rougies par l'eau froide. Elle eut une grimace, le savon attaquait les petites plaies qui ornaient ses doigts. À quatre pattes, comme un animal, elle frottait, frottait inlassablement, cherchant à faire briller le sol de pierre sombre. La brune s'arrêta quelques secondes pour souffler et passer une main sur son front afin d'en essuyer les gouttes de sueur, puis, elle se retourna, ayant entendu la voix rauque du Chef de rang. Celui-ci avançait doucement dans les couloirs du palais, paraissant glisser avec sa cotte longue et ample à gros plis de velours gris, ceinturé à la taille.

« Irma, le Maire du palais te demande. »

Cette dernière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédule. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge, sa poitrine devint lourde, son estomac se compressa violemment. Jamais elle n'avait été ainsi convoquée, jamais ! Ni par Cedric, ni par Phobos, ni par qui que ce fût. Alors pourquoi ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait faire : devait-elle terminer sa tâche puis, ensuite, aller dans le bureau de Cedric ? ou bien, devait-elle obéir immédiatement ? Mais d'ailleurs où était ce bureau ?

« Viens, relève-toi, je vais t'accompagner là-bas. »

Elle s'exécuta mais ne put s'empêcher de s'essuyer les mains sur son tablier blanc et suivit son supérieur dans le dédale. Arrivés au premier étage, ils se présentèrent à une large porte d'ébène gardée par deux puissantes créatures de plusieurs mètres de haut, dont la tête effleurait même le haut plafond. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier salon et, l'homme fit signe à la jeune servante de ne pas bouger tandis qu'après avoir toqué à une autre porte, il s'en alla sans un bruit. Irma demeura là pendant de longues minutes à fixer le grand miroir au-dessus de la large cheminée. Elle fit quelques pas et ne put se retenir de se scruter. Dieu qu'elle avait changé ! Ses yeux étaient ternes, embués dans la fatigue et la tristesse. Le désespoir avait sévèrement marqué son visage. Ses traits s'étaient faits saillants, ses lèvres, maigres et son teint, grisâtre – comme si la poussière qu'elle récurait à longueur de journée avait imprégné son être tout entier. Lentement, elle passa sa maigre main dans ses cheveux pour remettre une mèche rebelle – bien solitaire – derrière son oreille droite. Est-ce qu'on la reconnaîtrait ? Si elle se promenait dans les rues ensoleillées d'Heatherfield, qu'elle rentrait chez elle, est-ce que son père aurait un choc ? Probablement. Une ombre furtive passa dans ses yeux bleus éteints. Soudain, la porte derrière s'ouvrit.

Elle le vit, le serpent dans le miroir, juste derrière elle, aussi, docilement, elle se retourna vers lui et presque aussitôt, fit une révérence. Cedric ne put retenir un sourire. Qu'elle avait changé ! Oh qu'il était fier de son dressage ! Ses gardes avaient bien travaillé avec elle ! Sournoisement, le Maire du palais se rapprocha de la jeune servante qui ne put retenir un tremblement. Qu'il était imposant comparé à elle, fragile petit être malmené, avec sa grande taille, ses longs cheveux blonds, son regard acéré, sa grande robe richement brodée, ses larges épaulettes. « Je suis ravi de constater que tu t'es bien acclimatée à ta nouvelle situation, Irma, lança-t-il en d'un ton sardonique, j'espère que Cornelia en fera de même, le Prince le souhaite en tout cas. »

Son cœur rata un battement, son souffle fut coupé. Elle était là ? Celle qui les avait abandonnées ?! Sa tête devint lourde, elle aurait aimé s'assoir tant elle eut l'impression de suffoquer, que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. « Cor-Cornelia ? osa-t-elle murmurer entre ses dents. » Elle sentit la main froide de Cedric remonter doucement son avant-bras, la pinçant quelques fois, l'égratignant souvent.

« Oui, Cornelia. La Promise est enfin revenue parmi nous. Nous l'avons longuement attendue – le Prince particulièrement comme tu t'en doutes. »

Elle serra les poings. Comment ça ? La Promise ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Une promise ?! Une fiancée ?! Cornelia ?! Fiancée à Phobos ?! Au monstre, au salopard qui lui avait fait ça ? Qui leur avait fait ça ?! Qui les avait tuées ?! Elle ! Et, Elyon ?! Elle l'avait trahie aussi ?! Mais… Non. Mais, Cornelia ! Elle avait volé le cœur une fois ! Un pacte ? Elle les avait vendues ?! Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Son sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Sa vision se troublait.

« Nous l'avons cherchée pendant bien longtemps, le Prince sera comblé si elle s'accoutume aussi bien que toi et devient une reine parfaite – comme tu es devenue une bonne servante. » Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Pendant quelques instants elle avait cru que la blonde avait simplement fui et que Phobos l'avait rattrapée pour lui faire subir le même sort qu'elle mais en réalité, elle allait devenir reine ! Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle les avait vendues pour une couronne ! Pour un titre ! La putain !

« Enfin ! »

Irma releva la tête, se mordant la bouche férocement pour retenir ses larmes. Son cœur en était broyé. « Si, le Maire du palais a fini, puis-je disposer ? parvint-elle à souffler sans hoqueter. » Cedric la considéra longuement de ses prunelles acérées avant de s'en retourner paisiblement dans son bureau, la laissant seule dans le sinistre boudoir. La jeune femme se mit à trembler – de froid, de rage, de désespoir – et ressortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses collègues dans leurs tâches quotidiennes d'un pas lent, d'une démarche titubante comme si la servante était dorénavant anesthésiée, ivre, perdue dans cette réalité que décidément elle ne comprenait plus.

O.O.O.O

La petite fille marchait doucement, enfonçant ses pieds dans la neige fraiche. Qu'elle aimait le petit bruit délicat de la poudreuse craquant sous les pas. Heureusement qu'on l'avait habillée chaudement ce matin, autrement elle serait morte de froid. On lui avait passé un beau mantel rouge dont l'intérieur était confectionné à partir de laine et de fourrure. Celui-ci avait été sévèrement nouée autour du cou enfantin par une des servantes avec un beau nœud d'un rouge flamboyant afin qu'il demeurât bien clos pour protéger la fillette du froid. Ses oreilles étaient bien au chaud car ce beau vêtement avait une petite capuche – toute aussi garnie – qui avait été rabattue sur son crâne par la gouvernante lorsqu'elles eurent passé la porte des jardins intérieurs. Pourtant, elle pouvait toujours sentir le froid taquiner le bout de son nez, pincer ses joues. À quelques pas d'elle, toujours dans l'ombre, la baronne de Noailles, fidèle à son poste, la surveillait, avançant elle aussi dans le cloître à sa suite, sa longue houppelande noire trainant dans la neige fraiche.

Milly sautilla quelques fois. Qu'elle était bien dehors ! C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici qu'on l'avait laissée sortir alors elle savourait d'autant plus l'air libre qu'elle respirait enfin. La fillette se dégourdit les jambes et se mit à courir, passa sous l'arche d'un haut mur de pierre et arriva dans un nouveau jardin, toujours dans l'enceinte du château, protégé par l'immense muraille. Là, la petite eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle voyait : de nombreuses statues de marbre embellissaient les bosquets et les arbres maintenant recouverts de neige. Elle s'approcha et leva le nez pour scruter l'ouvrage qui représentait un jeune homme armé d'une épée s'élançant au combat.

« C'est beau ! s'écria-t-elle, émerveillée par la précision des traits du visage de pierre. »

Elle se retourna pour gratifier la noble d'un sourire. Cette dernière vint à sa hauteur et posa une main froide sur son épaule.

« C'est beau ! On dirait des vraies personnes ! rit-elle.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes ?

— Mais, ce n'est pas possible, Madame.

— En êtes-vous bien sûre, Princesse ? »

Ladite petite fille cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment les dires de l'adulte. Les vraies personnes ne deviennent pas des statues de pierre, si ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle se tut quelques instants, cherchant des réponses dans ses souvenirs, dans ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter ou lui lire. Comment de vraies personnes pourraient être ainsi changées en pierre ? Vraiment, cela ne lui paraissait pas crédible une seconde. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'approcher d'une autre qui l'intriguait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Un ange ! »

Émerveillée, Milly demeura bouchée bée devant la splendeur des immenses ailes déployées. La créature semblait se préparer à s'envoler vers des cieux inconnus. Elle cligna des yeux. « C'est un ange, Madame ?

— Effectivement, Princesse, c'est bien un ange.

— Comme Gabriel ?

— Probablement. »

Madame de Noailles la considéra quelques instants, examinant de ses iris acérées les traits du visage juvénile. Elle sonda les grands yeux noirs de l'enfant qui brillaient d'excitation devant la fabuleuse œuvre d'art, elle épia ses gestes énergiques et l'entendit pousser des soupirs d'admiration. L'aristocrate ne put se retenir et passa sa langue sur les lèvres. Un petit ronronnement se fit entendre. Quelle douceur que de l'imaginer recroquevillée contre un arbre, les vêtements déchirés par la course-poursuite, haletante, la suppliant du regard, puis crier alors que ses crocs s'enfoncent dans sa chair – la viande des enfants humains est si tendre ! Enfin…

La petite fille se précipita ensuite sur une nouvelle statue représentant une étrange créature à tête de lion sur un corps d'aigle. Milly eut une mine contrite. Il lui semblait que cette créature souffrait, une de ses grandes ailes était toute tordue comme si elle venait de subir un violent coup, sa gueule était grande ouverte, rugissant de douleur.

« Pourquoi il a l'air d'avoir mal, Madame ? »

Cette dernière s'avança et rejoignit la fillette devant cette statue. Elle lui caressa doucement les épaules comme pour la rassurer. « Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, Princesse, allons voir les roses noires, par ici.

— Des roses ? En hiver ?

— Des roses éternelles, Princesse. N'avez-vous donc pas compris qu'ici rien ne se passe comme sur Terre ? »

Elles firent quelques pas, tournèrent dans une allée recouverte de neige pour admirer des rosiers qui poussaient sauvagement, paisiblement, loin d'être dérangés par les activités des serviteurs du palais. Qu'elles étaient belles, ces roses noires avec leurs pétales grands ouverts, leur saisissante couleur et leurs épines saillantes. Ses prunelles étaient hypnotisées par ces fleurs. Elles les fixaient, cherchant à en absorber leurs infimes détails et les effets de lumière que le soleil hivernal provoquait sur celles-ci. Mécaniquement, lentement, la fillette leva la main pour en saisir une mais sa gouvernante l'en empêcha. « Voyons, Princesse, cette beauté-là est faite pour qu'on la regarde, pas pour qu'on la touche. »

O.O.O.O

Elle avançait difficilement, titubant quelques fois, s'agrippant au bras de Miranda, regardant ses pieds. « Tu es ravissante dans cette robe, Cornelia. » Les dires de la jeune femme ne lui parvinrent pas aux oreilles tant elle était concentrée sur ses pas. Aussi belle fût-elle, cette robe lui semblait lourde, pesante avec ses tissus de velours et de fourrure, ses longues manches et ses perles. Le corset lui maintenant la poitrine l'oppressait, lui donnait l'impression d'être enserrée. Elle qui n'avait porté que de légers soutien-gorge se trouvait emprisonnée dans une cage de nœuds et de tissus. Mais il était vrai que l'ancienne gardienne était ravissante dans cette tenue. Celle-ci se composait d'une magnifique robe bleu foncé avec de longues manches dont les freppes étaient bordées de fourrure blanche touffue qui ornait également le joli petit décolletée rond. Puisqu'il faisait froid, on lui avait rajouté une houppelande assortie nouée par un ruban de velours couleur azur, afin de la protéger du vent. Les servantes avaient également préféré lui faire une belle tresse qui dodelinait à chacun de ses pas. Ses pieds, d'ailleurs, avaient revêtu de simples souliers – pourquoi enfiler des bottes au vu des couches de tissus qui les recouvraient déjà ?

Cornelia eut ainsi l'impression de déambuler dans ce dédale noir durant de longues minutes, ne sachant pas où est-ce que Miranda l'emmenait. Elles avaient descendu plusieurs étages, s'étaient probablement arrêtées au rez-de-chaussée, là, la brune l'entraina dans de nouveaux couloirs et finalement, elles se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte qui menait aux jardins intérieurs. Craintive, la blonde se contenta de suivre son guide, se blotissant presque contre elle.

« Regarde, Cornelia, regarde ce cloître comme c'est beau. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, contemplant l'endroit de ses prunelles bleues. Oh, oui, c'était un très beau cloître pareil à celui de célèbres abbayes d'Europe construites pendant l'époque médiévale. Elles firent quelques pas dans la galerie couverte, croisèrent deux ou trois gens de cour qui saluèrent l'araignée d'un hochement de tête puis, passèrent une nouvelle arche qui, cette fois, donnait sur d'immenses jardins enneigés, protégés du dehors par les hautes murailles du château. Tout était silencieux. La blonde s'éloigna de son guide, fit quelques pas dans la poudreuse et s'arrêta devant un vigoureux rosiers dont les roses conservaient tout leur éclat en dépit des temps froids.

« On était venues ici…

— Sûrement, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Vous avez fouiné un peu partout, de toute façon…

— Oui… »

Miranda revint à ses côtés, lui prenant doucement l'épaule. « Viens, n'y pense pas, Cornelia, ça ne sert à rien, si ce n'est à te faire du mal. » La blonde sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, sa gorge se nouer, en un mot, elle était prise d'une envie de pleurer. Doucereuse, la brune passa son indexe près de ses yeux comme pour lui essuyer les larmes naissantes.

« Allons-nous promener. »

Elle se saisit de la main de Cornelia et l'entraina dans les allées, la laissant regarder les bosquets et les rosiers recouverts de neige, l'encourageant à approcher son nez des fleurs pour en saisir le parfum un bref instant, s'efforçant d'effacer de son esprit les images de ses amies. Ces jardins étaient exceptionnels, sans égal sur Terre. Plusieurs fois, elle laissa sa main gauche se perdre dans les feuillages, sans prendre gare aux épines. Aurait-elle pu créer de si belles fleurs, une si belle flore avec ses pouvoirs ?

Cornelia demeura ainsi perdue dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes, se laissant tirée par Miranda. Elles marchèrent paisiblement dans les jardins, puis, après être passées sous une nouvelle arche, elles arrivèrent dans un nouvel espace vert garni de nombreuses statues de marbre. L'ancienne gardienne s'avança vers l'une d'entre elles avec un étrange sentiment qui lui remuait le ventre. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette œuvre ? Elle fronça les sourcils et la scruta. Celle-ci représentait une jeune femme humaine, vêtue simplement d'un bas d'homme lacéré, un genou à terre, ses bras levés, devant son visage, comme si elle tentait de se protéger de quelque chose. Cornelia aurait pu demeurer des heures à la contempler, à chercher dans sa mémoire où est-ce qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir déjà vue si Miranda ne lui avait pas pris à nouveau la main pour l'en éloigner.

« Maman ! »

Là, tout s'arrêta. La jeune femme se stoppa net, ne suivant plus l'aristocrate, tournant frénétiquement sur elle-même pour rechercher l'origine du cri. Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette enfantine se précipiter vers elle et quelques instants plus tard, elle étreignit la petite fille dans ses bras, savourant son contact, son odeur, enfouissant son nez dans sa petite nuque.

« Milly ! »

O.O.O.O

Le Prince scrutait l'immense carte de son royaume suspendue au mur de la pièce avec attention, savourant par moment une gorgée de liqueur. Dans un coin de celle-ci ressortaient d'étranges faisceaux de lumière tantôt noirâtre, tantôt brunâtre, qui attiraient avec force le regard du souverain. Rien ne pouvait le distraire de ce spectacle, et même lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Cedric, le monarque demeurait absorbé.

« Un nouveau territoire est en train de tomber, mon cher Cedric, un nouveau monde se soumet à mon pouvoir. »

Le noble ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de s'incliner respectueusement. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que cette petite planète que le Prince était en train de conquérir ne représentait pas grand-chose, que sa population ne serait bonne qu'à labourer sans fin les champs mais qu'il était important de signifier à Kandrakar qu'aucun lieu n'était sûr, qu'aucun peuple ne serait à l'abri dorénavant. Les invasions de Zamballa et d'Aridia n'avaient été qu'un simple avertissement pour titiller cette congrégation de séniles, pour les ébranler encore davantage, pour les mettre face à face avec leur médiocrité et leur impuissance. Le Conseil n'était plus rien, les gardiennes n'étaient plus rien, l'Oracle n'était plus rien. Ô, comme Cedric aurait aimé être parmi ces faibles en ce moment même. Il aurait pu ainsi voir Bolgo – cet Elfe sans honneur – s'égosiller comme toujours, il aurait pu voir cet imbécile de Tibor l'air hagard, désespéré de constater la nullité de leur Oracle, il aurait pu voir Endarno s'arracher les cheveux en cherchant une solution et surtout, surtout, il aurait pu le voir, lui, l'Oracle, ce petit dieu de rien du tout, ce dieu de l'illusion, se décomposer dans cette ambiance de panique. Quel malheur que de ne pas avoir le don d'ubiquité…

« Les hommes de Basiliade se sont battus avec honneur, Cedric. Je pense que nous devons les récompenser pour leur témérité exemplaire, sourit le monarque en portant la coupe d'or à ses lèvres muées en un perfide sourire. »

— Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répondit ce dernier d'une voix grave. »

Le Prince demeura silencieux quelques instants, puis, soudain, il y eut un nouvel éclat et les faisceaux disparurent, laissant simplement, à l'endroit même de la carte où ils apparaissaient, un nouveau continent. Là, Phobos s'avança et y posa doucement sa main. Il clôt ses yeux, frémissant à son contact. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de cette nouvelle terre battre dans sa carte, contre sa paume. Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser entrer la petite Milly qui avançait timidement en suivant sa gouvernante. Cette pièce lui paraissait encore plus étrange que les autres avec cette immense carte au mur, ces symboles gravés sur le sol de pierre, ces sphères en lévitation desquelles une lumière noirâtre s'échappait. Aussitôt, le Prince se retourna, descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade depuis laquelle il scrutait la carte et lui ouvrit ses bras – dans lesquels elle se précipita.

« Eh bien, Milly, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vue si heureuse. J'en conclus que ta promenade s'est bien passée, ajouta-t-il en la soulevant tout en regardant la baronne qui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

— J'ai vu Maman ! On a marché dans les jardins !

— Ah, tu as vu Cornelia ? Si elle a pu sortir de sa chambre, c'est qu'elle va mieux. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front encore frais de la fillette qui plongea ses prunelles noires dans celles de son père, un grand sourire apaisé sur le visage. « Tiens, Milly, regarde-ça, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers la carte. Tu vois tous ces continents ? Eh bien, c'est mon royaume, Milly. Tout ça, c'est à moi, je suis le Prince de ces territoires. »

Elle fixa ladite carte pendant quelques instants. Le royaume de son père lui paraissait immense, presque sans limite. « New York ? murmura-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. » La fillette l'entendit rire. « Que tu es visionnaire, Milly. En effet, bientôt, la Terre sera à moi et alors, New York sera sur la carte. » Alors, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle pourrait retourner chez elle ? Retourner à l'école, voir ses amis ? Revoir Lucas, Sophie, Miss Smith son institutrice… Elle cligna des yeux alors que le monarque écartait doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et flattait sa joue de son index.

« Allons souper, Milly, Cornelia doit nous attendre. »

O.O.O.O

Il y eut un silence. Un de ces longs silence annonciateur d'une tempête future. Un membre du personnel militaire ne put se retenir de tousser. Une de ses collègues le toisa alors d'un lourd regard derrière des lunettes austères.

« Monsieur le Président ! »

Ledit homme se passa une main sur son visage fatigué et bailla mais demeura silencieux.

« Monsieur le Président ! »

Ses yeux roulèrent vers son conseiller mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Après quelques instants, il saisit ses lunettes et, prenant un mouchoir de soie noire, les nettoya avant de les remettre sur son nez rebondit.

« Alors les États-Unis vont vraiment riposter ?

— Affirmatif, Monsieur le Président ! »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ébouriffant le peu de cheveux noirs qui ornaient encore l'arrière de sa tête. « On est au bord du gouffre, là ! » Si la Russie était vraiment derrière l'attentat à Washington D.C, les autorités américaines n'allaient pas tarder à réagir – et violemment au vu de leur nouveau président – et là, ils se heurteraient à la Chine qui, probablement, protégerait son allié au Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONU. Les explications d'un de ses généraux parvinrent à une de ses oreilles. Évidemment, celles-ci contredisaient totalement l'exposé que deux de ses conseillers lui avaient fait quelques minutes auparavant.

On entra violemment – personne n'avait donc aucun respect sa réunion de crise ! Le président jeta un regard affligé à la nouvelle venue, une femme d'âge mur, vêtue d'un strict tailleur grisâtre. « Il y a eu un nouvel attentat, à Tokyo, cette fois ! » Une mouche vola dans la pièce.

« À Tokyo ? osa demander le militaire enrhumé.

— Oui, Tokyo ! Les services diplomatiques viennent d'envoyer un message d'urgence, répondit la femme d'un ton agacé. Monsieur le Président, vous…

— Vous devez vous adressez à la nation ! Les Français vont avoir besoin d'être informés de ce qui se passe ! »

Le président cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes, considérant le dernier conseiller qui venait de prendre la parole d'un air à la fois surpris et habitué. La dernière promotion de l'ENA n'était pas fameuse…

« Monsieur, l'ambassadeur est en ligne, lui signala un membre de son conseil. »

Le politicien prit le combiné du téléphone noir posé sur le côté de son bureau. Alors qu'il entendit la voix de son administrateur, il fit un geste de la main pour signifier à ses collaborateurs de fermer la porte de la pièce tandis qu'il annonçait à son interlocuteur qu'il allait le mettre sur haut-parleur.

« Nous vous écoutons, Dupont.

— La situation à Tokyo est assez chaotique pour tout vous dire, le quartier Shinjuku est en flammes, tout a été soufflé ! On compte un certain nombre de Français parmi les victimes de l'att…

— Est-ce qu'on est certain qu'il s'agisse d'un attentat ?

— En vérité, de ce que j'ai pu avoir comme information des autorités japonaises, rien n'est vraiment clair. Le Premier ministre a pu regarder une vidéo satellite du quartier quelques minutes avant le drame. I-Il a seulement vu une grande explosion sortie de nulle part. Comme il ne reste plus rien dans le district, hormis cette vidéo d'en-haut, les autorités n'ont pas grand-chose.

— Donc en fait, techniquement, on ne sait rien.

— On ne sait rien, Monsieur le Président. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Le chef de l'État se tapota la tempe afin de se débarrasser des perles de sueurs. « Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Washington ?

— Les États-Unis préparent la contre-attaque… L'administration Trump a tout de suite coupé toute relations internationales avec la Russie en rappelant son ambassadeur et en fermant son ambassade…

— Dupont, la Chancelière est en train d'appeler sur la ligne, je vous rappelle ! lâcha-t-il simplement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton récupérer le nouvel appel. »

Alors que la langue allemande se faisait entendre dans le bureau présidentiel, les conseillers restèrent silencieux, écoutant avec attention les dires de la dirigeante. En quelques heures à peine, tout avait basculé.

O.O.O.O

Où était-il exactement ? Que s'était-il passé ? Vraiment, les librairies étaient des endroits à éviter ! Quelle idée ils avaient eu avec ses amis d'entrer en douce dans cet endroit abandonné, pas étonnant qu'il se passât quelque chose d'aussi étrange que ça ! Il avait seulement voulu jouer un tour à Pietro et à Carlo ! Et le voilà, bloqué dans cet endroit bizarre ! Mais d'ailleurs, où étaient-ils, ces deux-là ? Avaient-ils, eux aussi, été aspirés par la lumière verdâtre ?

L'adolescent passa rapidement les mains sur son jean afin de l'épousseter et après, quelques instants d'hésitation se lança dans les longues allées sombres de ces étagères immenses bourrées de livres scrupuleusement rangés. Il lui semblait être dans un univers de jeu vidéo ou plus exactement dans un donjon, un boss prêt à l'assaut au fond du niveau. Il déglutit.

S'arrêtant, il leva les yeux au plafond et constata que la pièce était très haute, faite en pierre blanche, seulement illuminée par des torches suspendues au mur. « Ouais, un boss. » Il se remit en marche en faisant bien attention où il posait les pieds – ses après-midis passés devant les jeux vidéo lui avaient appris qu'un piège surgit toujours là où on ne l'attend pas. Il constata alors en jetant un vif coup d'œil aux quelques portraits qui ornaient les murs dénués de ces lourdes étagères, que le maître des lieux n'était pas du bon côté de la Force ou avait rejoint les rangs de Sauron depuis bien longtemps. Quels étaient ces créatures ? se demanda le jeune adolescent en s'approchant d'un des tableaux représentants un être à la peau verdâtre, à la bouche défoncée d'où plusieurs crocs semblaient jaillir et aux trois yeux férocement froncés. Si le boss lui ressemblait, ça sentait le roussit…

Il continua sa marche puis, entendant un bruit de porte, il tenta de se dissimuler dans un recoin d'une étagère, espérant que nul ne le remarquerait. À quelques pas de lui, le dédale de la bibliothèque paraissait s'arrêter sur une grande cheminée avec quelques sièges que quelques jeunes femmes vêtues d'un long tablier blanc par-dessus leur robe noire et d'un petit couvre-chef blanc, protégeant leurs cheveux de la poussière qu'elles nettoyaient. Il les observa quelques instants d'un œil vif. Des servantes, murmura-t-il. Dans ses jeux, dans les livres qu'il avait lus, c'étaient toujours avec elles que le héros commençait son aventure, toujours elles qui l'épaulaient, qui le guidaient dans les dédales du château. Et puis, à les voir, là, toutes les cinq en train de s'affairer en riant, le garçon eut un pincement au cœur. Irma aurait probablement leur âge…

Tant il était absorbé par ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop exposé et qu'une sixième venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque à son tour. Les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches, elle campa fermement devant lui et, d'une voix dure lui lança « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » Il ne sut que répondre, se contentant de bafouiller en baissant la tête, fixant ses baskets. Heureusement, le ton de la jeune femme se radoucit et, lui demanda, en soufflant dans son oreille « T'as faim, p'tit ? » Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux verts de la servante. Qu'elle avait l'air bonne avec ses pommettes hautes, ses petites taches de rousseur et ses cheveux caramel, légèrement ondulés. Ne sachant véritablement que faire, il acquiesça, espérant qu'ainsi entouré de plusieurs domestiques, il se ferait plus discret dans le château. « Viens, p'tit, on va te trouver un morceau de pain et de gruyère dans les cuisines ! »

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina suivie par deux autres dans les longs couloirs de ce château. L'impression du préadolescent s'en trouva confirmée étant donné l'architecture, les armures, des torches, les tapisseries, les portraits et les monstres qui grouillaient dans cet endroit : il était bel et bien dans un palais d'un méchant d'une histoire d' _heroic fantasy._ Après avoir ouvert plusieurs portes, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle où il faisait étonnement chaud – et pour cause : il y avait d'immenses brasiers à tous les coins ainsi qu'une cheminée si massive qu'une dizaine d'hommes aurait pu tenir debout dedans !

« Ce sont les cuisines, crut bon de lui indiquer son guide. Beaucoup de nobles vivent ici, auprès du Prince ! Il faut bien les nourrir ! » Ils firent quelques pas dans cette multitude de fourmis œuvrant à leurs tâches, nullement perturbées par ce nouveau-venu étrangement habillé. Elle attrapa un gros guignon de pain noir aux noix et le lui tendit « Tiens, mange petit. » Ne voulant se priver du soutien potentiel de la jeune femme, il le porta à la bouche et le croqua avant de la remercier.

« C'est rien ! Des enfants qui tentent de s'introduire dans les châteaux des nobles pour voler un peu de blé dans le grenier, y en a des tas ! Seulement, t'as été quand même bien imprudent de t'introduire comme ça dans le palais du Prince ! Quitte à voler, autant voler un bourgeois ou un petit seigneur de province, pas lui ! C'est trop bien gardé ! » Elle s'était approchée de lui pour lui chuchoter cela à l'oreille, si tant est que l'adolescent pouvait aisément sentir son odeur – un doux mélange d'épices, de sueur et de fleurs. « J'm'appelle Lune, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un clin d'œil ».

Lune ? Il ne put dissimuler un sourire moqueur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce prénom ? Ça lui rappelait ceux de quelques Mary-Sue qu'il avait pu croiser dans des fanfictions. « Je suis une enfant trouvée, c'est pour ça. C'est courant ici, dans ces contrées ! Lorsqu'un enfant est abandonné, on lui donne le premier nom de la chose qu'on voit… C'est pour ça que certains s'appellent Fougère, Soleil, Fleur, Pluie ou même Forêt. J'sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton pays mais ici c'est comme ça, qu't'aimes ou pas ! »

Il voulut demander quelque chose mais n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Avait-elle deviné d'où il venait ? Qu'il venait tout droit d'un autre monde ? « Tu viens d'au-delà des mers, non ? » L'adolescent sentit son ventre se dénouer et hocha la tête. Il valait mieux ne pas la détromper, après tout, même si elle avait l'air gentille, on ne pouvait être trop prudent étant donné l'aspect des lieux. S'il lui avait révéler son origine, il aurait été possible qu'elle le dénonçât aux autorités. Dans les jeux, le nouveau-venu est souvent l'élu d'une prophétie qui lui prédit un grand combat contre le tyran pour délivrer le peuple. S'il était bien ce héros, il devait faire attention.

« Et c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

Aie ! Il n'avait rien prévu ! Voulant coller le plus possible au synopsis, il devait absolument trouver un sobriquet ! « J'm'appelle Harry ! » Lune cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un tel nom. Ils avaient vraiment des goûts étranges dans les terres reculées. « Donc si j'ai bien, t'es venu de tes terres pour venir travailler au palais du Prince ? Les seigneurs chez toi ne paient pas leurs gages ? » Il secoua la tête, fidèle à son jeu. « Faudrait t'trouver un uniforme quand même, tu ne peux pas travailler comme ça ou le Chef de rang va te battre. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le Terrien fut emmené par sa guide enfiler rapidement un costume composé d'une paire de braie brunâtre et d'une petite chemise de coton. À cela fut ajouté un petit tablier blanc ainsi qu'un petit chapeau de la même couleur. « Tiens, voilà, un vrai p'tit marmiton ! » Alors qu'elle finissait de le préparer, cuisinier s'affairant à la confection d'une viennoiserie, s'hasarda à lui rappeler qu'il faudrait probablement – et rapidement – inscrire le nouveau-venu au registre. Lune haussa les épaules. Oui, il faudra le faire mais là, le service du soir allait commencer, alors non, tant pis, cela serait fait plus tard.

Effectivement, compte tenu du capharnaüm et de l'empressement des serviteurs qui cuisinaient, l'adolescent ne put qu'en déduire qu'il y avait une foule de personnes à nourrir et cela dans peu de temps. On ne faisait plus tant attention à lui que cela et s'il en était heureux d'un côté, de l'autre, il se demandait si le fait d'avoir l'air aussi perdu n'allait pas finir par attirer l'attention sur lui. Heureusement, un cuisinier finit par lui tendre un plateau d'or ciselé sur lequel un grand plat de viande faisandée, accompagnée de sauce et de petits légumes avait été posé. « Fais attention ! Fais pas tout tomber ! l'avertit l'homme d'une voix bourrue en se rendant compte que le jeune apprenti venait de tituber. » Il lui avait également indiqué que ce plat devait être servi à une marquise indisposée ne pouvant se rendre au buffet.

O.O.O.O

Le souverain faisait les cent pas dans sa bibliothèque, jetant un regard noir aux flammes qui dansaient dans la lourde cheminée. La porte s'ouvrit et Cedric entra.

« Majesté ? Vous m'avez appelé ? »

Il fit quelques pas, se dirigeant dans le dédale d'étagères remplies de livres. « Cedric, le portail entre ta librairie sur Terre et ma bibliothèque a bien été scellé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument, mon Prince !

— Il n'est donc pas possible qu'un Terrien le franchisse et s'infiltre dans mon royaume ?

— Impossible, mon Prince ! »

Ils s'avancèrent puis, après plusieurs minutes, les deux aristocrates arrivèrent face à un livre d'où émanait une étrange lueur. Phobos leva un sourcil « Et donc, qu'est-ce que cela, Cedric ? » Sa voix était grinçante, teintée d'acide. Le reptile déglutit. « Il est possible qu'un humain fasse écho avec des portails scellés et les rouvre si sa volonté est assez forte…

— Mais sa volonté de quoi ? Cet humain n'a probablement jamais entendu parler de Meridian.

— Probablement pas sa volonté d'arriver à Meridian mais de retrouver quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui est dans votre royaume, Majesté. »

Le monarque demeura silencieux, songeur. Cornelia avait-elle encore de la famille à Heatherfield ? Probablement que oui, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait espéré que ses parents eussent emménagé bien loin, cherchant à oublier leur fille tant son absence les chagrinait. « Qu'on en avertisse les gardes ! Qu'ils se saisissent de cet intrus au plus vite ! »

Cedric acquiesça, conscient de la situation. S'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille de Cornelia et qu'il parvenait à entrer en contact avec elle, il en serait d'autant plus difficile pour le prince d'apprivoiser sa belle qui se morfondrait alors, se rappelant la vie qu'elle avait autrefois vécue sur Terre. « Il est probable que l'humain se soit travesti en serviteur pour fouiller au mieux dans l'enceinte du château, Majesté ! »

Effectivement, cela était très probable ! D'autant plus que certains serviteurs avaient aidés les rebelles directement ! En ayant parfaitement connaissance des conséquences possibles ! Il grinça des dents. Non, impossible ! Depuis la grande purge, il était certain de la fidélité de ses domestiques… Ceux qui avaient été suspectés d'entretenir des liens avec la rébellion avaient reçus leur châtiment. La politique de l'exemple !

« Qu'on renforce la protection de la chambre de Cornelia. Qu'elle y soupe avec Milly le temps que soit arrêté cet intrus !

— Miranda sera à leurs côtés, ainsi que Mme de Noailles. Si jamais cet individu parvient à entrer dans la chambre, il ne pourra faire un pas sans être maîtrisé sur le champ. »

Les yeux noirs de Phobos ne purent se retenir et se levèrent au plafond tant il était exaspéré par l'évidence des propos de son subalterne ! Évidemment qu'il fallait protéger sa promise ! Autrement tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour la récupérer aurait été une perte de temps !

O.O.O.O

L'araignée tapissait tranquillement auprès de la cheminé de la petite chambre au cinquième étage. Qu'il y faisait bon. La douceur de la pièce était entretenue par le feu mais également par les tapisseries qui en recouvraient les murs froids.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Miranda ? »

Celle-ci releva les yeux et aperçut la petite fille aux cheveux argentés, assise sur le bord du lit, la regardant d'un air intrigué. « Je tapisse, Milly. Regarde, lui dit-elle en lui montrant sa toile sur laquelle ses fils de laine colorés et son aiguille avaient tant travaillé.

— Ça sert à quoi ?

— En fait, quand j'aurai fini, je le donnerai à mon tapissier qui se servira de ma toile pour en faire un beau petit coussin, que je mettrai dans le berceau de mon bébé, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Tu vas avoir un bébé ? renchérit la fillette, d'une voix toute excitée.

— Oui, Cedric et moi attendons que l'œuf éclose. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec notre petit. »

Milly cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Un bébé qui sort d'un œuf – oui, ça fait sens ! Après tout, son Papa lui-même lui avait dit qu'elle aussi avait été un œuf dans le ventre de sa Maman. Tout est logique ! Elle tourna la tête et se rendit compte que la blonde, elle, maintenue par les nombreux oreillers, fixait la porte de la chambre d'un air inquiet.

« Maman ? »

Les prunelles bleues de la jeune femme ne bougèrent pas, demeurant concentrées sur cette porte massive. Il lui semblait entendre les gardes s'agiter, entendre leurs armes s'entrechoquer. Y avait-il une bataille ? Les rebelles avaient-ils réussi à survivre et à forcer l'enceinte du château ? Il y avait alors peut-être un espoir qu'elle s'échappe avec Milly ! Mais peut-être qu'ils penseront qu'elle les a trahis, qu'elle a rejoint la cause du Prince et qu'ils l'exécuteront sans autre forme de procès. Mais dans ce cas, qu'adviendrait-t-il de Milly ? Sentant les yeux de la noble sur elle, elle détourna le regard, lui sourit et rapporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Il neigeait – encore – et elle pouvait aisément imaginer la violence des vents qui soufflaient dehors.

O.O.O.O

Il courrait, courrait, courrait dans les couloirs du palais, courait à perdre haleine. Ses poumons, son cœur, le suppliaient de s'arrêter afin qu'ils pussent saisir de l'air mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait leur échapper ! Vite, il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, puis monta les quelques marches, renversa le plateau que tenait une servante sur les quelques gardes qui étaient encore à sa poursuite afin de les ralentir. Un rien l'avait trahi, une erreur d'inattention. Il aurait dû demander à Lune de l'accompagner, de servir cet aristocrate ! Il aurait dû faire plus attention, se douter qu'ici personne n'avait de montre ! Et quand il avait déposé le plateau sur la table basse d'acajou de la noble, qu'il s'était relevé, qu'il l'avait saluée, qu'il était sorti, réajuster sa montre dans le couloir avait été la pire stupidité du monde ! Putain ! Si Lune avait été là, jamais il n'aurait eu ce malheureux réflexe !

Et voilà qu'il renversa une nouvelle servante - encore une - dans les escaliers, une brune cette fois, qui poussa un grand cri de surprise ! Rah ! Dans d'autres occasions, évidemment qu'il se serait excusé et l'aurait aidée à se relever – évidemment ! Voire même, il ne l'aurait pas du tout bousculée ! Il continuait à enjamber les escaliers quatre à quatre, lançant derrière lui, toute sorte d'objet de sorte à ralentir les sentinelles et pourtant, le visage de cette servante lui restait graver en tête. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée, qu'elle ne serait pas punie pour ne pas avoir apporté son plat à un noble quelconque.

Il arriva enfin dans une pièce ronde qui était probablement une tournelle, une tour qui servait aux gardes pour leur ronde mais aussi pour la protection du château : il y avait des archères et des meurtrières. Sauter par-là ne serait pas possible étant donné l'étroitesse des ouvertures ! Il se mordit violemment la bouche avant de remarquer une petite porte qui donnait probablement sur les murailles. Avant de se lancer, il fouilla dans les recoins, se saisit d'une longue corde qui lui parût assez solide, puis, attrapa tous les objets présents afin de bloquer l'entrée de la pièce, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir le long des remparts. Il continua sa course jusqu'à un coin plus isolé, se cachant autant qu'il pouvait des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde sur les autres remparts en-dessous, espérant qu'ils ne lèveraient pas la tête de sitôt. Il finit par trouver une gargouille à l'aspect menaçant, attacha la corde au corps du monstre de pierre, et, retenant son souffle, attrapa la corde et se mit à descendre doucement. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne surtout pas regarder en bas ! Surtout pas ! La seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de se rapprocher du sol, d'en-dehors de l'enceinte de ce château et d'essayer de rentrer chez lui. Il reprit son souffle. C'était beaucoup plus facile à faire dans les jeux vidéo ! Un simple bouton et hop, le héros s'exécute. Mais là… Il fit l'erreur de regarder en bas et fut évidemment, pris de vertige. Il souffla.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait inexorablement du sol, il entendit du grabuge, les gardes s'affairaient dans toutes les directions et notamment la sienne. Bientôt il serait découvert. Là, que feraient-ils ? Allaient-ils lui envoyer des flèches qui le blesseraient afin de le faire chuter ? Couper purement et simplement sa corde ? Sa gorge se noua. Alors qu'il venait, péniblement, de passer une meurtrière au troisième étage, il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'une silhouette bien menue était tout en haut de la muraille, le fixant. Celle-ci était si petite qu'elle ne pouvait être celle d'un garde, d'une de ces créatures qui rôdaient dans les couloirs. Était-ce Lune ? Non, peu probable, elle avait été assignée aux cuisines. Mais alors qui ? De sa hauteur, il lui était impossible de le dire clairement. Peut-être était-ce la brunette qu'il avait renversée dans les escaliers il y avait quelques minutes ? Probablement. Son visage… Il plissa ses yeux afin d'essayer de l'apercevoir mais c'était peine perdue. Dans la nuit, avec la neige qui tombait, aucune chance. Il ne voyait d'elle que sa maigre silhouette.

Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il vit quelque chose briller dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Oh ! Mince ! Vite, il se reprit à tenter de descendre mais malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard. Il n'avait eu le temps de faire que quelques centimètres de plus quand le petit couteau tenu par la bonne s'abattit sur la corde et la rompit d'un coup sec, le faisant chuter d'une bonne dizaine de mètres dans les ronces du marécage entourant le palais.

La dernière chose qui vint à l'esprit de Christopher avant de perdre connaissance fut le visage de cette jeune femme brune.

. . . .

 _Va, vis, deviens  
_


	10. Disparition

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis désolée pour ce retard tant dans mes réponses à vos gentilles reviews tant dans la publication des chapitres. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette année a été un peu éprouvante au niveau du travail (et notamment parce que je n'ai aucune capacité d'organisation! hum~). J'ai enfin terminé la rédaction du mémoire, j'ai finalement décidé de renoncer au contrat doctoral et je me suis pris un an pour préparer l'examen du barreau.

Je tiens à dire que je suis en train de savourer un thé dans une tasse absolument exceptionnelle! Elle m'a été offerte par ma meilleure amie pour mon anniversaire et a ceci de particulier que sur la phase droite, il y a Seto Kaiba et sur la gauche, Phobos... Y A-T-IL RIEN DE MIEUX DANS L'UNIVERS?! - les peluches Seto Kaiba mises à part, évidemment!

La visite au Louvre est tirée d'une expérience personnelle. En effet, cette année, notre professeur du Droit du Proche-Orient ancien nous a fait visiter le département des Antiquités du musée, aussi toutes les informations présentes dans ce chapitre à ce sujet sont véridiques et j'invite chaque lecteur à y faire un tour si jamais il se rend au Louvre.

Je fais également une petite référence à _Games of throne_ dans ce chapitre. Je regarde la série (surtout pour les costumes) mais pas de manière très fidèle.

Le _Universitätsklinikum Regensburg_ est un hôpital situé à Ratisbonne en Allemagne.

J'ai un gros souci avec certaines majuscules... J'ai lu dans _Le Grevisse_ qu'il était conseillé de mettre une majuscule aux titres lorsqu'on apostrophe la personne mais pas lorsqu'il est dans une phrase. Ex: "Eh, vous, Comtesse" et "La comtesse X se promenait tranquillement." Je suis également au courant que, normalement, le terme de prince, lorsqu'ils évoquent Phobos ne devrait pas prendre de majuscule car ils savent qu'il n'y a qu'un prince. Cependant, je préfère en mettre une.

Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture! Je ne devrais pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps!

* * *

Le voile de la nuit venait de tomber sur Heatherfield, enveloppant la ville dans un silence pesant. Seules quelques voitures circulaient encore à cette heure tardive. L'ombre d'un jeune homme marchant dans la neige, un sac de provision tenu à la main droite et, dans la gauche, un smartphone lui permettant d'écouter les musiques de son choix. Le vent frais lui pinçait les joues quelques fois mais il continuait à avancer. Passée une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva enfin au perron d'un petit pavillon, qui paraissait bien tranquille. Il monta les quelques marches et là, appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux gros yeux rougis lui ouvrit. Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Merci, Martin. »

Elle l'invita à entrer. Une fois dans le salon, débarrassé de son manteau mouillé, Martin caressa d'un regard triste la fameuse photo de la famille réunie. Il ne put se retenir et, l'attrapant doucement, regarda avec peine le visage du frère et de la sœur.

« Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle ? demanda-t-il enfin lorsque la maîtresse de maison revint dans la pièce, les traits tirés par la fatigue. » Celle-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'affaler dans le canapé vert. Avec force, elle se frotta les yeux avant de laisser ses bras flasques le long de son corps. « Anna…, souffla-t-il en se permettant se poser une main sur le genou de la mère de famille, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, cherchant à rencontrer ses yeux brouillés, on le retrouvera, on les retrouvera. »

Un méchant rictus s'échappa des lèvres closes de la mère. « On n'a jamais retrouvé sa sœur, pourquoi est-ce qu'on le retrouverait lui ? » Elle poussa un long soupir. « Après la disparition d'Irma, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait rien de pire… Mais maintenant que j'ai perdu Christopher, c'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur… Ça fait si longtemps que je ne dors plus… »

Martin ne sut que répondre, que peut-on dire à une mère qui avait vu disparaître ses deux enfants ? Le cœur au bout des lèvres, le jeune homme se redressa et lui offrit le meilleur sourire qu'il pût faire. « Anna, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message, je viendrai, je vous l'assure. » Ladite Anna cligna des yeux, levant son visage fatigué vers lui. Ce garçon n'avait-il donc aucune vie ? Il était si dévoué à sa famille, qu'elle ne pouvait que s'interroger. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens… D'un coup, elle se redressa. « L-le dîner, je dois faire le dîner… » Il la regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme avança doucement vers l'escalier, entrant ensuite dans la chambre du pré-adolescent. Il prit ses lunettes, et tirant sur son pullover, il en nettoya les verres avant de les remettre sur son nez. Bien sûr que cette pièce avait déjà été fouillée par les collègues du monsieur Lair, mais Martin avait ressenti le besoin de satisfaire sa curiosité – un brin malsaine ? Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose ?

Cependant, bien vite il dut reconnaître que malheureusement, cette chambre était banale, comme d'habitude, que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce, il ressentit le besoin de se retourner, de fixer longuement la photo encadrée sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, en face de la porte. La main toujours sur la poignée, il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées, puis, soudain, il lâcha : « Est-ce que c'est la même personne, Irma ? Est-ce que celui qui t'a fait du mal s'en est pris à Chris ? » Ses yeux verts soutirent quelques instants le regard de l'enfant sur la photo. Il rouvrit la porte, et, se dirigea vers la chambre d'Irma. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la porte. Il n'était jamais entré dans cette chambre. Il n'avait jamais osé. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes, il se décida et posa le pied dans la pièce.

Elle était plutôt grande. Face à la porte, il y avait un lit simple, recouvert d'un édredon bleu et de plusieurs peluches en forme de tortue. Sur le mur au-dessus du lit, de nombreuses photos étaient scotchées. Il y en avait de ses amies, de son frère, de sa famille. À la droite du lit, contre le mur, il y avait un petit bureau avec plusieurs boites de couleur dans lesquelles Irma devait ranger sa papeterie, avec, au-dessus, quelques étagères soudées dans le mur contenant des livres. Martin s'avança de quelques pas, regardant les titres de ceux-ci. Il se remémorait alors des cours d'italien, de la dissertation à rendre sur _Le Guépard._ Il cligna des yeux et tendit sa main pour en attraper un.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'était un livre, assez volumineux, coincé entre deux bouquins sans grand intérêt. Ce qui semblait étrange était cette couverture dorée, comme s'il eût été fait de feuilles d'or, et surtout le fait qu'on ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Était-ce un faux livre ? Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, il lui semblait absurde cette fixette ! Ce n'était qu'un simple faux livre d'adolescente, rien de bien intéressant. Et pourtant, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce livre était autre chose, qu'il était une part du mystère de la disparition d'Irma. Il était convaincu que les deux disparitions étaient liées, que celui qui s'en était pris à Irma, avait capturé Chris, c'était une évidence à ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin, de Dieu pour leur signifier que la jeune fille était toujours en vie ? Que ce qui paraissait être un grand malheur serait suivi d'un bonheur encore plus grand ? Il secoua la tête frénétiquement. Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Entendant Anna entrer dans la chambre, Martin se retourna, l'air embarrassé comme s'il eût été pris en faute. « Je suis désolé, j'ai…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? Je...

— Juste besoin de me rafraîchir les souvenirs… »

Il remarqua le regard qu'elle jetait sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. « C'était bien à Irma, ce livre ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait les choses brillantes…

— En fait, je crois qu'il était à Hay Lin… La dernière fois qu'elle était venue dormir, elles avaient passé la soirée au-dessus de ce livre, à tenter de l'ouvrir… Hay Lin rapportait toujours des objets étranges…

— V-Vous n'avez jamais rendu ce livre à ses parents ? osa-t-il demander après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

— En fait, je… Mais… Je-je ne l'ai retrouvé que quelques mois après leur disparition… C'était si dur pour moi de ranger cette chambre… Mais je ne pouvais pas tout laisser en désordre… Et puis… après, il y a eu le divorce, alors je n'ai pas osé…

— Je peux toujours le rapporter à sa grand-mère, ça pourrait toujours lui faire plaisir, lança-t-il après être resté silencieux plusieurs minutes. »

La femme au foyer acquiesça. Oui, peut-être que cela ferait du bien à Yan Lin de revoir un souvenir de sa chère petite-fille, ou peut-être pas… Anna baissa ses yeux brumeux, fixant la moquette de la chambre d'enfant. Elle aimait cette pièce autant qu'elle la haïssait. À chaque fois qu'elle passait dans le couloir, les bras chargés de linge ou un téléphone fixé à l'oreille, une boule de nœuds se formait dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. S'attendait-elle à voir Irma en surgir ? Non, et pour cela, la vue de cette porte la rendait malade. En revanche, parfois, lorsqu'elle l'entrebâillait et qu'elle osait glisser un regard soucieux dans la pénombre, celui-ci se posait sur ses affaires et là, mille souvenirs, mille anecdotes lui venaient à l'esprit, et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage tiré. Il lui semblait presque l'entendre ronchonner… La vue de ce livre ferait-elle la même chose à la vieille femme ? Subirait-elle aussi cet oxymore d'émotion ?

« J-Je vais préparer des sandwichs, Tom et des volontaires vont passer la nuit dehors… »

Et, molle, elle se traîna hors de la chambre comme si son corps eut pesé une masse énorme. En la regardant agir ainsi, Martin sentit le nœud dans sa gorge se resserrer violemment. Pauvre Anna, pensa-t-il en reposant respectueusement la photo encadrée qu'il venait de prendre entre ses mains.

« Irma, où que tu sois, veille sur ton frère… Fais qu'il revienne à la maison…, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix éteinte en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à une autre photo représentant une enfant portant dans ses bras dodus un gros bébé bien joufflu, une houppette brunâtre fièrement dressée. »

O.O.O.O

Un groupe de jeunes gens trépignait, impatient de se mettre à l'abri de la neige matinale, se pelotonnant les uns contre les autres, maudissant aimablement leur professeur de son retard. Un des garçons leva son nez de son smartphone et fit la moue. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde devant l'entrée… Passer le portique de sécurité allait prendre des heures… Il eut un frisson le long de l'échine et redescendit son bonnet jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, une petite silhouette se dessina dans le brouillard hivernal et s'approcha à petits pas des étudiants. « Bonjour, bonjour, lança le professeur d'une voix enjouée. »

Le petit bout de femme sourit à ceux-ci, répondant aux quelques questions de ses élèves. Elle avait prévu qu'ils attendraient encore une dizaine de minutes pour les éventuels retardataires, demandant parfois à l'un s'il savait si untel allait venir. Passé le délai, après l'arrivée précipité de certains, tous se mirent en marchent vers l'entrée des groupes, passant devant la longue queue qui s'était alors formée devant la fameuse pyramide, et, après avoir traversé la cour, ils entrèrent dans le pavillon de Richelieu et s'engouffrèrent dans une entrée réservée après que leur professeur eut montré son badge. Il leur fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans un dédale d'escaliers de pierre, de couloirs, de grandes allées pour finalement arriver devant l'entrée du département des antiquités orientales. Là, ils déposèrent leurs affaires au vestiaire, et, une fois parés, ils s'avancèrent. Le visage de leur professeur s'était éclairé au moment même où elle eut posé un pied dans la grande galerie. « Venez, venez, dépêchons. » Bien vite, des jeunes gens de vingt ans se retrouvèrent à galoper derrière cette femme de soixante, rendue pétulante par l'endroit. Là, dans cette galerie que peu de touristes visitaient, cette dernière se plongeait avec délice dans son élément, dans son jardin secret. Si elle avait pu, elle serait repartie avec toutes les stèles sous le bras, les gardant chez elle, les couvant d'un regard de mère attendrie, enfin…

« On commence la visite par cette stèle que ceux qui suivent mon séminaire connaissent bien, n'est-ce pas, vous vous souvenez, j'espère, quand même, les examens, c'était il n'y pas si longtemps, quand même ! »

Il y eut un rire gêné. Ah, la procrastination et les révisions de dernières minutes, fidèles compagnes des étudiants depuis que les examens existent. Si certains, comme Tancredi, eurent le visage tranquille des bons élèves, d'autres, comme Matteo ou Giuseppe pincèrent leurs lèvres afin de réprimer le célèbre sourire de l'étudiant coupable de ce forfait.

« Bon, uniquement pour ceux qui ne viennent pas de notre séminaire – n'est-ce pas –, je vais vous faire un petit récapitulatif. Dans les dynasties archaïques du proche orient ancien – qui est la période la plus ancienne et donc la moins connue – nous avons affaire à des cités-États, proches de ce qu'il existera plus tard, en Grèce. Cette stèle a un contexte très particulier car elle est faite pour commémorer la victoire de la cité-État Lagash sur Umma. C'est une victoire parmi d'autres, car comme vous vous souvenez, la guerre a duré deux cent ans. Cette stèle a été érigée pour commémorer cette victoire donc mais également pour marquer la nouvelle frontière. On sait que c'est la cité de Lagash qui a gagné cette bataille grâce à l'inscription, là, juste là, oui, le texte est écrit à la verticale – oui, c'est une écriture spéciale torticolis – ce qui fait d'ailleurs dire à des archéologues qu'en réalité, ces statuettes n'avaient pas vocation à être lues. On sait que c'est la cité de Lagash parce que c'est le dieu Ningirsu qui est représenté au centre de la stèle. Ce dieu était le dieu protecteur de la cité de Lagash – chaque cité-État ayant son propre dieu protecteur qui appartient au panthéon sumérien – oui, exactement, comme chez les Grecs. Cette stèle servait d'avertissement à la cité Umma, en rappelant le triomphe de leur ennemi lors de cette bataille qu'on représente comme étant extrêmement importante. Regardez, là, oui, ici, on voit clairement deux gros vautours venus se remplir l'estomac avec les restes des cadavres de l'armée vaincue ! - D'ailleurs, c'est de là que la stèle tient son nom de _Stèle des vautours –._ Et là, dans sa main, le dieu tient un immense filet dans lequel se débattent les soldats ennemis qui vont mourir écraser par un coup de massue ! Oui, les attributs de Ningirsu sont le filet et la massue qui sont également les attributs des pêcheurs lambdas de l'époque – ce qui rappelle l'importance de l'eau dans ces territoires. D'ailleurs, cette bataille avait pour but d'assurer le contrôle d'un lopin de terre très irrigué. Beaucoup des sources que nous avons sur cette époque proviennent des archives de Lagash, donc on ne sait pas dans quelle mesure la gestion de cette cité, les pouvoirs qu'a son roi, la conception du pouvoir qu'on ses habitants sont en réalité partagés par les autres Sumériens. Il faut alors prendre tout ce que nous trouvons avec beaucoup de pincettes. D'ailleurs, on pourrait imaginer compte tenue de l'importance de cette stèle, que Lagash ait gagné ce conflit mais en réalité, c'est Umma qui a gagné… »

Le groupe écoutait le professeur, avalant ses paroles avec d'autant plus d'aisance qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les salles. Lorsqu'elle se décida à quitter la grande stèle qui inaugurait la galerie et à se diriger vers une petite vitrine contenant plusieurs bijoux de l'époque.

Une jeune femme demeura en retrait quelques instants, regardant son portable qui venait de vibrer. Un sourire se dessina. « C'est Nigel ? demanda une autre étudiante, en se penchant vers son amie. » La brune hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est Nigel. Il nous souhaite de bien nous amuser pendant le voyage ! » Les deux échangèrent un regard complice, observant leur professeur qui faisait alors de grands gestes pour expliquer comment les ornements étaient fabriqués et portés par les dames de la cour. « Là, en l'occurrence, c'est surtout la prof qui s'éclate ! lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que Bess tapotait sur le clavier. »

O.O.O.O

Lasse, Cornelia s'assit sur le bord du lit, le dos arcbouté, laissant ses jambes se balancer. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle osa poser un pied et s'aventurer vers les lourds rideaux de velours qu'elle écarta doucement afin de s'approcher de la fenêtre vitrée. Il avait l'air de faire beau aujourd'hui… Elle finit par lever le crochet et arriva à l'ouvrir. Elle posa son coude sur le rebord. Non, décidément, c'était bien trop haut pour sauter… Le vent frais lui pinça les joues, les faisant rosir. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à voir l'horizon depuis sa fenêtre. Elle donnerait tout pour voir autre chose que les murailles de ce palais grouillantes de gardes menaçants.

On toqua à la porte, puis, sans attendre sa réponse, la servante entra, les bras chargés d'un plateau d'or fin sur lequel attendait son petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci fit une révérence avant de le poser sur le lit, puis, après avoir donné le pot de chambre à une autre domestique, se rangea à côté des courtines du lit, attendant, mains croises devant son tablier, que la blonde lui donnât un ordre. Cornelia s'avança, se rassit sur le lit et mangea précautionneusement les diverses pâtisseries, puis, se rinça la bouche avec l'eau de bouche présentée dans une soucoupe d'argent. La servante n'avait pipé mot, se contentant par la suite d'ouvrir la grande armoire et d'en ressortir une belle robe rose pâle brodée d'hermine, accompagnée d'un beau jupon, d'un corset, de petits souliers simples, d'une nouvelle tunique en coton blanc à mettre en-dessous et d'une petite culotte de coton. En quelques minutes, Cornelia se retrouva coiffée et habillée, prête à sortir – si elle sortait. La domestique s'agenouilla à côté de la cheminée, tisonna les braises afin de renflouer les flammes, puis se releva, attendant les ordres. Passées plusieurs minutes de silence, cette dernière assit la prisonnière à la coiffeuse et entreprit de la maquiller légèrement.

On toqua à nouveau à la porte. Miranda entra à son tour, rayonnante, un sourire insolent et moqueur flanqué sur son visage de poupée inquiétante. Elle portait aujourd'hui une lourde robe de taffetas mauve, avec de riches ornements, extrêmement cintrée à la taille et dont le décolleté et les manches étaient recouverts d'une belle fourrure noire, aussi sombre que sa chevelure. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. « Tu es ravissante, aujourd'hui. On voit que tu dors mieux. » La duchesse se tut quelques instants, regardant la blonde, scrutant sa robe. « Tiens, c'est un présent du Prince, pour agrémenter ta tenue, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet. » Cornelia le prit doucement, l'ouvrit, et saisit la jolie petite broche dont le cœur était une pierre précieuse minutieusement taillée, avec de légers reflets couleur or. Gauche, ne sachant qu'en faire, la blonde se contenta de la scruter. Devinant son état, la brune l'attrapa entre deux doigts fins et l'accrocha doucement à côté du décolleté rond de la robe. « Voilà, un bijou digne d'une future reine. »

Cornelia demeura interdite plusieurs minutes, ses oreilles vrillant douloureusement. Une future reine… Quelle blague, quelle horreur… Et cette servante, là, que pensait-elle de l'ancienne gardienne de la terre ? Qu'elle était sale ? Qu'elle était un monstre ? Qu'elle était une traîtresse ? Probablement. Un nœud se fit sentir dans sa gorge. Elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsque Miranda lui saisit la main pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur son dos, en murmurant « ma reine ».

« Est-ce que je vais voir Milly, aujourd'hui ? finit par demander la blonde d'une voix grave, sans animosité dans le ton. »

L'araignée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Fidèle à son habitude, elle lui sourit. « Cornelia, Milly est malade, je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est dans sa chambre, en train de dormir. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Tu sais bien que je ne tolérerai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. » Elle lui baisa le front, pareille à une mère. « Viens, aujourd'hui, je propose qu'on aille se promener et que tu viennes voir mes appartements, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant gentiment mais fermement le bras. »

O.O.O.O

« _Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?_ »

Dans une petite chambre d'un petit hôtel d'une petite rue de Paris, une jeune femme brune, allongée à plat ventre sur le lit, les pieds propres posés sur l'oreiller et la tête toute proche de l'écran allumé de son ordinateur. Attendant que son amie ressorte de la salle de bain, elle avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de temps avec son petit ami.

« _C'est comment Paris ?_ »

Elle chercha ses mots quelques instants. « Bah écoute, il y a vraiment des endroits incroyables et d'autres, moins jolis, moins bien entretenus…

— C'est comme Rome ?

— Non, non, quand même ! Puis, les bâtiments ne sont pas du tout de la même époque ! Y a de très vieilles églises, des vestiges du Moyen-âge ou du XVIIe, mais globalement, c'est une ville du XIXe, dommage qu'il y ait tous ces policiers et militaires partout…

— Et le Louvre ? C'est comment ?

— Très impressionnant ! Tu verrais la prof, elle est déchaînée ! On n'a toujours pas fini le département des antiquités tant elle s'attarde sur chaque pièce… Et à la maison ? ça va depuis trois jours ? On a retrouvé le p'tit ? demanda finalement Bess.

— Ben, pour être honnête, non. Y a rien de neuf, aucune trace. Il a disparu comme Irma…

— Les pauvres parents… ça fait combien de temps qu'il a disparu ?

— Ça va faire trois semaines... »

Il y eut un moment de silence, un silence bien pesant et lourd. Bess cligna des yeux, l'air grave. « Tu crois qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Liliane ?

— Liliane ?

— La petite sœur de Cornelia… Elle était petite quand Cornelia a disparu… Si Christopher a disparu, peut-être qu'il va lui arriver la même chose ?

— Mais est-ce qu'on est sûr que la disparition de Cornelia a quelque chose à voir avec celle des autres ? Elle a disparu avant il me semble… Plusieurs semaines avant même. »

La brune hocha la tête, pensive. Oui, Nigel avait raison. Cornelia avait bel et bien disparu avant les autres. Mais fallait-il, pour autant, déconnecter les deux affaires ? Son instinct d'apprenti journaliste la laissait dubitative. « T'as vu Martin récemment ? Il t'a donné des infos ? » Elle le vit secouer la tête. « Non, on s'est juste envoyé des SMS. Il passe beaucoup de temps sur le terrain, à coller des affiches de Christopher, puis, il aide beaucoup la mère… »

O.O.O.O

Il venait de rentrer chez lui, dans le studio qu'il louait dans un quartier branché d'Heatherfield. Là, il s'assit dans son canapé, face à la fenêtre close dont le rebord était recouvert de poudreuse fraiche. Le jeune homme était exténué, ayant travaillé toute la journée puis ayant enchaîné par la recherche de Christopher. Bon Dieu, où était-il ?! Martin se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis, se frotta les yeux en baillant, avant que quelque chose ne l'intrigue. Il se leva et alla jusqu'au comptoir qui séparait sa cuisine de son salon – là où il mangeait en somme – et, fouillant dans ses papiers, retrouva le livre étrange qu'il avait pris dans la chambre d'Irma. Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié de le rapporter à la grand-mère d'Hay-Lin. Furtivement, il saisit son smartphone et, constatant qu'il n'était que vingt-deux heures vingt, s'empara à la vas-vite de son manteau, attrapa un sac à dos, refit ses lacets, referma sa porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dans les parties communes.

Il parvint finalement, haletant, devant le _Silver Dragon_ dont la devanture était maintenant éteinte. Martin s'avança, posant une main sur la porte, plissant les yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes, constatant que le restaurant était bel et bien fermé. Il soupira, une boule se faisant sentir dans la gorge, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que le restaurant serait toujours ouvert ? Le père d'Hay-Lin le tenait à bout de bras, ce restaurant, ne parvenant même plus à en respecter les horaires…

Que faire maintenant ? Il était environs vingt-trois heures dix, la rue était calme, plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait même pas de lumière à l'étage là où vivaient encore le père et la grand-mère de la disparue. S'étaient-ils déjà couchés ? Probablement… Tom lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été entendus par la police la semaine dernière, afin de voir s'il y avait un lien avec la disparition de leur fille… Un pincement au cœur se fit violemment ressentir. Pauvres gens…

O.O.O.O

Ses mains creuses et abîmées portèrent de l'eau fraiche à son visage fatigué, puis frottèrent doucement afin de retirer le savon qu'elle avait sur les joues. Ensuite, à tâtons, elle put attraper d'une main la serviette pliée sur le bord du lavabo et se sécha la face. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se considéra longuement dans le miroir. Qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, qu'elle était fatiguée. Habilement, elle parvint à saisir ses longues mèches noires et à se faire un chignon tiré. La vieille femme soupira. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants puis, se dirigea, vouter, d'un pas lent, vers sa chambre. Passant devant celle de son fils, elle devina que celui-ci s'était déjà endormi, vaincu par la fatigue, harassé qu'il était toute la journée des derniers souvenirs d'Hay Lin. En pensant à sa petite fille, l'aïeule s'arrêta, posa une main sur le mur et regarda longuement la porte fermée. Oserait-elle ? Juste quelques secondes, juste humer encore une fois son oreiller – mais si elle le faisait trop souvent, alors peut-être qu'il n'y aurait plus cette odeur, ce zeste de parfum de la chair de sa chair.

N'osant, elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre mais, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore le doigt sur l'interrupteur, une petite lueur s'échappait déjà de sa commode. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit après s'être assurée que la porte était bien fermée et constata avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de la vieille carte de Meridian, celle qu'un rebelle avait autrefois arrachée de la carte du Prince, celle-là même qu'elle avait confiée à sa petite-fille, que celle-ci s'illuminait par flash avant qu'une croix rougeâtre apparût sur le plan. La vénérable écarquilla ses yeux fatigués. Un portail… Non !... Le petit… Hâtivement, elle se dirigea vers son lit, y déposa le parchemin afin de l'analyser plus calmement. Phobos… Revenait-il à la charge ? Cela n'était guère étonnant, étant donné qu'il avait pourchassé Galgheita… Yan Lin était bien amère. Naïvement, elle avait espéré que la conquête de la Terre prendrait plus de temps… Pendant quelques années, il s'était bien tenu tranquille…

O.O.O.O

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait pris. À quel moment exactement s'était-il dit que c'était une bonne idée ? Et maintenant, il était là, à minuit passé, dans un coin reculé, semblant presque abandonné de la gare d'Heatherfield – plus cliché, tu meurs ! Mais pourquoi Yan Lin avait-elle besoin d'aller ici à cette heure ?! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait fait chou blanc, il avait vu de la lumière se rallumer dans une chambre, puis s'éteindre à nouveau avant que de revoir de la lumière plus loin dans la maison. Il s'était donc caché dans la ruelle sombre qui jouxte l'entrée de service du restaurant et, dissimulé derrière les poubelles et dans la pénombre, avait vu la vieille dame sortir d'un pas lent, chaudement habillée. Intrigué, il avait décidé de la suivre, avec mille précautions – s'il avait su !

Passés quelques instants, il la vit tourner, s'engouffrer dans les ruines d'un tunnel qui avait au moins une soixantaine d'année, et il fit aussitôt de même. Là, son cœur rata un battement. Leur faisait face, un immense cercle de couleur bleuâtre, jaunâtre qui paraissait être en deux dimensions.

« Ne restez pas derrière, Martin, approchez… »

Il eut l'air surpris, le jeune homme, de savoir qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Ah ! s'il savait… Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle faisait attention de voir si quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – la suivait, alors ça n'était pas cet espion du dimanche qui la tromperait. Elle fit une moue moqueuse. « Christopher Lair est sûrement de l'autre côté…, finit-elle par lancer en fixant avec insistance le portail.

— C-Comment le savez-vous ? E-Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que cette chose ? »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. « J'ai été une gardienne, moi aussi, c'était ma mission de fermer ces choses, de m'assurer que jamais le Prince ne parvienne à conquérir notre Terre… »

Martin la considéra, avec effarement. Peut-être perdait-elle la tête ? Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait strictement aucun sens ! « Yan Lin, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? » Elle ne se retourna même pas vers lui, n'accordant d'importance qu'au cercle. Il cligna des yeux, retira ses lunettes et, sortit de son manteau, un petit morceau de toile pour les nettoyer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en arrivant à la hauteur de la vieille femme. « Ça ? C'est un portail, Martin, lança-t-elle comme si cela eut été la chose la plus commune du monde.

— Vou-Vous en voyez souvent, des portails ?

— Dans le temps… »

Martin demeura silencieux quelques instants. Son sang bouillait, son cœur s'accélérait, son poing se crispait. En un mot : il s'énervait. Il s'énervait du ton placide et pathétique de la vieille dame qui paraissait en savoir bien plus que ce qu'elle n'en disait, il s'énervait des affabulations de son cerveau rongé par la sénilité. « Écoutez, Yan Lin… Si vous savez où est Christopher, vous devez le dire.

— Mais, je vous ai dit où il était… Il est de l'autre côté… »

Alors, le jeune homme se baissa, attrapa une petite brique abîmée recouverte d'une fine couche de neige et la jeta avant de constater que oui, la brique disparaissait bien, comme si elle eut été avalée par le cercle.

« J'espère qu'il n'y avait personne derrière… »

Il cligna des yeux, interloqués. C'était donc bien un passage ?! Mais vers où ? Qu'est-ce que ?! Okay ! Il tentait vainement de donner sens au phénomène qu'il avait face à lui, cherchant hâtivement dans toutes ses vastes connaissances en physique, en mathématique pour l'expliquer. Ne trouvant aucune solution plausible, il se retourna vers la vieille femme. « Vous allez tout me raconter, Yan Lin, tout.

— Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, placidement. »

Il roula des yeux. Évidemment, peut-être que minuit passé n'était pas le meilleur moment pour parler de tout cela. « Dites-moi juste une version abrégée alors, que je sache ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté… » Adonc, pour la première fois, elle se retourna vers lui, levant ses yeux noirs fatigués sur les siens. « V-Vous y allez ?

— Si vous dites que Christopher est derrière, je dois aller le chercher. J'ai promis à ses parents de le ramener… Vous connaissez leur peine… »

Yan Lin hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. « Derrière, il y a un monde très sombre, gouverné par un tyran, Phobos. Ma petite-fille et ses amies étaient chargées de protéger la muraille qui sépare notre Terre de ce monde mais elles sont mortes en mission, elles ont été assassinées par Phobos et ses sbires, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots étouffés.

— C'est pour ça que vous avez dit que vous étiez responsables de leur mort ? Parce que vous saviez ? »

Elle secoua violemment la tête, montant ses mains gantées à sa bouche. « C'est moi qui leur ait donné le Cœur de Kandrakar, j-je devais passer le flambeau à une nouvelle génération, et-et elles avaient été choisies… M-Mais, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, j'aurais dû être plus vigilante, Cassidy aussi était morte à cause de cette mission… »

Martin la considéra quelques instants avant de s'en retourner face au portail. Il serra les poings, fronçant les sourcils, voulant se concentrer sur les éléments fondamentaux, souhaitant tempérer son esprit critique qui ne cessait de le harceler, lui démontrant que cela n'avait aucun sens. « En-dehors de ce Phobos, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? » Il attendit quelques secondes, l'entendant renifler, la laissant reprendre ses esprits. « Il y a des monstres, des êtres avec de grands pouvoirs, Martin…

— Et vous dîtes que Christopher est à côté du portail ?

— C'est probable qu'il soit dans les environs, oui. La muraille est fragilisée depuis la perte du Cœur, elle peut, peut-être, interagir avec les souhaits des proches des gardiennes… En fait, une telle situation ne s'est jamais produite…

— V-Vous restez ici à m'attendre ? Y a un moyen de rester en contact ? Vous n'auriez pas un tour de magie pour ça ? ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation, les différentes parties de son explication se mélangeant dans sa tête.

— N-Non… mais par contre, Irma et Hay Lin utilisaient des talkiewalkies pour rester en contact à Meridian… Il est probable que les téléphones portables passent…J-J'ai le mien, si vous me donnez le vôtre… »

Martin s'exécuta et enregistra lui-même le numéro de la vieille femme. Bon, cette soirée n'était vraiment pas banale.

« En revanche, s'il vous plaît, faîtes très attention ! E-Et sachez que les habitants de Meridian ne connaissent pas la technologie… Leur époque est un peu semblable au Moyen-âge… Ne montrez jamais votre téléphone, ni aucun autre objet moderne. » Il écouta attentivement l'avertissement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un pied, il s'arrêta, rouvrit son sac à dos dans lequel il avait rangé le livre et le tendit à Yan Lin. « D'après Mme Lair, c'était à Hay Lin… Elle n'a pas eu le courage de venir vous le rendre elle-même…

— Ce n'était pas à Hay Lin, Martin. Ce livre appartient à Phobos…, murmura-t-elle après l'avoir pris dans ses vieilles mains gantées. C'est le _Livre des Secrets_ … Un artéfact ancien…

— Un peu comme un journal intime ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

— Un peu… Ce livre contenait tous les secrets du Prince… Mais on ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir…

— E-Et on les connaît maintenant, ses secrets ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, l'aïeule cherchant désespérément ses mots. « On sait quel sort il réservait à la Lumière de Meridian, maintenant, oui… Et aux gardiennes… Quant à la Terre, je me doute bien de ce qu'il prépare… »

Gentiment, il lui reprit le livre et le remit dans son sac avant de l'empoigner. « Martin, dès que tu seras à Meridian, essaie de trouver des vêtements locaux… J-Je vais prévenir des amis qu-que vous êtes de l'autre côté… I-Ils vous aideront. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils, serra les poings, souffla, et, d'un mouvement, il passa au travers, se disant que quand même, c'était une bien étrange nuit.

O.O.O.O

La jeune femme faisait face à la fenêtre, touchant, du bout de son doigt gracile, le délicat vitrail. Elle cligna des yeux, demeurant pensive. Il neige – comme d'habitude. N'y avait-il pas d'autres temps à Meridian que la neige, le froid et la grisaille ? Elle se rappelait combien de boutades Irma avait lancées à ce propos… Un tremblement lui parcourut alors l'échine. Depuis combien de temps exactement était-elle là ? À nouveau, elle cligna des yeux. Elle n'était sortie que quelques heures de sa chambre, pour voir les appartements de Miranda et de Cedric… Des appartements aussi imposants qui témoignaient de leur importance dans la hiérarchie sociale.

Mais pour être honnête, ce qui l'avait le plus intriguée avait été ce gros œuf noirâtre laissé sur le brasier de la cheminée centrale. L'araignée lui avait alors expliqué que son enfant se formait doucement à l'intérieur et qu'une fois suffisamment fort, il briserait la coquille… Aussitôt, Cornelia avait eu une sombre idée lui traverser l'esprit. S'il advenait malheur à cet œuf, peut-être que la brune comprendrait enfin le sentiment de trahison ? Peut-être qu'enfin elle verrait toute la rancœur, la haine que nourrissait la captive envers ses geôliers qui la privaient maintenant de sa fille ? Elle avait alors demandé faiblement si elle pouvait voir Milly, ce à quoi Miranda répondait toujours la même rengaine : « Je t'ai déjà dit, Milly est malade. Elle se repose. Ne t'inquiète pas. » La duchesse l'avait ensuite raccompagnée à sa chambre, l'y enfermant comme d'habitude.

Cornelia fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tournant un peu en rond, effleurant avec le bas de ses longues robes le tapis. Dans son coin, la cheminée illuminait et chauffait la chambre, lui donnant une température bien agréable en dépit de la neige dehors… Elle s'assit dans une bergère galbée, à gondole aux joues et manchettes de bois et d'or, profitant, presque honteusement du confort des coussins rebondis de couleur sombre. Dire qu'elle n'avait que ses pensées pour lui tenir compagnie ou pour se distraire quand Miranda n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle s'en mordait violemment les doigts, d'avoir ainsi refusé le nécessaire à tapisserie que Phobos lui avait fait parvenir, n'ayant maintenant rien pour les occuper. Presque aussitôt, machinalement, lentement, elle les porta à sa bouche et ne fut calmée qu'en goûtant à la première goutte de sang, tombant entre ses lèvres.

Elle papillonna des paupières, la langue pâteuse, des cheveux collés contre sa joue, une légère douleur dans le cou. Elle se mouva difficilement dans la bergère afin de se redresser, puis se frotta doucement les yeux et bailla.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'une autre personne s'était installée dans l'autre fauteuil de la chambre. _Il_ était là, les jambes qu'elle devinait croisées, à la fixer avec ses prunelles de rapace, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, je suis content que tu te reposes.

— Ah, Phobos, j-je…, murmura-t-elle en essayant de se redresser.

— Non, non, reste assise. Tu avais l'air si paisible. »

Cornelia déglutit, tentant de conserver son calme quelques instants, de reprendre ses esprits. Ses doigts graciles se promenèrent dans sa chevelure afin de discipliner des mèches qui lui brouillaient encore la vue. Brusquement, le monarque se releva et, d'un pas, se trouva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, s'adossant contre la bergère, caressant du bout de sa main ses traits délicats.

« Tu étais ravissante, ma douce endormie. »

Elle demeura silencieuse, maintenant son regard quelques minutes avant de baisser ses prunelles couleur azur. Elle sentait les mains du souverain se perdre dans ses longs cheveux blonds, s'égarer le long de sa nuque, effleurer son échine.

« Où est Milly ? »

Phobos, imperturbable, se contenta de sourire, tout en continuant ses caresses. « Milly est malade, Cornelia, je pensais que Miranda te l'avait déjà dit… Elle est très fragile, tu sais, elle a besoin de repos. »

Le sang de la blonde se mit à bouillir à cette dernière remarque, son pouls s'accéléra, sa gorge se serra. Comment osait-il ?! Lui dire à elle que sa fille était fragile ?! Elle l'avait portée, elle l'avait élevée seule pendant cinq ans ! Cinq ans sans personne ! Elle savait mieux que quiconque comment était sa fille et ce dont elle avait besoin ! Elle fronça ses sourcils, le fixant dorénavant avec défiance.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te faire des reproches, Cornelia. »

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer ses attouchements, la jeune femme bouillonnait intérieurement. Ses poings se crispèrent. D'un coup, elle se releva, lui fit face. « Je veux voir Milly, maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix certes peu assurée, mais ferme. Phobos en demeura interdit quelques secondes, puis, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et, gracieusement, il se leva à son tour et fit un pas vers elle, arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Tu veux ? répéta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Il la regardait comme un prédateur regarde sa proie. Celle-ci ne put retenir un tremblement et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Un doigt du Prince remonta le long de son bras, de sa nuque, s'arrêta quelques instants sur sa carotide et se posa sur le bout de son nez. « Tu veux ? »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, la boule dans sa gorge grossit au point de la priver d'air, son estomac n'était plus qu'un amas de nœuds. « P-Pardon, murmura-t-elle entre deux hoquets, la tête baissée, pardon. »

Ses mains encadrèrent le visage de la tourmentée, la forçant à le regarder. « Moi aussi, il y a quelque chose que je veux… » Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement tant elle avait peur de ce que le Prince sous-entendait. Sa bouche se tordit. « S-S'il… »

Soudainement, brutalement, les lèvres princières s'abattirent sur celles de l'ancienne gardienne. En quelques secondes, le monde se déroba sous les pieds de cette dernière. Elle tenta vainement de reculer la tête afin de s'extirper de cette étreinte empoisonnée mais la poigne du souverain était trop forte. Le souffle rauque, toxique de celui-ci se répandait sur son visage, s'engouffrant dans ses narines, dans sa bouche. « Allez, Allez. » Il s'était reculé quelques instants, la dévisageant longuement, la caressant du bout du nez afin de l'amadouer. Cornelia demeura inertes, froide, puis, ferma les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Aussitôt, saisissant sa chance, Phobos se revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres et en quelques secondes, il la conquit, non sans quelques vaines et faibles résistances, ponctuées par quelques larmes.

O.O.O.O

Il faisait frais en cette fin d'après-midi. En dépit des larges couches de sa robe verte, l'aristocrate ne pouvait se retenir de trembler légèrement. Comme elle enviait les Bêtes… À l'occasion de ses lectures et de ses diverses rencontres, la jeune femme avait pu se rendre compte de cette nouvelle distinction entre celles-ci et les humains… Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et remit bien correctement sur ses frêles épaules la douce cape de fourrure noire qui la protégeait du vent. Elle fit à nouveau quelques pas, continuant nonchalamment sa promenade sur les murailles du palais qui lui offrait quelques instants de solitude. Depuis son mariage, pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans que l'on vînt la solliciter, lui demander une faveur, d'infléchir le courroux de son austère époux.

Elle passa sa main gauche sur la droite, effleurant de sa délicate empreinte, la bague qui enserrait son annulaire. Là, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, regardant la vue des marécages par-delà les remparts, devinant Ozette au loin, songeant aux villageois. Eux aussi étaient des humains, ne devait-elle pas se sentir proche d'eux ? Elle cligna des yeux pour aiguiser sa réflexion avant que de s'en retourner à sa marche nonchalante. Bien vite, elle entendit d'autres pas derrière elle, se rapprochant doucement. La démarche était trop pressée, trop légère, trop peur régulière pour être celle des gardes, alors, l'aristocrate se redressa, recomposant sa posture.

« Duchesse, dit-elle dans une belle révérence gracieuse. »

Miranda toisa la jeune humaine de ses yeux gris perçants, laissant sa main d'araignée se promener sur le taffetas de sa robe, caressant du bout des doigts la fourrure de sa houppelande fermée à son cou par un collier d'or. « Vous êtes bien étrange à vous cacher de la sorte dans les murailles… Les jardins et les cloîtres sont faits pour qu'on s'y promène sans heurts… N'avez-vous pas peur d'abîmer vos pieds ici ? de les égratigner en n'y prenant garde ? Il n'y a que les soldats et les Bêtes qui peuvent se permettre cette hardiesse… » Sans crier gare, elle saisit l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et entreprit de la reconduire vers les escaliers afin de la faire descendre des murailles. Alors qu'elles avançaient vers l'une des tourelles de garde, Miranda lui glissa quelques mots, s'intéressant au bien-être de la nouvelle baronne.

« Vos inquiétudes me touchent, Duchesse, mais n'ayez crainte, le Prince m'a comblée, les liens d'un bon mariage apaisent les tourments des âmes humaines… » Elle n'accorda pas un regard à l'araignée, ses prunelles bleues préférant fixer droit devant elle. Bras dessus, bras dessous, elle ne pouvait, malheureusement, pas échapper à l'emprise de la Bête. Celle-ci sourit, continuant à l'observer d'un air moqueur.

« Vous voir ainsi, vêtue d'or et de fourrure… Vous faites honneur à votre époux, néanmoins, vous avez gardé un je-ne-sais-quoi de commun dans votre mise... Enfin, je suis convaincue de la capacité des humains à s'adapter aux situations, vous apprendrez bien vite toutes les us et coutumes de la cour. »

La baronne ne répondit pas directement, préférant conserver sa posture. « Je connais votre bienveillance vis-à-vis de l'espèce humaine, Duchesse, je sais que c'est grâce à vous si la Promise est parmi nous et contente le Prince. » Miranda demeura silencieuse et descendit doucement quelques marches de la tourelle avant que de s'arrêter, fixant les traits de l'humaine. Ici, étant donnée l'étroitesse de la cage d'escalier, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de s'extirper, les traines de leur cape et de leur houppelande se rejoignaient ainsi que leur longue robe de couleur sombre. Leurs corps n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, les longs cheveux blonds de la baronne se collant presque sur l'épaule de la duchesse.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas jalouse de la Promise, que vous ne caressiez pas le fol espoir de devenir l'épouse du Prince, susurra la Bête d'une voix mielleuse, soufflant ses propos dans le creux de l'oreille de sa proie.

— Feu mon père a eu ce rêve… Le rêve d'un vieux fou… Le Prince est un être éternel comment une mortelle pourrait être liée à lui ? Il faut être énervé et sénile pour croire cela… Quant à mon frère aîné… il n'est qu'un imbécile orgueilleux, même une naïve telle que moi a pu deviner son jeu… Le Prince ne se fait pas avoir de la sorte… »

Miranda l'écouta quelques instants, scrutant ses traits exquis d'un air gourmand. Elle se pencha légèrement sur elle, frôlant le bout de son nez du sien, soufflant sur ses tendres lèvres roses. « Vous n'avez pas l'éternité, certes, mais votre beauté la vaut bien, ma chère Baronne. » Ses yeux gris se plongèrent dans ceux saphir de la jeune femme. « Les humains, les humains peuvent racheter leur faiblesse avec leurs charmes… » En quelques secondes, elle déposa un baiser sur la bouche de la proie, mordillant la lèvre inférieure, donnant un ou deux coups de langue sur la supérieure, la happant parfois. Interloquée, prise de peur, celle-ci ne bougea d'un millimètre, attendant patiemment que la Bête finisse.

« Refuseriez-vous quelques caresses à une duchesse, Baronne ? »

O.O.O.O

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, plus aucune bougie n'était allumée et les lourds rideaux sombres empêchaient la faible lumière de la lune de l'éclairer. Allongée dans le lit du souverain, toujours enserrée dans l'immense cocon de ronces, une petite fille attendait patiemment, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues rondes, les riches couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou. À quelques mètres, fidèle à son poste, la baronne de Noailles la veillait, les mains croisées devant sa large robe noire décorée de perles, ses cheveux gris toujours coiffés avec son éternel chignon.

« Endormez-vous, petite Princesse, cela vaudra mieux. »

La fillette aurait voulu lever ses yeux noirs vers sa gouvernante mais ne le put. Aucun centimètre de son corps, aucun muscle, aucun os, rien ne se mouvait. Elle était là, raide, petite poupée de porcelaine. Soudain, la baronne se redressa, plissa les yeux et s'avança pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre royale, interceptant au seuil de la pièce l'individu.

« Toujours aussi vive, n'est-ce pas, Baronne ?

— Duchesse, la petite Princesse doit s'endormir, les souffrances de la potion sont difficiles à supporter pour ce petit être… »

Miranda la fixa quelques secondes, baissa les prunelles avant de relever la tête. « Le Prince rend visite à la Promise, ce soir. Il m'a ainsi chargée de rassurer sa fille car il ne pourra le faire, se doutant qu'elle sera déjà endormie quand il viendra se coucher. » La baronne demeura silencieuse avant d'acquiescer, de s'écarter afin de la laisser entrer, de refermer la porte et de se poster dans un coin de la pièce.

L'araignée fit quelques pas, s'arrêtant plusieurs secondes pour laisser aux ronces le temps de s'écarter et la laisser accéder au lit, s'assoyant auprès de l'enfant, essuyant du bout des doigts les perles d'eau qui sortaient de ses yeux. « Milly, c'est moi, Miranda. Je sais combien c'est douloureux, surtout pour une enfant de ton âge d'endurer cette épreuve mais, tu sais, c'est important. Mais, tu verras, dans quelques jours, ça ira bien mieux, lui expliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. Ta Maman te manque, j'imagine ? Tu lui manques aussi, Milly mais quand tu iras mieux, tu la reverras. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te voie comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait tellement de peine de te voir aussi mal… » Miranda se tut, caressant du dos de sa main la jolie joue enfantine, lui déposant quelques baisers, la dorlotant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eût plus, pour troubler le silence, que le souffle apaisé de la fillette.

« Vous êtes douée avec elle, constata la baronne en avançant de quelques pas.

— C'est plus facile, j'ai été avec elle pendant plusieurs années, je l'ai baignée, bordée, peignée… Je l'accompagnais à l'école… Elle aimait beaucoup _Olivia._

— Olivia ?

— Le prénom que j'utilisais sur Terre. Cornelia avait déjà dû entendre mon vrai prénom, nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque… Alors comme j'avais déjà modifié mon apparence, je me suis dit que je pouvais également prendre un sobriquet. »

La baronne hocha la tête, mais demeura silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Comme il était loin le temps de la bataille avec ces petites fées ridicules, comme elle regrettait d'avoir été absente jusqu'au dernier jour… Elle aurait tant aimé les combattre davantage ! Que cela devait-être excitant, d'affronter des êtres capables d'invoquer les éléments. Comme elle aurait aimé chatouiller la gardienne du feu, sa seule faiblesse ! Aurait-elle été capable de l'éviscérer ? Ou bien, la petite fée aurait-elle eu raison de sa force brute avec quelques flammes ? Elle soupira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle été retenue dans les terres du Nord pour rien, dans son île isolée… Quel ennui ! Quand enfin elle avait rejoint les troupes royales, les gardiennes étaient déjà bien affaiblies, le combat n'avait alors plus rien eu de divertissant.

« Quelle surprise ça a dû être pour vous, d'être convoquée à la cour après tant d'années d'exil…

— En effet, surtout quand j'ai appris que c'était pour être la gouvernante d'une petite humaine…

— De la fille du Prince !

— Fille du Prince ou non, c'est une petite humaine… sans aucun pouvoir… Et vous le savez très bien, duchesse. C'est justement parce qu'elle est toute faible, à la portée du premier venu qu'il m'a demandé d'être sa gouvernante, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais, ajouta-t-elle après une pause, je dois avouer que j'ai été bien surprise d'apprendre qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas… Notre Prince deviendrait-il sentimental ? Prêt à préserver la vie des faibles ? lança-t-elle, un rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres.

— Le Prince s'y est attaché, voilà tout… Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle lui ressemble beaucoup. »

Noailles redressa un sourcil. Oui, physiquement, elle ressemblait bien à son illustre père… Mais pour le reste, la baronne avait quelques doutes. « Et puis, surtout, j'imagine qu'elle doit lui être utile… » Miranda ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder l'enfant endormie.

« Enfin, c'est vrai que lorsque j'ai reçu la missive du Prince, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me donne un des régiments de son armée, je pensais partir pour Kandrakar ou Basiliade…, soupira la femme aux cheveux gris. Je pensais partir et revenir triomphante, apporter la tête de l'Oracle à mon Prince, et non rester à la cour, à dresser cette petite... princesse…

— On gagne toujours à servir le Prince, dans quel qu'emploi qu'on soit, l'avisa l'araignée d'une voix posée, une main sur la joue de l'enfant, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation. Et, voyez cet autre avantage, vous pourrez choisir votre héritier, plutôt que de vous le voir imposé… »

La gouvernante se raidit, se murant dans le silence. Il y eut alors un étrange air de nostalgie sur son visage aux traits tirés. Elle déglutit. Soudain, elle se retourna vers la duchesse, la toisant de ses yeux perçants « Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de rejoindre le maire, non ? La veiller n'est point votre rôle. »

Celle-ci releva le regard puis, acquiesça et doucement, de peur de réveiller l'endormie, se releva. Les deux aristocrates se considérèrent silencieusement quelques instants, se jaugeant du coin de l'œil, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

O.O.O.O

Exténuée, ses mains frêles défirent le nœud de son tablier, le laissant descendre négligemment le long de sa fine silhouette, bientôt suivi du reste de l'uniforme. Elle se saisit ensuite du petit linge blanc, le trempa dans le seau et se savonna, à l'abri des regards, derrière le grand paravent installé dans le dortoir. Une fois propre, elle enfila la longue chemise de nuit blanche réglementaire, se brossa les cheveux, se rinça la bouche et enfin, s'allongea dans son lit, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures, se tournant sur le flanc, évitant scrupuleusement de rencontrer le regard des autres servantes.

Environs quelques jours auparavant, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre elle et Frosine au sujet de la disparition de la petite Jeannine, la blonde n'ayant pas supporté son indolence et son cynisme. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment. Elles l'avaient avertie des dangers, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle risquait en traînant autour de ce marquis roué ! Des morts, il y en a plein ici, des innocents martyrisés, aussi ! Jeannine avait été idiote, dommage pour elle, la moindre erreur d'appréciation, à Meridian conduit à un funeste destin. C'est pour ça, pour éviter ça qu'elle avait coupé la corde que son petit frère tenait, c'était pour le protéger qu'elle l'avait poussé dans le vide. Elle savait, pour les avoir longtemps parcourus plusieurs années auparavant, qu'au pied du palais se trouvaient d'immenses marécages avec une dense végétation. Christopher avait bien plus de chance d'y survivre qu'au sein du château… Juste avant que la corde ne lâche, elle avait pu plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son petit frère. Elle aurait tant aimé y contempler quelque chose, des non-dits, une lueur de reconnaissance, une étincelle de souvenirs mais malheureusement, elle n'y avait vu que de l'étonnement, de la peur et un soupçon de supplication.

« C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai coupé la corde. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent, sans un bruit. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue… Mais lui, quand elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait su, elle avait senti que c'était lui, son petit frère. Comme il avait changé… Elle serra violemment les poings avant de se les mordre, étouffant le moindre sanglot.

O.O.O.O

« Comment ça a été aujourd'hui ? »

Le jeune interne sortit enfin la tête de son dossier et, se retourna vers la femme qui venait d'arriver dans l'office des infirmiers. « Bah, écoute, ça va, il y a eu une grosse urgence en gastro-entérologie mais sinon, plutôt calme. Konrad et Angela sont en train de faire la toilette des pensionnaires.

— Ah, parfait ! Je vais vite enfiler ma blouse et je vais les rejoindre !

— D'accord, moi je termine le dossier de notre petit inconnu. Le service de l'enfance vient demain avec la police.

— J'en déduis qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. »

Il secoua la tête avant d'ajouter : « Non, malheureusement. Ça inquiète le chef de service, d'ailleurs… Mais au moins, il commence à se stabiliser… ce qui est déjà un miracle étant donné l'état dans lequel il est arrivé. »

Elle soupira quelques minutes puis, enfila sa blouse réglementaire et attacha ses boucles rousses afin d'en dégager son visage. Enfin, l'interne s'étira en baillant, lâchant négligemment son stylo sur le bureau. « Fini ! Les papiers administratifs sont une telle plaie ! Tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas prévu une case ado-trouvé-dans-la-forêt-d'-un-petit-village-paumé-sans-aucun-papier-et-dont-personne-ne-sait-rien ! »

Il se releva, boucla le dossier et se passa une main sur le visage. « Allez ! Bon courage ! Bon travail ! En espérant que ce soit tranquille cette nuit ! lui adressa-t-il alors qu'il retirait sa blouse pour endosser une grosse doudoune, des gants et un bonnet.

— _And now his watch is ended_ ! »

Surpris, il se retourna et précisa, un sourire en bouche : « Oui, alors, je ne suis pas encore mort, hein ! Mais je ne savais pas que tu regardais ça, toi.

— Oh, ça va, hein, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a quarante ans qu'on arrête les trucs sympas !

— Allez, bonne soirée, Katia ! Bon courage ! »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, avant que de commencer son travail, reprenant inlassablement la relève dans cet établissement qui ne s'endort jamais. Après avoir aidé ses collègues à la toilette des derniers patients, le médecin les accompagna dans leur première ronde. Vers quatre heures, une adolescente dénommée Marga Stein fut prise de violentes convulsions, de sorte qu'aussitôt, les soignants accoururent à son chevet pour la stabiliser. Elle mourut dans l'heure suivante malgré toute la diligence dont avait fait preuve l'équipe médicale. Une violente boule se fit sentir dans la gorge de Konrad. En dépit de toutes ses années d'expérience, chaque fois qu'une vie trop jeune s'éteignait sous sa garde, une vague d'impuissance le submergeait. Malgré l'excellence et la performance de ces machines, remplaçant les organes défaillants ou stabilisant l'état des plus fragiles, la mort s'amusait à lui lancer des soufflets d'autant plus douloureux qu'il était convaincu que leur patiente était sortie d'affaire, que dans peu de temps, elle rouvrirait ses yeux – désormais clos à jamais.

À quelques pas de cette agitation, dans un lit dissimulé des regards par de longs rideaux verdâtres si caractéristiques des hôpitaux, l'adolescent inconnu demeurait inconscient, endormi dans un sommeil blanc, bercé par les bruits de l'électrocardiogramme et de l'aide-respiratoire, bien loin de se douter qu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l' _Universitätsklinikum Regensburg,_ un de ses amis venait de descendre en enfer pour le ramener à sa famille.


	11. Réminiscences et introduction

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos préparations de Noël se déroulent tranquillement !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Pour être franche, j'avais terminé ce chapitre depuis un mois mais j'étais loin d'en être satisfaite – je ne publierai jamais quelque chose qui ne me semble pas convenable par respect pour mes lecteurs – aussi je n'ai pas arrêté d'y apporter quelques modifications.

J'espère tellement que la mise en page que j'avais prévue sur WORD passe sur Fanfiction… Pour ce chapitre qui est assez contemplatif, qui met en scène les souvenirs des personnages, j'avais prévu que ces réminiscences soient écrites dans une autre police pour les différencier du présent. Croisons les doigts ! [édit] Bon bah, évidemment, ça n'a pas marché... Alors, j'ai opté pour de l'italique... moins agréable à la lecture, j'en suis désolée, si l'un d'entre vous a une idée dans les commentaires...

La coiffure que porte Cornelia pour son introduction à la cour est celle de la duchesse de La Vallière, une des maîtresses de Louis XIV. J'avais initialement prévu de prendre comme modèle celle de Marie Mancini, le grand amour de jeunesse de notre Roi Soleil mais je me suis dit que la nièce du cardinal Mazarin n'était pas le bon modèle pour Cornelia. Je la voyais plus proche de la petite Louise de La Vallière.

\- Déjà parce qu'il y a un côté « jouet du destin ». À l'origine, Louise ne devait servir que de « paravent » pour cacher la liaison entre Louis XIV et Henriette d'Angleterre (fiancée du petit frère du roi). On disait d'elle qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie pour plaire au roi, qu'elle était gauche, effacée, boiteuse. D'ailleurs, Mme de Montespan lance à son sujet : « [La place de maîtresse] est appropriée pour une La Vallière, sans naissance, sans beauté, sans fierté ! Et boiteuse ! » À ce propos, Louis XIV et Henriette pensaient la même chose puisqu'ils se sont joués d'elle. Sauf, que, en dépit de tout, c'est bien d'elle dont Louis XIV s'est épris pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Ensuite parce que selon certains historiens – qui ignorent un peu Marie Mancini mais bon – trois femmes auraient véritablement compter dans la vie du Roi Soleil : « La petite La Vallière [qui] l'a attrapé par le cœur, la Montespan, par le sexe et la Maintenon, par l'esprit ». J'aime bien l'idée de titiller Phobos par le cœur (s'il en a un) et de voir ce que cela donnerait, (dans l'hypothèse où il en a un) d'entraîner une innocente dans les travers d'un cœur aussi noir.

Je tenais à répondre à une interrogation qui est revenue plusieurs fois dans des reviews. Non, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fanfic. Si je mets du temps à l'écrire, c'est que j'aime faire des recherches pour avoir des idées de décors, de tenues (par exemple, les recherches pour les coiffures ou bien que je réécris certains passages (comme c'est le cas pour ce chapitre). La seule fanfic que je n'ai pas finie est celle que j'avais commencé sur un manga, et si c'est arrivé, c'est parce que j'avais perdu ma clé USB sur laquelle j'avais au moins cinq chapitres d'avance… et réécrire cinquante ou quatre-vingts pages, je suis désolée, je n'en ai pas eu la force. Après, j'estime ne pas l'avoir totalement abandonnée puisque je retravaille dessus de temps à autres.

La thérianthropie désigne la faculté pour un Homme de se changer en animal. J'aimerais ici l'étendre à la faculté de se changer en monstre. J'ai beau avoir cherché aussi bien sur Internet que dans des livres (et notamment _Le dictionnaire critique de mythologie_ de Le Quellec et de Sergent qui servira beaucoup dans les prochains chapitres), je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres satisfaisants (j'avais pensé à anamorphose qui effectivement, peut avoir un sens mythologique et désigner « soit une métamorphose de sens inverse (« personne transformée en animal sous l'effet d'une malédiction qui prendra fin quand des conditions seront réunies »), soit diverses façons de voir le même être dans les ontologies perspectivistes »). J'aurais pu utiliser le terme de « lycanthropie » (qui a beaucoup été utilisé en français pour désigner une transformation d'un homme en animal mais, c'est un abus de langage car la lycanthropie désigne la transformation d'un homme en loup (puisque étymologiquement, le terme veut dire « loup/homme »).

Ce chapitre m'est important car il lance véritablement l'intrigue (ce qui est un peu étrange car il est assez lent). Il repose, notamment, sur des ressorts que j'aurais aimé exploiter dans une fiction originale que je m'amusais à écrire il y a deux ans.

Bisous !

* * *

 _Le garde retira son arme de sa fine gorge, laissant la servante passer d'un air circonspect. Craintive, elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure, de se recomposer, d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle était parvenue à une grande porte sculptée et vernie, gardée par deux soldats armés. Elle mima une révérence et entra, se retrouvant face à la Lumière. Elle était là, devant elle, vêtue d'une large robe turquoise à manches bouffantes, par-dessus laquelle une tunique sans manche bleue avait été rabattue. Ses cheveux autrefois couleur paille étaient devenus pareils à du blé doré, qu'elle avait attachés en deux longues tresses au bout desquelles pendaient deux anneaux de fer._

 _« Cornelia ! »_

 _La Lumière fronça les sourcils, ses yeux bleu-gris s'assombrirent tandis que la prétendue servante déposa la coupelle de fruits sur un meuble de bois sculpté. Elle voulut faire quelques pas vers son amie, la prévenir, s'expliquer, qu'elle comprît enfin… Elle en avait tant besoin._

 _« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! »_

 _Elle lui avait coupé la parole, la forçant à demeurer silencieuse. Mais comment lui dire ? comment tout lui avouer ? Elle tenta de lui sourire, de tendre ses bras vers elle pour l'enserrer, de lui montrer la photo qu'elle avait récupérée dans son casier à l'école… Mais elle n'écoutait pas._

 _« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure ! Tu vas y rester prisonnière pour l'éternité ! Gardes ! »_

 _Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait essayé de lui expliquer. En quelques secondes, elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière d'une bulle d'énergie, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle avait alors tenté de la briser en tambourinant sur la paroi, rien n'y avait fait. Elle ne pouvait qu'interroger son amie, du regard, la supplier de la laisser sortir, de lui accorder quelques minutes pour lui dire la vérité, de lui dévoiler la véritable identité du Prince, de l'aider à quitter cet enfer._

 _« Emmenez-la à mon frère ! »_

O.O.O.O

Cornelia se réveilla doucement, se sentant lourde, faible, une boule dans la gorge, des larmes dans ses yeux fatigués. Elyon… Attrapant un oreiller, elle se blottit dans un coin du lit, engouffrant son nez dans la taie, reniflant, pleurant doucement.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle passa sa main rougie sur son visage, tentant d'effacer les traces de ses sanglots, de se reprendre. Elle cligna des yeux et respira longuement avant que de saisir la petite clochette d'argent posée sur l'un des guéridons d'acajou, jouxtant le châlit. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les gardes laissèrent entrer dans la chambre une servante tenant dans sa main droite une chandelle pour s'éclairer dans les couloirs sombres du château dans lesquels rien n'était distinguable.

« A-Apportez-moi de l'eau, s-s'il vous plaît. »

Silencieusement, après avoir acquiescé, la domestique s'en retourna et laissa la jeune femme seule dans la pièce. Elle s'affala de l'autre côté du matelas et se dit que Phobos avait dû la quitter une fois qu'elle s'était endormie, il avait dû également demander à des servantes de la déshabiller et de lui mettre une chemise de nuit, étant donné ce qu'elle portait maintenant. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la fine dentelle brodée. Étrangement, ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, la brûlaient légèrement, picotant quelque peu. Elle se rappela alors de l'empressement du Prince, de son avidité à chacun de ses baisers. On toqua à la porte, puis la jeune femme revint en portant un petit plateau d'or sur lequel un gobelet et une carafe étaient posés ainsi que l'indispensable chandelle. Doucement, elle le déposa sur un des meubles de la chambre, fit couler l'eau dans le récipient et le mit délicatement sur le guéridon, juste à côté de la clochette. « Voici, Promise, annonça-t-elle en se reculant de quelques pas pour laisser à Cornelia le loisir de boire ».

Une fois qu'elle eut pris une gorgée, la servante se retira sans un bruit. Cornelia cligna des yeux, contemplant la clochette puis son gobelet. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait osé s'en servir… Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle commençait à prendre ses aises ? à considérer qu'on devait la servir, lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin ? La boule se manifesta à nouveau. Elyon appelait aussi, probablement, des servantes pour répondre à ses besoins.

Lorsqu'elle était déjà sur le sol américain, Cornelia avait eu un rêve étrange, terrible. Elle y avait vu son amie, vêtue d'une longue robe faite de fils d'or avec un jupon rosé, très imposante, très travaillée, les cheveux au vent qui flottaient doucement dans la salle du trône de Phobos. Était-ce vraiment la salle du trône ? Cornelia avait eu quelques doutes étant donnée la décoration, chargée de fleurs et la lumière qui inondait la pièce. Phobos était ensuite apparu, faisant sursauter la Lumière. Il arborait une belle robe noire et pourpre, brodée de fils d'argent qui mettaient en valeur ses cheveux. Il l'avait invitée à s'assoir sur le trône, ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire avec joie, lui demandant ensuite d'une voix guillerette si cette ultime répétition était vraiment nécessaire.

 _« Il y a eu un changement de programme, le couronnement n'aura pas lieu demain finalement, il est prévu ce soir._

— _Ce soir ? Non mais tu rigoles ? Pourquoi ?_

— _Au cas où les rebelles auraient prévu une attaque pour venir te sauver…_

— _Comment ça ? Me sauver ? »_

Phobos avait alors tendu la main droite et le décor de la salle venait de se révéler, brisant ainsi l'illusion. Les belles fleurs n'étaient, en réalité, que des ronces acérées, les mosaïques enluminées se changèrent en vitraux obscurs absorbant la moindre once de lumière, le trône sur lequel elle était assise devint sombre, derrière lequel des ronces, des lianes s'agitaient. En quelques secondes, celles-ci s'étaient précipitées sur la princesse et l'avaient enserrée, l'empêchant de bouger. La proie avait tenté vainement de s'en dégager sans succès, elle avait alors crié, essayant tant bien que mal d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Lorsque Cedric avait dévoilé sa véritable forme, la toisant de ses plusieurs mètres de hauteur, fouettant le sol avec sa queue, révélant son impatience, la Lumière s'était égosillée de peur, n'appréhendant pas la réalité de la situation.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre sa capture et l'arrivée des convives ? Le rêve de l'ancienne gardienne avait repris alors que la salle était pleine de monde. Y étaient présents des êtres à forme humaine, d'autres à l'apparence monstrueuse mais tous, très richement vêtus. La princesse n'avait plus bougé, épuisée d'avoir vainement lutté : la tête branlante, les yeux vides, las. L'Italienne l'avait vue redresser la tête, cherchant une aide, un visage amical, une présence rassurante.

 _ _«_ Miranda ! A-Aide-moi ! J't'en supplie ! __»_

C'était la première fois que Cornelia avait entendu ce prénom mais, elle n'était pas parvenue à discerner qui en était le détenteur parmi la foule. Un rire méchant avait alors raisonné, après quelques instants de silence. Ladite Miranda n'avait pas semblé particulièrement encline à porter secours à son amie…

 _ _«_ Je déclare ouverte la cérémonie du couronnement. __»_

Son rêve s'était terminé sur cette phrase, prononcée par Cedric. Quand elle s'était réveillée, Cornelia avait ainsi compris qu'au même moment, sûrement, le sort d'Elyon était clos. À cet instant précis de sa vie, ballotée de l'Italie aux États-Unis, la jeune femme n'avait rien ressenti, pas même un pincement au cœur, un regret pour son ancienne amie, son esprit paraissant comme anesthésié. Peut-être avait-elle finalement compris que les rebelles étaient les gentils, que ses amies avaient toujours été de son côté et que celui qui se faisait passer pour son frère avait de bien sinistres intentions ? Oui, sûrement – qui ne l'aurait pas compris étant données les circonstances – mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait livrée à Phobos, c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer. Elle aurait pu envoyer un message à Will, les prévenir, leur dire que la cérémonie était bien avancée, que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, les rebelles n'auraient aucune chance de sauver Elyon ou de réussir leur coup d'État, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait des visions, des prémonitions, c'était Hay Lin ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Au moment même où Elyon s'était assise sur ce trône, elle était fichue.

Après tout, qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

Un croassement au loin fit sortir Cornelia de sa léthargie, la forçant à reprendre ses esprits, à se sécher, du dos de la main, la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue gauche. Elle reprit un peu d'eau, se leva doucement en faisant attention où elle posait les pieds, passa derrière le paravent et se soulagea dans le pot de chambre avant que d'en retourner docilement dans son lit après s'être rincé les mains dans le récipient d'eau froide déposé sur un guéridon à côté du paravent. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, sûrement le beau milieu de la nuit. Elle cligna des yeux, se lovant dans un coin du lit. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir Milly à ses côtés, la serrer contre elle, enfouir son nez dans son petit cou, sentir son odeur. À ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable comme parfum que celui-ci. Elle bailla avant que de remonter les couvertures sur elle.

O.O.O.O

Où était-il ? Il flottait dans les airs, dans le néant, dans des couches de couleurs tantôt sombres, tantôt claires. Il cligna des yeux, ne parvenant, cependant pas à bouger. Puis, d'un coup, il se retrouva devant une immense porte qui semblait si haute qu'elle en touchait les nuages. Lorsqu'il put tendre le bras vers elle, celle-ci s'ouvrit, le laissant entrer dans un endroit bien étrange.

Les pièces dans lesquelles il s'avançait étaient immenses, ne paraissaient même pas avoir de plafond. Chacun de leur mur était surchargé de gravures qui paraissaient représenter des évènements – peut-être historiques ? – à tel point qu'aucun millimètre n'en était dépourvu.

 _ _«_ Où suis-je ? _

Sa voix raisonna. Personne ne répondit. Aussi, il continua sa marche quelques instants, espérant rencontrer quelqu'un. Il finit par entrer dans une nouvelle salle, plus grande que les autres, sans aucun plafond, d'un blanc immaculé, mais également sans sol. En son centre, un individu flottait, en position de méditation, les yeux fermés.

 _ _«_ Te voilà. __»_

Le sage ouvrit finalement les yeux et l'observa de ses blanches pupilles. Un sourire tranquille se dessina sur sa bouche. Il se leva, se redressa mais n'avança pas vers lui, se contentant de l'observer.

 _ _«_ Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mon petit. __»_

Il y eut un long silence. Le nouveau-venu l'observa longuement, cet homme étrange. Il était plutôt grand, chauve, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche qui recouvrait aussi bien ses mains que ses pieds. Sur sa tempe gauche, il arborait un drôle de tatouage représentant une sorte de cercle presque complet avec, en son milieu, une simple tâche. Une aura de bienveillance émanait de son visage aux traits doux, accentuée par le joli gris de ses sourcils et de son bouc.

 _ _«_ Je m'appelle Himerish mais je suis plus connu par mon titre d'Oracle. __»_

L'Oracle ? Jamais entendu parler. Il se frotta les yeux et se passa la main sur le front. Que ressentaient les héros des jeux vidéo lorsqu'un être étrange vient leur annoncer qu'ils sont les élus d'une incroyable destinée ? Probablement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

O.O.O.O

Une servante entra dans la chambre, écarta les rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais du matin aérer la pièce. Allongée dans le lit, Cornelia dormait encore mais finit par se réveiller tandis qu'une autre vint lui apporter son déjeuner. Malgré la bonne odeur des pâtisseries tout juste sorties des cuisines, elle ne parvenait pas à prendre la moindre bouchée tant son estomac était noué par l'angoisse. Nerveusement, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, les mordillant inlassablement, rouvrant les petites plaies au bout des doigts. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Miranda, vêtue d'une robe longue, certes, mais assez simple, d'un beau vert uni.

« Alors ? Tu as bien dormi ? Prête pour le grand jour ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. »

Cornelia demeura silencieuse, fixant les plats. D'un geste de la main, elle signifia aux servantes que leur présence n'était plus tolérée, préférant demeurer seule avec la jeune femme. « Cornelia, lui dit-elle en s'assoyant à ses côtés, tu devrais avaler un morceau, tu vas en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. »

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant l'araignée lui attraper l'avant-bras et le lui caresser doucement. Enfin, elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard en biais. Celle-ci lui répondit en souriant, ajoutant « Tu as bien appris tes mots ? Tu veux que je te fasse répéter ? »

O.O.O.O

 _La petite fille aux cheveux sales et collant son front fiévreux grelotait dans un coin de la cage suspendue. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée ? Elle déglutit, tentant tant bien mal d'étancher sa soif et de combler sa faim en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de distinguer une ombre, une forme dans l'obscurité de la salle. Dans les premiers temps, elle avait cherché à se redresser légèrement, à se mouvoir mais bien vite, elle s'était retrouvée bloquer par les lourds barreaux. Sa main fragile tenta d'atteindre son dos pour apaiser sa colonne vertébrale, rendue douloureuse par la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis longtemps._

 _ _«_ S-S'il vous plaît… J'ai froid… __»_

 _Sa voix disparaissait, comme avalée par les ténèbres, ne laissant subsister que sa respiration saccadée. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler à l'aide, d'infléchir ses bourreaux mais comme à l'accoutumée, ses appels étaient pareils à des miaulements, inaudibles, peu enclins à affoler qui que ce soit. Elle se recroquevilla à nouveau dans un coin de la cage, arcboutant encore davantage son pauvre petit dos, soufflant sur ses genoux abîmés pour les réchauffer, les plaquant contre sa poitrine. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, sa vue se brouillait, et elle ne put retenir un bâillement._

 _ _«_ Louison, apporte-moi des œufs, s'il te plaît. __»_

 _Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage affiné. La voix de sa mère raisonnait dans ses oreilles depuis qu'on l'avait envoyée ici. Si seulement, elle était restée avec elle, ce soir-là. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas trainée dans les rues du village… Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire fourrée tenant un chandelier, accompagné d'une jeune femme portant un grand tablier gris, avec, dans les mains, un petit baquet de bois, descendirent les marches de l'escalier et arrivèrent à la hauteur de la cage. Il leva le bras de sorte à éclairer faiblement le visage de la captive._

 _ _«_ S'il vous plaît… __»_

 _La jeune femme plongea une louche dans le récipient et l'approcha des barreaux de la cage, attendant que la fillette s'exécute. Elle posa gauchement ses lèvres blanches sur le bord de la louche et étancha ainsi sa soif._

 _ _«_ J-J'ai faim… S-S'il vous plaît… ___»__

 _Il y eut un silence. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. La petite fille attrapa dans ses mains frêles les barreaux glacés, cherchant à se hisser au plus près des deux nouveaux-venus. Après tout, elle le savait maintenant, ces deux-là ne resteraient pas longtemps, dans quelques minutes à peine ils se seront évaporés dans un silence lourd, ne prêtant aucune oreille à ses supplications. Elle se remit à murmurer des mots tremblants à cause de la boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, puis, passées quelques minutes, la servante lui tendit à nouveau une louche bien remplie, qu'elle avala avidement._

O.O.O.O

L'aristocrate était assise à sa coiffeuse, laissant sa femme de chambre brosser méticuleusement sa longue chevelure d'argent. Celle-ci s'efforçait de défaire les nœuds en tirant le moins possible sur les fines mèches, craignant une violente remontrance de sa dame, tant elle détestait qu'on la privât de son moment de paix et de calme : la coiffure du matin. Pendant qu'on la coiffait, en effet, la noble paraissait plus clémente, plus détendue, presque humaine. Agilement, la servante attrapa plusieurs épingles d'ambre et noua délicatement la chevelure en un sévère chignon qui maintenait chacune des longues mèches. Là, elle déposa le peigne en écailles sur la coiffeuse, et, respectueusement, s'éloigna dans la seconde pièce qui composait l'appartement de son maître, afin d'apporter les composantes de sa robe.

Laissée seule, la baronne s'observa quelques instants. Sa peau était d'une blancheur diaphane – elle n'avait même plus de rougeur sur les joues –, ses lèvres étaient quasi-translucides, même ses pupilles avaient perdu leur beau vert, pour ne devenir qu'un morceau de miroir. Ces deux petites glaces n'étaient intimidantes que lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils, là, plus aucune de ses proies n'osait bouger, de peur qu'elle la dévorât. Quand la servante revint dans la pièce avec de quoi la vêtir, la noble se contenta de lui adresser un regard sévère qui lui glaça le sang.

« Dépêchons, la petite Princesse m'attend. »

Sa voix claqua dans le silence de la chambre, pressant davantage la petite humaine qui sentait alors des perles de sueur descendre le long de sa nuque. Celle-ci se précipita et commença à lui retirer, doucement, le pardessus de soie que l'aristocrate avait enfilé pour couvrir sa longue chemise de nuit blanche de coton, pour la vêtir d'une autre chemise et d'un corset qu'elle noua habilement. Vint ensuite un petit vertugadin bien serré à la taille, et une belle robe sombre, stricte, sans aucun motif, ni broderie. Être la gouvernante de la bâtarde royale nécessite une tenue exemplaire. Sans un bruit, sans un merci ou même un regard pour sa servante, la baronne se dirigea vers la sortie de son appartement au troisième étage du palais du Prince, d'un pas décidé et assuré.

Louison n'était plus depuis bien longtemps.

O.O.O.O

 _« Lilian, Lilian ? »_

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, la fillette n'écoutait pas, fermement concentrée sur son dessin, ses longs cheveux blonds lui cachant le visage, lui enserrant la vision à sa seule feuille sur laquelle ses crayons de couleur s'agitaient._

 _« Lilian, Lilian ? »_

 _Elle ne put réfréner un bruit d'agacement mais ne quitta pas les yeux de son dessin. L'adulte s'accroupit à son niveau, cherchant à dégager, avec sa douce main, les mèches de son visage. L'enfant secoua violemment la tête, refusant le moindre contact._

 _« Tu boudes, Lilian ? »_

 _Aucune réponse, aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui de la feuille de papier, froissée par la mine de crayon. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se saisit du rose et dessina une robe à volants et nœuds à son personnage, ressemblant à une grande fille blonde, souriant._

 _« C'est joli ! Lilian ! Tu es très douée ! »_

 _Nouvel agacement. Ses doigts potelés frottèrent doucement sur le papier afin de le débarrasser de la couche de couleur supplémentaire. Elle voulait un joli rose pâle, légèrement foncé, mais suffisamment éthéré pour donner l'impression que la robe était taillée dans une matière immatérielle, semblable aux nuages. Brusquement, elle se retourna légèrement, farfouillant dans sa trousse mauve à paillettes, un autre crayon._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Lilian ? »_

 _Elle daigna marmonner un vague « Du bleu, pour les yeux ! » d'un ton énervé, assez sèchement._

 _« C'est ta sœur que tu dessines, là ? »_

 _Vivement, comme piquée au vif, elle se retourna à nouveau vers l'adulte, les sourcils froncés, un air de défi flanqué sur son visage de poupée. « Faut bien. Comme tu ne tiens pas tes promesses ! » Il y eut un silence. « T'avais promis qu'elle reviendrait ! Mais elle n'est toujours pas là !_

— _Mais Lilian… On a fait ce qu'on a pu… Je ne t'ai pas menti, ni moi, ni Papa… T-Tu verras, on la retrouvera, je te promets…_

— _Mais comment elle nous retrouvera, si on s'en va ? »_

 _L'adulte considéra la fillette un instant. Alors comme ça, elle les avait entendus hier soir ? Quand Harold était rentré du travail, encore plus tard que la veille, sa femme l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon, vêtue d'une robe de chambre couleur crème. Il était encore plus harassé qu'hier et s'était simplement assis dans le canapé, attendant qu'Elizabeth finît ses reproches. Elle lui avait fait part de son angoisse, du fait qu'à ses yeux, les autorités ne se bougeaient pas suffisamment pour retrouver leur aînée, de sa rage contre cet abruti de juge d'instruction qui avait classé l'affaire, de la peur qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux la nuit, de son visage qu'elle croisait parfois quand ses paupières étaient closes._

 _Elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle voulait déménager, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de passer devant des lieux si familiers devenus aujourd'hui étrangers depuis que sa fille n'était plus avec eux. Pourquoi ne pas partir pour Milan ? Après tout, son époux pouvait très bien transférer le siège social de la banque, là-bas, pourquoi rester ici ? La mère de Wilhelmina l'avait fait, elle s'en était repartie pour Turin depuis quelques mois, laissant derrière elle l'ancien professeur d'histoire de leurs filles…_

« _Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais, Lilian, je-je suis désolée…_

— _Ça change rien,_ lança-t-elle, implacable, _Cornelia ne pourra jamais nous retrouver, si on s'en va. »_

 _Sa mère en eut le souffle coupé. Que répondre à sa cadette d'à peine sept ans ? Si Susanne Vandom avait pu s'échapper de cette prison de souvenirs c'était aussi parce que Wilhelmina était sa seule fille, qu'elle était libre de tout reconstruire. Ni les Cook, ni les Lair n'avaient ce luxe-là. Eux, avaient des cadets à élever et des aînés à rassurer. Quitter leur maison, leur sanctuaire au sein duquel la fratrie s'était épanouie, c'était leur admettre qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de chances qu'ils revissent leur sœur. Elizabeth cligna des yeux, retira ses lunettes ovales, se passa une main sur son visage avant de les remettre. Elle semblait un peu ahurie, perdue dans ses pensées, et n'en fut tirée que par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle soupira. Un SMS de son mari. Encore une foi, il rentrerait tard ce soir, très tard. Sa femme n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment ce qui se cachait derrière ce « travail »._

 _« Tu sais, Lilian, les choses sont compliquées… »_

 _Les prunelles bleues de l'enfant se levèrent sur elle et la jugèrent durement. Ses yeux… Ils n'étaient pas d'un bleu aussi profond que celui de l'aînée. Les siens étaient plus clairs mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient foncés par sa colère juvénile._

 _« Non, c'est pas compliqué ! Si on s'en va, Cornelia ne pourra pas revenir ! Cornelia sait pas où on est ! Si elle retrouve son chemin et qu'elle revient, on sera plus là, c'est bête ! »_

O.O.O.O

 _« Comment ça, vous classez l'affaire ?! »_

 _La voix de la magistrate avait retenti dans le petit bureau du palais de justice d'Heatherfield, traduisant son énervement. Face à elle, un employé se trémoussait, gêné, alors qu'un de ses collègues était nonchalamment installé dans sa chaise._

« _C'est le juge d'instruction de Bologne qui l'a décidé. Il estime qu'une décision de non-lieu doit être rendue, étant donné le peu d'éléments que l'enquête a révélés._

— _Peu d'éléments ? Comment ça peu d'éléments ! Une vingtaine de jeunes ont témoigné de leur disparition à la compétition de rollers ! On a retrouvé des mitaines et un casque qui appartenaient à Wilhelmina Vandom ! E-Et la piste française ? Avec Schengen, leur agresseur a très bien pu les enlever et les diriger vers la Suisse ou l'Autriche ! Et celle de Florence ?_

— _Theresa, vous savez très bien que la piste du « Monstre de Florence » n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est qu'une supputation de journaliste qui n'a aucun fondement ! On aurait au moins retrouvé les corps, si c'était lui ! Et en plus, elles n'ont même pas l'âge de ses victimes !_

— _Et le libraire ?! Je vous rappelle que des témoins affirment les avoir vues se rendre dans la librairie, le jour de leur disparition !_

— _Mais le libraire a disparu le même jour que la famille Portrait ! Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui en ville, ni nulle part après ce soir-là ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a jamais eu de signes de vie de sa part, c'en est même à se demander s'il existait vraiment ! Theresa, reprenez-vous ! Vous n'étiez même pas supposée en être mise au courant aussi précipitamment ! »_

 _Le non-lieu, la clôture de l'enquête, l'écoulement du délai de prescription… Non ! Le juge Cook releva la tête, ivre de rage et d'incompréhension. « Ça ne fait que trois ans ! » L'autre magistrat ne levait plus les yeux des feuilles de papier colorées déposées devant lui. « Vous le savez comme moi, Theresa, dans une affaire de disparition, plus le temps s'écoule, plus c'est mauvais signe. Des décisions arbitraires et injustes, vous aussi, vous en avez pris ! » Il se tut quelques instants, la laissant reprendre son souffle. « Que votre avocat rapporte des faits nouveaux et l'enquête sera réouverte. »_

O.O.O.O

Le ciel était presque dégagé en cette fin d'après-midi, à tel point qu'un faible rayon de soleil éclairait légèrement sa chambre dans laquelle deux servantes et une camériste s'affairaient à vêtir la captive après l'avoir coiffée pendant plus d'une heure. Elle se tenait maintenant debout, droite comme un « i », quelque peu arcboutée lorsqu'elles lui lacèrent son corset dans son dos, puis, attachèrent à sa taille, un ample vertugadin. Vînt la seconde couche de la robe, faite d'étoffe de soie, agrémentée de roses brodées de fils d'or et d'argent. La camériste l'aida à ajuster les tissus, à rehausser le décolleté rond, à ordonner les longues manches en dentelle argentée afin qu'elles tombassent bien droit, sans aucun pli, à resserrer la taille afin que son allure n'en fût que plus belle. Il fallut, ensuite, bien évidemment, la maquiller, mettre en exergue son teint de porcelaine, sa peau sans tâche, ni souillure. Pour cela, rien de mieux qu'un peu de talc, accompagné de poudre blanche parfumée au lilas provenant de Francie. On appliqua sur ses pommettes un peu de rouge carmin, accentuant son air de poupée.

La camériste donna aux servantes l'ordre de se reculer, qu'elle pût constater son succès. « Vous êtes ravissante, Promise ! lança-t-elle fièrement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'habille des femmes de la cour, mais vous êtes indubitablement la plus élégante ! »

Cornelia la considéra quelques instants, ne sachant ni que répondre, ni que faire. Cette jeune femme lui paraissait assez innocente et naïve, parlant sincèrement, s'extasiant sur la beauté des matériaux, souriant sans arrière-pensée. En un mot, elle lui était rafraichissante, comme une petite brise d'honnêteté et de gentillesse dans sa prison dorée.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et les gardes laissèrent entrer l'araignée, arborant une somptueuse robe noire, parsemée de perles et de quelques pierres précieuses, dont les manches s'arrêtaient au niveau du coude pour laisser apparaître deux gros bracelets taillés dans l'or le plus pur.

« Tu es splendide, Cornelia ! lâcha-t-elle après l'avoir minutieusement examinée du bout de ses prunelles acérées. Vous avez fait un excellent travail, petite fille. »

La camériste s'inclina respectueusement en souriant, touchée par ce compliment provenant d'une personne tenue en si haute estime par le Prince. « Cornelia, je te présente Violine, la petite-nièce, _humaine_ , d'un courtisan très apprécié, c'est ce qui lui a valu sa charge de camériste à tes côtés, lui dit la duchesse alors que la jeune fille effectuait une nouvelle révérence.

— C'est un grand honneur que de vous servir, belle Promise. »

Elle la considéra quelques instants puis en détourna le regard, se concentrant sur la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci lui tournait maintenant autour, jugeant de sa tenue dans les moindres détails, attrapant tantôt un bout d'étoffe, tantôt une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux blonds. « Et si on ajoutait quelques perles dans ses cheveux ? C'est dommage de ne pas les garnir, non ? On pourrait très bien les tirer légèrement en arrière, les relever quelque peu, pour y mettre une belle couronne de roses noires ou de perles ? » Violine demeura silencieuse avant de secouer la tête, préférant la simplicité, clé de l'élégance, à une surenchère de bijoux. « Le Prince sera davantage sensible à de la fragilité qu'à une armada de pierreries… Mais peut-être qu'un simple rang de perles pourrait l'habiller davantage. »

Aussitôt, une servante reprit le petit tabouret, et remit à chauffer le fer à papillotes. Là, Violine se saisit d'une brosse en poil et doucement entreprit de diviser la belle chevelure, déjà quelque peu bouclée, par une raie au milieu, dégageant l'oreille, optant pour une coiffure plate. Elle attrapa quelques mèches encadrant le front, les remonta une par une en les enroulant autour du doigt, les enveloppa dans une papillote de papier, prit le fer que la domestique lui tendait, les chauffa plusieurs minutes et arrangea ainsi quelques friselis autour du visage de la poupée, demeurée silencieuse. Puis, la camériste, usant d'un fin peigne, sépara la chevelure à la hauteur de la tempe par une raie horizontale. Là, elle coiffa la partie supérieure vers l'arrière, vers le vertex, et utilisa les longues mèches légèrement bouclées afin de former en petit chignon, tout en boucle. Usant du peigne, Violine travailla doucement la partie inférieure de la chevelure blonde de sorte qu'elle tombât souplement sur le cou et, reprenant le fer à papillote et les morceaux de papiers, en boucla les pointes. Enfin, Miranda lui tendit un petit coffret de bois sculpté dans lequel un simple rang de perles court reposait sur un petit coussin.

La camériste sourit à la duchesse, le saisit délicatement et le plaça avec mille précautions, entre les rouleaux du chignon. L'aristocrate la contempla plusieurs instants avant de hocher la tête, souriante. « La Promise est parfaite ! Le Prince en sera comblé ! » Modeste, Violine rougit en s'inclinant légèrement alors que l'araignée se saisissait de l'avant-bras de la poupée et l'entraîna à quelques pas de là, à côté de la cheminée, en prenant bien garde à ne pas trop y exposer les étoffes de la robe.

« Tu te rappelles bien de ton texte ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas, perdue dans la contemplation des flammes, peu habituée dorénavant à ce qu'on lui parlât après être restée des heures à se faire apprêter. Elle cligna des yeux, ne sentant plus que la vive chaleur du feu sur son visage, sur ses joues, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, les asséchant quelques peu. _Taranee…_

« Cornelia ? Tu te rappelles du texte et du protocole ? C'est important. Il ne faudrait pas que tu commettes un impaire… »

Miranda posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, cherchant son attention. Finalement, presque à contre-cœur, celle-ci se redressa légèrement et lui répondit simplement en acquiesçant. La duchesse la contempla quelques instants, cherchant à saisir à quel point la poupée était sérieuse et consciente de l'importance du moment. Elle se mordit sensiblement la lèvre inférieure. Le moindre écart serait sévèrement sanctionné…

« La vicomtesse Marcy-Argenteau m'attend, Cornelia. Nous nous retrouverons dans la salle du trône… C'est Cedric qui t'introduira à la cour. » Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte de la chambre et, alors que les gardes l'ouvraient, elle se retourna vers la blonde et lui lança « Tiens-toi, Cornelia, tiens-toi. » Tandis que la porte se refermait, les deux servantes et la camériste n'osèrent commenter la remarque de la duchesse, laissant la jeune femme tranquille, emmurée dans son silence, le visage fermé.

Néanmoins, après plusieurs minutes, Violine, ayant constaté un oubli, se précipita vers un petit coffret contenant quelques flacons de cristal colorés, contenant des parfums, des essences voire des eaux. Elle hésita avant d'opter pour une eau florale, véritable bouquet d'odeurs, faite d'essence de rose, de violette et d'orange, une senteur toute légère, à l'opposé des odeurs fardées et lourdes à base d'ambre gris, de civette et de musc. Elle la parfuma avec beaucoup de précautions, de douceurs, ne mettant que quelques gouttes derrière l'oreille, dans la nuque, sur ses fins poignets. Soudain, on toqua à nouveau à la porte et bien vite, tandis que la camériste et les servantes s'inclinaient dans de parfaites révérences, Cedric entra d'un pas trop tranquille, laissant présager le pire.

Le Maire du palais était paré d'une longue robe noire, avec d'immenses manches – si longues qu'elles en touchaient le sol – faites dans un taffetas émeraude ravissant. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un parfait catogan, enserrés par un beau ruban de soie sombre. Il se coula aux côtés de Cornelia, la jugeant de ses prunelles acérées.

« Tu es ravissante, Cornelia, le Prince sera ravi. »

Il n'eut aucun mot pour la camériste ou les servantes, les ignorant dans un sublime mépris silencieux. Il lui tendit le bras gauche, qu'elle accepta après quelques hésitations. Néanmoins, bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui était difficile de marcher au pas du noble, avec la longueur et la lourdeur de sa robe. En descendant les escaliers, en parcourant les étages, elle fut étonnée de ne croiser personne, aucun aristocrate, alors même que les quelques fois où elle s'était aventurée hors de sa prison avec Miranda, elle avait eu l'impression de suffoquer tant il y avait de monde qui pullulait.

« Les courtisans sont dans la salle du trône, avec leur souverain. »

Cornelia leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, tentant de desceller l'once de perfidie dissimulée dans les traits de son visage. Ils l'attendaient donc tous ? Son humiliation serait donc absolue, assurée devant tous ceux qui soutenaient ardemment le Prince qu'elle avait tantôt combattu avec ses défuntes amies… Elle sentit une boule se nouer dans son estomac, puis, il lui parut que l'air lui manquait quelque peu, que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. Non, non, elle ne leur, elle ne _lui_ ferait pas ce plaisir… Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Avec force et courage, Cornelia réussit à maintenir une posture et à demeurer de marbre, se contentant de fixer ses pieds, d'éviter le regard ou la moue de Cedric.

Ils tournèrent dans un corridor, Cedric enserrant davantage sa prise sur la jeune femme. D'un coup, le seigneur arrêta sa marche, s'arrêta quelques instants, laissant la captive interdite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Là, du bout du doigt, il lui caressa la nuque, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. « Tu as eu de la chance de plaire au Prince, Cornelia, autrement tu aurais fini comme les autres…, lâcha-t-il en soulignant sa carotide, mais j'y pense, sais-tu seulement ce qui leur est arrivé ? » Il y eut un silence, le maire continuant son petit jeu, taquinant quelque peu la petite souri. « La clémence du Prince l'a poussé à épargner la gardienne de l'eau, peut-être en aurait-il fait autant concernant ton sort ? Tu aurais sûrement été très appétissante vêtue en servante, ajouta-t-il en lui pinçant légèrement une joue.

— Irma est vivante ? répéta-t-elle faiblement, ne parvenant à y croire, cherchant à s'en convaincre.

— Oui, elle l'est, elle travaille ici. Le Prince avait fini par trouver ennuyeux tout ce sang dans la salle du trône et dans les corridors, il a alors décidé de ne pas en rajouter, quelle clémence, tout de même ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait pratiquement le sentir se heurter aux mailles du corset. Irma était en vie, elle était là, si proche ! Et les autres ? Mortes, ici. Elle hésitait entre se réjouir de la survie de l'ancienne gardienne et le décès de Will, de Taranee, d'Hay-Lin. La pauvre Irma ! voir mourir sa chère Hay-Lin sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'éviter, ou même la rejoindre… Elle cligna des yeux, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Au moins, Irma était là, à quelques mètres, à quelques pas. Peut-être pourraient-elles se revoir ? Si elle devenait reine, si elle épousait Phobos, peut-être en aurait-elle la liberté ? Son cœur bondissait encore plus, plein d'espoir, sa gorge devenait sèche.

Ils reprirent leur route au travers des couloirs royaux, marchant plus doucement afin de la laisser se calmer, tempérer ses émotions. Alors qu'ils approchèrent de la salle du trône, un brouhaha se fit entendre. Oui, la foule était bien là. Cornelia déglutit, un peu intimidée. Quelques-uns, perdus dans cette masse empoudrée et parfumée lui semblaient familiers. Les humains avaient l'air plus chétifs, moins en avant que les Bêtes, moins bien vêtus, de couleur plus terne, plus neutre, moins enrubannés.

« Miranda a dû te le dire, ici, ce qui fait la valeur d'un être, c'est moins son sexe ou son ascendance, que sa force, sa capacité de nuisance. C'est pour cela que les plus hautes charges du royaume appartiennent aux Bêtes, parce qu'elles sont bien plus redoutables que les humains, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent dans l'auguste pièce, Cornelia crut entendre un vent de chuchotements derrières elle.

Elle a l'air bien délicieuse, on a envie de la dévorer sur l'instant.

Autant de grâce dans un corps si fragile, en lui secouant la main, elle se briserait, pour sûr !

Imperturbable, Cedric marchait la tête droite, le regard impénétrable, fier d'avoir réussi sa mission : apporter sur un plateau d'argent celle que son Prince lui avait demandée. À quelques pas de là, sagement placée à côté d'une illustre comtesse et de Mme Étiquette, Miranda les considérait longuement, épiant la manière dont la poupée se mouvait, un poids sur le cœur. Elle n'introduisait pas la Promise à la cour, alors que c'était grâce à elle si elle était ici ! Sans sa garde vigilante, la fugitive aurait pu continuer à se cacher sur Terre pendant des années ! Cornelia, bien loin de se douter de l'amertume de l'araignée ne put se retenir et regarda quelques instants leur robe, si belles avec la soie brodée, les tissus quelque peu froissés, mis en forme, tenus par de jolis nœuds de velours sombre. Oui, elles devaient être très bien placées dans l'ordre protocolaires étant donné leur accoutrement.

L'avez-vous vue ? Regardez-la. C'est elle, la Promise.

Avez-vous remarqué ? Son cou ! Sa chair ! Y planter ses crocs doit conduire à l'extase !

Elle gardait maintenant la tête baissée, faisant bien attention à ne pas trébucher. Tous ces regards sur elle… Comme elle devinait leur excitation à la vue de l'ancienne gardienne de la terre ainsi réduite à quémander au Prince sa protection et sa clémence. Comme ils devaient en jouir ! Être au bout de l'extase ! Un instant, elle croisa le regard acéré du Traqueur, ses petites prunelles couleur sang eurent comme un éclat à sa vision. Oh oui, il était en apothéose à l'idée de savoir que la petite poupée du Prince était enfin à sa disposition, elle qui avait grièvement blessé son fidèle compagnon lors d'une bataille. Son dernier regret ayant été de ne pas l'avoir étranglée avec sa chaîne lors de l'attaque dans cette même salle, comme il l'avait fait pour celle du feu !

Ils finirent par arriver devant le trône sur lequel Phobos, vêtu d'une longue robe noire brodée de fils d'argent, dont la couleur faisait presque pale figure à côté de l'éclat de sa chevelure, soigneusement coiffée. De tous les courtisans, il était probablement celui qui jubilait le plus à la voir ainsi venir à lui, se donner, s'offrir sans aucune résistance. Il retint un frémissement délicieux. Cedric arrêta sa marche à quelques mètres, en avant des nobles qui constituaient une sorte de chœur antique. Cornelia ne relevait pas la tête, la gardant baissée. Plus que quelques secondes…

« Nous, Maire du Palais demandons une audience à l'illustre Prince, nous amenons à la cour une demoiselle de la Terre qui le supplie de la prendre sous sa protection. »

Il y eut un silence. Cedric baissa son regard vers la jeune femme qui ne bougeait pas. Il fronça alors les sourcils avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos afin de la provoquer. Elle fit un pas en avant mais presque aussitôt, un être humanoïde avec une peau pareille à de l'émeraude, aux rubis et dont deux crocs diaphanes paraissaient surgir de sa fine lèvre supérieure. Il était vêtu d'une robe blanche qui épousait ses muscles saillants et avait, sur son épaule gauche, une cape attachée par deux rubans brodés de fils d'or. Cette cape était sombre, recouvrait son épaule mais également son bras, tombait jusqu'à sa cheville, et avait en son centre, une grande rose noire brodée avec quelques filaments d'argent. Cornelia eut l'air étonné, ni Miranda, ni Cedric ne lui avait parlé de cet individu, et demeura sur ses gardes.

« Cornelia Hale, vous vous êtes rendue coupable de félonie, d'avoir prêté allégeance à la rébellion, et enfin du crime de lèse-majesté. Maire du Palais, vous introduisez une criminelle à la cour ! En tant que représentant de la Chancellerie, en l'absence du Très Honorable Chancelier, je ne peux permettre cela ! Gardes, saisissez-là ! »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, l'air hagard, tandis que des bruits de d'armures et de bottes se rapprochaient, ponctués par le vent de murmures, de brouhaha et d'indignation des courtisans. Alors c'était cela qu'on avait préparé pour elle ? On l'avait apprêtée, on l'avait poudrée pour mieux la rabaisser, l'accuser, l'enfermer ? Ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Terrorisée, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à hoqueter de panique avant de lâcher alors qu'on s'apprêtait à la saisir, un faible « Milly ». Si elle était emprisonnée à Cavigor puis exécutée, qu'allait-il arriver à son enfant ? Phobos l'avait déjà menacée de laisser sa gouvernante la dévorer, si elle ne coopérait pas. Il avait promis ! De désespoir, elle osa relever ses prunelles humides sur le Prince qui, assis sur son trône, dominant la salle, lui jetait un regard narquois. Puis, soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sentir la lourde poigne des soldats, il y eut un silence troublant, le monarque ayant, simplement tendu la main droite, faisant signe à ceux-ci de s'arrêter.

« Parle, ancienne gardienne, je t'écoute _avec attention_. »

Elle inspira, cherchant à recouvrer une posture, à regagner de la dignité. « Je m'appelle Cornelia Hale, j'ai été choisie par Kandrakar pour assumer la tâche de gardienne de la terre, j'ai outrepassé ma mission, j-j'ai soutenu la rébellion et tenté de renverser le Prince. J-Je… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne se remémorant plus la suite de son texte. Elle demeura silencieuse quelques secondes avant que de reprendre, d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée « J-Je demande humblement pardon au Prince, j-je le supplie de nous épargner, ma fille et moi, j-je… » À l'évocation de l'enfant, des commentaires indignés se firent entendre parmi les nobles. Quelle honte ! Le Maire s'était vraiment fourvoyé en introduisant cette humaine comme Promise à la cour ! Deux, trois aristocrates, sur les rangs pour remplacer le reptile, osèrent un sourire satisfait. La jeune femme ne parvint plus à articuler, tentant simplement de ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Elle hoqueta quelques fois, la main à la bouche, attendant patiemment son sort.

Soudain, lentement, le monarque se releva, délaissant son auguste trône, en descendit les quelques marches et arriva à sa hauteur. Là, il lui saisit, doucement, le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa, sans qu'elle ne tentât de s'échapper – à quoi bon ?

« Je te pardonne, Cornelia. Sers bien ton Prince en étant une bonne épouse, une bonne reine, ma Promise. »

Il s'abaissa à nouveau, lui caressant les lèvres, posant son front contre le sien, la protégeant dans son étreinte diabolique. Il demeura ainsi, quelques instants, en profitant pour humer le parfum de la captive, puis, doucement, le souverain releva la tête, adressant un regard dur à ses courtisans, avant que de s'en séparer et de remonter vers son trône. Cornelia demeura là, un peu hagarde, anesthésiée par les événements, mais, enjointe par Cedric, elle tenta de se reprendre et se rangea dans un coin, parmi des courtisans, cherchant désespérément Miranda des yeux pour la rejoindre. Là, elle essaya vainement de faire disparaître le pourpre qui lui brûlait dorénavant les joues, de se calmer, et surtout, plus que tout, de devenir invisible aux yeux des nobles, qui ne cessaient de l'épier, un sourire parfois moqueur aux lèvres. Oh oui, c'était bien ainsi, avec délectation, que l'araignée la contemplait à quelques pas. Comme elle était perdue sans elle dans cette horde de courtisans, de monstres, prêts à la dévorer toute crue ! Miranda se prépara alors, après quelques instants, perdue dans sa contemplation, à venir lui apporter son aide.

Cornelia se gratta nerveusement le dos de la main, cherchant désespérément des yeux une aide quelconque qui lui dirait quoi faire, maintenant. Ni Cedric, ni Phobos ne s'intéressaient plus à elle, elle était juste là, au premier rang des aristocrates, toute gauche. Miranda non plus n'était pas là… Oh, probablement qu'elle était présente dans la salle mais elle ne la voyait pas, ou qu'elle ne pouvait intervenir. Oh si seulement… Soudain, elle sentit une main délicate se poser sur son avant-bras, elle se retourna quelque peu en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur le pied d'un noble juste à côté d'elle, ou à ne pas déranger une courtisane de haute naissance vêtue d'une immense robe de satin bleu, et vit une jeune femme blonde qui semblait la tirer vers elle. Cornelia hésita un instant, puis, au vu de son doux visage, elle prit confiance et s'engouffra dans les rangs, se dissimulant dans la foule. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans un coin de la salle de du trône, contre un pilier, bien en arrière des nobliaux.

« Entre humaines, nous devons nous entraider, lui murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers elle. »

La Promise la regarda, sa voix était aussi plaisante, ni trop aiguë, ni trop grave, juste parfaite. Alors comme ça, elle aussi était humaine ? C'est vrai qu'à première vue elle n'avait ni la peau d'une couleur étrange, ni une taille hors norme, ni de griffes ou d'ailes… Mais Miranda non plus n'avait pas l'air d'une Bête, ni Cedric… D'après ce qu'elle savait, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient thérianthropes mais préféraient adopter leur forme humaine au quotidien.

« Je m'appelle Gabrielle, ajouta-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille droite. J'espère que nous serons de bonnes amies. »

L'ancienne gardienne demeura interdite par sa gentillesse puis, lui adressa un franc sourire. Oui, elles pourraient être amies, avec Irma aussi ! Cette fille dégageait une aura rassurante, un elle-ne-savait-quoi de déjà-vu, peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'elle lui parlât d'égale à égale, ne lui imposant pas une amitié dont elle ne voulait pas, lui souriant gentiment, sans montrer les dents ou les griffes. On ne prêtait maintenant plus attention à elle, la foule enrubannée préférant se concentrer sur le pauvre bougre, un malandrin, venu de Dacie supplier le Prince de rehausser sa pension. Là, alors que le monarque avait un rictus, elle se tourna vers Gabrielle et lui rendit son sourire.

O.O.O.O

La nuit venait de tomber à Paris, une de ces nuits froides, sans étoiles ni lune pour éclairer les avenues. Dans une petite rue du 4ème arrondissement, dans un petit bureau donnant sur la Seine, plusieurs personnes s'étaient réunies, autour d'une table, dans des chaises de bois. Il y avait là deux couples d'âge mûr, aux traits marqués, une femme rousse assez enrobée, pianotant rapidement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur et enfin un homme, en costume, debout, prêt de la porte.

« Le dossier va être classé. Le juge d'instruction a donné son accord. »

Une des femmes assises prit sa tête entre ses mains, reniflant, retenant ses larmes. « Est-Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est terminé, Maître ? Qu'on n'aura rien pour Estellise ? Que... ! » L'homme au costume jeta un regard à la rousse qui se racla la gorge quelques instants. « On va attaquer l'ordonnance, il n'y a aucune raison de clore ce dossier ! »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et lorsqu'elle eût raccompagné ses clients, l'avocat se rassit à son bureau, face à son ami, greffier au tribunal de grande instance de Bobigny. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses dossiers, il prit la parole. « Beaucoup d'affaires sont classées… À chaque fois, c'est la même rengaine, manque de moyens, de budget…

— Certains journaux ont affirmé que des notables étaient mêlés à l'affaire. Comme à Bruay-en-Artois, ou à Outreau…

— J'prendrais pas Outreau comme référence, mais c'est l'idée… Des mineurs qui disparaissent, l'enquête qui n'aboutit pas… On l'étouffe, on se sert du principe du secret de l'instruction pour montrer qu'on cherche à faire taire les rumeurs ou les journalistes… Et, hop, théorie du complot.

— Mais, Henri, tu penses que c'est vrai ? Qu'il y a vraiment des notables qui seraient mêlés à l'affaire ?

— Non, pas ce que je veux dire. Ou en tout cas, pas directement. C'est juste que beaucoup d'enfants disparaissent, qu'aucune trace, ni piste ne permettent de les chercher, que ce soit à Bobigny ou à Senlis, on classe les dossiers après quelques années… Ça se comprend aussi… »

Il y eut un silence. Soudain, le greffier se redressa, se passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur paille, et s'absenta quelques instants. La rousse s'arrêta, reposa deux ou trois feuilles de papiers sur son bureau, et se connecta à Internet, pianotant sur le clavier, cherchant d'abord la page du _CFPE._

« C'est ça ! marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres closes alors qu'une nouvelle page s'affichait sur l'écran. »

MISSING CHILDREN EUROPE

Missing Children Europe,

Rue de l'Industrie 10, Brussels

1000, Belgium

+32 2 894 84

O.O.O.O

Il faisait beau à New-York ce jour-là, pourtant, loin des enfants qui se réjouissaient du début des vacances d'hiver, le policier qui s'avançait vers la porte d'un appartement avait le cœur bien lourd. Il détestait ce moment ! Alors qu'il posait son doigt sur la sonnette, une boule dans sa gorge se noua davantage. Il entendit des pas. Oui, il savait qu'ils étaient là, puisqu'il les avait prévenus de sa visite. N'empêche, quelque part, il aurait préféré qu'ils fussent absents.

Finalement, un homme lui ouvrit. Un homme grand, aux cheveux châtains, avec des petites lunettes rondes qui dénotaient de son allure sportive, vêtu d'un pull-over gris et d'un jeans. « Entrez. » Le policier acquiesça, le suivit, gauchement, évitant le plus possible de déranger, en dépit de sa large carrure. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, d'être celui qui s'immisce dans la vie paisible des gens pour y apporter une sinistre nouvelle – quel métier !

Dans le salon, une femme d'environs cinquante ans les attendait, déjà installée dans le canapé vert. Elle le considéra longuement tandis que son mari alla à la cuisine chercher de quoi boire. Quand il revînt, il lui désigna, d'un hochement de tête, un fauteuil dans lequel il prit place, alors qu'il s'assoyait aux côtés de son épouse.

« Madame, Monsieur, je-je… Nous avons retrouvé votre fils. »

Il n'y eut ni cris, ni larmes, juste le silence. Un lourd silence. « Il y a plusieurs semaines, nous avons retrouvé sur la voie publique, le corps d'un jeune homme… Sans aucun moyen de l'identifier immédiatement. Conformément à la procédure, nous l'avons envoyé au laboratoire, et après examen de la dentition, nous pouvons vous confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de votre fils Rick… »

L'homme éclata en sanglots, retirant ses lunettes, se prenant la tête entre les mains, la femme, elle, semblait davantage sous le choc, restant de marbre, les yeux dans le vide. « Est-ce que je pourrais aller l'embrasser ? finit-elle par demander.

— Évidemment, Madame, évidemment ! »

L'agent de police se mua dans le silence, les laissant encaisser la nouvelle, puis, après plusieurs minutes, leur demanda la liste des amis de leur fils, afin de les interroger. « On n'a pas retrouvé son téléphone, on a besoin de savoir qui il fréquentait, s'il s'était embrouillé avec quelqu'un, s'il avait une petite copine…

— Andrew était son grand copain ! Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants ! Ses parents habitaient en face de chez nous… Ils étaient mignons, tous les deux, murmura la mère dans un souffle.

— Et il n'avait aucune relation ? Aucune amoureuse ? Rien de ce côté ? ajouta-t-il après avoir noté les renseignements de l'ami en question.

— Pas à notre connaissance, expliqua le père de famille. Il avait rompu avec sa petite amie, une fille du Michigan, il y a plusieurs mois, en février ou en mars, je crois. »

L'entretien dura une bonne heure durant laquelle le policier prit des notes sur la situation scolaire, sentimentale, amicale de Rick, cherchant à collecter le plus de noms – afin d'avoir autant de pistes possibles. Il les remercia, puis prit congé tout en leur indiquant quand aller faire leurs adieux à leur fils. Là, dans la cage d'escalier, le policier prit son téléphone portable afin de prévenir son service des suites de l'enquête et, notamment, de la première personne à aller interroger, cet Andrew Mason.

O.O.O.O

La petite fille était assise sur un coussin, calée contre l'aristocrate, dévorant du bout des lèvres la pâtisserie qu'elle lui proposait. « Tu aimes, Milly, n'est-ce pas ? » L'enfant hocha la tête, léchant du bout de sa petite langue, de la crème bien blanche qui gorgeait le baigné. Après avoir fait raccompagner Cornelia par plusieurs gardes dans sa chambre, Miranda s'était rendue dans les Grand Appartements, où la petite bâtarde avait sagement fait sa sieste. Là, la duchesse lui avait fait apporter des plateaux entiers couverts de pâtisseries, de gâteries de toutes les couleurs, pleines de crèmes, de sucre, et, gentiment, l'avait prise contre elle, sur un beau tapis, à quelques centimètres de la cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait. Du coin d'où elle les observait, la baronne pouvait le dire, oui, l'araignée était en train de tisser tranquillement sa toile, enserrant la fillette dans ses bras, la caressant doucement, l'enjoignant à goûter à tout ce qu'elle désirait, lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Milly, qui aimes-tu le plus ici ? murmura-t-elle contre son oreille alors que la fillette saisissait un macaron rosé.

— Y a Maman, mais elle est malade, y a Papa, aussi, et y a toi, les bonbons.

— Tu voudrais voir ta Maman, je suppose. Bien sûr, c'est normal, mais elle n'est pas encore rétablie. Tu sais, c'est difficile de voyager entre la Terre et Meridian, il n'y a que peu de gens qui s'adaptent aussi bien que toi… Mais après tout, c'est normal, étant donné ton sang, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant une joue bien ronde. »

La fillette cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Parfois, elle avait du mal à la comprendre, Miranda, elle parlait souvent de choses très compliquées. Elle fronça ses petits sourcils, faisant éclater de rire la duchesse. Une heure plus tard, la baronne avait exigé de l'araignée qu'elle laissât l'enfant, prétextant que l'heure du bain était enfin arrivée. En sortant du Grand Appartement, la gouvernante et cette dernière se toisèrent quelques minutes, en silence, véritable duel d'honneur, entre deux des créatures les plus puissantes de Meridian, pour une seule et même proie l'une pour la dévorer, l'autre pour s'assurer les faveurs de la presque-reine. Les lèvres closes, pincées, Miranda sortit, sans un ultime regard pour la baronne.

Milly se retrouva donc, à contre-cœur, seule avec sa gouvernante qui l'intimidait toujours autant. Deux servantes vinrent avec un paquet d'eau chauffée la nettoyer sous l'œil acéré de Noailles, puis, elles la séchèrent et lui mirent une chemise de nuit en coton blanc dont elles attachèrent le ruban rose autour du cou. Là, la baronne la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à une bergère où elle l'y allongea avec une couverture avec une interdiction formelle d'en bouger tandis qu'elle supervisait les domestiques qui s'affairaient à ranger les gourmandises et à préparer les appartements royaux.

Alors que la nuit était maintenant tombée sur Meridian, Milly se réveilla doucement, après qu'un grand bruit eu raisonné. Somnolente, elle bailla en papillonnant des paupières, se demandant où elle était exactement. Bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du Prince, assis dans une étrange chaise surélevée, posée en-haut de quelques marches de marbre, derrière laquelle des centaines de ronces noires s'élevaient, accompagné de plusieurs courtisans dont un qui devait être Cedric, la petite fille peinant à les distinguer dans les ombres de la pièce.

« M-Milly est où ? » Son souffle ne fut pas entendu. Ses prunelles sombres se levèrent, cherchant un peu de lumière ou un point de repère. Elle regarda quelques secondes les sinistres vitraux violâtres avant de s'attarder sur les beaux chandeliers d'argent, unique source d'une faible lueur dans cet endroit, et enfin, sur l'étrange rosace incrustée dans le sol, au pied des marches.

« Pourqu-Pourquoi Milly est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, encore assoupie. » Phobos eut alors un sourire et baissa sa tête vers elle, lui caressant du bout du nez, le haut de son front. « Parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue aujourd'hui… »

L'enfant se recroquevilla contre son torse, enfouissant ses joues dans sa robe de velours noir, tentant vainement de se rendormir. Cependant, en dépit de sa fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver les bras de Morphée, une étrange odeur venait lui chatouiller les narines, l'enivrant, rendant sa tête bien lourde. C'était une odeur écœurante, lourde, âcre, pareille à de la rouille. À cet arôme s'ajoutaient des souffles, des râles, des hoquètements, des mâchements, une déglutition. La fillette se remua quelque peu, se lovant davantage contre le monarque qui, tendrement, lui caressait, du bout des doigts, sa chevelure d'argent. Soudain, un cri perçant la fit sursauter, l'éloignant légèrement de l'étreinte paternelle.

« Milly, Milly, reste contre moi, lui intima-t-il en lui replaçant le visage contre lui. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, distinguant, malgré sa vue brouillée par le sommeil et la pénombre de la salle, une masse au sol, à quelques mètres. « C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle faiblement en la pointant du doigt. » Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres royales, il releva la tête, la considérant de toute sa hauteur. « Ça, Milly, c'est ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit… »

La petite se tut quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, puis, alors que les nobles présents dans la pièce s'échangèrent un regard complice, poussa un hurlement déchirant après avoir enfin vu la chose qui leur faisait face.

O.O.O

Depuis son arrivée, sa téléportation, son envol – peu importe le nom, à vrai dire – il n'avait fait que marcher et éviter soigneusement tout homme, créature, armés. Ni une ni deux, à peine eut-il passé le pied de l'autre côté du portail qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une forêt dense, aussi inquiétante que mystérieuse, avec une végétation si abondante – pas nécessairement la plus luxuriante – qu'il ne pouvait voir le ciel. Quel étrange endroit tout de même. Il faisait froid, un vent glacé jouait avec les quelques branches dépourvues de feuilles noirâtres, et de temps à autre, il neigeait. Étonnement, le sol n'était pas gelé, il était boueux, ci et là, il y avait des étendues d'eau froide dans lesquelles il s'était pris les pieds. Alors, se serait ici que Christopher aurait atterri ? Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Afin de retrouver son chemin, le jeune homme, après s'être emparé d'une pierre de la taille de sa paume, avait fait des marques dans le tronc des arbres. Cependant, il avait fini par se raviser. Yan-Lin avait été claire : ce monde était régi par un tyran qui avait à ses ordres, des créatures armées, prêtes à en découdre. Il avait alors pris la résolution d'avancer avec davantage de précautions, de ne plus se servir de son smartphone pour avoir un peu de lumière – trop risqué ! À la peur de croiser cette milice, s'était ajoutée celle des créatures sauvages qui devaient rôder dans ce marécage, après tout n'avait-il pas entendu un croassement à fendre l'âme.

Malgré tout, malgré son appréhension, son angoisse, Martin avait continué sa marche, seul, dans la nuit, sur ses gardes, frémissant au moindre bruit suspect. Les heures avaient ainsi passé. Ses paupières étaient devenues de plus en plus lourdes, son pas, moins assuré. Exténué, il avait fini par se poser sur un rocher, un peu en hauteur, cherchant un peu de paix. Il se passa une main sur le visage, et souffla longuement. Il aurait dû mieux se préparer. Le voilà complètement perdu dans un milieu hostile, incapable de se repérer, à la merci de la moindre créature – oui, vraiment, cette expédition était un désastre. Bercé par le vent, engourdi par le froid, le jeune homme avait fini par s'endormir, en dépit de sa bonne volonté. S'endormir, à même la pierre, dans cet endroit…

Un rugissement terrifiant brisa sa torpeur. Il se réveilla, un bleu sur le bas de la mâchoire, son corps rigide et ankylosé. Combien de temps exactement avait-il été inconscient ? Probablement, peu de temps. Exténué, il retira ses lunettes quelques secondes, se frottant les yeux, baillant, faisant bien attention à son sac. Il voulait se remettre en route, trouver un village, deux ou trois maisons, des gens avec qui parler – s'ils parvenaient à se comprendre… Il se remit en marche, inlassablement, se cachant dans la pénombre, avançant à pas de loup. Plusieurs fois, il releva la tête, une boule au ventre, cette désagréable impression d'être épié qui ne le quittait pas !

 _Ils étaient là, tous les deux, presque seuls dans le parc, délaissé des enfants à la mi-novembre. Elle lui avait presque tenté de lui prendre la main à plusieurs reprises mais quelque chose, un pressentiment l'en avait empêché. La jeune femme blonde lui adressait de gentils sourires pleins d'espoir mais demeurait circonspecte devant l'absence de réaction de son compagnon. Au détour de l'air de jeux, elle empoigna son courage à deux mains, le prit entre quatre yeux et lui lâcha : « Je t'aime… vraiment, Martin. »_

Il se mit à courir à vive allure, on le suivait, il en était sûr. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard derrière son épaule, mais, lors d'un moment d'inattention, son pied heurta une pierre, dissimulée dans la neige sale, boueuse du marécage, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, lui écrasant la face dans l'étendue d'une flaque.

 _« Je suis désolé. » Il n'avait pu murmurer que cela, pas un mot de plus, s'en voulant profondément. C'est vrai, il aurait dû faire davantage attention. On l'avait mis en garde, on lui avait dit que Enrichetta commençait à avoir un faible pour lui – tout se sait à l'université. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, à une soirée, chez des amis, rayonnante, ravissante, vêtue d'un bleu foncé et d'un jean, avec des escarpins sombres et des bijoux, des bracelets qui s'entrechoquaient quand elle bougeait le bras – clic, clic –. En un mot, on ne voyait et n'entendait qu'elle. Vers vingt-trois heures, ils s'étaient isolés, se blottissant dans le canapé, un peu en retrait de la musique, de la danse des autres invités, et là, ils avaient parlé, de tout et de rien. Il aurait dû apprécier ce moment, il aurait dû prendre plaisir à cette conversation mais un profond malaise l'avait envahi._

Rapidement, en dépit de la douleur, il se redressa, bondissant sur ses pieds et reprit sa course, mais un cri déchira le silence du marécage. Le jeune homme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour fuir la créature qui approchait inexorablement. Il releva la tête et fut frappé de terreur en voyant un être volant pareil à ceux qui peuplent aujourd'hui les musées d'histoire naturelle – en somme, un grand reptile carnassier planant grâce à deux membranes tendues entre ses griffes acérées ! – qui s'apprêtait à piquer sur sa proie ! Martin eut un dernier coup de course, espérant, intérieurement le semer, tout en en doutant fortement et pour cela, entreprit de courir en zigzag ayant lu dans un journal pour enfant que cela pouvait déconcerter certains animaux, de se réfugier le plus possible sous les arbres.

 _« Tu sais, Martin, peu de gens comprennent ce qui te passe par la tête, quand même… »_

Il ne s'arrêta pas, même pas quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle – comment faire autrement ? Néanmoins, entre la buée sur ses lunettes que son effort physique provoquait, son terrible manque de force qui le rendait pataud, ce fichu livre qui pesait une tonne dans son dos, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu, et, s'il perdurait dans sa course effrénée, il y voyait de moins en point au point qu'il n'anticipa pas le ravin et y tomba, la tête la première. Il demeura là, allongé, un peu désarticulé, la neige sale dans le cou, et la peur au ventre, tandis que la créature planait au-dessus de lui, prête à le dévorer.

 _« Tu ne comprends pas, Nigel… Elle était plus que ça, pour moi… Pour moi, Irma était une étoile… Un soleil… »_

Tandis que le monstre s'apprêtait à piquer sur le jeune homme, une aura de lumière aveuglante le désorienta, protégeant ainsi sa proie, qui trouvait sa source dans le sac à dos qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

 _Oui, Nigel, comme un soleil…_

 _Irma était mon soleil._


	12. Ogni debole ha sempre il suo tiranno

Bonjour à tous!

J'avais promis à l'une d'entre vous que la suite paraîtrait le jour de mon anniversaire: dès lors, la voici! En revanche, étant donné le peu de temps qui m'était imparti et le fait que ma tête est présentement une enclume sur laquelle plein de petits nounours s'amusent à taper, je n'ai pas pu me relire. Dès lors, mes chers lecteurs, votre chasse de Pâques est ouverte! Lâchez-vous! Tirez sur la grammar nazie que je suis! :p

Les coiffures dites à la Garcette et à la Hurluberlue ont vraiment existé et se sont même côtoyées. Je vous invite donc à les taper sur Internet afin d'en avoir un aperçu!

L'idée des petits dîners intimes organisés par le roi vient d'une pratique mise en place, surtout, par Louis XV (quand je vous dis que le palais de Phobos est un mélange des styles et des époques de notre Histoire!). Louis XIV dînait en public puis, rejoignait ses proches pour des parties de jeux. Son arrière-petit-fils, Louis XV, préférait dîner en petit comité, avec des proches (ce qui fut ensuite repris par Marie-Antoinette, et bien moins accepté...). Je vois bien Phobos s'amuser à recevoir quelques uns de ses proches conseillers puis, au hasard, pour les honorer ou les humilier certains de ses courtisans. Les jeux du pouvoir...

Les passages en italique sont des réminiscences du passé (vu que fanfiction ne prend pas en considération mes autres mises en forme).

Encore quelques précisions:

1) Au XVII et au XVIII, le chirurgien n'était pas considéré comme un médecin mais comme un mécanicien. Je m'explique, on considérait que son travail était de suivre mécaniquement les ordres du médecin et était donc, bien moins élevé dans la hiérarchie des charges. Ils ne font même plus partie de l'ordre des médecins, si je me souviens bien. En 1686, Charles-François Felix, premier chirurgien du roi, réussit à opérer Louis XIV d'une fistule anale (sans anesthésie, hein...) avec un instrument qui s'apparente un peu à une faucille. C'est un vrai succès (ce qui lance d'ailleurs la mode de la fistule parmi les courtisans, bref on n'en parlera pas...). Dès lors, la chirurgie regagne ses lettres de noblesse et, en 1731, l'Académie royale de chirurgie est inaugurée!

2) Au XVII, on donnait, effectivement, des noms à la superposition des jupes des élégantes. La 1ère, celle qu'on voyait était la Modeste, celle qu'on apercevait parfois était la Friponne et il y avait la Secrète. Dans mon livre préféré (dont l'adaptation par France 2 est aussi mon film préféré), _L'Allée du roi_ de Chandernagor, Mme d'Aubigné s'amuse à détourner ces noms-là pour évoquer les différentes facettes de sa personnalité: la Modeste (ou la pieuse) que tous pouvaient voir, la Friponne (la coquine qu'on devinait parfois = j'hésite tellement pour mes ships: Françoise x Villarceau ou Françoise x Miossens) et enfin, la Secrète (l'ambitieuse...). Vraiment, lisez ce bouquin. Les intrigues du grand siècle valent tellement celles de la fiction!

3) Ce chapitre contient des triggers! ATTENTION! Disons, pour les âmes sensibles, qu'ils se situent vers la fin (non, je ne couperai pas un récit en inscrivant TRIGGER comme le font certains. Je comprends que cela puisse choquer/mettre mal à l'aise mais on ne peut pas couper un récit avec un but autre que celui de faire avancer l'histoire).

4) Le titre du chapitre est un dicton italien, répété plusieurs fois. Celui-ci signifie "Qui est faible a toujours son tyran."

* * *

 _« Quel âge as-tu ? lui avait-on demandé d'une voix sèche._

— _Q-Quinze ans, avait-elle répondu, d'un anglais léger, non pas teinté mais peint dans un accent italien._

— _Quinze ans ! Tu vas être la plus jeune de mes pensionnaires ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu as pensé à tes parents ? »_

 _La blonde baissa la tête mais demeura muette. Timidement, elle osa passer une frêle main sur son ventre désormais rond. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle était tombée enceinte, quatre qu'elle avait quitté son ancienne vie en s'embarquant, avec de faux papiers, sur le sol nord-américain, sous le prénom de Cecilia Summers, et trois qu'elle était inscrite dans les registres des services sociaux de l'État de Washington._

 _La directrice du centre d'aide aux mères mineures avait enfin terminé son dossier. Là, la dame d'environs cinquante ans s'était redressée et avait demandé à l'un de ses subordonnés de montrer son lit à l'adolescente. Gentiment, le dénommé Steve avait saisi sa petite valise pour qu'elle n'eut pas à la supporter en montant les trois étages de la vieille demeure. Il lui ouvrit une petite porte à la peinture décrépie, la laissant entrer dans ce qui allait être sa cellule pendant environs deux ans. Une vraie cellule de moine : un petit lit coincé dans un coin, à gauche, une petite table de nuit sur laquelle une lampe blanche était posée, une grande armoire, dans le coin à droite, il y avait un lit pour bébé. Steve déposa son bagage sur le lit, et lui sourit. « Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais tu es ici chez toi ! Tu verras, tout se passera bien ! »_

 _Une fois seule, la jeune fille avait marché silencieusement, faisant le tour de son chez-elle. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle était parvenue à se hisser jusqu'à la seule source de lumière : l'œil-de-bœuf, jetant un coup d'œil aux environs. Passées quelques minutes, dépitée, elle s'était assise sur le lit, cherchant à défaire sa valise. Soudain, elle avait tiré légèrement son T-shirt sale et avait passé une main froide sur une plaie toujours violacée, presque semblable à un suçon, apposée, comme un tatouage, sur le haut de son sein gauche. Des larmes avaient coulé._

Des mains s'attardaient sur sa taille, défaisant les liens, écartant les baleines de son lourd corset, libérant sa longue chemise de coton immaculé. Les bourrelets du vertugadin étaient ensuite retirés un par un, doucement, délicatement posés sur le sol, à ses pieds puis, vînt le tour de la roue de roseau et d'osier. La jeune femme inspira profondément, à son aise, enfin libérée de sa cage de rubans. Promptement, les domestiques se retirèrent après avoir rangé les composantes de la tenue de la petite Promise.

« Vous étiez ravissante, Promise. »

Cornelia se retourna et vit Violine, un linge blanc brodé d'une tulipe dans les mains, s'avancer vers elle. « Demain, vous aurez une robe plus simple. Simple mais élégante, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, il ne serait pas nécessaire de vous parer pour chacune de vos sorties. » Doucement, la camériste arriva à sa hauteur et lui tapota le haut du thorax, là où une petite marque rougie avait apparu. « Une petite irritation. Cela arrive de temps à autre quand le corps n'est pas habitué aux corsets, lui expliqua-t-elle, de ce que j'ai compris, on n'en porte pas sur Terre… »

La blonde ne répondit pas – à quoi bon ? L'employée lui sourit cependant et, après avoir déposé le linge sur la coiffeuse de bois nacré, l'aida à s'installer dans son lit à baldaquin, sous le poids des draps brodés et des riches couvertures. « Soufflez la bougie quand vous souhaitez le noir, Promise. Et, sonnez la cloche, si nécessaire. »

Sans un bruit, elle se coula hors de la chambre, laissant Cornelia seule avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs. La lourde porte se referma derrière elle, le garde s'assurant que nul ne sortît plus de la pièce. « Bonne soirée, lui lança-t-elle d'une voix posée avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs dorénavant sombres. » La jeune fille ne croisa personne sur son chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre située dans le bâtiment des domestiques – après tout, bien que camériste de la Promise, elle n'en était pas moins une servante.

Alors qu'elle redescendait les beaux escaliers, elle croisa de plus en plus de courtisans venus se coucher dans leurs appartements – ceux du cinquième et du quatrième étages étaient les plus nombreux. À partir du troisième, seuls les plus proches du Prince et exerçant les plus hautes fonctions y avaient leur logement, quant au deuxième, étage noble, le monarque y avait ses Grands Appartements. Elle continua sa course jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où elle s'engouffra dans les portes dérobées des serviteurs avant de rejoindre finalement l'aile des domestiques. Là, elle remonta un escalier exigu, et, avança dans le long couloir de son étage, le troisième, sortit une clé d'argent d'une des poches faites dans son jupon et ouvrit la lourde porte sa cellule individuelle. C'était une petite chambre, sans prétention, assez agréable. Contre le mur, il y avait un lit de bois, bien fait, avec des draps propres – changés ce matin – et plusieurs couvertures. Juste à côté, une petite table de nuit, joliment peinte dans un gris-vert, sur laquelle une large brosse en poils de sangliers était posée. À quelques mètres, contre le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre, une armoire en bois avec quelques couleurs ajoutées à la main. Enfin, contre le mur de droite, il y avait un petit secrétaire ravissant, avec un peu de nacre, de vernis et une chaise assortie.

Les yeux noisette de la jeune fille balayèrent la pièce avant qu'elle ne se précipitât vers la fenêtre pour aérer un peu l'endroit. Restant pensive devant l'ouverture, la camériste demeura songeuse quelques instants, les prunelles fixées sur les marécages sur lesquels donnait sa vue. Une petite brise vînt soulever la mèche de cheveux qu'elle laissait libre de son chignon, celle-ci se frotta quelques fois contre sa joue, contre son nez ou contre son cou. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'avança et saisit une petite cloche posée sur son bureau. On toqua à sa porte : sa servante, Ninon, entra à son tour, un sceau d'eau chaude entre les mains.

« Venez, Madame, l'eau vous attend ! »

Elle lui sourit, referma aussitôt la fenêtre, se précipitant vers le milieu de la chambre où sa domestique avait déposé le seau, et, ouvrant l'armoire, en sortit un long linge blanc. « Dépêchons, Madame, pour ne pas prendre froid ! »

Quand la camériste ressortit du baquet, emmaillotée dans le linge, formidablement frictionnée par Ninon. Une fois séchée, elle enfila une jolie, toute simple, robe de coton blanc-cassé et congédia d'un sourire son aide avant que de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle resta là un moment, dans le noir, profitant de la seule source de lumière dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire la bougie posée sur sa table de nuit dont la flamme semblait danser sous son nez. Tant de labeur pour en arriver là. Quelle chance avait-elle eue cette nuit-là, quand on lui avait proposé cette place à la cour. Jamais elle n'avait reçu un aussi bon paiement et, plus que tout, ce premier jour de labeur lui avait semblé bien doux. Sa maîtresse, la Promise, avait été bien gentille avec elle, être à son service promettait bien de belles choses. Bientôt, elle deviendrait reine, et elle, Violine, la petite bâtarde venue de la Dacie, serait sa camériste, toujours prête à la vêtir dans des tenues de plus en plus extravagantes et imposantes. C'est enivrée par d'heureuses pensées que la jeune fille souffla la bougie, s'allongea dans le lit et s'endormit paisiblement.

O.O.O.O

Ses doigts se faufilaient dans les mèches argentées de la fillette qui, assise sur ses genoux, s'endormait maintenant paisiblement, apaisée par ses caresses. Phobos déposa doucement un baiser sur son front, caressant ensuite, du bout de l'index, ses lèvres rougies par le sang, avant de les remonter à sa bouche. Il la laissa ainsi, abandonnée dans ses bras quelques instants puis, sa gouvernante qui avait, entre-temps, repris forme humaine, la saisit délicatement, se préparant à l'emmener au lit.

« Il est bien tard pour les petites créatures comme elle, regardez comme elle tombe de sommeil. »

Les quelques nobles encore présents en dépit de l'heure, dans la salle du trône eurent un rictus à l'énoncé de la phrase de leur monarque. Les yeux gris de Cedric s'attardèrent sur cette petite ombre, presque noyée dans l'emprise de la baronne, fixant ses joues barbouillées de sang et ses lèvres qui remuaient doucement dans son sommeil. Quand la gouvernante passa à sa hauteur, il la retînt quelques instants et glissa un doigt sur son visage, la dérangeant presque, puis, les laissa partir.

Le souverain, assis dans son auguste siège, jubilait, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure, contemplant pendant plusieurs minutes la carcasse en bas des marches de son trône. La première terreur passée, la fillette avait regardé, fascinée, sa gouvernante enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair du malheureux, étant allée jusqu'à tendre sa petite main pour se rapprocher de la scène. Il l'avait entendu haleter, il avait senti son souffle se hâter, la bouche entr'ouverte, prête à se jeter à la gorge du prisonnier. Phobos lui avait alors redressé doucement le menton, réclamant son attention et lui avait demandé si elle avait peur. Milly lui avait répondu en secouant doucement la tête, les prunelles toujours rivées sur la mastication de la baronne, presque envieuse. « M-Mais Maman, elle aurait peur… » Il s'était tu, puis, lui caressant le front, il lui avait murmuré que malheureusement, Cornelia n'était pas comme eux, qu'elle était plus fragile et que les faibles comme elle devaient être protégés, autrement, ils finissaient comme celui-là, là, devant. Sa fille était demeurée silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, toujours absorbée par son spectacle. « Est-ce que c'est bon ? » La voix enfantine avait de nouveau claironné dans la salle, faisant sourire son père qui lui avait alors demandé si elle voulait goûter. Pas de réponse, presque intimidée, elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer lentement. Le Prince n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts et, en quelques secondes, le monstre s'était retourné vers eux, de son énorme griffe avait déchiré un morceau de joue et, en un battement du cil, il avait monté plusieurs marches et lui tendait le sanguinolant quartier juste sous son nez.

Était-ce dû à de la timidité, ou à un soubresaut de peur – un zeste d'instinct de survie en somme – mais une fois devant la face terrifiante de la créature, à quelques centimètres de ses crocs qu'elle pouvait nettement distinguer, de sa peau arrachée pareille, par endroits, à des plaques d'acier, de ses yeux acérés, sans pupille, d'une blancheur qui n'indiquait rien de bon, la fillette s'était mise à pleurer. Le monarque lui avait séché ses larmes du bout des doigts, puis, un peu rassurée, elle avait planté ses quenottes blanches dans la chair mais avait eu besoin de plusieurs secondes d'hésitation avant que de se résoudre à l'avaler. Elle avait alors secoué la tête, non, ça n'était pas bon.

En une poignée de minutes, Milly s'était révélée beaucoup moins humaine qu'il ne l'aurait crue, plus divine, plus proche de lui que de sa mère. Il n'en avait espéré pas tant, à vrai dire. À l'origine, il était prévu qu'elle prît simplement peur, qu'elle comprît ce qu'il en coûterait de lui désobéir – et donc, inciter sa mère à courber l'échine. Mais ça ! Soudain, il se redressa, délaissant son trône, descendit les marches et rejoignit ses courtisans, une idée en tête.

O.O.O.O

En quelques instants, tout avait basculé de condamné, il était devenu sauvé, d'égaré, il était maintenant guidé. Alors qu'il avait pensé sa dernière heure arrivée, qu'il avait craint mourir ainsi, décapité par les serres ou le bec de ce monstre ailé, un halo de lumière l'en avait protégé, le repoussant violemment et enjoignant la créature à s'en retirer. Le jeune homme avait demeuré affalé dans le ravin, le séant à terre, dans la boue froide, se gelant de plus en plus, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration et surtout ses esprits. Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette position, recherchant la quiétude ? Pour dire vrai, il n'en savait strictement rien ! L'unique chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il avait entendu son nom – dans le brouillard, quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Une voix douce, de femme, aux accents de volupté, coulant comme du miel chaud.

 _Cinq longues années_ … _Sans nouvelle_ … _Pourquoi es-tu parti_ ?

Il n'avait pu se retenir. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, battant au rythme d'un nouvel fol espoir de la revoir. Il avait couru le long du marécage, à bout de souffle, les côtes réclamant un peu de répit mais qu'importait ! Il n'avait point senti la douleur, se hâtant toujours davantage, au fur et à mesure que les paroles devenaient distinctes.

 _C'était si long… J'avais si peur… J'étais seule…_

Il avait fini par la retrouver, là, debout auprès de l'étang sale, pareille à ses rêves avec ses lourdes boucles brunes devenues si longues qu'elles lui couvraient dorénavant le haut du dos, vêtue d'un jean et d'un T-shirt bleu et rose – comme sur la photo de l'entrée. De là où il était, en haut du ravin, il n'était pas parvenu à la distinguer davantage, bien qu'il eût plissé les yeux autant qu'il le pût tant il avait envie de voir ses yeux bleu océan, ses joues rondelettes et son sourire apaisant. Il avait bondi, elle avait alors tendu les bras vers, prête à l'accueillir.

 _IRMA_

Sa main avait failli saisir la sienne, il n'était alors plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ce fantôme venu tout droit de son passé, figure fantasmagorique, en tout point semblable à ses rêves. Enfin il l'avait retrouvée, enfin ! Plus rien n'avait et n'allait alors compter – ni Yan Lin, ni Phobos, ni Christopher. Là, il était à un souffle d'elle, à un doigt de son parfum, à une main d'une caresse. Tout c'était alors passé en quelques secondes, l'eau boueuse et gelée sur son visage l'avait fait décuver et, la face contre la terre froide sonna comme une violente claque, un retour à la réalité si abrupte qu'on en demeure abasourdi. Il avait entendu – presque au loin – des épées qui s'entrechoquent, des cris – tantôt ceux qu'on pousse pour se donner du courage dans la bataille, tantôt ceux des suppliciés. Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune adulte avait légèrement tourné sa tête, ne parvenant pas tout de suite à se redresser – se demandant même si cela eut été opportun étant donnée la bataille qui faisait rage. Il l'avait vue se tordre de douleur, tentant vainement, gauchement, presque pathétiquement, d'éviter les flèches dont on la criblait, puis, d'un coup, elle était tombée lourdement dans l'eau de l'étang, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour tendre la main vers lui.

Il avait alors bondi formidablement sur un de ses agresseurs, l'avait fait tomber à terre, et, à pleines mains, avait serré le plus fort possible sur sa gorge découverte, privant l'assaillant d'air, tandis qu'il avait tenté de le cogner plusieurs fois contre les cailloux et les roches du marécage. Une jeune femme avait poussé un cri et essayé d'aider son camarade en menaçant Martin de son arc, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Le pouvait-il seulement ? Ces quelques secondes furent un chaos de bruit, de cris et d'image.

« Martin ! Lâche-le ! Ce n'est pas Irma ! »

D'un coup, le chaos avait cessé – à l'instar d'une tempête qui, soudainement, se change en brise. Si la voix qui lui avait intimé cela ne lui était pas inconnue, il était maintenant bien incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Il s'était alors retourné et avait vu une femme d'âge mur, avec de longs cheveux roux, des yeux marrons et une peau extrêmement pale, vêtue d'un haut qui semblait être fait avec de la fourrure grisâtre et des braies noires, accompagnée de bottes fourrées, fermement nouées. Profitant de l'absence de son agresseur, sa victime l'avait éjecté sans égard et s'était redressée en se massant la gorge – très sévèrement secouée par son expérience de mort imminente, du sang coulant de l'arrière de sa tête.

La femme s'était avancée près de lui, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, s'était penchée sur lui. « Martin, te souviens-tu de moi ? Je m'appelle Eleonord Brown, je suis la mère d'Elyon, tu te rappelles d'Elyon ? Vous étiez amis au collège. »

Il avait hoché la tête, éberlué. Oui, il se souvenait d'Elyon, de cette ado avec de longues nattes pendantes couleur paille qui était toujours avec Cornelia – deux vraies sœurs, ces deux-là, comme Hay Lin et sa chère Irma… Mais, Irma, elle était là, juste devant eux ! Pourquoi ? Il s'était retourné quelques secondes, et là, il vu ce qu'il restait de son hallucination : un corps reptilien, verdâtre, avec de longues griffes rouges, gisant dans l'étang.

« Non, ce n'était pas Irma, avait-il alors murmuré. »

Mme Brown avait posé un genou à terre, et, gentiment, presque maternellement, lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule. « Je sais que tu cherches Irma, mais elle n'est pas ici. Certains supputent qu'elle est prisonnière au palais, mais nous n'avons pas d'information concrète… Quant à Christopher, malheureusement, ce petit a disparu avant même que nos espions aient pu le repérer à Ozette ou dans le palais… C'est Yan Lin qui m'a avertie de ta venue, lui avait-elle répondu avant même qu'il ne pût poser la question. » En quelques secondes, il avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier, un sentiment de torpeur l'envahissant, et des larmes avaient coulé le long de son visage.

Voilà pourquoi, depuis quelques heures, c'était un jeune homme soulagé qui s'avançait dans la forêt, dans le sillage de Mme Brown et de ses disciples. Enfin, il n'était plus seul. Cependant, dire que les autres l'avaient accepté sans broncher serait mentir. Le grand costaud qu'il avait blessé à l'arrière du crâne bougonnait, ayant refusé que l'archère lui mît un bandage. Celle-ci paraissait lui tenir moins rigueur de son acte. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et lui avait indiqué qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un petit village, à l'aune de la forêt marécageuse, à l'opposée d'Ozette, la capitale du royaume.

Lorsque le groupe y parvînt, Martin eut l'impression d'entrer dans un tableau pastelliste de Millet : un petit village paysan, avec des couleurs ocres, ternes, noyé dans la lumière forte du soleil d'après-midi. Partout de la terre, mélangée à de la neige, donnant cet amas de poudreuse sale, presque noircie. Les hommes et les garçons étaient partis aux champs, creuser les fossés à la houe, préparant les terres pour la semée prochaine. Les femmes et les enfants, eux, étaient partis chercher des glands pour les cochons. Oui, le peintre n'aurait probablement pas renié un tel paysage.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite maison, pareille à toutes les autres du hameau. Le jeune homme du XIXème siècle n'en revenait pas : tout paraissait être resté au Moyen-âge. Des activités des paysans, à leur agriculture, en passant par leurs vêtements et leur logis, tout était conforme à l'idée qu'il s'était fait de cette époque en cours d'histoire une époque dure, complexe mais paradoxalement, si mystérieuse, presque attrayante par ses zones brumeuses. La fille les abandonna quelques minutes, monta à l'étage pour se changer, revêtant une tenue plus convenable pour son sexe – selon les mœurs de l'époque – et surtout, pour sa caste sociale. Une chainse dont le col blanc ressortait par-dessus par cotte rouge, un tablier grisâtre noué fermement à la taille, et surtout, les cheveux bruns, attachés en chignon, dissimulés sous un couvre-chef blanc.

« Je dois retourner aux champs, j'ai trop tardé… »

Eleonord qui s'était assise sur un tabouret de bois au coin de la grande table de bois brut, hocha la tête, compréhensive. Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa famille se doutât de quoi que ce soit – dénoncer un rebelle, c'est toujours avoir une chance de se faire bien voir par le seigneur local – un gringalet chétif, sans grande envergure, dont on murmurait que Phobos prévoyait de se débarrasser bientôt. Aussi vite, la jeune fille déguerpit sans demander son reste, aussi vite qu'une petite souris. Quant au blessé, Mme Brown lui indiqua de monter se coucher, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on le remarquât dans cet état, ce qu'il fit en bougonnant – comme toujours.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a besoin de soins ? osa demander Martin sans grande assurance. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, un sourire flanqué sur le visage. « Pas besoin, ce n'est pas un humain. Le coup que tu lui as donné l'a abasourdi mais ce n'est pas assez pour le tuer… Tu as dû lui flanquer la peur de sa vie, ce n'est pas plus mal pour un grand lourdot comme lui… Il est trop sûr de lui… » Elle se tut puis, penchant légèrement la tête, considérant le jeune homme d'un air intrigué, elle lui demanda comment avait-il fait pour survivre aussi longtemps dans le marécage, grouillant de monstres qui protégeaient les terres de leur souveraine.

« En fait, comment dire, j'ai bel et bien failli y passer plusieurs fois ! En fait, je pense que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu repousser certains monstres, affirma-t-il en avançant vers elle, la main sur son sac à dos. »

La femme fronça ses sourcils, se penchant davantage pour voir cet objet qui l'aurait protégé. Là, bien calé dans le sac, à côté d'une calculette, elle aperçut ce qui semblait être un gros livre, avec une belle reliure dorée, faite en cuire tanné, de vieux symboles gravés. Elle poussa un glapissement. _Le livre des secrets !_ « C-Comment l'as-tu eu ?! murmura-t-elle en refermant vite la fermeture éclair.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé, ce sont les filles… Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'Irma, il y a plusieurs jours de ça. Au début, on pensait que c'était à Hay Lin… C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans cette histoire. Yan Lin m'a aussi dit que c'était un objet très important pour celui qui règne ici, si j'ai bien compris, ajouta-t-il en s'assoyant près d'elle.

— C'est vrai, très important. Il sait tout de son propriétaire… Si les filles avaient pu l'ouvrir, probablement qu'elles auraient su quoi faire…

— Quand vous dîtes « les filles » … Est-ce que Elyon faisait aussi partie des, euh, des gardiennes ? »

Il y eut un silence, un vague moment de vide. Le visage d'Eleonord se crispa, durcissant ses traits, les prunelles fixant le lointain, perdues dans des souvenirs. « Non, Elyon n'était pas une gardienne. Elle était la Lumière de Meridian, celle qui aurait dû détrôner Phobos. »

Martin ne sut quoi rajouter. Tout ça lui semblait tellement fou ! Depuis quarante-huit heures, tout ce qu'il avait appris à l'école, à la fac, toutes ces sciences, ces raisonnements ardus et complexes étaient balayés par quoi ? de la magie ! des êtres si puissants qu'ils pouvaient asservir des peuples dont le seul espoir résidait dans la naissance d'un être encore plus puissant ?! Mais !

En même temps, en y repensant, cette année de collège avait vraiment été particulière dès le début : des apparitions, des disparitions… On aurait pu se croire dans un film d'horreur… Pourtant, Martin avait toujours voulu se raccrocher à la science, expliquer les faits, raisonner. C'était pour cela qu'il avait repris le club de journalisme, pour enquêter, dévoiler la vérité sur ce qui semblait être un fantôme hantant les couloirs… Finalement, maintenant, savoir qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un monstre envoyé par Phobos pour se débarrasser de Will, ça avait plus de sens, tristement. « Vous aussi, on vous a recherchée pendant des semaines, la police a enquêté durant des mois sur votre disparition, la vôtre, celle de votre mari, celle d'Elyon et celle du libraire.

— Le libraire ? demanda soudainement Eleonord en relevant la tête brutalement, coupant Martin dans sa pensée.

— Bah oui, le libraire, Rick Hoffman, vous savez, un grand, blond, avec de longs cheveux, toujours attachés et des lunettes. On allait tous chez lui pour prendre nos affaires, en plus c'était une très belle librairie, avec plein de vieux livres, un aspect un peu Harry Potter… On adorait aller là-bas, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé… ça – ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de son interlocutrice.

— Ce libraire, c'est Lord Cedric, le Maire du palais de Phobos, son plus proche serviteur. C'est lui qui a piégé Elyon et les filles, répondit-elle simplement, un vague sourire pale sur le visage. Je n'ai jamais su que c'était lui qui nous avait retrouvés. Phobos peut être fier de sa créature, ajouta-t-elle, un rictus aux lèvres. »

Cette réponse lui fit un choc, lui sabrant le souffle. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il eut été si proche, celui qui les avait piégées, celui qui les avait enlevées… Il y avait emmené Irma une fois, dans cette librairie ! N-Non ! Non ! Il l'avait côtoyé, ce libraire ! Il… Non ! Quand il parvînt à se calmer, Martin lui demanda où était son mari et comment était-elle parvenu à être libre, si lui ne l'était pas.

« Nous étions enfermés à Cavigor, une prison réputée inviolable car construit comme un puits… Trente mètres de fond avant de descendre au 1er étage, aucun moyen d'évasion… On était enfermés, dans une cellule avec Thomas. Un jour, le chef des gardes est descendu nous apporter un plateau gavé de nourriture. On savait que c'était un piège mais on avait trop faim… Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais dans une cage, dans une charrette tirée par des chevaux, au milieu d'une grande garnison menée par Cedric. Quelques instants plus tard, les gardiennes aidaient les rebelles à nous libérer. Elles y sont parvenues – du moins, en ce qui me concerne. Thomas, encore inconscient, lui, n'a pas pu être sauvé et a été emmené au château… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis… Les gardiennes et le chef des rebelles, Caleb, m'ont emmenée sur Terre pour m'y protéger… J'aurais dû y rester mais ne plus avoir ni ma fille, ni mon mari avec moi était trop dur… Je suis donc rentrée à Meridian pour aider au mieux le peu de rébellion qu'il reste. En plus, c'est sur Terre que j'ai appris l'échec du coup d'État et la mort d'Elyon… En même temps, avec quatre gardiennes, c'était évident que le désastre s'annonçait.

— Quatre ? Je pensais qu'elles étaient cinq, d'après ce que m'avait dit Yan Lin, mais j'ai peut-être mal entendu.

— Oui, elles étaient bien cinq. Mais, après que Phobos a enlevé Elyon, il y a eu de fortes tensions entre Will et Cornelia, très fortes. Cornelia était la meilleure amie d'Elyon et elle a accusé Will de l'avoir abandonnée à Phobos. J'ai appris que Cornelia avait volé le cœur de Kandrakar et était partie à Meridian, une fois. Les autres gardiennes sont venues à sa rescousse mais en rentrant, il paraît qu'elle était différente, beaucoup plus distante. Puis, elle s'est sauvée. Elle a abandonnée Kandrakar, ses amies et Caleb. Certains ont dit qu'elle avait conclu un pacte avec Phobos, quand elle était venue à Meridian elle aurait marchandé sa vie contre la Lumière et le Cœur… »

Martin en eut le souffle coupé mais, d'une voix affirmée, convaincue, il lança un « C'est faux. Cornelia n'aurait jamais abandonné Elyon, jamais. Quand vous avez disparus, elle était dévastée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle les ait vendues, c'est impossible ! Je vous l'assure ! Enfin, vous la connaissiez, vous savez combien Elyon et Cornelia étaient proches ! Je suis désolé, mais ça, je n'y crois pas. »

La mère d'Elyon le considéra avant de secouer la tête, les jeunes, ça s'obstine dans des croyances. Face à une offre de survie, qu'est-ce que l'amitié, même sincère ? Elle demeura pensive et silencieuse plusieurs secondes puis, se levant, elle lui dit qu'il était temps qu'il retournât sur Terre. Face à la surprise du jeune homme, elle lui lança un sourire complice en montrant un petit anneau, très discret, à son index. « C'est un cadeau d'Endarno. » Elle tourna l'alliance deux fois, et, d'un geste vif, fit apparaître une brèche colorée juste face à lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, en y regardant avec attention, on pouvait voir la matière se plier autour de ladite brèche, comme si la réalité physique souffrait, s'ouvrait pour créer ce passage. « Normalement, vous vous retrouverez à Heatherfield, ce mécanisme est beaucoup plus fiable que les portails résultant des fissures de la Muraille. Si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre, contactez Yan Lin, et bientôt vous serez reçu par l'Oracle qui saura vous guider ! » Il cligna des yeux, s'avança et, s'engouffra, l'air de rien, dans le passage.

O.O.O.O

Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps quand les étudiants marchaient dans les rues de Paris, profitant de leur dernière nuit dans la ville lumière. Demain, ils reprenaient tous le train, direction Heatherfield et la reprise des cours. Une fois les visites terminées, les valises bouclées, ils s'étaient mis en tête de trouver un petit bistro sympa, puis, avaient opté pour une dernière marche digestive. Ils erraient joyeusement dans les rues estudiantines du cinquième arrondissement, passant devant la Sorbonne, dont même le bar situé sur la place de la célèbre université, d'habitude plein d'étudiants, était désormais silencieux et éteint, signe de l'heure tardive. Ils s'assirent quelques instants autour de la fontaine, se blottissant dans leurs couches de manteaux et d'écharpes pour affronter la nuit hivernale.

« Bon, alors, Bess, hâte de retrouver Nigel ?

— T'es lourd, Matteo ! répondit une brune aux cheveux ondulés, à moitié recouverts par sa grosse écharpe de laine.

— Ouais, t'es lourd, passe du feu ! renchérit Giuseppe.

— Tu fumes encore, toi ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêté, le réprima une autre étudiante, rousse, au nez et aux joues rosis par le froid. Elle est au courant, Alicia ?

— Ce qui se passe à Paris, reste à Paris, répondit l'étudiant en soufflant de la fumée. »

Bess demeura debout, à quelques centimètres de son amie, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau, la capuche rabaissée sur la tête, tremblant quelque peu sous les pincements du vent contre son jean. Dans quelques heures, elle allait retrouver son Nigel ! Ce voyage d'étude avait été long pour les amoureux, séparés pour la première fois mais d'un autre côté, il avait été plein d'enrichissements : elle avait visité Paris, vu les plus belles collections du monde, appris tant de choses grâce aux cours – en somme, une super expérience !

Le groupe resta là, assis à sa fontaine pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, bavardant de choses et d'autres, puis, enfin, ils se mirent en route pour la petite pension où ils logeaient située rue d'Assas, dans le 6ème arrondissement, juste en face du jardin du Luxembourg. La petite troupe avançait gaiement, réveillant au passage quelques habitants des rues dans lesquelles elle s'aventurait, puis, au détour d'une place, elle s'arrêta, comme un seul homme, Matteo affirmant avoir entendu quelque chose.

« C'est nous que tu as entendus, idiot ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il avait entendu quelque chose, et pas quelque chose d'ordinaire, en tout cas à Paris. Certes, il était difficile de faire l'impasse sur les bruits du groupe mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela. « Non, non, c'était autre chose, c'était comme un hennissement, et des sabots ! Enfin ! » Les autres demeurèrent interloqués, se regardant en chien de faïence. « T'as trop bu ! lança Giuseppe en riant. » Son ami tenta de l'entraîner en posant sa main gantée sur son épaule mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, convaincu qu'il les avait bien entendus ! Puis, d'un coup, il bondit et se mit à courir dans le dédale des petites rues du quartier latin, avant que d'être suivis par ses camarades qui, vraiment, se disaient qu'il était bien soûlé !

Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le bord du Pont Neuf, Matteo s'écria, pointant du doigt une étrange présence. « Là ! » Juste devant eux, perdu dans la nuit, semblait se dessiner la silhouette d'un cheval si blanc qu'il en était spectral, portant sur son dos plusieurs enfants qui, à chacun de ses mouvements, dodelinaient de manière désarticulée, comme des poupées de chiffon.

« Mais c'est quoi ?! »

Voyant que la bête avançait inexorablement vers la Seine, ils se jetèrent à sa poursuite, essayant, instinctivement, d'attraper ses rênes pour le détourner du fleuve mais, à leur grande surprise, alors qu'ils s'approchaient sa crinière, elle rua, se mit à galoper. Un des étudiants se précipita, puisant dans ses dernières forces et, alors que l'animal se jetait à l'eau avec les enfants sous les cris horrifiés de ses amis, parvint à en faire tomber un de sa monture. En quelques secondes, il ne resta que les jeunes Italiens et le petit Français, gisant, désarticulé, sans force sur le sol des quais, à côté de Giuseppe. « Mais, c'était quoi ?! » Presque aussitôt, Lætitia, la rousse, se saisit de son téléphone, contactant les secours, signalant qu'un enfant avait été victime d'un accident, alors que Bess et Giuseppe tentaient de le tirer de sa torpeur. « Attends ! » L'étudiante en journalisme se mit au-dessus de lui et, doucement, chercha à lui ouvrir les yeux et là, elle poussa un cri. « Il n'a pas d'iris ! Ses yeux sont tout blanc ! »

O.O.O.O

Cornelia attendait patiemment qu'on vînt la chercher, assise sur son lit, tentant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas abîmer le travail de Violine. Elle était, en effet, consciente que sa camériste serait jugée sur son apparence et dès lors, elle se devait d'être impeccable – au moins pour garantir à cette dernière qu'elle serait bien traitée.

Au cours de l'après-midi, tandis qu'elle se promenait avec Miranda dans les allées des jardins intérieurs, un serviteur, tenu à quatre épingles, était venu à leur rencontre, et, après s'être incliné devant elles, avait tendu à la jeune femme une petite enveloppe blanche fermée par un sceau représentant une rose. « Tu as reçu ton invitation, garde-la précieusement ! lui avait lancé la brune, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres.

— Mon invitation ?

— Le Prince fait parfois des dîners auxquels il ne convie que ses intimes, y être invité est l'un des plus grands honneurs. Cedric et moi faisons, évidemment, partis des convives. Tu verras, tu t'y amuseras, j'en suis sûre, assura-t-elle. »

Une fois rentrée, Violine avait été mise au courant et s'était efforcée à satisfaire le Prince de toutes ses forces ! Pour cela, après s'être rafraichie, Cornelia avait été coiffée _à la garcette_ c'est-à-dire, en somme, que sur le sommet de sa tête, les cheveux partaient vers l'arrière et avaient été mis à plat. Un petit chignon de forme ronde, maintenu par plusieurs épingles dont le bout, une perle, ressortait afin de l'agrémenter. De manière parallèle, sur les côtés de la tête, les cheveux, bouclés au fer, arrivaient sous les oreilles, afin de donner du volume à cette coiffure plate. Enfin, au niveau du front, quelques mèches avaient été séparées, de manière à créer une fine frange, vrillée, partant d'une tempe à l'autre afin de l'encadrer.

Vînt ensuite la tenue. Sur sa simple chemise de coton tombant jusqu'aux genoux, on passa un corps de jupe beige ouvert par un large décolleté bateau agrémenté de rangs de perles. Il fut, bien sûr, solidement attaché avec de jolis lacets couleur crème. Les manches furent remontées jusqu'aux coudes afin de les ballonner avec de beaux rubans argentés savamment noués par la camériste.

« Maintenant, place à la Friponne ! »

Cornelia regarda la jeune femme d'un air interloqué. « La Friponne ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre ». Celle-ci lui sourit avant que de, fermement, attacher une jupe crème, assez ample et arrivant aux chevilles, au corset. « La Friponne ! La jupe intermédiaire, celle qu'on aperçoit parfois. La première, celle-là, lui dit-elle en touchant le corps de jupe, celle qui est en-dessous, on l'appelle la Secrète car personne ne doit la voir ! Il n'y a que les femmes de chambre, les maris et les amants qui la voient ! » Elle ajouta à son explication un petit clin d'œil tendancieux. « Et enfin, la plus sage ! La Modeste ! » La camériste s'en retourna saisir une nouvelle jupe, beaucoup plus large, plus richement agrémentée de perles et de roses cousues de fils d'argent. « La mal nommée en l'occurrence ! » La rattacher au corset fut beaucoup plus difficile et nécessita beaucoup plus d'efforts de sa part. Le taffetas et la soie, des manières nobles mais qui avaient l'inconvénient d'une part, d'être lourde et d'autre part, d'être fragile. Que de travail avec tous les galants qui retenaient la traîne de manière bouffante sur les côtés !

« Les chaussures ! »

Elle se retourna, attrapant, sans le moindre égard pour la servante qui la tenait, ladite paire. Il s'agissait non pas de mules – trop intimes tout de même ! – mais de chaussures à talon de couleur assortie à la robe, au profil bombé et en surplomb afin d'apporter hauteur et noblesse à son porteur dont la boucle centrale, faite en argent, attirait le regard. « Aidez-la, qu'elle ne tombe pas. » Deux domestiques tinrent Cornelia par les mains pour la maintenir quand la camériste la chaussa. Quand cela fut fait, elle se recula de quelques pas et considéra la jeune femme. « Vous êtes parfaite, Promise ! »

Elle se saisit d'un pinceau et s'attaqua ensuite au maquillage – toujours léger – de la fiancée du Prince. Violine avait bien compris les attentes de son souverain. Il s'était épris d'une beauté sans fard, presque discrète, qui n'avait rien de lourd ou d'aguicheur. C'était cela qu'elle devait sublimer !

Cornelia, demeura silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu'on finît de la préparer. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler mais elle était extrêmement tendue. À vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à ce dîner, d'autant qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une atmosphère intimiste… Un frisson lui parcourut alors l'échigne en dépit de la masse de taffetas et de riches tissus dont elle était vêtue. Elle cligna des yeux. Mais au moins, peut-être qu'elle pourrait voir Milly. Après tout, cela aurait lieu dans les appartements de Phobos… C'était cet espoir qui la maintenait debout. Alors que Violine reculait le pinceau teinté de rouge, de ses lèvres, elle s'en mordit l'inférieure, ruinant le travail de la camériste. « Oh, Promise… » Devant l'inaction de sa maîtresse, celle-ci eut une mine compatissante et, prenant un délicat mouchoir de soie, tapota son bas du visage. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais réparer ça… Vous êtes sûrement nerveuse, je comprends, c'est un grand moment. Mais le Prince vous aime, vous savez, personne n'osera vous houspiller ! »

Comment peux-tu croire qu'il m'aime ? songea la fiancée. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas mal, on ne cherche pas à le briser ou à le piéger… On veut qu'il s'épanouisse, qu'il soit heureux… Martin, lui, il aimait Irma, bien qu'elle ne regarde pas… Non, Phobos ne m'aime pas, Violine. Néanmoins, pas un seul son ne sortit de sa bouche, ses lèvres demeurant closes tandis que sa camériste les lui peignait à nouveau.

« Eh bien, voilà ! J'ai fini ! »

D'un signe de la main, une servante lui tendit un petit miroir à main. « Regardez comme vous êtes belle ! ». À contrecœur, Cornelia dut admettre qu'effectivement, son reflet la séduisait presque. Tout y était subtil, le teint de porcelaine, les pommettes légèrement rosies, un peu de poudre d'argent sur les paupières pour attirer la lumière des bougies, et surtout ce rouge vermeil sur ses lèvres ! Elle ne put retenir un léger rictus : comment aurait réagi Caleb ? Lui qui avait rougi rien qu'en la voyant apprêtée pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Will… Le pauvre se serait décomposé, on n'aurait rien retrouvé de lui, seule une flaque de Caleb aurait probablement demeuré ! Sur le sol ! Aux pieds de Blunk !

O.O.O.O

« C'est bien lui qui a vaincu en votre nom, mon Prince. »

La pièce retomba dans le silence pesant après le constat du vassal. Le serpent était debout, les bras dans le dos, face à la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur les jardiniers qui s'affairaient dans les rosiers du Prince. Doucement, il se retourna. À quelques mètres de lui, le souverain était assis dans le fauteuil jouxtant son secrétaire d'acajou et d'or sculpté, une main pendante sur l'accoudoir de velours cardinal, l'autre sur le visage, se frottant les yeux. Bien vite, sa main se perdit dans ses longs cheveux d'argents qui semblaient filer jusqu'au sol. « J'eus préféré que ce ne fût pas lui… lâcha-t-il finalement, d'une voix éteinte. »

Cedric ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder le silence, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son Prince. Phobos, lui, ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, ayant presque l'air vulnérable, humain, un air mélancolique sur le visage. « Une si belle créature… Ma créature…, soliloqua-t-il dans un souffle. »

Le maire du palais attendit, parfaitement conscient de l'émoi qui traversait son suzerain. Que faire quand un de vos vassaux devient trop puissant ? Le bon sens, la raison vous commanderait de l'exécuter, surtout si vous ne pouvez plus le récompenser. Encore une victoire, pour le vicomte… Celle qui causerait sa perte ? La victoire peut être amère et causer bien des tourments… Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le Prince. Comment un démiurge peut-il se résoudre à détruire une de ses plus chères créatures ? Il fit quelques pas, s'agenouillant devant le monarque, osant plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mon Prince, quand j'étais à Heatherfield, il me semble avoir vu, plusieurs fois, Cornelia accompagnée d'une enfant, beaucoup plus jeune, probablement sa sœur. Si elle a une sœur…

— Alors, nous pourrions honorer mon vassal en lui donnant la main de la sœur de ma Promise. Ainsi, il obtiendrait un rang digne de ses hauts faits et assez élevé pour calmer ses ardeurs, notamment à l'égard de ta place, mon cher Maire… »

Phobos se tut quelques instants, puis, abaissant légèrement la tête, il posa sa main droite sur la joue de son chevalier. « Cedric, ma si belle créature ! »

O.O.O.O

La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber sur le royaume, étouffant le peu de lumière que les nuages lourds laissaient passer de temps à autre. Après avoir été lavée, avoir revêtue une chemise de nuit de coton immaculée, dont les manches étaient fermées aux poignets par deux gros nœuds noirs, après avoir été longuement coiffée, la petite fille se glissa, sagement, sans un bruit, dans le lit qu'on lui avait préparé, sa gouvernante, toujours à quelques centimètres d'elle, la surveillant de ses pupilles acérées. Elle avait légèrement relevé les draps pour qu'elle s'y installât et la borda en lui adressant un sourire – presque – bienveillant ! La fillette soutînt son regard quelques instants. « Pourquoi je dors ici ?

— Le Prince a organisé un dîner dans ses appartements, il aura lieu trop près de sa chambre pour que vous puissiez dormir convenablement. Votre père et votre mère ont également besoin de se retrouver seuls ce soir. C'est pour cela que l'on vous a préparé un petit lit ici, dans cette antichambre. Comme cela, vous serez toute proche de votre père et assez loin pour ne pas être dérangée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste à vos côtés, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter voyant une ombre de crainte voiler le regard de la petite princesse. »

Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes. « Maman sera là ? Je la verrai demain ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant presque.

— Oui, votre mère sera présente, ce soir. Quant à la voir, vous savez bien que cela dépend de sa santé… Votre mère est une humaine, ce sont des êtres fragiles que l'on doit protéger.

— Mais, moi ? Je suis humaine, moi ? »

La baronne se tut, jaugeant la situation calmement. D'un côté, depuis la veille, il était évident que cette enfant avait hérité d'une part de l'essence de leur auguste souverain, mais d'un autre, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune forme bestiale, rien… « Petite Princesse, vous êtes une humaine mais vous êtes surtout la fille du Prince, personne ne peut vous atteindre. Dès lors, même si vous êtes très faible, votre héritage vous protège – or, cet héritage, votre mère ne l'a pas. » La Wendigo attendit, parfaitement consciente que la fillette n'avait pas pu saisir toute la subtilité de ses dires. « Vous ne devez pas vous préoccuper de cela. » Milly, la tête enfoncée dans les nombreux oreillers de plume, acquiesça. « Et, y a pas le médicament ce soir ?

— Non, Petite Princesse, le médecin du Prince et l'apothicaire de la cour estiment que la cure devait cesser avant-hier.

— Mais hier soir, j'étais pas bien…

— Cela avait une autre cause, Petite Princesse, ne vous en souciez pas, reposez-vous. »

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire fatigué, sembla se calmer un instant, puis, agita le bout de son petit nez, charmé par une odeur qui se faufilait jusque dans l'antichambre. « Ça sent bon ! C'est quoi ? C'est pour le dîner de Papa ? » La gouvernante posa ses mains sur les épaules enfantines, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever. « Oui, Princesse. Ce sont sûrement les plats qui commencent à être remontés des cuisines. Le personnel se démène pour ce repas. Peut-être que si vous êtes bien sage, le Prince vous laissera avoir quelques friandises, ajouta-t-elle un petit sourire en coin. »

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle serait bien sage, elle allait rester là, à dormir dans son petit lit et demain, Papa serait obligé de lui donner des chocolats. Elle redressa son regard et, par une minuscule ouverture laissée par les lourds rideaux de velours cardinal, tenta de profiter du faible rayon de lune survivant à l'obscurité de la nuit. Ici, la nuit était bien sombre, il n'y avait que la lune et les étoiles pour tout éclairage. À New-York, là où elle avait grandi, au contraire, on ne voyait presque jamais les constellations, les lumières de la ville rendaient le ciel aveuglant… Les bruits aussi étaient différentes. Tout y était beaucoup plus silencieux, les bruits y étaient étouffés, rares à la nuit tombée. Elle n'entendait plus que les pas lourds des armures des gardes sur les murailles du château ou, parfois, les pas pressés d'une servante qu'une noble dame ou un gentilhomme appelait. Puis, bien sûr, les ronces du lit de son père qui, vivantes, se mouvaient comme des serpents, rampant tant de façon agile que désarticulée autour du lit. « Est-ce que je rentrerai à la maison, un jour ? »

La baronne demeura stoïque, les mains posées sur ce petit corps bien fragile. « Bien sûr que vous retournerez sur Terre, Petite Princesse. Bientôt, la Terre fera partie du royaume du Prince, et, il est probable que vous y alliez tous les trois, contempler le territoire de votre père. Votre mère vient d'un pays appelé l'Italie – si je ne me trompe pas –, peut-être seriez-vous heureuse de le visiter ? »

La fillette hocha la tête. Oui, Maman lui avait souvent parlé de l'Italie, de cet endroit lointain, par-delà l'océan où il y avait une tour penchée qui tenait toujours debout, des maisons rondes dans lesquelles les gens se battaient pour faire plaisir à un empereur, des églises très vieilles et abîmées mais toute arc-en-ciel… « Mais, Petite Princesse, vous devez comprendre que c'est ici, chez vous. Votre maison est ce château. N'êtes-vous pas heureuse, ici ? Avec toutes vos jolies robes, vos belles poupées. »

Milly acquiesça à nouveau. Madame avait raison. « Mais c'est dur, quand même… Maman me manque, Mlle Smith aussi, et Sophie…

— Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui nous manque, Petite Princesse, concentrez-vous sur l'essentiel. Votre père est à vos côtés ainsi que votre mère, qui, dès qu'elle ira mieux, viendra vous embrasser. Aller, maintenant, il faut dormir, dit-elle en remontant jusqu'au cou les couvertures et édredons. »

O.O.O.O

Cornelia avançait doucement, aux côtés du valet qui l'escortait jusqu'aux grands appartements. Dans ces grandes allées, elle pouvait sentir le regard tantôt envieux, tantôt admiratif des nombreux courtisans qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, n'ayant pas eu le privilège d'être invités par le Prince. Plutôt que de marcher comme d'ordinaire, la tête basse, les yeux rivés au sol, là, maintenant, à cet instant, elle était altière, le regard droit, presque hautain. Non, elle ne perdrait plus la face, non, pas devant eux.

Avant d'entrer, elle prit une grande inspiration. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne serait pas long. L'immense porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme fit irruption dans le premier salon, là où étaient réunis plusieurs convives – en réalité, ils étaient déjà tous présents. Miranda était debout, dans une large robe de soie verte avec des manches bouffantes couleur émeraude, ses cheveux de jais bouclés et crêpés sur le côté, maintenus par des épingles agrémentées de plumes grises – coiffure dont Cornelia apprendra plus tard qu'elle s'appelle la « Hurluberlu ». Elle était une beauté trop fascinante pour être humaine avec son teint trop blanc, ses yeux cendres, et elle avait opté pour colorer ses lèvres d'un rouge si vif qu'il en était agressif. L'araignée était en pleine discussion avec un aristocrate très grand, vêtu d'une impressionnante armure noire décorée avec des miniatures dorées représentant un oiseau de feu avec des griffes acérées et une gueule menaçante. À quelques pas, Cedric était assis dans un très beau fauteuil de velours, l'avant-bras négligemment posé sur l'accoudoir, parlant avec un autre invité dont la bestialité trahissait ses traits humains.

« Tu aurais vraiment pu te changer…, rouspéta la duchesse en faisant une moue à son interlocuteur.

— Sache, chère Duchesse, que je viens du champ de bataille, où j'ai vaincu pour notre Prince pendant que toi, tu pomponnais, siffla le chevalier. À ce sujet, j'ai apporté un présent à Notre Altesse, une très belle pièce pour sa collection, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant une petite boîte dissimulée dans son armure. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, puis, ayant entendu Cornelia arriver, la chercha du regard sans trouver la brebis fragile qu'elle eût souhaitée. Son sourire satisfait se mua en une mine déplaisante. Sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire, avant même d'avoir bougé, cette pimbêche blonde avait entraîné sa proie dans une alcôve, à l'abris de l'araignée et de ses pattes. Franchement, elle commençait à lui scier les nerfs – comme disent les Terriens – cette petite humaine sainte nitouche ! Du coin de l'œil, elle observa son époux qui conversait avec le sien ! Quel ennui ! Ses prunelles se posèrent ensuite sur elle, sa rivale ! Adossée négligemment contre le mur, vêtue d'une simple robe bleue dont le bout des manches étaient faites de dentelles blanches, ceinturée par un ruban de velours bleu azur. Quant au haut ? Il n'y avait qu'un simple corps de jupe ovale qui ne se contentait que de dévoiler le haut de ses épaules. Pas de bijoux, pas d'ornements… Ses cheveux dorés étaient attachés dans une très lâche tresse qui retombait dans son dos. « Qu'elle est commune dans sa mise… »

À mille lieux des pensées de la duchesse, Gabrielle prit doucement les mains de Cornelia. « Vos mains sont toujours abîmées, belle Promise. En prenez-vous les soins qu'il faut ? Il faudrait demander à l'apothicaire de vous donner du bain d'amande pour les laver... Et pour sortir, prenez des gants et un manchon, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elles ne vous fassent plus souffrir, expliqua-t-elle gentiment après que Cornelia eût secoué la tête. Ce temps n'est pas clément pour nous, les humains. J'espère que nous aurons droit à un peu plus de soleil et de chaleur… Nous en avons tant besoin. » La Terrienne hocha la tête, touchée par l'inquiétude de son interlocutrice. Gabrielle lui avait déjà dit qu'entre humaines, elles se devaient une mutuelle assistance. « Parlez-moi un peu de ce monde-là, la Terre. J'ai entendu des dires incroyables, qu'il y avait des carrosses sans chevaux, qui, pourtant, avancent ! Qu'il y avait aussi des fabriques qui permettent de voler dans les airs, sans ailes ! Qu'il y avait des objets qui permettent à des gens très lointains de se parler ou de se voir ! Mais sans magie, aucune ! Juste par ce qu'ils appellent la technologie ? Mais qui ne serait pas une technologie comme chez nous, qui se rapporte aux règles d'un art mais qui serait, au contraire, une science. Je ne sais pas grand-chose, c'est mon époux qui me l'a raconté ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, craignant de passer pour une ignare. »

Parler de la Terre, de chez elle. Cela avait presque un aspect réconfortant pour l'étrangère qu'était Cornelia ici, à Meridian. « La Terre, c'est une planète qu'on appelle « la planète bleue » parce qu'il y a plus d'océans et de mers à sa surface que de terre. Il y a des milliards d'humains, là-bas, et, probablement, des milliards d'animaux aussi. La surface est divisée en pays, il y en a des immenses, des grands, des petits… Chaque pays a une organisation politique qui lui est propre… Il y a des démocraties, des monarchies… Les carrosses sans chevaux ce sont des voitures qui marchent à l'essence, souvent. C'est très courant d'en avoir mais, maintenant, on cherche à mettre en avant les transports en commun. C'est un peu comme un grand carrosse dans lequel des dizaines de personnes entrent pour aller à des endroits fixes… euh… Sinon, contrairement à ici où on s'éclaire aux bougies et aux torches, sur Terre on utilise l'électricité qui est souvent produite dans des centrales nucléaires…

— Ah oui ! L'énergie nucléaire, c'est ça ?! »

Tandis que Cornelia allait répondre, soudain, une autre porte s'ouvrit, et, aussitôt, les invités assis se redressèrent, afin d'incliner, respectueusement le torse. Gabrielle s'avança également afin de sortir de la discrétion de son alcôve, alors que la Terrienne, elle, demeurait derrière celle-ci, évitant de montrer ses respects au souverain qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, presque éblouie par la tenue du monarque. Sa robe était si longue, si délicate qu'elle semblait sortie des rêves des plus grands créateurs. Elle était d'un bleu gris ravissant, évoquant la couleur de la brume, avec des reliures faites de fils d'argent entrecroisés. Sur ses longues manches, en plus de l'argent, plusieurs saphirs, de taille minuscule, reflétait encore davantage la lumière des bougies. Quant à ses cheveux, ils flottaient derrière lui, semblable à un halo argenté et, sur son crâne, deux bijoux de tête entrelacés, dont le diamant reposait au centre de son front. En un mot, il ne paraissait pas humain, il était irréel. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'avança vers Cornelia, Gabrielle se reculant, et lui saisissant la main, il la porta à ses lèvres. « Tu es une vision, Cornelia, un éclat aussi pur qu'une perle. Je suis ravi que tu aies répondu à mon invitation, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant sa joue de porcelaine. »

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme était prisonnière de la nuit sombre de son regard, ne pouvant en détacher les yeux. Comment s'échapper ? La délivrance survînt quand, enfin, le Prince se détourna d'elle pour lui présenter les convives qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Hormis Miranda, Cedric et Gabrielle, étaient présents, son époux, Reichsfreiherr – dont Cornelia ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment pouvait-il attraper une poupée pareille sans la briser dans ses mains monstrueuses –, il y avait également un autre aristocrate, celui en armure, dénommé Moloch avec lequel Miranda conversait quand celle-ci était entrée.

Au bout de quelques instants, un valet les invita à passer dans un autre salon où une somptueuse table ronde faite en acajou sculpté avait été dressée. Phobos s'installa en son centre, Cornelia à sa droite, Cedric à sa gauche. À côté du serpent, sa bien-aimée avait pris place, suivi de Moloch et de Gabrielle, donnant Reichsfreiherr comme voisin à la captive. Là, à la lumière des lourds chandeliers d'argent, les valets vinrent leur distribuer leur assiette, leur premier plat : un chaud-froid de volailles avec une sauce aux noisettes. Cornelia fixait, presque émerveillée, ce travail, une vraie œuvre d'art. Non contente de contenir ce met, l'assiette d'argent était agrémentée de plusieurs traces de fruits rouges décoratives. Silencieuse, elle se saisit de son couteau et de sa fourchette et, doucement, piocha dans le plat, évitant soigneusement le regard des uns et des autres. Pour l'instant, on ne lui parlait pas. Les convives évoquaient, en riant, les nouvelles conquêtes du Prince, puis, Miranda, en bonne médisante, dirigea la conversation sur les intrigues de la cour.

« Je vous l'assure, mon Prince ! Scaleton détrousse encore une ou deux domestiques ! Il a beau être d'un certain âge, les hommes ne le voient jamais ainsi ! Je dis juste que c'est un curieux bienfait que d'avoir été veuf si tôt !

— Il avait épousé qui déjà, en premières noces ?

— Eweline d'Antraigue, une Succube !

— Ah oui ! Mais elle est morte très vite, non ? En quelques mois ?

— Exactement ! et il l'a bien vite remplacée par une humaine, une petite bourgeoise de Flanir, la fille d'un marchand de tapis, avec une belle dot ! Puis, quand elle est morte, il a épousé une fille de ferme, sans dot.

— Je l'ai toujours dit, les humaines ont un petit goût, un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui les rend si attrayantes !

— C'est donc pour ça que tu as décliné toutes les offres de mariage du Prince, souligna Cedric en portant à ses lèvres le gobelet d'or empli d'alcool.

— Mon cher Cedric, je remporte des victoires pour mon Prince ! La passion du combat est plus enivrante que l'amour, ou que les culbutes, ajouta Moloch, moqueur. Mais, il est vrai que pour épouse, une petite humaine me ferait bien plaisir, toute fragile, un peu docile mais en même temps farouche ! Une humaine à dompter ! Comme une petite chienne sauvage ! rit-il. »

Les yeux de Cornelia croisèrent le regard de Gabrielle, qui, comme elle, semblait éviter d'entendre cette conversation, un sourire poli collé aux lèvres, les mains un peu tremblantes. « Le grand avantage des humaines, c'est qu'elles savent rester à leur place, il n'est pas question de rouspéter, elles savent, généralement se tenir, renchérit son époux, au grand dam de la blonde. Gabrielle, par exemple, tient très bien mon appartement et sait gérer les domestiques de notre château, là-bas. Mais bon, disons qu'elle a encore un peu de mal avec le froid de Celcien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gabrielle, fidèle à son habitude, sourit délicatement. « Oui, effectivement, c'est un climat encore plus rude que de là où je viens. Au début, mes mains et mes lèvres étaient toutes gercées et abîmées. Mais je mets des manchons, et du bain d'amande et cela va beaucoup mieux, même si je dois reconnaître que je préfère être à la cour, le temps y est plus clément ! » Cornelia considéra la jeune femme un instant. En un coup de main, elle était parvenue à retourner la situation à son avantage, et, de timide et effacée, le nez dans son assiette, elle s'était redressée et souriait, maintenant, de toutes ses dents à son entourage. « Quand Reichsfreiherr retournera dans ses terres pour assurer la collecte des impôts, il m'a promis de me laisser ici, au palais, c'est mieux étant donnée ma condition, elle ajouta en passant négligemment une main sur son ventre. » Miranda roula les yeux à cette annonce, tandis qu'au contraire, un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur les lèvres du Prince.

Quand les assiettes furent vides, les valets revinrent les reprendre et les laissèrent quelques instants. Là, Phobos mit sur la table un petit écrin de couleur jade. « C'est pour toi, Cornelia. » Elle le considéra, une boule dans la gorge, appréhendant ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Sur Terre, dans les comédies romantiques qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, c'était souvent le grand moment, la révélation d'une belle bague assortie de _la_ demande. Après avoir hésité, elle finit par s'en saisir, l'ouvrit et découvrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles, deux perles montées, immaculées, parfaites. « Miranda m'a dit que tu avais les oreilles percées… C'est amusant. » Les yeux azur se perdaient dans leur contemplation.

« Oui, ici, ce sont les catins qui les ont percées ! Les dames aristocrates les portent comme moi, crut bon d'expliquer Miranda en soulevant ses frisettes pour découvrir ses oreilles auxquelles deux jolies émeraudes pendaient. Tu vois ? Elles pincent mon oreille. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas lancer une mode ! rajouta-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, tempérant ses propos.

— En réalité, Duchesse, c'est déjà le cas ! Gabrielle passa alors, la main dans sa chevelure, décoiffant sa tresse et découvrit ainsi, de petites perles, presque semblables à celles de Cornelia. J'ai trouvé cet agrément absolument formidable, adonc, j'ai demandé au chirurgien de la cour de me percer les lobes, comme la Promise. Ça a été très douloureux, je dois l'avouer, mais le résultat est superbe ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule ! Mesdames de Ludes et de Maux l'ont déjà fait et Madame de Langlomain va y soumettre ses filles ! Vous avez lancé un vrai courant de mode, Promise ! »

Cornelia adressa à la baronne un sourire sincère tandis que Miranda leva les yeux si fortement qu'elle en ressentit une vive douleur. Que cette humaine l'exaspérait ! Encouragée du regard par Phobos, bien qu'un peu gênée, la Promise prit les boucles et, doucement, les enfila, un peu maladroitement. « Tu es ravissante, Cornelia, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main. » Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, tandis que son pouls s'accéléra. Elle se sentit défaillir. « Je… Je… Est-ce que je peux aller me rafraîchir, juste quelques minutes ? fini-elle par articuler difficilement. »

Le Prince acquiesça, estimant qu'il y avait encore un peu de temps jusqu'à l'arrivée du plat principal, aussi, elle se faufila dans l'enfilade de pièces, essayant, inconsciemment de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et elle. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans un petit boudoir, seulement éclairé d'une bougie et s'assit dans la bergère qui jouxtait la grande fenêtre. La vue était belle, donnant sur un petit patio dans lequel une fontaine fonctionnait toujours en dépit du froid glacial. Là, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant désespérément une issue. Oh oui, elle voulait tant rentrer chez elle. Mais pas à New-York… Non, là-bas, à Heatherfield où elle avait grandi. Elle ne bougea pas, perdue dans ses pensées, puis, d'un coup, se redressa et avança à nouveau, ouvrant une à une les multiples portes avant d'en rencontrer une qui lui opposait une résistance. Là, elle saisit la poignée, s'acharna dessus quelques secondes, puis, celle-ci cédant, se retrouva presque titubante dans une salle obscure sans aucune lumière, si ce n'est les rayons de lune puisque ici, il n'y avait point de lourds rideaux de taffetas pour les étouffer. C'était une pièce assez étrange, avec des moulures inquiétantes au plafond – représentant alternativement tantôt un crâne, tantôt une rose. Il y avait de nombreux piédestaux de marbre sur lesquels reposaient des statues ou de simples objets dont Cornelia ne saisissait pas l'importance. Là, dans un coin, sous une cloche, une couronne d'épines avec un peu de sang séché reposait, de même, quelques mètres plus loin, toujours sous cloche, dans une coupole d'or, une paire d'yeux noirs semblaient dévisager l'intruse – qui ne put retenir un hoquet horrifié ! N'y prenant pas garde, elle recula et se heurta à un autre présentoir où, cette fois, était mise en valeur une paire de seins arrachée.

Elle tenta de se ressaisir, d'au moins quitter cet endroit, quand, soudain, au mur, quelque chose attrapa son regard. Elle s'avança et découvrit, avec effroi, une paire d'ailes accrochée dans un cadre, protégée par une vitre que Cornelia ne put s'empêcher de toucher du bout des doigts, en dessinant le contour. Ces ailes… « Non… Ce-Ce sont mes ailes… »

« Crois-moi, si cela avait été les tiennes, tu l'aurais senti. »

Elle fit volteface et vit que Cedric venait de se glisser silencieusement – quoi de plus normal pour un serpent – dans la pièce et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, pouvant aisément la toucher. Elle tenta de regagner une posture mais ne parvenait à dissimuler sa peur. « Ce sont bien des ailes de Gardiennes, oui. En revanche, ce ne sont pas les tiennes, autrement, tu t'en souviendrais.

— À qui étaient-elles ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, étouffée par un haut de cœur.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Cornelia, comme tu n'avais pas besoin d'entrer ici, ajouta-t-il après une pause étant donné l'état de la jeune fille.

— C'est quoi, ici, exactement ? Une chambre des horreurs ? »

Cedric se rapprocha – à son plus grand dam – et plongea son regard dans le sien, avec une ombre de sympathie dans les yeux. « Un cabinet de curiosités. Le Prince est un collectionneur, il aime conserver des reliques de ses ennemis… » Il la vit alors monter ses mains à sa bouche. « Ne te fais pas de mal, Cornelia, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. » Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le reptile, l'air suspicieuse : depuis quand Cedric se souciait-il d'elle ? Au contraire, il lui avait semblé qu'il jouissait de sa situation de prisonnière – ce qui eût été bien normal après tout, ils étaient ennemis, ils s'étaient combattus pendant une année au moins. « Tu sais, tu as le choix, Cornelia, tu peux rester une captive – et dans le fond être dans le même état que tous ceux dont les restes sont ici – ou bien saisir ta chance de devenir une reine. »

Ces mots, ce choix, elle les avait déjà entendus de la bouche de Phobos. « Tu sais très bien que j'ai choisi de vivre, Cedric, autrement, je ne serais pas ici…

— Non, Cornelia, ce n'était pas ce choix-là. Dans les deux cas, le Prince t'aurait laissée vivre. C'est entre captive et princesse que tu as choisi. »

Elle ne bougea pas, demeurant perplexe, essayant de poser son regard sur quelque chose qui ne serait pas effrayant. Soudain, elle s'avança jusqu'à une nouvelle cloche sous laquelle une paire de lunettes ronde endommagée était protégée. Elle posa sa main sur la glace. « C'est… Taranee… »

Doucement, le reptile glissa dans son dos pour la rejoindre. « Effectivement, c'était bien à la gardienne du feu. » Les yeux de Cornelia paraissaient absorbés par la fissure du verre droit. Il ne restait plus que ça de Taranee. Elle avait dû se battre de toutes ses forces, elle avait dû essuyer des coups extrêmement violents, elle avait dû croire à la victoire jusqu'au bout et pourtant, pourtant, il ne restait d'elle qu'une paire de lunette. Et elle ? Que restait-elle d'elle ? De Cornelia Hale ? Pas grand-chose. Elle avait été réduite à l'état de loque. Et pourtant, elle, elle était en vie.

« Tu obsèdes le Prince depuis des années, Cornelia, et pas seulement depuis cette nuit. » Il y eut un silence gênant : _cette_ nuit.

 _Quand Phobos claqua des doigts, la bulle dans laquelle Elyon l'avait enfermée explosa, la libérant, il lui employa le poignet et la traîna alors jusque sur un grand secrétaire. Là, toute la force de son corps s'apposa sur sa frêle silhouette, la déshabillant toujours davantage malgré ses suppliques. Elle se débattit toujours en tenant fermement, par-dessus la poche du jupon de l'uniforme de servante, le cœur de Kandrakar, de façon à ce qu'il ne fît pas de bruit et n'attirât pas l'attention de son ennemi. Cornelia donnait des coups de pied dans le vide, essayant tant bien que mal de se débattre. D'un geste brusque, il déchira le haut de la chemise, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant le soutien-gorge – C'était donc cela que les Terriennes portaient en guise de dessous ? Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et, soudain, il arracha le sous-vêtement en agrippant les armatures, puis, attrapa la poitrine – encore naissante – de la gardienne._

 _« Phobos, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues de porcelaine. Je-Je te donnerai ce que tu veux, j-je ne serai plus une Gardienne, je-je … »_

 _Elle l'entendit rire – un rire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, un rire sinistre, effrayant –, mais, pas le moins du monde, il ne cessa ses attouchements, essayant maintenant de relever le jupon et la robe pour atteindre ses parties intimes. Là, d'un bond, il releva la tête, la fixant du regard. « Mais, c'est toi que je veux, Cornelia Hale. » Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son entre-jambe, appuyant, effleurant, le bourgeon. Et plus elle sentait les quelques vagues de chaleur qui en émanait, plus ses larmes coulaient et ses hoquets augmentaient. Sans crier gare, son majeur s'introduisit en elle, la faisant gémir de douleur, puis, très vite, vînt s'ajouter l'index. De son autre main, il pétrissait le sein gauche de sa proie et, profitant de sa hauteur, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Il dût, rapidement, se retirer légèrement, la lèvre en sang. Elle l'avait mordu ! Il éclata de rire ! « Alors, c'est ça ce que tu aimes ? » Il se rabaissa quelque peu, donnant quelques coups de langue sur son sein gauche – qui la firent tressaillir – et, vivement, il en mordit le téton si violemment qu'elle poussa un cri déchirant, rejetant sa tête en arrière, s'affaissant sur le meuble, tentant de se recroqueviller pour soulager sa peine. Elyon… Elyon… Si seulement… Si seulement elle appelait son frère pour une connerie, si seulement les filles s'étaient rendu compte de son absence, si seulement Cedric venait l'interrompre… Si seulement elle n'avait pas volé le Cœur pour revoir Elyon, si seulement elle l'avait écoutée, si seulement elle l'avait abandonnée ! Elle ferma fermement les paupières, espérant se couper du monde, ne pas être témoin de ce qui lui arrivait, tandis que Phobos s'introduisait maintenant en elle, à son rythme, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de s'habituer à cette pénétration non-désirée.  
_

 _Ça avait duré des dizaines de minutes, le Prince prenant tout son temps, la pénétrant de tout son soûl, savourant cette extase charnelle. Pour ce faire, il se dégageait quelques instants avant que de s'introduire à nouveau, au plus profond d'elle. Quand, enfin, elle avait senti sa semence chaude se répandre en elle, quand elle le sentit se dégager, quand elle sentit à nouveau la liberté entre ses cuisses meurtries, Cornelia reprit sa respiration et tenta, malgré tout, de se soustraire au regard de rapace de Phobos. Lui, avait repris son souffle, referma son bas, et, remit de l'ordre dans sa longue chevelure argentée. Il passa à côté de sa robe qui gisait sur la bergère à quelques mètres du secrétaire sur lequel Cornelia se recroquevillait, il saisit le gobelet d'or posé sur la console dorée et commença à boire afin de se désaltérer après tant d'efforts._

 _On toqua à la porte du cabinet de travail. Il leur donna la permission d'entrer alors que la jeune femme s'était finalement redressée et, l'air ahurie, absente, tentait mécaniquement de se rhabiller avec la chemise déchirée et maintenait le poing fermement recroquevillé sur la poche, là, où se trouvait le Cœur. Pendant toute cette épreuve, elle s'était assurée qu'il ne le détectât pas, à tel point que sa paume en était marquée. Cedric était alors apparu, pas surpris le moins du monde, de voir la gardienne de la terre dans cet état, connaissant l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur le Prince – au moins la gamine aura servi à quelque chose, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Sans faire aucunement attention à elle, son souverain et lui s'entretinrent quelques instants puis, soudain, il s'en retourna vers elle, lui tendant un autre gobelet. « De l'eau sucrée, pour récupérer – les petites vierges sont si sensibles ! » Absente, elle l'accepta, sans même oser le regarder et le porta même à ses lèvres endolories par les baisers dominants. On toqua à nouveau à la porte, et, à son tour, entra le chef de Rangs qui s'inclina respectueusement devant son monarque. « Préparez une chambre pour cette jeune fille, ordonna-t-il en désignant Cornelia en lui touchant l'épaule, une chambre sécurisée._

— _Oui, il est probable que les rebelles tentent de la faire s'évader par les airs… Mais il ne faudrait pas non plus que votre sœur l'aperçoive !_

— _Que sa chambre donne sur les jardins intérieurs, avec une fenêtre à demi-condamnée et qu'on la fasse garder. »_

 _En une révérence, le serviteur disparut. Et là, Phobos se saisit de son visage délicat, cherchant son regard dorénavant vide « oh oui, Cornelia, tu vas rester ici pendant longtemps, très longtemps » lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Quand enfin, il la lâcha et s'en retourna revêtir sa robe noire, la proie remit, machinalement, son bonnet de cuisine, faisant sourire le souverain. « Que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! » Soudain, Cornelia se retrouva à nouveau prisonnière d'une bulle, pareille à celle d'Elyon. « Tu vas venir avec moi, le temps que l'on prépare ta jolie chambre. » Et ce fut satisfait que Phobos sortit de son cabinet de travail, suivi du maire du palais et de Cornelia, dont la bulle était poussée par des gardes. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle du trône, la jeune captive avait gardé la tête baissée, honteuse. Ses cuisses étaient aussi serrées que possible et malgré cela, elle sentait la semence de Phobos couler, s'en échapper. La main toujours sur la poche, elle se mit à pleurer – regrettant amèrement son sacrifice._

« J'aurais préféré ne pas l'obséder…

— Tu aurais préféré mourir comme les autres ? Ne te fais pas d'illusion, le Prince ne garde en vie que les ennemis qui le distraient et l'amusent. Ceux de Basiliade vont bientôt goûter aux joies du Colisée ! Et crois-moi, pas un n'en sortira vivant. »

Encore un silence. Les traits de Cornelia se raidissaient au fur et à mesure des propos du maire. « Quand on y pense, que t'a apporté Kandrakar ? Pas grand-chose… Ils ne sont même pas venus t'aider… En revanche, ta position de reine, pourrait t'apporter beaucoup. » Il fit quelques pas et leurs visages n'étaient maintenant séparés que par quelques centimètres. « Tu as toujours été fière, altière, Cornelia. Sois une reine, une vraie, pas victime, car, crois-moi, si tu veux souffrir, le Prince est capable de choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

 _Ogni debole ha sempre il suo tiranno_.

Cornelia était assise dans ce fauteuil, dans un boudoir proche de la chambre du Prince mais à quelques pièces du salon où se tenait le dîner. Combien de temps était-elle restée là, perdue dans ses pensées ? Sûrement des heures étant donné que les grands appartements semblaient maintenant vides.

« Tu t'es cachée pendant tout le dîner, constata le Prince quand celui-ci finit par entrer dans la pièce, la fixant de ses yeux noirs depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

— Je suis désolée, Phobos… Je me suis sentie mal.

— Je sais, j'ai envoyé Cedric te chercher mais il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de te reposer, répondit-il en s'approchant davantage, s'appuyant presque sur l'accoudoir. »

Elle demeura silencieuse, le considérant quelques instants. « J-je vais peut-être retourner dans ma chambre… J-je ne voudrais pas déranger, lança-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. » La jeune femme se releva et tenta de quitter la pièce quand Phobos lui attrapa le bras et la retint. « Tu étais magnifique ce soir. » Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, Cornelia déglutissant difficilement. « Cornelia, tu m'obsèdes tellement… » En quelques secondes, il l'avait saisie par la nuque et lui avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres. « Laisse-toi faire, Cornelia. »

Soudainement et tendrement, il passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la porter en mariée, malgré ses faibles protestations, et sans attendre, ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, les ronces se dégageant à l'approche de leur maître. La jeune femme tourna la tête, un peu inquiète : cet endroit ne l'inspirait guère. Délicatement, il la posa sur le matelas, par-dessus les draps de soi cousus de fils d'argent, à l'instar de la belle endormie. Là, il commença à défaire les lacets de ses souliers, puis, il remonta ses doigts d'araignée jusqu'au corps de jupe dont il dénoua les nœuds lentement, la débarrassant ainsi de la Modeste. Ensuite, un sourire en coin, il s'attaqua à retirer la Friponne, la laissant, elle et son jupon, négligemment tomber sur le sol.

Là, lui-même retira sa robe sans aucun ménagement, dévoilant son corps d'Éros, ne lui restant plus que sa paire de bas noir. Il se glissa au-dessus d'elle, posant son front contre le sien, aspirant son souffle, inspirant son essence. « Il ne reste que la Secrète, celle des époux et des amants, murmura-t-il en touchant délicatement la chemise de coton immaculée, la mienne. » Les traits du visage de la jeune femme se crispèrent, alors, doucement, les mains chaudes du Prince se glissèrent contre ses cuisses, ses lèvres dévorèrent son cou d'albâtre. Cornelia ferma les yeux. En quelques instants, en dépit de sa nudité, elle se mit à frissonner de chaleur, sentant une vague d'énergie la traverser de part en part, la faisant tellement vibrer qu'elle en rouvrit les yeux. « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sentir le pouvoir irriguer tes veines ! Tu es comme moi, Cornelia, aussi altière, aussi fière ! » Pendant quelques instants, le Prince se plaisait à lancer et à arrêter la transformation en gardienne de sa fiancée, la couvrant de soubresauts, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

« Cornelia, sois ma reine, sois ma compagne pour l'éternité, lui souffla-t-il en la pénétrant. »


End file.
